DBZ: Achillea
by Fail2Ninja
Summary: Sequel to DBZ: Protea. It has been several years since Majin Buu was defeated, and the former Saiyan Prince is making an effort to adjust to earth life. When an old foe appears on Earth however, he is going to have to make a decision of what is truly important to him and what lengths he is willing to go to protect it. All cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the story that spawned the previous one. I originally approached the idea as a sort of stand alone, movie style narrative but thanks to its eventual length and my desire to connect it more to the show that it became more of a mini saga/arc. Set a few years post Buu Saga but before the official end of Dragon Ball Z. Due to the wonkiness of the timeline I can't say how many years exactly, but the important milestone is that at this time, Bra has been born and is only a few months old, while Videl is only a few weeks away from giving birth to Pan. As a sequel, several of my original characters present in Protea are very important, so if you haven't read it, I would suggest going back and doing so. Quite a few things that happened in that story are referenced in this one. **

**As usual, I do not claim any ownership over the characters or world of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z which belong to Akira Toriyama. However I do claim ownership of the original characters presented in this story. If enough people enjoy them I may consider using them in a piece of original fiction but I'm getting ahead of myself. Any constructive criticism/compliments on the characters or narrative is always appreciated.**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy the story. ^_^**

* * *

Beams of light shot back and forth through the darkness of space, colliding with targeted space ships. No sound followed the explosions as pieces of metal hull floated into the void. Aliens not equipped to survive the vacuüm were sucked out of the ships, floating lifelessly before what was left of them was blasted by the next barrage of fire.

The massive fleet of the Yousari Empire, and what remained of Frieza's loyal followers had fought for years, but it was quickly becoming a one-sided battle. Without leadership, the Cold Empire had barely been able to maintain order, let alone a proper chain of command. Several of its strongest warriors had stepped up in attempt to grab power, but none had lasted long against the Yousari's relentless onslaught. It had been sixteen years since both Frieza and his father King Cold had gone missing in action.

As a result, the Yousari Queen had taken advantage of their absence. Under her leadership, her people had expanded their empire's borders, conquering world after world. After years of fighting losing battles and placating Frieza's whims, the time had come to push back and reclaim worlds that had been taken. In the face of a united front, the Cold loyalists had put up a spirited fight in the name of their all-powerful leader. But the division in the ranks was resulting in many losses. All that remained of the invincible Cold fleet were a mere 200 ships from what used to be 4,000, making a last stand against the Yousari's 1,000 ship armada. Outnumbered and outgunned, the Loyalists were out of options.

Sparks flew from the control panels of the Loyalist command ship as the mercenaries latest general, Shoul, grit his teeth. He considered his options as his men panicked around him, shouting status updates as if surprised that they were losing. He knew wasn't cut out for a job like this. The position of general had fallen to him when his predecessor, who had been all too happy for the job, had been killed in the last hold-out with the Yousari. Shoul had always considered himself more of a follower than a leader, and his inexperience showed. Almost all of his commands had led what remained of the mighty fleet into dead ends where the Yousari had picked them off. The best decisions he had made were simply orders to retreat. Yet, the Yousari were always a step ahead, cutting them off or taking over worlds that could have given them sanctuary.

It was crystal clear that the Yousarians were making this a war of attrition, but there was little more Shoul could do other than just try to keep the men under his command alive. If Lord Frieza were here, such weakness wouldn't be tolerated and he would be killed on the spot. It was that kind of strength that was needed in a time like this, not blind retreats with no plan. Shoul gripped the commander's chair tight as he went over the idea once again. In a situation as bleak as this, there was no reason to talk himself out of it this time.

"We've lost contact with the Alaoka! The enemy has cut the front line in half!" shouted his communications officer.

"We have a breach in deck B! We've got to seal it now before it compromises the engine room!" Another officer shouted.

"General! We are still waiting for your orders!"

Shoul stood up from his chair, his blue reptilian face as cold and fearless as he could muster.

"Send a message to all remaining ships, we are retreating!" he ordered.

"But sir, retreating to where?! The Yousari fleet is cutting off all escape routes."

"We won't stand a chance to break through their front line!" The ship buckled as another blast hit them broadside. Shoul steadied himself, glaring at the image of the Yousari flagships.

"Tell all remaining ships to use their best judgement and escape to wherever they can! Once they find a safe place, I want them to stand by till I say the word!"

"What word?!" his second in command cried in disbelief.

"Of Lord Frieza's return." Shoul said solemnly. The entire bridge fell silent. "I will go to his last known location, Earth, to personally confirm his safety or demise. Anyone who does not wish to join me, I suggest you head for the escape pods now."

"But General Shoul, after so many years there is no way Lord Frieza is…" his second in command started to say.

"We've never had a chance to confirm one way or the other since the Yousari began their assault on our border. We've done what we could on our own but it is time we sought aid. Even if Lord Frieza and his Majesty Cold are no longer alive, whoever killed them must be powerful enough to stop the Yousari in their tracks." Shoul sat back down in his chair, buckling himself in and bring up the ship's manual controls. He would fly the ship himself if he had to.

"And what if this powerful being is no friend of the Empire? Even worse, what if it's the Super Saiyan that almost killed Lord Frieza? We would be delaying the inevitable." Another skeptical officer said.

"Not even a Super Saiyan could survive an exploding planet. As for the Earthlings, we make ourselves look the victims. Earth is a backwater planet, I'm surprised if they'll know up from down. Even if this force is not native to the planet, there is still a chance if we play our cards right. I hold no illusion that this is a gamble, but it's better than dying here!" Shoul affirmed. His crew glanced at each other before looking back at their leader. "Relay my orders to the fleet and to the rest of this ship's crew. Anyone who has a problem with my orders should abandon ship now and pray that the Yousari are as merciful than I am!"

Within a minute of silence, the communications officers did their duty, relaying orders to all who could hear them. Shoul was comforted in his bridge crew's willingness to stay, but he saw more than a few space pods firing from the hull.

"Order Zeta squadron to draw away the artillery ships on the far side. Order the Xillasha to set the ship on a collision course for the Yousari main line. We need an opening!"

The order was sent as a group of tiny fighter ships zoomed off to the left side of the enemy line.

"Once we break through, full speed to Earth. I don't care what happens to the ship, just get it moving as fast as you can. We cannot fail!"

**Yousari Royal Cruiser**

Queen Clemartis sat comfortably in her personal cruiser class space ship, watching the battle unfold at a distance. Though it seemed her squad would not need to intervene, she still wore her black battle armor and cape, watching events unfold with cold calculating eyes.

To her right stood Calla, her loyal body-guard and friend since her childhood days, though she now stood as her third in command of the former Anti-Saiyan Task Force.

To her left stood Forcytha, one of the four leaders of the Yousari noble houses, who had joined the group at its formation due to his skill and eagerness for battle. He was tapping the gauntlet of his own battle armor impatiently as he watched the conflict. Clemartis smirked at his irritation. He was a great soldier and proficient warrior but he always let his lust for battle get the better of him. Losing someone of his caliber to a careless mistake was something she would not allow.

At the helm at the front of the bridge sat Azera. He was the oldest Yousari of the group, the former head of security at the palace when Clemartis was growing up. His loyalty to her and her mother were unwavering, but it was his negligence that had cost the former Queen her life. When Clemartis came to power, she had punished and disgraced him for his error, yet he proved his mettle against the Saiyans. Her respect for him renewed, Clemartis allowed him to be one of the first members of her new unit and even gave him the position of second in command due to his experience. He mussed his green, leafy hair as he read the updates sent from the other ships, ready to move at a moment's notice.

The last two members of the Task force sat at opposite ends of the bridge, at the communications and weapons stations. Two Yousari boys, still in their child stage, sat awaiting orders. As identical twins, they both had the same leafy blue hair and the same build. The sons of Lady Iris, another noble family that had a long standing rivalry with Clemartis' mother, were proud members of the squad. The young Queen had initially been hesitant when Lady Iris had approached her, suggesting that her children enlist. Lady Iris had made several unconfirmed assassination attempts on her mother's life and the two boys had proven themselves capable of performing the same kind of dirty deeds. However, Clemartis had agreed to it in order keep a closer eye on Iris' plans and to use the boys as potential bargaining chips. If she earned either son's loyalty, it would make it even harder for Iris to act. Though the boys looked the same, there personalities could not have been more different.

Ophrys, the elder twin, while strong was more of a scientist at heart. His knowledge of alien biology was unmatched and he was always eager to learn new things when they visited new worlds. His excitement tended to be a bit bothersome at times, since it made it difficult for him to focus. But he was very brave and was always willing to throw himself in the line of fire to save another. His brother, Sorrel, was almost the exact opposite. A spitting image of his mother, he was distant, always looking to get ahead in rank. Keeping his mind on the mission and treating everyone as if they were beneath his notice. Despite his obvious distaste for Clemartis and her rule, he still faithfully followed all of her orders and protected the team when it counted. Ophrys had tried on many occasions to get his brother to join in during recreational activities when such time was allowed, but he would always turn them down preferring to spend his time training for the next big mission.

Ever since the destruction of Namek, the Task force had spent it's time taking on missions that could not be handled by the Yousari military. Due to that the team had been hand-picked for their capabilities to match even a Saiyan's power, most of their missions had been easy in comparison to confronting what had remained of the once proud warrior race. Queen Clemartis clenched her hands when she remembered the day she got the news, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Calla. The day of Frieza's supposed death had been a day of celebration for the entire Yousari Empire. Every city on Alastromeria shut down for a planet wide celebration that had lasted for several days. Clemartis was relieved to see her people happier than they had been for several decades. Yet, no matter how hard she tried to enjoy herself, one detail of that news felt like a weight yanking on her heart. Something she still kept with her even after all these years.

That the last known Saiyan, Prince Vegeta had been on Namek when it exploded.

For all of his crimes against her and her race, Clemartis had wanted nothing more than to be the one to finally face him and destroy him. Doing so may have finally allowed her to move on from her mother's death and enjoy a peaceful galaxy. Although that peace had finally been achieved for her people, Queen Clemartis was still fighting to accept her missed opportunity. Years of seeking vengeance, training non-stop to surpass his formidable power had all been for nothing. However, as a queen, she had kept all of her suffering on the inside. She had an important job to do and now it was all coming to fruition as the last remnants of Frieza's legacy were about to be stamped out of existence. Leaving the Yousari Empire, her empire, at the top of the galaxies pecking order.

"It won't be long now my Queen." Calla's voiced snapped Clemartis back into reality. "Hard to believe after all this time, this is how it ends."

"Indeed." Clemartis said almost at a whisper. Observing the enemy ships she saw them break formation, attempting to scatter in all directions. Clemartis smirked at the futility. The enemy's chain of command must have been a bigger mess than she had expected.

"I still say we should board their flagship and end them personally." Forcytha grumbled.

"We're not out here for slaughter." Azera said sternly to the young lord. "This is simply a matter of 'divide and conquer'. Even if they were once our enemies, we should not turn away a chance to accept more warriors into our fold."

"Please," Forcytha scoffed. "As if any of those soldiers are worthy enough to be our allies. Besides at the rate we've been beating them, they'll have nothing left to offer except dead weight. Why not wipe them out and send a message to our future enemies."

"No." Clemartis said, interjecting herself into the conversation. "I will not waste a potential resource. The Cold Empire may be in shambles now, but it may only be a matter of time until another of their clan rises up to take control. When that happens, I want our people to be at their strongest. Using every advantage we have at our disposal. Is that understood Forcytha?" The red-headed lord gritted his teeth but made no protest. He made the mistake of crossing Clemartis on several occasions which normally led to a short skirmish, followed by another demotion. Forcytha was strong, but his power now paled in comparison to that of his queen.

"With all due respect your majesty, I kinda understand what he means." Ophrys said, adjusting the glasses. "Not in the slaughtering of the weak, that's just evil, but on our just sitting around here doing nothing. It's the final battle with our oldest enemy and our élite team is sitting on the sidelines? And for that matter, what about when the war is over?"

"Simple. We keep fighting to expand our territory." He is brother replied. "If our planet is ever going to return to its former glory, it will need more life energy. Conquering planets and taking their energy should be a simple matter now that the Cold Empire won't get in our way."

"Sorrel!" Calla attempted to scold the boy but he paid her no mind.

"I suppose you are right." Clemartis said, shocking everyone in the bridge. "Once this conflict is over, I want no expense spared on gathering enough energy to restore our planet's surface. However, I will not sink to Frieza's level to reach that goal. It will be a project of peaceful scientific exploration." Sorrel rolled his eyes, while Oprhys' light up like stars.

"Really? May I be so bold as to make a request to be a part of that project?" He said, failing miserably to act cool as he bounced in his seat. Clemartis smiled at his eagerness.

"Of course you will. I've already begun negotiations with Lord Magnolus and your mother about reassigning this squad to be one of the first exploration teams. You are not the only one eager to see what's beyond our region of space."

Ophrys beamed as he remembered his manners and bowed.

"Thank you so much your highness. I won't let you down!" he exclaimed. "You hear that Sorrel? We're going to be explorers!"

"Whoo hoo." Sorrel said in the most unenthusiastic tone possible. Ophrys gave him an exasperated glare.

"Even if you're not happy about it, can you at least pretend for my sake?" the eldest brother moaned.

"Don't ask for the impossible brother." Sorrel said, holding up his hand and squeezing his index finger and thumb together. "This is how much I care about your little promotion. I'll be happy than for nothing else except that you will be able to have your scientific rambles far, far away from me."

"I'm assigning everyone in the squad to this mission, that includes you Sorrel." Clemartis added. Sorrel almost fell out of his chair, his elder brother laughed at his surprise. Sorrel made a fake cough, trying to regain his usual composure.

"With all due respect your majesty, I couldn't possibly accept such a generous offer. I feel my talents would be better used protecting our home planet if our forces thin out during this…exploration."

"I do not doubt that. However, you and your brother's abilities are strongest when you are together. I'm not about to separate you two when I may need both of your talents." She said, smiling at the boy's frustration. Realizing he was not going to convince her otherwise Sorrel sat back in his chair, defeated.

"As you wish." He mumbled. Ophrys smiled at the queen before looking back to his brother.

"Cheer up Sorrel. It will be a great chance for you to learn something from your big brother. I can teach all about the different cellular structures and how they can…" he said about to begin his infamous rants.

"You're only a few minutes older than me! So don't go acting all high and mighty you halfwit." Sorrel said turning his back on the group.

"Now now Sorrel. We've talked about this." Calla said walking over to Sorrel. "You shouldn't say things like that. Even if it is only by a few minutes, an older brother is still entitled to act like one. " She smiled, peaking around the chair to make eye contact with the boy. However every time she got closer, he would turn the chair in the opposite direction.

"Perhaps I would, if he was good at ANYTHING remotely important. Biology is fine, when you can use it to your advantage in combat. Yet whenever we need to fight, I'm always the one doing the most of the work." Sorrel scowled at his brother. "It's no wonder mother passed over you to be heir to our house. Your half-assed talent is nothing compared to mine, and I intend to keep it that way."

"That's enough Sorrel!" Calla started to scold, but Ophrys' sudden laughter cut her short.

"I guess you're right there." He said with a big, embarrassed grin. "You are better than me where it matters to mother. And I think I can live with that. Not being an heir means no responsibility and that is a kind of life I could get used to." Calla gave the eldest twin a sad smile while Sorrel just turned to face the monitor.

"After all the hard work you two have done in the short time you have been with the squad, I will make sure you are both rewarded for your efforts." Queen Clemartis said. "That goes for all of you. I will give you plenty of time to decide if you would join me on this trip or not. But I want you all to know that I would not have anyone else at my side than you." Calla and Ophrys beamed with joy, Azera gave a small bow, Forcytha gave his trademark smirk and Sorrel simply 'hmphed' in his chair.

"I think it's safe to say that everyone here would find peacetime at home too boring," Forcytha said, putting his hands behind his head. "Everyone save the blue brat that is." Sorrel was visible irked by the insult but made no move to retaliate.

"Let's just hope the main fleet gets this mess wrapped up so we can start preparing." Azera said, bringing up the fleet status reports and looked them over a second time. Queen Clemartis tried to hide a laugh before looking back out to the battle field. It was at that time that she noticed the flagship's erratic movement. In front of it, one of the larger cruiser ships began to surge forward despite the heavy artillery tearing the ship apart.

"Azera," she said. "Get Gladolous on the line and tell him to focus on the flagship. Reinforce the main line before…" Clemartis didn't have time to finish before the enemy cruiser exploded. The shockwave tore through the fleet's front line, the sudden discharge of energy began to paralyze the smaller vessels, creating a huge gap. The giant saucer-shaped flag-ship picked up speed, creating a blinding white flare of engine wash behind it. Clemartis let out a low gasp as she saw the ship's trajectory. The flagship quickly gained even more speed, plowing through some of the smaller cruisers of the front line with suicidal abandon. Though it took noticeable damage as it ran the gauntlet, the ship finally broke through the fleet and shot off into space.

"Azera, get this tub moving! They're making a break for it!" Forcytha yelled running to the secondary helm and sat down in his chair.

"I'm trying to get a lock on their position, but they're moving too fast!" Azera yelled back.

"The comm is going nuts!" Ophyrs called out. "All of the enemy ships are retreating in different directions. The fleet can't pin them down."

"I can't get weapons lock on any of the main ships, they're out of range." Sorrel sounded off, slamming his fist on the console. Clemartis clenched her teeth as she watched the fleet that had spent so long trying to pin down was fleeing to the far reaches of the galaxy. This had been their best opportunity to quell the resistance, and it had slipped right through her fingers. Considering her options, she stood up from her chair and looked down at Azera.

"To think we pushed them this far. Target the flagship's trajectory Azera. We are giving chase." Clemartis ordered.

"Yes! It's about damn time!" Forcytha said, overjoyed.

"But your majesty, what about the rest of the fleet?" Azera asked looking back up at her.

"That flagship is all that remains of the rebel chain of command. If it is allowed to survive, the enemy will regain its strength. We are ending this now!" She said sternly. "Orphys, send a message to Gladolous. Inform him of our plans and that he is to dispatch the fleet to capture or destroy the other enemy vessels. I want them cut off from each other!"

"Yes your majesty!" Ophrys nodded and got to work.

"Everyone buckle in!" Clemartis ordered as she sat back down. "Full speed Azera. We are following that ship, no matter where it goes." Her second in command nodded and began to push several button sequences at the helm. Putting his hand on the throttle, he pushed it forward allowing the sleek Yousari cruiser to pick up speed. It darted through the mayhem of the battlefield, zig-zagging through the wreckage of the other spacecraft. Shooting past the main line, the Queen's cruiser speed out into space, after the Cold flagship deep into unknown territory.


	2. Chapter 2

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The shrill cry of their newborn daughter pounded against Vegeta's eardrums, waking him right out of a sound sleep. He rolled over on his side opposite the baby monitor and placed a pillow over his head. It did no good to drown out the racket however. If she had any power to speak of, Little Bra had a set of lungs that could scream a hole through space. Vegeta could feel movement next to him, as Bulma was roused as well. She sat up and stretched her arms before rubbing the dark circles under her eyes. They were the same circles that he shared with her since he had made the mistake of offering to share the night shifts. Peeking out from under the pillow, he saw Bulma fumble for the clock.

"2 am. It's always 2 am." She moaned as she collapsed back into bed.

"She's crying for you woman. Find out what she needs and take care of it." Vegeta said placing the pillow back on his face.

"She can't be hungry. I fed her just before I went to bed." Bulma sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"She's part Saiyan. It will take more than one feeding to satisfy her."

"This isn't my first time doing this Vegeta. I gave her more than enough time to get her through the night. It's something else."

"Whatever it is, figure it out. I can't take much more of this crying." He said pushing the pillow a bit harder over his ears, to no avail.

"Oh no mister, it's your turn to take care of the little bundle of joy. I need to catch up on my sleep if I'm going in to work tomorrow." Bulma groaned, positioning her legs to push him out of bed.

"Absolutely not, I've already contributed the allotted hours we agreed on for child care. Your experience, as you've said, trumps mine in these situations anyway." He grumbled as he turned his back to his wife.

"Cut me some slack! Work's been killer this week and I need all the beauty sleep I can get if I'm going to be seen in public."

"No. If the child has been fed then there is only one other thing she needs…" Vegeta shuddered. "I will not do it."

"Come on, you don't know that for sure. It may just be an upset stomach, you can handle that."

"If that's all it is, she will survive. I'm not moving." He felt the bed jerk as Bulma suddenly sat up, her temper no doubt boiling over.

"Vegeta, so help me, you are getting out of bed and taking care of our baby. Now!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. Her shrill voice on top of the increasing volume of the infant was becoming more than he could bear. He sat up and returned his wife's glare.

"Don't pretend to boss me around when you know I could break you in half woman!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ha! Like you have the guts to do that. Even if you did, that would mean you would have to take care of Trunks **and** Bra all by yourself. Strongest man in the universe or not, there is no way you can take care of two growing kids without me." Bulma said smugly. Vegeta could feel the veins in his forehead as his anger began to build.

"Like hell! I've faced monstrosities more terrifying than you can imagine." Vegeta steamed, pointing the loud baby monitor. "THIS is nothing!"

"Then prove it tough guy! Let's see if the Prince of all Saiyans is strong enough to handle a four-month old baby." Bulma shot back. The challenge had been made. Vegeta threw off the covers and got out of bed.

"Fine!" he yelled as he stormed down the hall of the Brief's compound. It wasn't until he was more than halfway to the baby's room when the realization hit him. He covered his embarrassed face with one hand. The woman had done it again. Years ago, he would have been able to coerce the most powerful fighters in the universe into doing whatever he wanted with the mere threat of force. Yet not only was Bulma unafraid of such threats, but she was still able to trick him into getting her way.

Vegeta smirked at the irony of it all. His wife may not have a shred of fighting ability but she still had the same fire inside that had brought them together all those years ago. Time hadn't affected it at all. He wasn't sure anymore if the same could be said for him.

Ever since the defeat of Majin Buu, Vegeta had attempted to keep training with his usual intensity but his new life had found many ways of interfering, small things like attempting to humor Bulma when she went on one of her shopping sprees, scolding his son when he got in trouble at his new public school or even now where he pitched in to raise a second child. It wasn't that big a stretch to say that all of this was making the once mighty Saiyan Prince go soft. He could still feel that part of him deep down despised the weakness it brought. Though it didn't take much to bury those feelings under the resolve he had found working together with Kakarot against Majin Buu. This was his new life. A life he had made for himself. It wasn't perfect and it was a far cry from the ideals he was taught as a pure blood Saiyan, but it was his. His pride was still intact, it had just been redirected to something new.

Part of him wanted to go back down the hall to the bedroom to tell the woman off for tricking him, but he decided it would be better to do it once the child had quieted down. It was a little further down the hall before he reached the baby's room. He opened the door and was greeted by his daughter's desperate cries. The girl was still small, no bigger than his forearm but you would never have thought that when she started screaming. Her bubblegum blue hair, much like her mother's, had started to grow a bit longer. A tiny pink cap covered her head and she wore baby pajamas of the same color. Bra's tiny arms flailed with each scream, her legs kicking the crib for good measure. Vegeta took a deep breath as he prepared himself.

"All right, All right. What's got you so worked up?" he said out loud. Bra recognized his voice and turn to face him, her cries starting to quiet down. Vegeta reached down and picked up the small child, holding her at arm length as he set her down on the changing table. Once he put her down, she resumed her crying fit in earnest. Vegeta took one look at the diaper and gulped. There was no evidence so far that she had…done it. But there was only one way to find out. Slowly he unwrapped the cloth as Bulma had instructed him, he closed his eyes as he got ready for the unpleasant odor.

…

Nothing.

He carefully opened one eye as he looked down at the open diaper. The Saiyan Prince let out a sigh of relief when he saw the cloth was still clean. Yet, despite that, the infant persisted in her crying. Making sure the diaper was secure once again, he picked up his daughter and placed her stomach on his shoulder. He kept his energy in check as he placed his free hand on her back like he had seen Bulma do a dozen times. He paced around the room, if nothing else to keep from falling asleep again, as he tried to gently pat the girl's tiny back. The screams turned into sobs, sobs turn into muffled whimpering with minor burps in between. In a matter of minutes the crying had ceased and the child was pacified. With that taken care of he placed her back in her crib, pulling the blanket over her legs. Little Bra gave a little yawn before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Vegeta moaned as he slumped down into the chair next to the crib. Too tired to walk all the way back to the bedroom, he tried to make himself comfortable. His eyes drooping as he rested his chin on his fist. The woman had better be grateful for this. He had spared her from an extended interruption of sleep that was now hitting him like a spirit bomb. Unfortunately, his mind began to race as he contemplated exactly how she would make this up to him. Grogginess added to the irritation as he readjusted himself in the chair and tried to clear his mind. He leaned back in his chair, looking out the window and taking in the star lit sky.

It had been over a decade since his last outing into space which had been all the way back when he had been preparing for the arrival of the Androids. To be strong enough to change the fate that the future form of his son had warned them about. Training himself into the ground in the pursuit of Super Saiyan levels of power, believing it was his purpose. To surpass all other Saiyans that came before and revitalize their once great empire with what little of them remained, whether they liked it or not. Even after all the toil, his pride had been dragged through the mud when he found the hard way that even a mere humanoid machine could topple the pinnacle of his races' evolution. Looking back on it now, the path that led him to this life had been a vicious cycle. Achieving new power, believing no one could match it, followed by a new threat to beat him into the ground, humiliation fueling his pride to urge him to go even further. Even his attempt to sacrifice himself to save his family and new home from Majin Buu had been a shallow attempt to one-up Goku, who had died to save his friends from Cell. His exasperation at the antics of the lower class clown still burned strong when they reunited. But no matter how many times he thought about it, he couldn't get what Goku had said out of his mind.

"_Look, your always going on about our Saiyan race. How we are the last of a mighty people. Well, its time to admit we are starting a new race. One that can be just as strong, just as proud. But not if we get caught up in our old birthrights, to see what we have right in front of us! We've lost our old race Vegeta! Let's not lose this one to!"_

Up until then, Vegeta saw a peaceful life like this as demeaning. Something he dared not do for the sake of besmirching all that his race had fought for. But…it was true. His father, his people, his entire planet…was gone. Nothing could be done to revive it. Even he could, would it be the right thing to do? No, he knew the answer already. He and Goku were all that remained, and it was going to stay that way.

Vegeta looked over at his sleeping daughter. He could hear her making tiny mumbling noises as she moved around. Though she appeared human, almost eerily like her mother, the child still had Saiyan blood in her veins. All that remained of the Saiyan royal line, just like her older brother Trunks. It was thanks to that blood that the two had the potential to be the strongest beings on the planet, save only for Kakarot and his spawn. Much like Gohan already had however, they would grow up. Find mates, most likely human as well and have kids of their own. The same would happen to those children and the ones that would come after them. Each new generation would become more and more human, extinguishing the powers of their Saiyan ancestry forever.

This, more than anything else, terrified Vegeta the most. All of those years training to achieve his races' ultimate form, even surpassing it and for what? Sure, he and Goku could train their offspring in what they knew so they could pass it down the generations, but in the grand scheme of things, how much did that matter? It was almost cruel, the rest of their race had been able to die in a blaze of glory, but he and Goku were going to fade into obscurity. Every fiber of his being wanted to fight against such a fate, sharing the blame next to his desire to surpass Goku when Babadi took control of him.

But…

"_It's time to admit we are starting a new race!"_

Maybe it was worth leaving behind a small legacy. Not through powers and abilities, but through the bonds that they had made. The people he and Kakarot had come to know and care about. Could such a thing really stand the test of time? Vegeta wasn't a hundred percent sure then and still wasn't. But, he had decided to see for himself. That resolve had become the driving force behind his new-found effort to live and enjoy his family and friends in this time of peace. It was a gamble, the biggest one in his entire life perhaps. Yet each day, whenever Bulma kissed him, when Trunks would train with him, or even when he saw his baby daughter smile, something kept telling him…that he had made the right choice. Vegeta's breathing slowed and closed his eyes.

"_If it's the last thing I do, I swear I will make you pay!"_

Vegeta startled awake almost crushing the wooden armrest. A layer of sweat rested on his brow that he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. He looked at the small clock on the dresser and saw the time, 4 am. Only a measly two hours. The day was going to be a bigger pain now that he was running on less than five hours of sleep. He checked Bra's crib and smiled when he saw she was still asleep. He rubbed his tired eyes as he tried to make sense of his nightmare.

No, it wasn't even a nightmare really. Just an old memory he had long since tried to forget. Why after all this time was this ghost from his past coming to his mind? If he hadn't been focusing so hard he would have missed it, but it was then that his senses alerted him to several large power levels approaching. It was hard to tell just how many there were, but they were descending from space and showed no signs of slowing down. Looking out the window at the night sky, he tried to get fix on their location but had no luck. He would have to get closer to know for sure. Vegeta left the baby's room quickly and quietly, not slowing down as he made his way to his son's room. There was no doubt that Kakarot and the rest were aware of what was going on. They would have to meet up to determine the best course of action. His son was no stranger to combat and this would be the best way to prepare him for challenges he would face as a Saiyan warrior.

"Get up son," Vegeta said as he walked into his son's room. The twelve year old half-Saiyan was sprawled out on the bed. His legs tangled in the sheets snoring loudly. Sleeping this soundly, there was only one method that would get the boy on his feet.

'Trunks wake up!' Vegeta communicated via telepathy. The sudden invasion of his clear mind made Trunk leap out of his skin. In a panic, he shot straight up to the ceiling sticking to the wall like an insect. It took a few minutes for him to calm down enough to notice his father standing below him.

"What's the big idea dad?" Trunks said as he floated back down to his bed. He looked at the clock and rolled his eyes. "Can we not train today? I have a test at school tomorrow and I'll fail if I don't get sleep."

"I have a much more important test in mind for you, and no we are not training. Not in the usual way." Vegeta said casually. "Get dressed and meet me out on the front lawn in five minutes." The Saiyan Prince turned to leave, his son more than a little confused.

"What? Wait dad! Tell me what's going on!" Trunks called out as he rushed to get on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Keep your voice down!" Vegeta said in a loud whisper. Trunks covered his mouth when he remembered the baby. He also knew very well what happened when his mother was woken up prematurely.

'I'm not going to explain when you can find out the answer for yourself boy. Use your senses and meet me out front.'

Vegeta didn't have to wait long before Trunks got the message and followed behind him. After taking a quick detour to change into his Saiyan armor, the two walked out the front door and stood on the lawn. He saw the worry on his son's face as he discovered the approaching power levels. Trunks had seen combat before, when he was no more than eight years old, but he was much more used to living in peace than being ready for combat at a moment's notice. Vegeta had done what he could to keep the boy's skills sharp but there were only so many early morning training sessions they could sneak in before Bulma would interfere, saying that he was overworking their son. Overworking or not, he had the potential to become one of the strongest fighters on the planet, a fact his son's future self had proven and something Vegeta wanted his son to achieve once again.

"Are you ready?" Vegeta asked. Trunks gave a hesitant nod. "Good. Follow me." Using their energy as a cushion, father and son flew into the air at top speed leaving West City far behind them. Mountain ranges, forests, even oceans passed by as a long, indigo blur as Vegeta and Trunks made their way towards the unknown visitors.

'Vegeta! I thought that was you, how have you been?'

The Saiyan Prince almost dropped a few feet when the grating cheerfulness of Goku thoughts reached out to his mind. A grown man and the strongest in the universe but he still acted like a child.

'This is no time for pleasantries Kakarot!'

'Ha ha, still grumpy huh? Well, it is kinda early. You'd think that vistors from outer space would wait till its daytime.'

'You sensed them then?'

"Yeah, I'm with Gohan and Goten. We're following their energy right now. There's a good chance Piccolo is on his way as well. They must be traveling in some kind of space ship but it's still too far away to see.'

'I've sensed the same, though with the numbers I'm getting there should at least be two ships. Their energy levels are high, but nothing I can't handle.'

'Same here, but I'm hoping we can end this peacefully.'

'Not likely Kakarot. One of those ships belongs to Frieza's clan.'

'What, how can you tell?'

'The strongest power level in the larger ship is…familiar.' Vegeta thought as his time in Frieza's employ came back to him. Shoul had been the second in command in Frieza's private armada. Powerful enough to hold his own in a fight back then but he could never match Vegeta. With the deaths of Frieza and his father all those years ago, Vegeta had hoped that the rest of the tyrant's followers would be too scared to even approach Earth again. As he felt the incoming energy, he grit his teeth. He hated being wrong.

'I'll handle the clean up on my own if I have to Kakarot.' Vegeta thought to his long standing rival. There was a bit of silence before he responded.

'No. We've got your back if things turn south. But promise me that we'll at least get more information first on what they're doing here.'

'As you wish. Just don't blame me if you get shot in the back.'

'Fine. See you soon!' the low-class warrior said in his usual upbeat manner before fading from Vegeta's mind.

"Kakarot and his sons are en-route as well. Keep up with me and don't do anything without my say so, understand?" Vegeta said to his son.

"Yeah…"Trunks mumbled.

"If you have something you want to ask me boy, now is the time." Vegeta said without bothering to look back.

"I'm sorry, its just…been awhile since this kind of stuff happened. I'm not sure if I'm ready to fight that many people at once."

"Don't be ridiculous. You already have all the training you require to eliminate these low level vermin. Just follow my orders and you'll be back home in time for your test." Trunks let out a little sigh of relief, but Vegeta could still feel his son's curious eyes on his back.

"Do…do you know these people dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta hesitated, not sure of how much of his history he wanted his son to know.

"Some." The prince stated, keep it simple.

"And your okay with fighting them?" Trunks asked again, digging a bit deeper into the issue than Vegeta had wanted.

"These men are dangerous son. If they had the opportunity they would lay waste to the entire planet, killing everyone. Including your mother and sister." Vegeta said looking back at Trunks horrified face.

"We are the best defense this planet has against people like them, so stand tall and show no mercy, for they will not give you any."

Trunks silently nodded as he let the matter drop. The two picked up speed as they rocketed toward the largest desert canyon on the planet.

**Desert Canyon South West of West City**

Multiple energy signatures caught Vegeta's attention, all clustered on the top of a tall stone spire. He beckoned for Trunks to follow and the two changed course. The pink rays of early sunlight were starting to peek out from the horizon, silhouetting their destination. Most of the gang was all there. The Namekian Piccolo, Goku and his sons, even Krillin had shown up. Trunks lit up when he saw Goten and flew past his father to meet them.

"Coming in for a landing you guys!" he shouted. Goten returned the happy look as he flew up to meet his best friend.

"Hey Trunks! How've you been?" asked Goku's clone. Eleven years old now, Goten had begun to hit a growth spurt but was still a few inches shorter than Trunks. His hair, that had used to resemble Kakarot's, had started to grow out a bit more. However, still being the youngest fighter here meant he had little to no bearing on what was really going on. Not that Vegeta trusted Goku to properly explain that to his son when he was looking for a peaceful solution.

"School mostly. Wish you guys didn't have to live so far away. It would be a lot more bearable if you were there." Trunks said while scratching the back of his head.

"Mom's been talking about sending me to school but only when Gohan starts his job. Till then, it's just boring lesson after boring lesson from the comfort of home." Goten said with a goofy smile. Gohan shook his head as he took off his glasses.

"Don't think this mess is going to keep you from your homework Goten!" the elder brother called out. "We're going over those math problems the minute we get back." Goten winced and moaned, while Trunks laughed at his friend's expense.

"Man Gohan, I'd never thought I'd see the day when you sound like your mom." Krillin joked. "Whats this I hear about a job?"

"Ah its not that big of a deal. I sent my thesis on on the uses of ki to my college professor and he's offering me to be his assistant for a while."

"Not bad." Krillin said giving his friend a pat on the back.

"If things keep going the way they are, I may even get the resources I need to write a book on it." Gohan said with excitement.

"Awesome, congrats bro. You've earned it." Krillin said with a smile. Gohan laughed, embarrassed from the attention.

Vegeta landed on the rock face and walked over to Goku, who looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"We are expecting to go into battle…and you show up in your underwear?" Vegeta asked in exasperation.

"Aw come on! I didn't have time to change." Goku whined. He walked over to a small bag lying on the rocks and pulled out his trademark orange gi. "Thought I would have more time to change when we knew where these guys were landing."

"They're not going to land here." Piccolo responded, keeping his eyes and ears on the sky. "Their ki is too fast and erratic. If they are traveling in spaceships then they must be badly damaged."

"Seriously?" Goku said. He doubled his efforts to get his outfit on, jumping up and down to get his feet secured in his boots. Once he was ready, he looked up to the sky and narrowed his eyes. "Looks like your right. Better not waste anytime then." Goku put two fingers to his forehead. But Vegeta reached out and grabbed his arm, breaking Goku's concentration.

"Don't even think about it Kakarot." Vegeta said sternly. Goku returned a glare as Vegeta tightened his grip.

"Come on Vegeta. Maybe they're not all saints, but if we have the ability to save as many as we can we should. You promised-"

"No, you wanted to gather information before we acted and that is what we will do. No more no less." Vegeta said turning to the rest of the group. "That goes for the rest of you. If the ships are on a crash course there will be no interfering. We will observe what we can from whatever survivors are left and act accordingly." Gohan, as gentle as he was as a child, took the order as well as his father did. Krillin wasn't taking it much better, but didn't show any signs of wanting to argue the point with him. Trunks nodded in compliance followed by Goten, who seemed to agree only because Trunks did. Piccolo seemed indifferent but Vegeta had come to accept that he and the Namekian were normally on the same page.

"Fine by you Kakarot?" Vegeta said, giving the low-class Saiyan a confident grin. It took a few minutes but Goku returned it.

"All right Vegeta, I trust you." He said finally. Vegeta chuckled to himself as he looked up at the incoming vessels. Goku had that strange competitive drive that made him the better fighter, but Vegeta had found that he had the unusual strong Saiyan beat when it came to taking charge of a crisis. That was a victory at least.

The two energy signatures continued to get closer and closer, until they finally broke through the cloudy morning sky. The first one was undoubtedly of Frieza's ilk, with its saucer design and enormous size. It was trailing smoke, with fire pouring out of some of the broken windows. It was too far to see, but Vegeta could sense the large number of soldiers scurrying around inside, trying to keep their vessel from plummeting straight into the ground. Not too far behind was the second ship, though smaller seemed to be attacking the Cold dreadnought. The tiny ship was also trailing smoke but seemed to still have decent maneuverability. Its narrow but sleek design made it perfect to dodge the enemy fire. Increasing its speed, the smaller ship moved alongside the dreadnought, releasing orbs of energy that flew independently towards their enemy and opened fire from all sides. Vegeta strained his eyes as he got a better look at the dreadnought's attacker. When he saw the tree insignia on the side, his heart stopped.

It couldn't be. Not here. Not now.

The action continued in the sky as both space craft continued to fire at each other despite the fast descent. The dreadnought fired back in earnest but a blue energy barrier encased the smaller ship, protecting it. A couple of stray blasts littered the canyon just missing the group.

"Man, this is intense!" Krillin called out, holding up his arms to block any debris.

"That one looks just like Frieza's ship!" Gohan yelled over another stray blast. "Why are they here?"

"More importantly, is who is attacking them?" Piccolo replied, his eyes never leaving the smaller ship.

"Dad, what's going on?" Trunks shouted at his father as he and Goten attempted to take cover, but Vegeta didn't respond. Goku noticed Vegeta's silence but kept his focus on the action.

Getting closer to ground level, both ships attempted to pull up while in the heat of battle. It was touch and go for a few seconds but in the end both of the ship managed to stay airborne, though it wouldn't be for much longer. The tallest rock towers and cliffs crumbled as the ships collided with them. The smaller one didn't take much damage thanks to its barrier, but the Cold dreadnought was not so lucky. With its shields gone, one sturdy rock face managed to cleave the fast-moving ship in two, one half fell straight to the canyon floor on impact while the other continued to fly a bit farther from momentum alone before crashing a farther distance away. The smaller ship struggled to stay aloft as the barrier weakened. It began to hit the ground but bounced right back up in the air as it tried to slow down. As the smaller ship passed the group by, they were able to make out a silhouette on the hull of the ship.

It was a young woman, with a long blonde braid that reached down to her ankles. She was clad in black battle armor that resembled tree bark. Her purple eyes focused in intense concentration as she held out her hands, holding the failing barrier together for as long as she could.

Vegeta froze. There was no mistaking it. The Queen of the Yousari herself had chased the remnants of Frieza's empire all the way out here. He grit his teeth as his experience fighting her came back to him. She had gotten stronger, of that there was no doubt. But she was still as childish as ever, pursuing her vendettas even far beyond the borders of her empire. Her ship flew by the group, skidding to a halt at the side of a desert oasis a several miles away. Vegeta narrowed his gaze as he felt the Queen's energy. She was weak from the crash but still alive, as were a few others with her.

"Looks like most of them made it out okay." Krillin said, clenching his fists.

"So it would seem." Piccolo said uncrossing his arms.

"Is it over?" Goten asked as he uncovered his eyes and proceeded to gap at the damage.

"So that's…what a space ship battle is like." Trunks mused to himself.

"We should go and check on the survivors," Gohan ordered, about to jump into the air.

"Good idea son," Goku replied following his son's lead. "That okay Vegeta?" The Saiyan Prince stayed silent for a moment, as he calculated the best course of action. With the Yousari present, this changed everything.

"We'll split up. I will investigate the largest half of the Cold ship alone. The rest of you go to the one nearby." Vegeta finally said. He moved to leave before he heard his son following him.

"I'll come with you." He said.

"No son, you go with everyone else." Vegeta said, not bothering to turn around and look his son in the eye.

"But,"

"No buts!" Vegeta yelled. "You will do as I say and stay with the others, is that clear?"

The anger in Vegeta's voice made Trunks back down almost instantly. His son looked down at the ground, disappointed.

"Is that really necessary Vegeta?" Goku asked. "If there is more to this than we thought now isn't the time to go solo."

"This is my mess to clean up Kakarot and I would appreciate if you would just stay out of my business for once." The two Saiyans exchanged looks, silently regarding each other.

"Okay, just try not to get too carried away." Goku said with a smile. "Come on you guys, we'll check on the ship just over that ridge." Goku said as he took to the air. Everyone else took one last look at Vegeta before following.

"What about the other ship dad?" Gohan asked, "Shouldn't we split up to check on them to?"

"They're fine. That woman saw to that." Goku said with confidence. "She seemed really strong, so I'll bet we'll meet up with them soon."

Vegeta froze.

"One last thing Kakarot!" he called out.

"What?" Goku looked back.

"Whatever you do, don't let those aliens know you're a Saiyan." Vegeta warned. Goku raised an eyebrow.

"How come?" Goku innocently asked.

"Our race made plenty of enemies in their prime. I can't promise these aliens will be allies or not but let's not put this planet in danger anymore than we have to." Vegeta said earnestly. Goku nodded and continued to lead the group toward the crashed ship.

"Best to deal with the real threat before determining the other group's intentions anyway." Piccolo added. "Let's fly as close as we can then suppress our energy. Don't want their scouters finding us before we find them."

"Good call." Goku nodded as the group flew across the canyon before descending on the opposite side.

Vegeta watched them go before turning his attention to his target. He jumped into the air and flew past the wreckage of the Yousari ship. An intergalactic war had made its way all the way here. All he had worked for to maintain peace was about to be shattered. He clenched his fists as he strengthen his resolve. He had to end this quickly and quietly before things escalated. No matter what it would take.

* * *

**That seems to be a good place to leave off for this week. One of the things that I felt was the strongest part of DBZ, particularly during the Namek Saga, was Vegeta's interactions/fights with his former crew. The great action combined with even a bit of intrigue made me rewatch that season over and over again. Given how much his character has changed from back then, I always wondered how he would look back on that time of his life or how he would deal with it if it decided to show up on his doorstep. Some of the later movies, like "Return of Goku" and "Battle of the Gods" tried to do something like that but in more of a humorous way. Which is all well and good but I felt that there was potential for good drama as well. **

**Anyways, feel free to share your thoughts on the story so far and keep an eye out for Chapter 3 which should be ready by next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

In the wreckage of the Yousari ship, its passengers slowly began to stir. Calla was the first to awaken, though the soreness in every part of her body made her instantly regret it. She didn't even remember losing consciousness in the first place. The crash must have been worse than she thought. One look at her surroundings caused a chill to run up her spin. The bridge was a complete wreck, wires spilling out from the ceilings and most of the electrical equipment was shooting out fountains of sparks after being penetrated by giant rocky stalagmites. There was also a bit of flooding near the main monitor, ensuring anything on that end would be unsalvageable. One by one she spotted her team mates who were all lined up at the back wall of the bridge, unconscious. Her memories where a bit fuzzy but she was fairly certain that they had not been there during the ship's final decent, they had all been at their posts until Clemartis took position on the hull.

Oh god, Clem!

Calla increased her struggle with the debris that pinned her to the wall and forced it loose. She was a bit startled when she looked to her right to find a spire of solid rock, inches away from her head. Any closer and she would have been run through. Breaking free, she ran over to her comrades, shaking them awake.

"You guys alright? Hey, get up!" she said. Ophrys was the first to wake up, still a bit groggy. However once he became conscious of the situation he crawled over to his younger brother who was laying next to him.

"Come on bro, speak to me." Ophrys rubbed his brother's back. It took a few minutes but the boy began to move. Ophrys let out a relieved sigh. "It's okay, I'm here and your safe."

"Somehow I am not reassured." Sorrel moaned as he opened one eye to glare at his brother. Ophrys smiled and looked over to Calla as she woke up Azera. "He's okay, no sign of memory loss or brain damage."

"That's a relief. Lord knows what would happen to morale if Sorrel started prancing around and complimenting everyone." Calla smirked. Azera woke up and held his head, still in pain.

"In your dreams wench." Sorrel spit back as he tried to get up. Calla paid him no mind and tried to help Azera stand.

"What happened?" the old knight was finally able to say.

"Not too sure really," Calla said helping him get his balance. "Last thing I remember is the Queen leaving the bridge to use her barrier….then nothing."

"Same here," Oprhys chimed in as he hoped over debris to check on Forcytha. Sorrel said nothing but nodded in agreement.

"It was the same for me as well." Azera said as he braced himself on the wall.

"How could we all black out at the same time? The ship hadn't even crashed yet." Calla questioned.

"One idea comes to mind, but…" he paused, "Only the Queen could tell us for sure."

"Alright, I'm going up to look for her," Calla said as she forced the bridge door open.

"Oh dammit, Forcytha's not breathing!" Ophrys cried out. Calla stopped what she was doing and ran over to them. Putting her head to the young lord's mouth and nose, she couldn't hear anything, though she smiled when she saw one of his eyes peek open before shutting again.

"It can't be helped." She said, "He needs mouth to mouth. Ophrys, you're the medical expert here. Do your thing."

"Oh, okay." Ophrys said hesitantly before getting into position. He was only an inch away from Forcytha when the latter screamed and pushed the boy off him.

"Man, that's all kinds of wrong!" Forcytha said, still terrified.

"YOU'RE wrong if you thought that I would fall for that stupid gag." Calla said as she walked back toward the door.

"Aw come on, Calla. It was serious the first time!" Forcytha said, covering for his defeat with his usual smug attitude. "Besides, you know you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"As much as I enjoy bacterial blights." She retorted as she squeezed through the broken door. She could hear Azera following behind her, but not before he gave Forcytha a good scolding.

Calla climbed up the maintenance ladder and opened the hatch, letting in the hot light of the sun. The dry air and heat of the desert felt just as oppressive as others they had visited in missions past, but at least the rock formations provided some shade from direct sunlight. The desolate landscape seemed to stretch out for miles, leaving the tiny oasis they had landed in as the only water source. Off in the distance, Calla could see the wreckage of the Cold ship. Half of it lay at the bottom of a cliff while the other half was nowhere to be seen. Calla focused her senses and could still feel ki coming from it. They had not been the only ones to survive the crash. Just as she heard Azera reach the top of the ladder, Calla took to the air and searched for their queen from the sky. Looking over the hull, she couldn't find any trace of their leader.

"Your Majesty!" She called out. "Can you hear me?!"

"Keep your voice down Calla!" Azera said in a hushed yell. "We don't want to antagonize this planet's predatory wildlife, let alone our enemies."

"I know that!" Calla whispered back. She flew lower to the ground, closer to the water. Her heart stopped when she found Clemartis, lying barely conscious with half of her torso in the spring water.

"My lady!" Calla yelled, forgetting everything else and flying down as fast as she could. She ran to her Queen pulling her weary body over to the shade of a few nearby trees, away from the wreckage. When Clemartis was a safe distance away, Calla rested her charge's head on her lap. "Clem-I mean Lady Clemartis, are you okay?"

"More or less," Clemartis smiled, looking up at her old friend. "I just used up more ki than I was expecting, that's all."

"I never thought a barrier that size would drain you so much." Calla said looking over the ship. The barrier had been big, but not that big. Clemartis had created larger ones and had never shown such exhaustion before.

"That's because she did more than that." Azera said as he flew down to meet them. Taking a small vial from his belt, he scooped up some water from the oasis. He added a chemical powder to the vial and shook until it mixed. He kneeled down to Clemartis and handed her the vial.

"I've sterilized the water, take a slow sip." He said. Clemartis nodded.

"Thank you Azera." She said weakly as she downed the water.

"It is I who should be thanking you." Azera said with a smile, "You used the Dominance technique to keep us safe, am I right?" Clemartis said nothing but returned the smile.

"Dominance technique?" Calla asked.

"I've only experienced it once, under the late Queen's military command during the Saiyan war. The Dominance technique is an ability that can only be used by Yousari of royal blood to control their followers, making them move and fight with one mind. Dangerous with how much energy it requires but effective when taking down a powerful foe, such as the Saiyans who transformed during a full moon." Azera mused.

"So that's how we fought them off," Calla said with shock. "I'd always thought that the fruit from the Tree of Might was what tipped the scales."

"No," Azera said, "The original Tree of Might and its fruit were property of the Kais. We've done our best in replicating it, but the fruit our trees produce only serve to give a short boost in energy." He looked down at Clemartis with questioning eyes.

"What I'm curious about is how you managed to master the domination technique when everyone capable of using it has been long dead?"

"Lots and lots of reading." Clemartis said with a smirk. "I'd been meaning to start practicing after this mission was over. But looks like it all worked out okay."

"That explains the black outs then." Calla said putting her hand on Clemartis' forehead.

"Everyone aboard is awake and accounted for. While the bridge is heavily damaged we may be able to salvage enough parts to make a communication device to contact the main fleet. Though we'll need our exact coordinates first."

"This appeared to be the enemy flagship's primary destination. We'll need to find them and get them to talk about what they know. Or at the very least, try to salvage the data from their ship." Clemartis said as she attempted to stand. Calla grabbed her by the arms and supported her weight.

"Sounds like fun," Forcytha called out as he landed nearby, the Iris twins behind him. "Some of the survivors are gathering around the wreckage of their ship. Want me to lead the strike?"

"Knowing you, you'll give away our position and force us into combat before we have the necessary info. That and level the entire canyon with those little toys of yours." Sorrel said.

"I've got more experience than you in stuff like this kid. Just cause there is a little bit of collateral damage doesn't mean I won't get the job done." Forcytha said confidently. Sorrel put a hand to his forehead, before stepping up to the queen.

"Your majesty, I volunteer to take the leading position. I promise that my brother and I will get what we need and finish off the enemy before they know we were there." Sorrel said as he bowed.

Clemartis smiled and attempted to stand up. Shrugging away Calla as she tried to assist her.

"I appreciate your concern gentlemen, but I am more than capable of leading the assault. In fact, I have a plan that will get us what we need and satisfy your eagerness for battle." Queen Clemartis smirked as she beckoned here team to her side, setting up a battle plan against their unsuspecting prey.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think this is close enough." Goku called out to the others and began to descend. He suppressed his ki and touched down on the ground, moving closer to get a good look at the ship. Piccolo had suggested hiding and observing from a high point so they could have the advantage if things got ugly, and it turned out to be a good call. Even if they didn't have to fight, they at least had a good view of the ship, which was now nothing more than a crumpled hulk of metal, and the soldiers who were running around the wreckage retrieving whatever they could find.

"Looks like their trying to set up a base camp," Gohan said as he got down on his stomach. Goku remembered they still needed to hide and did the same.

"They're preparing themselves in case anyone attacks them. Probably the aliens in the other space ship." Piccolo said.

"They all look so weird," Goten commented, still trying to take in the whole alien invasion.

"These are the same guys you fought with my dad right?" Trunks asked.

"Pretty much." Krillin replied. "But we killed their leader a long time ago. It doesn't make sense that they would just show up out of the blue like this."

"Maybe it wasn't their choice. That other ship seemed pretty eager to blast them out of the sky." Gohan said as he watched the aliens in their Saiyan armor bark orders at each other.

"They're enemies alright." Piccolo agreed, as he listened intently to the ruckus below. "For a long while it seems."

"How long?" Trunks asked.

"They haven't said. But it would be a lot easier to hear if you guys would cut the chatter." Piccolo scolded. The two young boys winced while Goku smiled and scratched his head. The older saiyan looked back at Trunks and saw his worried expression. No doubt he was worried about Vegeta after his little outburst. Goku would have been lying if he had said he wasn't worried as well, but Vegeta was more than capable of handling himself. He gave Trunks a poke in the arm to get his attention and gave the boy a thumbs up. Trunks smiled back and nodded. Goku turned his gaze back to the alien base camp as he tried to follow Piccolo's example and find out what the story was behind their visitors.

"Get those rations off the ship now!" one soldier was screaming to another. "Or do you want our only supplies to incinerate along with everything else?"

"Don't pretend to boss me around! Your not the captain!" the one soldier carrying a heavy looking box called back.

"I am now! And you will do what I tell you to do!"

"Ahh, suck on a space pod."

"What'd you say to me?!" the 'captain' ran over and grabbed the soldier by the throat, making him drop his box and break it. Other soldiers stopped what they were doing to watch the fight, but only one actually stepped in to stop it. From size of his energy he was one of the strongest.

"Knock it off! If the general saw this, he'd leave you to die on this backwater rock. Unless you want to face his or Lord Frieza's wrath, I suggest you shut your mouths and get back to work!" he said pushing the two fighters back. The captain scoffed.

"Yeah right! As if Lord Frieza is really still alive! He's probably nothing more than a pile of rusted scrap metal right now."

"Hold your tongue! How dare you speak of our lord that way!" the stronger soldier yelled, barely keeping a lid on his temper.

"I'll say whatever I want to because he is 'D. E. A. D' dead! Do you honestly think he would let those damned weeds get their way if he was alive?" The one soldier seemed shaken by this while the rest looked down to the ground.

"May…maybe he is hurt, stranded on this god forsaken planet waiting for rescue!"

"For sixteen years? Suuuuuuure."

"If you didn't believe in our cause, why the hell are you even here? You could have just escaped like the traitorous coward you are!" shouted another soldier.

"I'm no coward! I just want to see the Yousari get what's coming to them." The captain said crossing his arms.

"And we're off to a fantastic start. We're stranded on an alien planet, we've lost half of our crew and our general on the other half of the ship, our enemies are still out there, who, by the way, probably already found our scout team and are doing god knows what to them." Another called out sarcastically. The others yelled at him to shut up as the argument continued.

"Boy, a shining example of teamwork ," Krillin said with a sweatdrop.

"No kidding." Trunks agreed.

"I thought this Frieza guy was dead." Goten said looking over to his older brother, who had told him the story long ago.

"He is, I saw him die. These guys must not know yet." Gohan said looking back down at the soldiers.

"You'd think that with Frieza gone they would find something better to do with their time." Goku mused, "Its almost sad. Without a common goal they're just fighting each other."

"It was bound to happen since their chain of command is structured by fear." Piccolo commented. "Doesn't change the fact that these guys are still a threat to the earth."

"I guess you're right." Goku moaned. "Well, shall we go straighten these guys out?" He was about to get up when he saw Piccolo's eyes widened. Something had caught his attention, but he couldn't sense it.

"Whats wrong Piccolo?" Gohan asked his old mentor.

"Not sure. A wave of energy just appeared of nowhere and just disappeared. Like it was covering the entire area and not one of them even noticed." Piccolo said, his eyes darting back and forth trying to pinpoint the source.

"I didn't feel anything." Trunks said.

"Me neither." Goten chipped in.

"Are you sure Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"I'm positive. I would have missed it if I had blinked but," he grit his teeth in frustration. "Gah! Where is it? I know it was there!" Goku looked back down at the scene and saw that the soldiers were completely oblivious to the energy as well.

"What is so special about this planet anyway?" called one soldier to another.

"I heard from my buddy in King Cold's guard that the guy who almost killed Frieza lives here."

"No way! An Earthling, killing Frieza? Your making that up."

"Its true! Cut him in half and everything! He was found barely alive."

"Hard to believe someone from such a low level planet like Earth could do something like that." Said the one soldier in disbelief.

"I don't blame you. But some say he wasn't really a native of this planet to begin with." The other soldier said beckoning over the other one as if to keep it a secret. He jumped however when the scouter on his face started to beep. The others all went off at once as every soldier dropped what they were doing and aimed their weapons at a single rock formation.

"Whoever you are, we know your there! Show yourself or we'll open fire!" the strong soldier called out. A figure stood out from behind the rocks and stepped forward. It was a woman, with pale skin and a long pink ponytail. Her hands were raised but she seemed completely relaxed, evident by the cheerful smile on her face.

"Ooops! Looks like you guys caught me red handed. Can't pull one past you guys can I?" she giggled. The soldiers looked like they recognized her, as the gripped tighter on their weapons but held off the assault till the order was given.

"So you're still alive, you damn Yousari witch." The strong one growled, taking a step back.

"Why didn't you guys tell me I earned a title?" she said in shock. "Witch...witch. I could have thought up a few better ones but Witch is pretty cool. How about this one instead, Sorceress of the Dancing Blades or the Dimension-Defying Damsel? Ohh, that last one was good." A few soldiers seemed taken aback by the girl's goofiness but the strongest fighter kept up his guard.

"Where is the rest of your crew?" he ordered, shooting a blast by her feet to encourage her to talk. She jumped at the blast, but her cheerful expression never wavered.

"All the rest of my crew is dead. I'm the only survivor see? So I was hoping that I could hitch a ride with you guys when your buddies show up. Um…they are going to show up right?

"Of course they are!" the captain blurted out, his hands shaking on his trigger. "But unfortunately for you, freak, you're not going to live to see it!" As the final words left his lips, a large blast of energy shot out from his weapon. The girl made no attempt to move as it collided with her head, blasting part of her face clean off. Her limp body fell to the ground, leaving an eerie silence. The other soldiers sat in shock, as the strongest one glowered at the captain.

"You moron! I didn't give you an order to fire!"

"I'm the superior officer here! I give the orders! That witch was an idiot to reveal herself and I just did us all a favor by lessening the Yousari ranks." He yelled back.

"Be that as it may, she could have been a potential informant! How are we going to get more information about our enemy out of her if she's dead!" this seemed to stump the captain but he never got a chance to respond. The soldier gasped as he snuck a tiny glance in the girl's direction, she was was still moving. The soldiers as well as the Earth Special forces, gaped in disbelief as the body with half a face began to sit back up.

"Ow! You know….that really hurt." She said, her voice calm. "That was really uncalled for. Here I was trying to be nice and you just go and shoot me in the face." She stood up, hanging her head and her body swaying back and forth.

"That kind of rudeness really makes me mad." She said looking up, her one remaining eye was wide open, her iris glowing read. "You know what happens when you make a Yousari angry don't you?" The soldiers shook taking a few steps back. Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake and shift, as tentacles of sand and dirt shot up and began grabbing at their legs.

"That's right, we eat you alive." The girl began to cackle. The soldiers being pulled into the ground quickly began to panic as they struggled to fly. Others broke the line as they began to run in the opposite direction.

"What the hell is this?!" One screamed

"She's a monster!" another shouted.

"Get back here you cowards! Stay in formation," the strong soldier tried to order but it was too late. The retreating soldiers met their demise quickly as several exploded at once, while a few hesitant ones were run through by blades of concentrated ki. Two silhouettes popped out of the ground and took fighting stances. One was a male alien with red leafy hair, while the other one was identical to the girl with half a face.

"Two of them? Is anyone else lost here or is it just me?" Krillin said as shocked as he was confused.

"I'm right there with you Krillin. My logic went out window that minute she stood back up." Gohan agreed.

"But how the hell are there two of her? Are they clones?" Trunks said wide eyed.

"No." Piccolo said calmly. "The first one is an illusion. So are the sand pits."

"How can you tell?" Goku asked.

"The energy I sensed before, was laying the foundation of the illusion. Someone is using their ki to alter the surrounding area however they see fit while another is acting as the focal point." Piccolo explained. Once he focused, Goku was able to sense it as well. It was like the whole battle field had been covered in someone's ki that could only blocked out when he used his own. Then it just looked silly as soldiers writhed around on the ground screaming that they were sinking. Piccolo smirked. "Its an impressive diversion for the real threat. But it leaves the primary illusionist wide open."

Piccolo turned out to be right when the remaining soldiers got in formation and opened fire on their adversaries. The one casting the illusion began to run and duck for cover, the disguise melting away to reveal a blue haired boy with glasses. The captain broke rank and eagerly ran after the boy, who did his best to stand his ground but was quickly knocked off his feet. He braced himself for an incoming attack only for another boy to appear and stick an ki blade through the attacker's chest. The enemy slain, the kid with glasses smiled up at his companion while the latter rolled his eyes, but reached out his hand. The two nodded at each other and returned to the offensive, their attacks and defensive moves completely in sync with each other. Using their deftly synchronized techniques, the four aliens encircled the last few Cold soldiers, dodging blasts and taking out their enemies a bit at a time.

"Form up!" the strongest soldier called out. The others obeyed immediately, not willing to argue who was in charge anymore. Clustering in a circle, they covered each angle of the battlefield and finally began to get their enemy on the run. The pink haired warrior, formed a ball of energy in her hand and shot it up into the sky before summoning a ring of blades around her body, cutting down energy blasts in half and anyone who dared get close.

"What she do that for?" Goten asked.

"Use your senses Goten! It hasn't been that long since you used them." Trunks scolded. "Another guy is still hiding."

"Very good." Piccolo said with a smile. It had been a while since he had seen Trunks but it seem his time instructing the two hadn't gone to waste. In a matter of minutes the next alien arrived, jumping down from a rock tower. His body was enveloped by a massive amount of ki that acted as both a weapon and a suit of armor. This large foe landed directly on top of the remaining soldiers in the center circle, punching and crushing any enemy who crossed his sight. With their ranks broken yet again, the soldiers began to flee from the behemoth, only to be cut down or blown to bits by the others. Earth's Special Forces looked on in awe. While these strangers where not as powerful as other aliens they had encountered such as Frieza, they were efficiently wiping the floor with their opponents and each of their powers worked in harmony with the other.

Goku grinned as he watched the spectacle, his body practically tingling with excitement. How amazing would it be to be able to test his abilities against a group like this? Would all of his strength and abilities be able to triumph or would he lose out to the group's teamwork and strategy? Friend or foe, it didn't matter to Goku. He had to find out who they were and if they would be interested in the challenge as much as he was.

With their formation in shambles it was only a matter of time before all but one of the soldiers had been eliminated. After doing nothing but dodging the giant armored monster, explosions and energy blades and taking nothing but pot shots, the strongest soldier decided the best course of action would be to retreat. He lifted off into the sky at top speed, though none of the other combats followed. The soldier was just about to break away from the battle field when a stray blast collided with his back and his body stopped dead. He tensed as he tried to will his body to move but was unsuccessful. Following his senses, Goku found the attacker and recognized the same woman who had been on the roof of the ship. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that her ki was considerably weaker than before. She was visibly panting from the physical strain of extending her limits and did no more than hold the soldier in her paralyzing grip. The soldier fought to get free, his own strength putting even more strain on the woman. However, his attempt was cut short when the pink haired girl flew up into the air after him, with red insect like wings extending from her back. She flew up at the soldier at top speed, a long blade attached to her pointed hand. In a singled motion she came right up to the immobilized foe and ran him through, the blade exiting out of his back.

"Curse…you…" the soldier gasped his final breath while the girl gave a triumphant smile. She retracted the blade and the body plummeted to the ground, landing on the pile of corpses.

"Is it over?" Goten asked peeking through his fingers.

"Looks like," Trunks replied, his clenched hands shaking.

"That was incredible. I mean, Frieza's henchies were never real powerhouses but they weren't weak." Krillin said.

"Yeah, with skills like that I honestly hope they're more willing to be allies than enemies." Gohan said with a nod.

"Well, if they aren't friends of Frieza's , I'd say they're friends of ours." Goku said with a smile as he prepared to stand up and greet the aliens.

"Hold on Goku." Piccolo cautioned. "Let's wait a few more minutes. I want to be sure of their intentions before we reveal ourselves."

"Its alright Piccolo. I'll check it out first and see if their okay. I'll call you down once I get an all clear."

"This is not the time to get over eager Goku." Piccolo scolded. "You step out there, you put yourself right in the middle of a potential war, that could not only endanger us, but the entire planet. We need to make sure we know exactly what we are getting into before we get involved." Goku sat back down, a bit frustrated but knew Piccolo raised a good point. Despite his immense strength, revealing himself now just after that huge fight was probably not the best idea. Like it or not, he would have to wait a bit longer.

The woman in the black armor fell to her knees, her breathing considerably worse. The pink haired warrior wasted little time in flying over to support her compainon.

"I swear, you never listen to me sometimes! Whatever happened to keeping watch from the sidelines?" the girl scolded.

"What can I say, I'm a glutton for punishment." The woman gave a weak smile as the girl carried her down to the others. The behemoth armor dissipated revealing another man of the same species in silver armor and green leafy hair. He stood at attention when the woman came down and gave some kind of salute. The others followed his example though the blue haired boy without glasses did his carelessly.

"Good work with the cover boys, I was practically dancing around those boobs and they didn't even see me." The red haired alien said, proudly surveying the damage.

"I would have been able to kill them all silently if Ophrys hadn't slipped up." Said the boy without glasses.

"What do you want me to say? 'Its coming right for me,' not a good enough excuse for you? Besides, it all worked out didn't it?" The kid with glasses shot back.

"You already put your life at risk acting as the decoy, if you had fallen back like I had told you to instead of hamming up that little performance, you wouldn't have almost had your head blown off!" the other boy shot back.

"But that was the best part! You go on and on about how incredible it is to use your powers over the environment but really, the best part of illusions is looking the saps straight in the eye and watching them pee their pants." The boy with the glasses said with a proud smile, while the other boy gave an exasperated sigh.

"If I may cut in boys," the girl with the pink hair said, leaning into the boys' personal space. "You did a great job Ophrys and no one is doubting that…I'm just wondering why you had to look like me?"

"Uh…no, no reason. You just have…this way of drawing attention that I thought it would be better." The boy with glasses' pale face turned a slight shade of green as he stumbled over his words. The girl narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Well, if your going to act as me next time, work a bit harder on your tone. You made me sound like such a ditz." The girl said letting the previous matter drop.

"Sounded like a dead ringer to me." The red haired alien nonchalantly, which was rewarded by a swift kick at his groin. He managed to dodge just in time and kept plenty of distance between him and his attacker.

"You all performed admirably." The blonde woman cut in to get the group back on track. "Let's just hope the survivors of the other half of the ship are as easy to kill. But more importantly, what information did we get?"

"According to the enemy, this planet is called Earth," said the boy with the glasses. "This was Frieza's last known location before both he and his father were killed by a native."

"Wait, I thought Frieza died on Namek when it exploded." the red haired man asked.

"Looks like he managed to escape and eventually wound up here." The boy answered, though he also seemed confused. "It just happened to be the last thing he ever did."

"As for the planet's exact coordinates," the other boy stepped up, pulling out what looked like a computer chip. "I was able to swipe some of the salvaged data from the ship's navicomputer. It should have this planet's exact coordinates."

"Well done, all of you." The woman smiled as she took the computer chip. "I had not imagined that our enemy would be willing to go so far to find an advantage against us."

"There are definitely powerful people on this planet. Leagues ahead of our best soldiers." the pink haired girl said, using the same energy sensing technique the Z fighters did "We'll have to be careful while we wait for pick up. There's no guarantee that they aren't hostile."

"Hey, if one of them killed Frieza, maybe we can convince them to help us?" said the red haired man with a grin. "We'd be able to crush the rebels in no time flat."

"I'll admit it is tempting. Any allies we can gain from this would be beneficial to the empire." The larger warrior nodded.

"Absolutely not." The blonde woman said curtly.

"Come on. I know you don't like it but we can lessen our casualties if we-"

"I said no Forcytha!" she said raising not her voice but her ki to show she was serious. The entire group fell silent. "I will not shatter this world's peace unless it is absolutely necessary. If they are ignorant of what is going on up there, then it should stay that way. It is our duty to protect developing worlds like this, or have you forgotten?"

"No, your majesty. I haven't forgotten." Forcytha moaned, not daring to look the woman in the eye.

"Good. We'll need to fly over to the other half of the enemy's ship and deal with them as well, before we try to establish contact with the rest of the fleet." She finished, motioning for the pink haired girl to head back the way they came.

"That is **if** we can salvage enough parts from the crash to even make a communication device." Forcytha grumbled.

"That shouldn't be a problem." said the larger alien. "Most of the of the comm system is salvageable and I should be able to put together a device from what's left of it, but it could take me a few days."

"Assuming we have that much time before enemy reinforcements show up." The sullen boy commented.

"My lady, you need to take some time to recover. Let's gather what we can from this wreck before heading back to the ship and go from there." The pink haired girl said moving to sit her leader down in the shade despite the latter's protests.

The group of aliens split up around the decimated camp site as the Z fighters observed.

"Seems like an okay group to me Piccolo." Goku said, looking to his Namekian friend for approval.

"At least they're not here to conquer the planet." Krillin sighed. "Almost every alien we've run into so far either wants to take over the planet or destroy it. Its like they have nothing better to do out there."

"You do realize that I'm right here." Piccolo said, glaring daggers at the former monk. Krillin immediately realized his mistake and tried to backtrack.

"Not that some of them haven't proven to be pretty cool, awesome and all around okay guys but I was just saying…" Krillin said in a panic, holding his hands in front of his face in case of retaliation. Piccolo just smiled before looking back to the group of aliens.

"I've got to go with dad on this one Piccolo." Gohan interjected. "I understand why you're nervous but I don't think it would hurt to lend them a hand will it? At least give them a place to stay while they're here."

"Sounds good." Trunks added, "I want to know how they did that illusion technique. I wouldn't have to go to school ever again."

"Yeah!" Goten agreed, his volume increasing from excitement. "And they can tell us all about what its like in space." Trunks proceeded to smack Goten upside the head before gesturing to keep his voice down.

"Considering how Earth seems to have more enemies in space than allies, I wouldn't mind at least talking to them. On top of getting those other jerks back to whatever black hole they crawled out of." Krillin nodded.

"Vote is five to six Piccolo. What do you say?" Goku asked but saw that Piccolo wasn't really listening. He was no longer looking at the group but at key points around the camp. His expression darkened before he turned to Goku.

"Can any of you sense any ki besides our own and theirs?" he asked in a hurry. Goku blinked in curiosity at the strange question but did what he was told. Extending his senses, like he did for instant transmission he tried to feel out any other power levels. Nothing came up.

"Sorry Piccolo, I don't sense anything. Why do you ask?"

"Because they're surrounded." Piccolo said cryptically. Goku narrowed his eyes and continued to search the area. His senses weren't picking up a single thing but he managed to spot a Cold soldier hiding on a tall rock tower.

"How is that possible? Every living thing has ki, so why couldn't we-?" Goku froze when the possibility dawned on him. "You think their androids?"

"I doubt that. They sound like the rest of the mercenary scum. They must be hiding their energy somehow." Piccolo said, tracking each soldier and counting off the number.

"But these guys don't know anything about techniques like that." Krillin argued. "Not even Frieza could track ki since he need those scouter devices to find us."

"We can worry about the how and why later." Gohan cut in. "We need to warn them."

Just as the Z fighters were about to make their move, the surrounding soldiers beat them to it as they began their attack. The sudden barrage of fire made the aliens in the camp scatter as the attempted to search for their adversaries. Their leader was still struggling to move but a stray blast got her in the arm. Her allies instantly formed a protective circle around her using their respective talents to keep her from harm. On a level playing field they could have taken these guys without too much difficulty, but without the ability to sense their energy it would be risky to go on the offensive. Goku clenched his teeth and stood up.

"Piccolo, Tell me where they are! We'll take them all out at once." He shouted over the sound of explosions.

"There are seven in total. Four are on behind those rock columns on the perimeter." Piccolo pointed to the columns on the west, east, north and south corners of the clearing. "The other three are on the ground, just out of sight from the main camp."

"Right. Gohan, you and I will take care of the ones on the ground. Piccolo, you and Krillin take the boys and cover us." Goku ordered. The group nodded and got ready for battle. "Lets go!"

Releasing a small portion of his ki in an instant transmission, he quickly materialized between the alien group and an advancing soldier. The soldier gaped at Goku's sudden appearance, giving Earth's defender an easy opening. With a single quick punch to the gut, the alien soldier was gasping for air and dropped to the ground. Goku felt the burning sensation of an ki blast hit his back when the soldiers above began to fire at him. It didn't keep up for long when Piccolo and the others made their move, quickly dispatching their targets with a single blow. Gohan managed to sneak up behind his opponent , catching him off guard by sweeping the soldier's legs and using just enough force in his elbow to render his foe unconscious. Krillin had an easy time despite the fact he had given up fighting. Goku's best friend was sporting a confident smile as he knocked his enemy into the ground with a mid-air round house kick. Even the youngest of the group were making a time of it by taunting and teasing their targets before forcing them to the ground. Proud of their accomplishment, the two youngsters fist bumped. The last remaining soldier, overcome by panic and rage, charged Goku at full speed. His fist seemed to move in slow-motion as Goku moved his head slightly to the right, avoiding the blow completely. The soldier stared in shocked awe as Goku looked back with focused eyes. Calmly, he took the soldier's extended arm and gripped it tight before delivering a restrained punch to the face. The soldier went flying, colliding and passing through several rock columns causing them to collapse. Other than the sound of crumbling rocks, no other sounds could be heard in the canyon, save for the muffled gaping from the other aliens. Goku got the nod from Piccolo that they had taken care of all of them, as his group decended to join Goku and Gohan on the ground.

"I know it's weird for me to be saying this," Trunks mumbled to Goten, "But I was kinda expecting more."

"Same here." Goten nodded. "When Gohan told me about them I thought they would be way stronger than this." Once everyone was on the same level, Goku turned to the alien group and smiled. His friendly appearance didn't seem to convince most of the aliens as the group tightened the circle around their leader, preparing to strike at any moment. Their leader, on the other hand, seemed more curious than concerned. The pink haired girl next to her was the same way, her eye kept darting back from Goku to Piccolo, but she still struggled to stay between the spiky haired warrior and her leader.

"Hi there, are you guys alright?" Goku asked innocently.

"Who wants to know?" said the young blue haired boy, his ki beginning to spike.

"Oh right, sorry about that. My name's Goku, these are my boys, Gohan and Goten. My best friend Krillin, Piccolo and that's Trunks." Goku said pointing to each of his companions. Gohan, Goten and Krillin were polite enough to bow but Trunks and Piccolo kept their eyes forward. "We live on this planet and saw you guys crash…"

"What was your purpose in assisting us?" the large alien asked, half of his fist covered in his energy armor.

"Purpose? Well…we just..." Goku said, attempting to understand the question. "When we saw your ship crash, we wanted to see if there was anything we could do to help. It's not often we get visitors from space."

"More often than we did two decades ago." Krillin mumbled under his breath.

"Cute story. I'd be tempted to believe it if you hadn't been spying on us like a bunch on insects. We happen to be in the middle of a war, and in a war you can't trust anyone save your own kind." The one named Forcytha stepped forward, a yellow orb of explosive ki formed in his hand. Everyone but Goku got back on their guard. "Nothing personal really, I just really want to see how strong you are when your burning alive." He said getting reading to throw.

"Stand down Forcytha." Their leader ordered, stopping Forcytha in mid throw. The rest of the group turned to look at their leader, tension in the air.

"Your Majesty, you can't seriously?!" he said in disbelief.

"If they wanted us dead, we would all have been blown away with a mere thought. His power is tenfold of what Frieza's once was. I know you can sense it as the rest of us can. So unless you want to suffer his wrath as well as my own, then you will stand down." Forcytha hesitated for a moment, glaring at Goku but quietly dissipated his energy ball and returned to the rank. The blonde alien breathed a sigh of relief as she motioned for her followers to allow her to move forward. Goku could sense she had regained some of her ki, enough to stand on her own, but she was still weak. She stepped forward, her eyes calm and wise. Each of her warriors stood at attention behind her, waiting to hear what her next order would be.

"Forgive my subordinate. Our war with the Cold Empire has him on edge and he is always over eager when it comes to battle." She said giving a small bow.

"That's alright. If he ever wants to find time to spar I'd be up for it." Goku replied.

"Since you were so kind to give us your own names, then I will return the favor." The woman smiled, "My name is Clemartis, third Queen of the Yousari Empire and this is my special tasks force." She turned to her people and encouraged them to step forward.

"Azera, Knight of the Yousari Empire and second in command of this squad."

"Sorrel of House Iris, second born to the Third Noble House of the Yousari Empire."

"Ophrys, Mr. Attitudes big brother."

"…Forcytha, Lord of the Fourth Noble House."

"Calla," the pink haired girl stuttered, "Servant to the crown."

"I am sorry if we have disturbed your daily life in any way, but unfortunately our being here cannot be helped." Clemartis continued. "You see, our empire has been in open war with the Cold Empire for over a decade now. Unfortunately before we could end the conflict for good, their last general fled to this planet. We were unaware of the reason until we gained the information from them personally."

"Yeah, we've dealt with these guys before. If anything else, they're just as tenacious as their leader was." Goku mused.

"Then you know of the late lord Frieza?" Clemartis asked.

"Know him? I fought him." Goku said causual, unintentionally putting both the Queen and her followers into a stunned silence. The Queen was the first to regain her composure.

"How…how are you still alive?!" Forcytha blurted out.

"That's incredible." Ophrys beamed with excitement. "Earth's biology must have a better mastery of ki than our own."

"So, the power I'm sensing from you is the genuine article." Clemartis smiled before extending her hand. "Then it seems I must thank you not once but twice."

"What for?" Goku cocking his head to the side.

"If it hadn't been for your efforts, my people would still be living in fear of Frieza's power. All of our efforts in this war have been to take back worlds he stole from us. You didn't know it but you finally gave my kind the foot hold we needed to fight back. I cannot thank you enough." Goku took her and shook it, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Uh, your welcome I guess." Goku said.

"My my, such a modest man." Calla spoke up. "You should learn a thing or two from him Forcytha." The red haired warrior rolled his eyes and pretended not to pay attention to the conversation.

"If I may," Oprhys called out to Trunks and Goten, "Just how old are you by your species' life span? And do you always begin your combat training at such an age?" Goten and Trunks exchanged confused looks.

"Um I'm twelve and he's eleven." Trunks answered hesitantly. Oprhys gaped with glee while his brother put his hand to his forehead.

"Now you've done it." Sorrel said under his breath.

"That. Is. Marvelous!" Ophrys said as he ran over and started to look the boys over from head to toe. "So much ki and experience in such a short amount of time. Most impressive."

"I'm not that young-ow! What are you-? Stop that!" Trunks snapped as Ophrys began to probe his body through poking. "Cut that out." But nothing seemed to deter him. Trunks backed away from the strange alien, even to the point of running but Ophrys just kept following him, observing him like he was a rat in a maze.

"Sooo, how old are you?" Goten asked Sorrel, who both seemed content on ignoring the antics in the background, both for different reasons. "You look like you're only a few years younger than me."

"Are you joking? Ten to eleven years is the age of an infant. I am a prodigy, master of my House's techniques at the young age of thirty." Sorrel said with pride.

"Get out! your that old but your still a shorty?" Goten said, forgetting to mind his manners.

"This 'shorty' can make you cry for your mother through eye contact alone!" Sorrel huffed, his cheeks turning a darker shade of green.

"Oh yeah, that technique of yours is really cool. How can you do that with nothing but your ki?" Goten asked eagerly.

"It's a family secret. Nothing that I would share it with an alien child."

"Your family secret needs work." Piccolo interrupted. "Your entire ruse fell apart when your brother lost his concentration."

"I don't need a stray Namekian critiquing an ancient art that he has only seen once in his life." Sorrel gave Piccolo his best glare before Calla walked up behind him and thumped him on the back of the head.

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" she moaned, "So sorry about that, Sorrel suffers from an incurable disease that compels him to insult anything that moves. Tragic really. I've done what I can but there is just no stopping him sometimes." Calla was speaking a mile a minute and Piccolo was visibly irked by her rambling.

After shooing a very annoyed Sorrel in the opposite direction, Calla straightened herself and took a deep breath. "So, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?No, not like that! I mean, last time I checked planet Namek was well…gone and we had no idea there were any survivors. Which was really bad for us since it was our duty to protect you guys and all, but you probably knew that. Are you guys living on this planet now? How did you escape the explosion? How did you explain the Dragon Balls to the natives? Oh but those are supposed to be a secret aren't they, shoot!" As her rambling continued, Piccolo put his hand out in front of him to get her attention.

"One, you need to stop talking. Two, to answer…some of your questions, the Namekians are safe. I don't know where they live now other than it's far from harm." Piccolo said, slowly enough that she could understand. Calla let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's great." Calla breathed, "You guys really are amazing in how strong you are. To be honest I don't think I've met such a strong Namekian warrior in a long time. What kind of training did you-"Calla stopped short when she realized Piccolo was no longer in front of her but walking away. She let out a frustrated grumble as she banged her fist on her forehead. "Great, now you've scared him off. Real smooth Calla, way to go." She mumbled. Gohan walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much. He's like that with most people." Gohan said trying to sound reassuring.

Piccolo paid them no mind, as he turned his attention to Azera, who had moved away from the group to examine the incapacitated soldiers. He was holding a badge like device, no bigger than his palm and looking it over.

"Is that why we couldn't sense them?" Piccolo asked.

"Looks like. Only the soldiers who jumped us where wearing these. Though I'd have to take it apart to find out how it works." Azera replied. "I wanted to express my gratitude as well. We may be an elite team but we cannot fight an entire war on our own. I will make sure we repay our debt to you."

"As long as you can move your war away from this planet, consider us even. Our saving your lives was an act of self preservation." Piccolo said bluntly but Azera simply smiled.

"Then I guess we better get to work. My only concern is the power I was sensing from the other half of the ship is starting to vanish. They must be on the move already."

"I wouldn't be too concerned. One of our own went out that way to investigate. If I know him, he's taking care of the problem for you."

"Hmph, you guys seem to think of everything don't you." Forcytha said walking up from behind.

"When our home is in danger, yes." Piccolo shot back.

"Regardless of whether or not we meet resistance, we should go and scope out the wreckage to see what we can learn. If their general was there, then perhaps we can learn where he sent the other ships of his fleet and weed them out." Focytha suggested. "If our saviors don't mind that is."

"I understand your urgency Forcytha but I would like to know a bit more about what we are dealing with before rushing in. Who knows how many of the enemy may be able to hide away thanks to this little gizmo. They'll only get the jump on us again, and with the Queen in this condition I suggest we find a place to hunker down until I find a way to track these devices." Azera said as he stood up before pocketing the device. Forcytha huffed in disappointment but made no movement to complain.

"Forgive me for holding you all back but I agree with Azera. We will go back to our ship and take what we can to a find a place to build a forward base." Clemartis nodded. "From there, Azera can get communications up and running and figure out a countermeasure for this energy shielding device. Once we are prepared, we will investigate the next crash site and see what we can learn about the enemy's plans."

"Yes your majesty!" Everyone in the unit turned and saluted, giving poor Trunks a moment to catch his breath.

"This is your planet. Is there a place we can hide out for a little while?" Calla asked turning to the Z Fighters.

"That's going to be hard," Gohan said scratching his head. "There are a lot of people on this planet and they aren't exactly used to alien visitors."

"Then we will need to hide ourselves from the native populace then." Clemartis sighed, her eyes narrowed in concentration. "Most of our supplies were destroyed in the crash so we will need to find an area, preferably a forested one, to sustain ourselves."

"I know just the place then." Goku said, "You guys can come back with me to my house." The alien group looked at him in shock.

"That is very generous of you but we couldn't possibly…" Azera began.

"Dad, are you sure? Videl might not be too happy with this, and I don't have to tell you what Mom would say." Gohan said whispering in Goku's ear.

"Oh it'll be fine. This place has everything you guys need. Water from the mountains, a forest full of fruit and lots of great camping spots, you'll love it. That and my wife's a fantastic cook." Goku said cheerfully.

"Say no more, you had me at food." Forcytha said his stomach growling

"Same here." Ophrys added, "This place sounds like paradise when you talk about it like that."

"I hope for your sake it lives up to the hype." Sorrel grumbled.

"Don't worry about that," Goten said. "I've lived there my entire life and I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

"Well, if we're not imposing…I'm game. What do you think your highness?" Calla asked looking to her leader.

"I think we owe you another debt Goku. A debt I hope to repay someday." Clemartis nodded.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay to fly? Your ki is still pretty low." Goku asked.

"I've regained enough from this planet's sunlight to fly on my own I think. Just don't ask me to fly around the entire planet." Clemartis said with a smirk. Goku let out a small laugh before giving Goten and Gohan the nod.

"Follow us, we'll show you the way there." Gohan called out, beckoning the group to follow as they took to the air.

"We'll be right behind you!" Goku called back. Gohan gave his father a thumbs up before flying off into the distance closely followed by the alien team. Goku watched them before flying up to join Piccolo, Krillin and Trunks who had also stayed behind.

"You do realize the minute that those guys shows up on your front door, you're a dead man, right?" Krillin said jokingly.

"Chichi shouldn't mind…I hope." Goku said, sweating a bit when he began to imagine his screaming wife.

"Your taking a big risk, but this will make it easier to keep an eye on them." Piccolo said folding his arms. Trunks floated a bit higher in the air, till he was able to get a good look at the wreckage of the enemy ship.

"Whats wrong Trunks?" Krillin asked floating up to him.

"Those guys we fought could hide their ki with those little gadgets right?" he asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah. What about them?"

"This whole time I've been keeping tabs on Dad's energy, just to make sure he's okay. When we fought those guys, I thought he would be fine if they were all that weak. But, I take my focus off him for a second…and his ki disappeared." The group froze.

"How is that possible?" Piccolo asked, also sounding a bit concerned.

"I don't know, maybe he found one of those things and put it on but…why would he do that? You don't think he's…"Trunks started to say.

"No." Goku said, his face serious. "Vegeta can get carried away sometimes but he knows better now than to just go in blindly." Goku put his fingers to his forehead, scanning for Vegeta's energy. Nothing. It was if it had disappeared off the face of the planet. "Darn it Vegeta, we need to know where you are!"

"He sounded pretty serious when we left him awhile ago, maybe he hide his energy to get the upper hand in a fight?" Krillin said trying to keep spirits up.

"We won't know unless we go and find out for ourselves." Goku said as he started to fly off toward the ship. "I'll head over there now, Trunks, you back me up."

"Right!" Trunks said eagerly, determination in his eyes.

"Piccolo you go with Krillin and follow the others. Keep an eye on them and be careful." Goku said giving his friends a tiny salute.

"But Goku wait, what are we supposed to say to…" Krillin began to say but it was too late. Goku and Trunks were already flying at top speed toward the ship. "….Chichi." Krillin felt a chill go up his spin, he would have to be the bearer of bad news to Goku's wife…again.

"Say, Piccolo…" Krillin started to say.

"You can forget it. I'm never going near that woman again." Piccolo said bluntly before flying off after the others. Krillin ran his fingers through his hair and groaned.

"Why does it always have to be me!?" he cried out.

* * *

**I realized Chapter 3 was a bit too short so I'd thought I'd post two side by side. I'm gonna try to keep it to one chapter a week from now on however. My thanks to George for this story's first review. Yay! And know that I've heard your concerns about comparing how strong the Yousari are compared to our heroes. I've read plenty a fanfic where OCs are as strong as SSj3 Goku when they really shouldn't be and believe me I find that just as frustrating. If they were too strong, the story would be boring, and if they were too weak the story would be just as boring. So I'm hoping that this chapter's demonstration of their abilities places them somewhere in the middle. I apologize to leave off with a bit of a cliff hanger for this week but I promise that you'll find out what Vegeta is up to next week. If I see enough reviews, I may consider moving up the time table of getting that chapter up. **

**Have a great week everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

"I want all of those energy dampers recovered and equipped within the hour! We can't have the enemy finding us." Shoul ordered his men. Not all of them had made it through the crash alive and the soldiers from the other half of the ship were unaccounted for, but as far as he could tell, the numbers were still in his favor. Only one Yousari ship had managed to follow them and according to his scouter, only six had survived the crash. Their high power levels were going to be a problem, but as long as Shoul had the element of surprise, they could be taken out one by one. First, he had to secure that advantage by making sure their new invention was intact and distributed.

"Be careful with that!" Shoul shouted at a group of Privates who were carrying down a large black container. Despite the wreck, the storage device was completely intact. The last thing Shoul wanted was to have it mixed up with the other salvaged supplies. He hoped he would never have to use it.

"Got a whole bunch here sir!" one of his men called out as he floated down from the wreckage carrying a large container of the circular badges. These little devices were a recent invention from the Empire's top science officers, the same ones who had invented the scouter. Since the Yousari had learned how to sense ki on their own, thanks to their alliance with the Namekians, it had been difficult to hide from their unrelenting attacks. The new energy dampers were the empire's new secret weapon, to catch their enemy off guard and kill them through guerrilla warfare. This was their first use in the field but Shoul smiled when his scouter didn't pick up any power levels from the soldiers already wearing the device.

"Excellent." Shoul said taking one and activating it. "Make sure everyone here gets one and activate it immediately. We'll take what we can and get moving."

"Moving where sir?"

"Someplace secluded. We need to make sure the enemy isn't already on our tail before we begin our search." He said as he surveyed the crash site. His surviving men were carrying down all their stored supplies and placing them in a pile while others were scavenging for mechanical parts that could still be used. This burden wasn't going to be easy to move , but Shoul wasn't about to die on an alien world from starvation or stay stranded without a chance for rescue.

"You there, Private!" Shoul called out to one of his men, who was standing idle. The soldier flinched, realizing he had been caught before standing at attention.

"Y-yes sir?" he stammered.

"If you have nothing better to do, I suggest you get a move on and scout the surrounding area! I want a this canyon combed up and down before the desert heat intensifies." Shoul ordered, his sensitive reptilian skin already dehydrating as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"Of course sir," the soldier said but he seemed hesitant. "What am I exactly looking for sir?"

"A cave, large enough to hold all of us and as far away from the enemy ship as possible. Get to it!" The soldier nodded and took off into the sky. Shoul turned to one of the ship's engineers and beckoned him over. "Once we have made camp, I want you do all you can to set up contact with our allies and alert them to our location. We'll keep them updated on what we find. I'd prefer to fight the Yousari on the ground."

"That's all well and good sir but what about the Tree of Might? If we are still on the planet and they plant one in the soil…" the technician began to sweat.

"The Queen won't allow it." Shoul sneered. "This is an innocent planet with no involvement in the war. She wouldn't dare put the ignorant inhabitants in danger just to wipe us out."

Suddenly, a scream could be heard up in the sky as the scout fell back down to the ground, his body charred black from an ki blast. For a brief second, Shoul's scouter went haywire as an extremely high power level appeared out of nowhere. The numbers he was seeing was enough to make him soil himself. Even Lord Frieza at his peak hadn't been this powerful. His scouter along with the ones his soldiers had equipped exploded before he had the chance to find it but as soon as he looked up his cold blood practically froze over and his mouth gaped in fear.

Vegeta, one of the last Saiyans alive and formerly one of Frieza's most powerful henchmen stood above them all. Shoul had met the Prince of Saiyans once before but that brief encounter had been more than enough to convince him to never speak or even look at the Saiyan again. Just from that short glimpse at his power level, Shoul knew he and his entire force was outmatched. As his men reached for their weapons, Shoul raised his hand. It was a hard truth, but the second a shot was fired, he and all of his men would die in a matter of seconds. Survival was going to have to rely on words instead of actions. The Saiyan Prince gave the general an evil smirk as he floated down to the ground, his arms crossed. Shoul narrowed his eyes, Vegeta was every bit as sadistic as he remembered. He had the advantage and knew it all to well, but it wasn't going to stop him from enjoying himself.

"It has been quite a long time Shoul. I must say I'm surprised to find you here alone and not clinging to your general. How is the crusty devil these days? I don't smell the scent of decay anywhere." Vegeta taunted. His insults served to enrage the soldiers but no one moved to fire. Shoul tried to compose himself as he started the Saiyan down.

"General Xhrisha is dead. As is his prodigy." Shoul said simply.

"Ahh yes, the Yousari. Got you all running around like foul with their heads cut off.." Vegeta sneered. Several more soldiers growled at the Saiyan Prince, barely able to contain themselves. "However, I'm here to give you some good news. You won't have to worry about dying to that race of weeds. Cause I'm going to kill you all right here. Your master is dead and no one is coming to save you."

"I should have figured you were behind this Vegeta. You always did go on about how you one day surpass Frieza and take his place as the Empire's ruler. Now it seems the last piece of the puzzle as fallen it to place." Shoul began to sweat bullets but his tone of voice remained calm. He had a plan to turn the situation in his favor, but he would have to decide his next words VERY carefully.

"It is rather sad really. You come all the way out here to find your ace in the hole only to run into your lord's worst enemy. Not to worry, I'll put you all out of your misery." Vegeta raised his hand and began to charge another ki blast. Shoul's men shook violently, each one looked ready to take to the sky and flee to the far corners of the planet but even they knew that it would be pointless. Shoul's face however, remained placid.

"But you see, Lord Vegeta. We DID find our ace in the hole."

"Oh? And who would that be?" Vegeta asked, raising an eye brow.

"You." Shoul stated, before getting on his knees and bowing as low as he could. His men looked at each other in confusion before following Shoul's lead. The general took a few deep breaths as he waited for Vegeta's reaction, he could still hear the pulsing of charged ki but no shots have been fired…yet.

"What game are you playing at Shoul?" Vegeta said, his tone serious.

"None my lord. Your power is incomprehensible and your ruthlessness is infamous in the empire. Only a fool would try to fight or manipulate you. I like to think I am intelligent enough to know when I am outmatched." Shoul said while Vegeta stayed silent. "As such I feel it is my duty to inform you that with Lord Frieza and all of his kin dead, our mighty Empire is without a ruler. I can see no better candidate than the mighty warrior standing before me." Shoul was praying that he wasn't laying on the praise too thick.

"And what if I no longer have the desire to rule? What then?" Vegeta asked, his curiosity piqued. Shoul froze, his eyes wide with panic. He hadn't expected this. Vegeta had to be bluffing, testing him to see what he would do.

"S-surely my lord jests? It is in your blood, the all powerful blood of the Saiyans that even made the mighty Frieza tremble in fear of their potential. I am simply a humble messenger, here to inform you that the time has arrived for you to reclaim what you lost. To remake Frieza's empire in your own image, the rebirth of the Saiyan Empire."

"The Saiyan Empire…is dead." Vegeta said, sending a chill down Shoul's spine. "Nothing is going to change what your lord and master did. He paid for his actions…as will you will pay for yours." The sound of the ball of ki in the Saiyan's hands got louder as it got bigger. Shoul had one last chance before it was all over.

"If I must pay for my compliance then so be it!" He screamed. "But where will that leave you, Lord Vegeta? The last of your proud warrior race, the most powerful fighter this universe has ever seen, to die on some back water planet were no one will ever honor you or your kin for all you've accomplished?!"

Shoul braced himself for disintegration….one second past...then two…three. The loud crackling of the ball of energy was dissipating before disappearing completely. Shoul had to restrain himself from smiling. He had found it, the ultimate Saiyan weakness according to Frieza, their pride. Vegeta was certainly more intelligent than other Saiyans Shoul had met in his career but no matter how smart or how strong he was, he would fall prey to the same problem that had gotten the rest of his people killed. Now it was just a matter of using it to his advantage.

"Ah, you are most gracious my lord." Shoul breathed once again bowing low.

"You have only postponed your demise unless you convince me of your claims. Frieza was one of a powerful clan, has not one of them taken leadership?" Vegeta asked.

"Many have, only to die at the hands of the Yousari." Shoul replied.

"Then it is worse than I expected." Vegeta said, thinking aloud.

"Their Queen has been most vicious." Shoul added for emphasis. The more he painted her as a bigger threat, the safer he was.

"Is this all that remains of the fleet?" Vegeta asked, turning to face the General.

"No, my lord. Our ship was the flagship for an armada of 200. All of them are still in space and awaiting my orders."

"Then they will follow MY orders now, as will you." Vegeta said sternly. Shoul winced but nodded his head and stood up.

"As you wish, Lord Vegeta." Shoul grinned as the Saiyan was playing right into his hands. "We are in the process of relocating ourselves and forming a base of operations where the Yousari will be unable to detect us. Now that you are in charge, all we have to do is give word to the fleet and we can proceed to strengthen our defenses for when the Yousari track us down."

"Very well. However, any and all engagements will be made on this planets uninhabited areas," Vegeta ordered. "If anyone of you attempts to invade, or destroy any of this planet's inhabitants, I will kill you personally."

"Of course." Shoul said as he walked over to the container of dampers and picked on out. "One of our latest devices. Those Yousari have the ability to sense ki without a scouter, as I'm sure your aware. This handy little gadget allow you to keep your energy hidden. Not that you wouldn't be able to destroy them with ease." Vegeta inspected the device, placing it on his chest and activating it. "You will still be able to fly and use your own ki as you see fit." Shoul added.

"It will do. Get your men moving Shoul. I have explored this region before and there is a secluded enough area for your, base. Take what you can and fly northeast. Destroy the remains of the ship. Leave no trace that you were here." Vegeta said as he took flight. Shoul bowed and got to work. With Vegeta looking over their shoulders, his men doubled their efforts and by the time the sun was high in the sky the area had been completely cleared. In one well placed blast, Shoul destroyed the remains of their ship, leaving nothing but rubble. Placing a replacement scouter on his face, it activated immediately and showed two enormous power levels heading their way.

"Those are way too large to be the Yousari survivors, or my men." Shoul commented. Vegeta smirked when he noticed them as well.

"He always has to be the hero." Vegeta said under his breath before ducking for cover. Shoul was hesitant at first but followed the Saiyan's lead. They watched from their hiding place as two individuals landed by the crash site. A man in bizarre orange clothing and a boy with lavender hair looked back and forth, searching desperately for something. Shoul had to turn off his scouter before it too fried itself from the amount of energy the orange one was giving off. With his energy hidden from them and their backs turned, they had the element of surprise. Yet Vegeta made no move to attack. Were they allies?

"What shall we do my lord? Do you know these natives?" Shoul asked.

Vegeta looked at the two for several minutes without saying a word, before turning away.

"No." the Saiyan Prince said as he flew off in the opposite direction, Shoul following close behind.

* * *

**Oh boy. I won't say who, but I get the feeling that someone is getting played here. Anyone care to take bets on who? XP **

**Anyways, this chapter turned out a bit shorter than I would have liked so I'll be posting Chapter 6 alongside this one. To give any fans plenty to read before having to wait for another week. Is that good scheduale or would you prefer faster updates? Please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Calla was thrilled to be back in the air. The force of gravity was so much lighter than it was back home making flight require little to no ki at all. She never got enough of feeling the cool breeze rushing through her hair and watching everything go by. After leaving the desert behind, Calla had been oohing and ahhhing the various landscapes planet earth had to offer: a giant desert full of mushroom like stone towers, a vast body of water known as an ocean, small towns, a large cities, areas of untamed wilderness and lush forests. While most planets Calla had visited in her lifetime were normally made up of a single type of environment, Earth seemed to be a strange mixture of everything. Hot, cold, temperate, wet, dry, polluted, clean, it had it all. The best part was feeling the sun warming her back as it traveled across the sky. The clouds had also been a major point of fascination. They weren't poisonous at all but just big puffy mounds of water vapor, according to Gohan. Calla found endless enjoyment flying in and out of them, waving her hands and making shapes or making body imprints to every single one they passed.

Ophrys had been hardly able to contain himself during this trip. He pointed to oddity after oddity, gaping, smiling and even squealing like a girl. Sorrel, as he normally was when traveling to a new place, tried to look indifferent but Calla smiled when she saw his eyes occasionally grow wide with amazement. Forcytha, despite getting off on the wrong foot with the earthlings, was also enjoying himself. Chatting up Gohan about life on earth and asking his universal question.

"What are the women like here?"

The question made Gohan go red in the face as he struggled to find the right words.

"They're…great, I guess. I'm a married man myself and my wife is one of the best in the world." Gohan said in shy tone.

"Interesting, best in the world how? Best in the looks department? Best physically or best in the-"

Calla decided to fly back a bit before hearing the rest of that conversation. Every single place they went, for a mission, for anything, there was only one thing on Forcytha's mind.

Azera was enjoying a light conversation with Goten, the latter asking all kinds of questions about space and how he could make his ki armor. Azera was not the best with kids, he never seemed to know what to do with them. He was so careful with his choice of words describing the empty void of space that it took him over a minute to get out an entire sentence, but Goten was patient and not the least bit bothered. It wasn't until the veteran soldier was asked about his adventures that he began to lighten up a bit more and relax.

"There was this one time, I managed to ride giant sand worm on the desert planet of Utrata.." He said, referring to an old scouting mission that he had told Calla many times growing up. "It was in my younger years, when I had become an adult but it was one of the most exhilarating battles of my life. I was engaging hostile invaders of the Cold Empire, but I saw that mighty worm rise from the sand and thought to myself, 'why not?'. So I hopped on it, grabbed its antennae and urged it towards the enemy lines. That armored monstrosity bulldozed through their entire unit in one go." Azera chuckled to himself.

"How big was the worm?" Goten asked eagerly.

"Real big. Bigger than our space ship." Azera smiled, reminiscing his past glories.

"Wow, the dinosaurs around here are big, but they're not that big." Goten exclaimed.

"What are these dinosaurs?" Ophrys asked, butting into the conversation.

"Oh they're these giant lizard-like animals that live in the wilderness not too far from home. Some are small, while others are gigantic." The more Goten talked, the Ophrys' excited expression got more intense. "I grew up with them kinda, so a few of them are my old friends. Would you like to meet them?"

"YES PLEASE!" Ophrys said rapidly nodding his head.

"Remember the mission brother! We are not here to sight-see!" Sorrel called back to his brother.

"Oh pack it in for one day Sorrel! This could be a life form our race has never encountered before. It would be a crime against science not to go get a closer look."

"You can save your scientific pride for after we win the war." Sorrel growled before flying ahead of the two. Leaving Ophrys and Goten to return their conversation on animals, while Azera moaned on how he had been left out. Clemartis had stayed silent for most of the trip but was just as overwhelmed by the Earth's scenery like the rest. She paid most attention to the ocean and the tall trees of the forest as they approached the mountains. Calla was glad to see her queen look so at peace after so many years of constant work, but there was something in Clemartis' eyes that looked almost sad.

"Are you all right back there?" Gohan asked, it seems he had picked up on Clem's demeanor as well. Calla breathed a sigh of relief as Forcytha flew to the back of the group in an attempt to cheer Azera up.

"Oh? Yes, I'm sorry. Your home is so beautiful, it is a lot to take in." Clem replied. "I guess, this is how I wish our planet was."

"What's wrong with your planet?" Gohan asked. It was an innocent enough question, but Gohan winced when Clemartis' sad expression got worse. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that as an insult, I just-"

"No, it is perfectly alright." Clemartis said, forcing a smile. "Our ancestors made our world a lifeless husk for the sake of progress. As a result, our people were forced underground in order to survive. It required numerous sacrifices in order to make a single city. We've managed to eke out a living by gathering energy from other worlds but its been never been enough to restore what we lost. " The more she told this story, the more depressed Clem was becoming.

"My gosh, I'm sorry to hear that." Gohan consoled. Clemartis nodded, appreciating the sympathy, but it didn't seem to improve her mood. Calla knew that was her cue to step in and lighten things up a bit.

"All this trouble because some old windbag wanted to prove that his tree was bigger than everyone else's." Calla said flying beside the two, upside down. Clemartis let out a tiny giggle.

"Tree?" Gohan asked, suddenly very confused.

"That's how we gather energy. We make genetically altered trees that can take and store huge amounts of ki. The non-harmful ones take gather it from sunlight, like most trees do. The harmful ones, take it right from the planet's soil." Calla explained. "Now that we know how to use them properly, they're created to be weapons of last resort. Still it doesn't change the fact that without that first Tree of Might our home planet's surface would still be able to support life."

"Tree of Might?!" Gohan said, looking a little alarmed.

"You've heard of it? I thought you said that this was the first time you encountered our race?" Clemartis asked.

"A Tree of Might was planted on earth back when I was a kid. I don't remember too much but some guys from Frieza's empire brought it here in order to become more powerful. Thankfully, my dad destroyed it and the guys responsible." Gohan said, as he tried to remember the attack. It had been so long ago it was difficult to recall all of it, but he would never forget the sight of that monstrous tree.

"Thank goodness. And your planet doesn't seem to be any worse for wear. Though I wonder how men from the Cold Empire managed to steal one of our most dangerous weapons." Clemartis thought aloud.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that one." Gohan said looking apologetic.

"Would your father know more?" Calla asked.

"I guess. You can try asking him when he catches up."

Clemartis still looked troubled as she turned to face Forcytha.

"Forcytha, we've had spies scattered through the Cold Empire's ranks for years, is it possible that one of them was given a Tree of Might seed for a mission?" Clemartis asked looking very stern. Forcytha raised an eyebrow and looked at his queen like she had just grown three heads.

"That would be a negatory your majesty. Neither me or my father would have authorized a seed to leave the planet when it could easily fall into enemy hands." He replied.

"But your family is in charge of planet wide military, who else has clearance to use the Tree's development plant?" Calla scratched her head.

"Uhh, guys-" Ophrys started to say before Sorrel covered over his mouth.

"Keep your big mouth shut for once in your life!" Sorrel whispered. Ophrys looked down looking almost ashamed.

"What's wrong Ophrys?" Calla said looking back to the boys.

"Huh, oh it's nothing Calla. I was just thinking that whoever took the tree knew what they were doing with it at least. Just a few minutes of contact with a planet this full of life would germinate into a full-grown tree in no time at all." Ophrys said with a worried smile.

"That's because it did." Said a deep voice coming from behind them. Everyone looked back to see that Krillin and Piccolo had finally caught up.

"Took you long enough." Forcytha smirked. "I thought Namekians were supposed to be fast." Piccolo grunted but didn't bother with a retort.

"Where's dad and Trunks?" Goten asked.

"They said they were going to check out the enemy ship, make sure no one was hiding with those little gizmos." Krillin said as he flew into formation next to Forcytha.

"They shouldn't have gone there alone. I'll send two of my men to assist them." Clemartis said before looking to Azera and Forcytha but Gohan flew next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay. Trunks knows how to take care of himself and my dad is one of the strongest warriors on the planet. Energy shields aren't going to make much of a difference." He said with confidence.

"Perhaps, but this is our war. You've already become more involved than I originally intended. I cannot ask you to fight our battles for us in good conscience."

"Yet it's perfectly fine to allow weapons like the Tree of Might to slip your notice and endanger innocent worlds?" Piccolo shot back.

"Hey back off! My lady had nothing to do with that. If she'd known she would come here and dealt with the criminals herself." Calla said glaring daggers at the Namekian. He glared back unfazed. Despite his off putting stoicism and rudeness, Calla still got a strange feeling her gut whenever she looked at him, forcing her to break eye contact. He looked so similar. Almost identical to how Torga was in his younger days. But the similarities it seemed were only skin deep. Calla felt no comfort with him around. Why did Namekians all have to look so similar?

"He is right Calla." Clemartis said, calling Calla back to the present. "It was an enormous oversight that should never happen again. You have my sincerest apologies for whatever damage it caused." Clemartis said looking back to Piccolo. "Forcytha, even if you didn't order it, the minute we return home I want this matter investigated, understood?"

"Sure thing your majesty. Nobody touches my toys and gets away with it." Forcytha smirked.

"Why am I not the least bit reassured?" Piccolo muttered under his breath.

"It is a shame though." Ophrys said in an upbeat tone. "That we got off on the wrong foot like this. If we could plant some of the solar trees here after the war is over, we'd have a great springboard for restoring the power we lost in all the fighting."

"Indeed. If it is alright with our hosts, I would think an interplanetary alliance would be in order." Azera added. "That way we can put our Namekian friend's worries at ease."

"Sounds good to me." Forcytha chimed in. "I'd need some more time to check out this planet's babe pool during shore leave."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Clemartis cautioned but the happy look in her eyes showed she was just as hopeful. "Let's finish the present conflict before we start discussing peace. From what Gohan has told us, I wouldn't want to throw planet Earth into a partnership it isn't ready for."

"Sorry about that." Gohan said embarrassed. "But if it's any conciliation, I would help you guys with whatever you need."

"Same here!" Goten chimed in.

"Like I keep saying, its about time we made some friends in high places." Krillin added. Piccolo still didn't look too convinced but he said nothing.

"Alright guys we're almost there." Gohan announced as the group approach a lush mountain range. Calla was immediately struck at the thick woods that covered the mountains. The very image of it all seemed to symbolize tranquility iteself. Tiny but clear creeks could be heard bubbling down from the snow capped peaks, giving life to a forest full of tall fruit bearing trees and tons of a strange pole like plants that she had never seen before. Just as Gohan had said, the number of homes began to dwindle as the area became even more remote. Creeks, turned into rivers, and rivers fed into waterfalls and pools where one could see straight to the bottom, all bursting with aquatic life. This was to say nothing of the mammal life forms that they could see passing by. Oprhys was so excited to go down and explore, Sorrel actually had to restrain him. Clemartis eyes were wide with awe, her mouth was open but no sound came out.

"In all my travels, I've never seen a place like this." Their queen was barely able to speak. Calla smiled but stayed quiet. She had the same feeling going through her gut. This is what they were hoping to achieve for their planet. This is what they had been fighting for.

"Our house is just down there." Gohan said pointing to a pair of houses in a clearing below. He began to descend with everyone else not far behind. Calla raised her eyebrow at the odd dome shape of the houses, one yellow the other white. Both were about two stories tall and had vehicle storage units around the back. The area outside was well kept, with trimmed flowering bushes and a lawn of grass that looked like it was being kept short. The road traveling down the mountain looked like it lead to a small village but fortunately there were enough trees and pole-like plants that isolated the two houses from the rest. Calla knew Clem would appreciate the privacy, but she couldn't help but be curious as to what went on in an Earthling town. Especially when they could have such large homes all to themselves. Behind the smaller yellow house was a small field, with large sprouts already surfacing from the soil. Calla giggled when she saw how messy the crop rows were. Whoever had done this had little to no knowledge of how to do it properly. The group landed in from of the yellow house, with Gohan looking a little apprehensive. Calla began to get a bad feeling looking at the others and realize all the other Earthings were on edge. Goten slowly moved behind his brother, attempting to push him toward the front door. Krillin was attempting to clear his throat and fidgeting with this fingers. Even Piccolo had moved at least three feet away from everyone.

"Are you sure we can't talk to Videl Gohan? Maybe we don't have to get your mom involved." Krillin said with a shaky voice.

"I wish we could, but she's visiting her dad in Satan city for the day. She won't be back till this evening." Gohan said as he inched his way toward the door. Calla looked back to her queen and crew mates, getting the sneaking suspicion that they were putting their hosts in great peril.

"Um, if we are imposing you in any way, we can find another place to stay." Clemartis said, beginning to look just as nervous as the rest of them.

"Oh no, its fine. I'm sure she'll love you. Its just...hard to get in a word in with her sometimes. Just let me try to smooth things over first." Gohan said waving his arms to emphasize that this was no problem. His nervous smile said otherwise.

"You make it sound like you need to appease a beast with a blood sacrifice." Sorrel said offhand.

"You're not too far off." Piccolo commented as he maneuvered behind the closest tree.

"I could always do my poor street urchin routine." Ophrys said raising his hand. "The ladies always seem to go for that one."

"And if a sacrifice is required you can use my brother as well." Sorrel smirked.

"Not cool bro." Ophrys gave Sorrel an exasperated look.

"Your planet has some strange aesthetics. But that aside, I'm impressed Earthling commoners can have such big houses." Forcytha mused. Homes with multiple levels belonged only to the wealthy on Alastromeria, while the common people were only allowed to live in a single room inside large apartment complexes carved out of the underground trees. One of the many freedoms that had been sacrificed long ago to keep the population in check.

"You'd don't think she's going to be too mad, right Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Hard to say. You know she doesn't like us taking off without telling her." Gohan voice was dropping as he began to realize his position. He swallowed hard as he reached the door. "Oh well, got to face the music sometime."

He knocked on the door.

"Hey Mom! We're back!" Gohan called out. There was a rumbling noise from inside that seemed to get louder the closer it got. Goten gripped tighter on his older brother's shirt, trying his best to stay hidden. Krillin began trembling as the noise got even louder. Calla could have sworn the very ground was starting to shake as the noise kept building and building. She looked back to Piccolo who had his hands placed tightly over his ears.

"Wake me up in the middle of the night JUST TO FLY OFF TO GOD KNOWS WHERE WITHOUT EVEN TELLING HIS OWN WIFE?! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS GOKU! HOW IS GOTEN GOING TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION AT SCHOOL IF YOU KEEP TAKING HIM AWAY FROM HIS STUDIES? WE ARE NOT REPEATING WHAT HAPPENED WITH GOHAN!"

The house's front door flew open as a very angry black haired earthling woman stormed out, her screeching voice almost deafening. From her appearance, she seemed to be the family matriarch, older but not incapable of taking charge when it was necessary. Her figure was slim but her muscles looked toned, like she had been trained in martial arts. Her ki was a far cry from her sons, but she seemed more than capable of defending herself. Both Sorrel and Ophrys ducked behind Calla for cover, though she was so terrified she could hardly move. Both Forcytha and Azera stood in a mixture of fascination and horror at the sheer volume of the woman's voice. Clemartis did her best to hide it but she was just seconds away from joining the twins.

"Hey Azera, remember how you said YOU wanted to get a life mate someday?" Forcytha said with smug smile. Azera, still fixated on the angry woman, nodedly slowly. "Take a good look my friend. THIS is what they turn into after a few years. Two if your unlucky."

"Your not serious," Azera blinked not wanting to believe it. After taking a deep breath, the woman opened her eyes and realized the target for her rage was not who she had intended it to be.

"Oh, Gohan! There you are. Are you okay? All your father said before he and Goten flew off was that we were being invaded again." she said, checking Gohan from top to bottom for any injuries.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was nothing too bad. But uh...about 'being invaded'" Gohan tried to say but had to put on hold when his mother discovered Goten hiding behind him. Worry changed to angry disappointment as she grabbed Goten by the ear and pulled him out of hiding.

"Oh no you don't mister! You have got some serious explaining to do. I let you go to the movies the other night only because you said that you would look through the list of schools that I gave you. Just because your father goes to fight aliens doesn't mean you have to. No more fighting for you unless its for exercise."

"Ow! Okay, alright I'm sorry mom. Please let go!" Goten pleaded. His mother indulged him as the poor boy rubbed his sore ear.

"Now you march right inside and get to work. You've wasted half a day as it is!" she ordered.

"About that Mom, we kinda have a favor to ask." Gohan spoke up, speaking to his mother like a tamer trying to appease a ferocious animal.

"If its about making you lunch, I don't want to hear it! Not until you boys start your work for the day." His mother said as she turned to go back inside. Completely oblivious to the group of aliens gawking at her.

"About the alien visitors dad mentioned, well, it turns out some of them are friendly and don't have a place to stay since their ship crashed. I was hoping, if its alright with you, about letting them stay here until they can go home?" It was about that time that his mother turned to around and saw the Yousari team. Now that they had been put on the spot, no one in the group could do more than giving the woman a small wave and hope that they didn't appear too imposing. Clemartis cleared her throat and was about to step up and introduce herself but stopped dead when the mother shot her a death glare.

"Gohan," the mother said in a calm voice. "Do I look like your personal maid? Do you expect me to take care of all these perfect strangers while you go off and do nothing but fight?! Don't give me that look young man. I've humored you and your father enough over the years, first with Icarus, then Piccolo for those years you spent training with your father, but no more. If you keep taking in strays, they'll just keep coming back begging for more." her volume increased dramatically as her rant continued.

"It will only be a little while mom, a day at least!" Gohan said raising his voice just in order to get a word in edgewise. "Then we can find them another place to stay while they repair their ship."

"And how do expect me to be a good host, to ALIENS mind you, when I don't even know who they are or what they need, hmm? Your asking for too much Gohan!"

"Mayday, mayday we're losing her," Calla mumbled under her breath.

It was times like this that called for thinking on your feet, which was one of the reasons Calla had lived for as long as she had. With her leader too nervous to jump in, and all the boys were content to watch in horror from a distance, Calla decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Psst, boys." She whispered to the twins before grabbing their collars and pulling them to either side of her. "Do you think she's spotted you yet?"

"No and I wanna keep it that way!" Ophrys whimpered.

"Good. Then stand still and follow my lead." Before the boys could even respond, Calla delivered a quick but weak punch to their guts. Ophrys and Sorrel dropped to their knees in agony staring at Calla with utter confusion, and maybe a bit of vengeance from Sorrel. "Sorry but this needs to be authentic," Calla said with a smile. Clem saw what she was doing and silently mouthed to her old friend, 'What are you doing?'

"Don't worry your majesty," Calla mouthed back, "We got this."

"What do you mean we?" both twins said in a loud whisper.

"Just trust me and play along." Calla angrily whispered as she picked the twins up and threw one over each shoulder. The pain of having her bony shoulder digging into their stomachs made the twins moan even louder. Loud enough to achieve phase one of her plan and getting the mother's attention.

"Oh, please don't mind us ma'am" Calla said trying to look at pathetic as possible. "We know when we are not wanted. I guess I'll just have to take care of these children's injuries out here, in an unknown wilderness...alone." Seeing the twins made the mother rush over to look at them, her eyes full of worry.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried, "Are they alright? Whats wrong?"

"This one was injured in the crash," she said motioning to Ophrys, giving him an extra nudge to make him moan louder. "And this one was foolish enough to try and eat the local plant life before we found out it was poisonous." Ophrys who was finally picking up on Calla's tactic began to moan even louder, favoring his right leg.

"The pain, its overwhelming! Please, leave me and save yourselves." Ophrys cried, pouring it on a little too thick. Calla saw the mother's curious face and tried to play along to make it look convincing.

"Don't be ridiculous! I promised your mother that I would bring you home safe and sound. Even if I must sacrifice my own life, I will take care of you." Calla noticed the woman put her hand over mouth, with tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Besides, what would your little brother do without you? So small and helpless, with no one to look out for him, forced to grow up a only child."

"Jump for joy just as much as the day you drop dead," Sorrel mumbled, leading Calla to give him a good jerk to the corner of her armor was right on his injured gut, making him tear up.

"I can't...I can't take it." Sorrel gasped, adding nicely to the tears. It didn't take long for the mother's tears to spill over.

"So sorry for all the trouble we've caused you ma'am." Calla said about to turn away.

"Good heavens, don't go!" the mother called out as she ran up to Calla and reached for Sorrel. "Give him to me dear, you've done enough. Gohan don't just stand there, help take the other one and get him inside!" Gohan snapped out of his dazed stupor and came over to grab Ophrys. "The rest of you can come in. We can talk once these poor dears are taken care of."

"Are you sure?" Clemartis asked nervously, "If we are intruding we can find another-"

"Nonsense! What kind of human being would I be if I turned away children in need. My name is Chichi by the way, please make yourselves at home." Chichi cradled Sorrel like he was a baby and rushed him inside. He managed to mouth a 'help me' before disappearing inside the house. Calla stood tall as the rest of the group gawked at her.

"Was that really necessary?" Azera asked, nervous. He never liked lying but he looked even more worried about being yelled at if they were found out.

"Who cares? We got her to calm down, and get a place to recuperate. Sounds like a win to me." Forcytha said before he went inside.

"Not bad Calla." Gohan breathed as he took Oprhys from her.

"Eh, mothers are easy to figure out if you know the right buttons to push. I could even be considered a mother myself with how much I've had to take care of these little scamps." she smiled mussing with Ophrys' hair.

"I felt my delivery was a bit off in that last line. Do you think she noticed?" Ophrys asked

"No way, you were awesome!" Goten exclaimed as he followed Gohan inside.

"Do you think you might help me smooth things over when I have to tell her Goku won't be back for awhile?" Krillin asked eagerly.

"I'll do what I can but no promises." Calla winked as she was about to head in. She noticed Clem was still standing in the same spot. Calla smiled when she recognized Clem's 'I didn't do enough, how can I make it better' face. She walked over and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"The grass won't grow faster if you keep staring at it like that." Calla teased. Clem smiled back.

"I always end up having to rely on you." Clem said sadly. "You'd think all that training in diplomacy would have helped out in a situation like this."

"Doesn't seem like any amount of training could prepare you for a person like that." Calla said. "But that's what I'm here for. To take care of the stuff you can't on your own."

"I guess your right." Clem's face brightened. "This planet is nothing like I expected it to be. All the more reason to protect it when the time comes."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, your highness." Calla gave a small bow. Clem walked inside the yellow domed house, and bowed to Chichi as she entered. Chichi smiled and waved for her not to worry. Calla was about to follow when she realized that Piccolo had not moved from his place by the tree. His eyes were narrowed at Clemartis, watching her movements inside the house. Calla broke his eye contact and glared.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked in an angry tone.

"No thanks." he said simply before he crossed his legs and floated off the ground.

"Suit yourself." Calla huffed and she went inside and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**I had a blast writing this chapter. While I love DBZ for the action and occasional drama, I love the humor even more (As long as it doesn't get too silly). Chichi was extremely fun to write, much to my surprise. Though I was a bit worried if Calla's little performance was a bit too over the top (at least in regards to how over the top and silly the show itself can get). It seemed to fit with the scenario but I may need a second opinion. **

**This chapter along with a few of the following chapters, will be giving the characters time to interact and get to know one another. Something that I felt that DBZ had a lot of potential to do(which made some the filler episodes so entertaining) but didn't quite do enough of it. With such an entertaining cast, I couldn't afford not to try and pull it off. Again, let me know if anyone would like me to update this story more times a week or if the current schedule is fine as it is. **

**Until then, I'll be back next week with Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for some more shenanigans A quick shout out to euroteres for your reviews. I'm glad your enjoying it.**

* * *

Clemartis smiled as the inside of the house greeted her with array of warm colors and a pleasant smell of a dried flower bowl. The main living area contained several cushy looking chairs lined up in a half circle facing a moniter box of some kind. Other conveniences like book shelves, small tables and even a rug gave the room a rustic but cozy look. At the side of the room, there was a stair case leading to an upper level, were the families sleeping quarters were probably located. The next room, was lined with strange appliances with a large table in the center. The smell of strange spices wafting through the air hinted that it was a room to prepare and eat meals.

"Don't be shy, go ahead and take a load off." Chichi insisted as she placed Sorrel length wise on one side of the long chair., she beckoned for Gohan to place Ophrys on the opposite end. "You must be exhausted."

"That is very kind of you ma'am, but we are alright. It is our Queen who is in need of rest at the moment." Azera said.

"I am perfectly alright," Clem lied. Her ki was still low but the sun's rays had replenished more than she expected.

"Queen huh? If I had known my family was taking care of royalty I would have freshened up. I'm sorry you had to witness our little family discussion outside. Here, you can sit in Goku's chair for now." Chichi smiled and pointed at the reclining chair next to the large one. Clem was about to politely refuse but Calla took her arm and dragged her to the chair.

"There, there young lady and do what the nice human says. We wouldn't want to insult her by refusing and make her mad, right?" Calla hinted. Clem understood immediately. A bead of sweat rolling down her cheek.

"Yes. Thank you very much Mrs. Chichi." Clem said bowing her head.

"Your very welcome, and its alright to just call me Chichi." the earth woman smiled as she turned her attention to the boys. Krillin took a seat by the small window while Forcytha leaned against the wall closest to the door. Azera moved over to the large chair ready to help with whatever she needed. "Well, you two don't seem too worse for wear, thank goodness. Are you still in pain?" Sorrel huffed as he began to sit up.

"I am perfectly fine." he groaned in annoyance. "The strange food on your planet simply gave me indigestion." Clemartis was able to relax now that he was going along with the ruse. Oprhys on the other hand was moaning a little more than he should.

"What do you need dear?" Chichi said, looking over at the older twin with worry.

"I...I need a glass of H2O." he mumbled.

"Poor thing you must be dehydrated. Would you like ice in it?" she asked as she went toward the kitchen.

"Yes, please." Ophrys said weakly. As soon as Chichi left the room, Ophrys gave his brother a large smile and put his hands behind his head. "What I tell ya? Works every time."

"Only until you grow up kid." Forcytha said with a smirk. "Once you hit 200, women will be chasing you with daggers and spears before they'd fall for that."

"I better make the next 160 count then." Ophrys said adjusting to lay on his side. "The more practice I get the better my chances of finding a mate."

"Haha! Still a kid and already thinking about that huh?" Krillin laughed before abruptly stopping. "Wait a sec, 200?! You don't grow up until your 200 years old?"

"Yeah, our species has a long life span thanks to our extra supply of ki. All thanks tho these little beauties." Forcytha bragged pointing to the red gem on his chest. "I'm a swinging 252 and enjoying the prime of my life." Krillin gawked for a minute before shaking off the shock.

"That's amazing, I wish I would look that good at your age. If I even live that long."

"Don't sweat it. Living for such a long time can be just as much a bore as it can be exciting. Every couple of years you get to do something fun, like visit an alien world like this one or fighting a war that could decide the fate of the galaxy, but most of the time you have to spend doing boring paper work and making appearances at formal affairs and greet dignitaries who you could care less about." Forcytha ranted.

"Gee, tell us how you really feel." Calla teased.

"It's a shame. After we returned home, I was planning on having a large celebration for all the heroes of the war. If you find them so boring Forcytha that I may as well call the Crocus Performing Troupe and cancel." Clem said with a sly smile. Forcytha's eyes shot open.

"No wait, your majesty I didn't mean it like that! I meant to say that some formal affairs are boring, but not yours."

Oprhys laughed until Chichi came back carrying a tall glass of ice water. Oprhys laughter instantly turned to more moaning.

"Here you go. Let me know if you need anything else alright?" She said placing the water on the small table. Oprhys waved his arms blindly for the water and took it in his hands.

"Thank you kind lady." he whimpered as he took a large gulp.

"Do you need anything your majesty?" Chichi asked.

"Oh, this is more than enough for now. We will get out of your hair as soon as we can."

"As long as no one breaks anything, blows up the house, or eats me out of house and home, you can stay here as long as you like." Chichi taking a seat in her own chair. Goten, who had tried to stay out of the way, was slowly inching toward the kitchen.

"Goten!" Chichi scolded, stopping the boy in his tracks. "You turn around and march right up those stairs and get to work."

"But why mom?" Goten whined.

"Because I said so, that's why. Guests or no guests, you are going to pick out three private schools that you want to go to and that's final. We'll discuss them once your done."

Goten let out a disappointed sigh and waved to Ophrys and Sorrel before slowly going upstairs to his sleeping quarters.

"So, how long do you all plan on staying on Earth?" Chichi asked, changing gears on a dime.

"No more than a few days." Clem said. "We will need to find a safe place to build a base camp once we've gathered what we can from our ship. Are there any uninhabited areas that you would recommend?" Chichi crossed her legs and took a few minutes to think.

"Well, it will be hard to find a place that is completely uninhabited, but if you want to go somewhere people won't snoop around, the Diablo Desert is a place to start." she said, "It's a bit uncomfortable due to the heat but there are plenty of shady spots and an oasis or two."

"Great, another desert." Forcytha moaned.

"I could also take you guys to the Break Wasteland if you like." Gohan said sitting on the arm of his mother's chair. "People don't travel through there thanks to all the wildlife, but I think it has enough food and water to live on and I can show where its safe to camp." Oprhys sat up like a shot at the mention of wildlife, his eye glowing with energy.

"I'm sold!" he shouted.

"Shut it moron, your opinion doesn't matter!" Sorrel shouted back. "Besides what happened to being too injured to move?" Ophrys fell back on the chair, moaning out loud once again.

"Nice try kid, but the jig is up." Chichi smirked. Ophrys winced and began to sweat.

"Heh, how long have you known?" he smiled to hide his fear.

"Right about, 'works every time.' That IS what you said right? I may be getting older but my hearing is just as sharp as it's always been." Ophrys cringed waiting for the screaming to begin but to his surprise it never came. "Don't worry, I won't kick you out for trying to trick me. But I will make you earn your keep thanks to that little comment. If that's alright with your guardian?" She said looking over to Calla.

"Sure, that boy needs all the discipline he can get." Calla smiled.

"Traitor!" Ophrys cried out only to get pushed over by his brother.

"Getting back on track, I suggest seeing both areas before deciding on where we will set up." Azera said. "Having wild beasts nearby during construction of a comm device might be a bit problematic."

"So would the desert heat," Forcytha retorted, "I can get perimeter defenses set up in no time at all, so I say bring on the beasts."

"It's always 'bring on' everything with you." Sorrel said. "Can you at least try to go a few days without blowing something up? Stars forbid your toys wipe out an endangered species. Besides, if this wasteland is so uninhabited how does he know so much about it?" The younger twin eyed Gohan, giving him and unconvinced glare.

"Its kind of a long story, but I spent a lot of time there as a kid." Gohan said.

"Don't remind me." Chichi said crossing her arms. "My son, kidnapped at four years old, FOUR, by that green monster and left alone to get eaten by dinosaurs. I'll never understand why you still travel out there Gohan."

"Green monster?" Calla asked before looking out the window, and looking at Piccolo who hadn't moved an inch. "You mean Piccolo?"

"The same!" Chichi said angrily, "Its thanks to that delinquent that my baby boy got wrapped up in business that should have never involved a child. He would have fallen behind on his education if I hadn't been there to get him back on track. His father was no help either, he even encouraged it! Always gotta defend the earth from androids or alien invaders. No offense."

"None taken." Clem replied. She eyed Gohan who was blushing from embarrassment. He was the same as her. Forced into an adult world while still a child. Given his immense power, whatever training Piccolo had given him had been worth it. More than that, he was happy with a job normal to his people and even had a family. Clemartis could feel her own wish for that life turn into envy as she watched the Earthlings. While it didn't seem to be perfect, it was similar to how Clemartis had always imagined what life on the restored surface would be for her people. Though it made her curious how living on this particular planet increased a person's power level to such a degree. Clemartis leaned forward in her chair, resting her head on her hands.

"Despite it all, he still managed to get into college and is one of the university's finest scholars. Top of his class you know!" Chichi said with pride. "Not to mention he's one of the strongest men on the planet and married to a fine girl. A mother couldn't be happier."

"Alright Mom, you can stop now." Gohan mumbled.

"You have every reason to be proud. That is a lot to go through for someone so young." Clem said, giving Gohan a knowing smile. "Yet you don't seem any worse for it."

"It really wasn't as bad as she makes it out to be." Gohan insisted.

"Perhaps not, but it doesn't make it any less impressive." Clem let out a small sigh before straightening up in her chair. Gohan smile disappeared as he tried to read into Clemartis' expression. "You and your husband have raised a fine lad Lady Chichi."

"Thank you," Chichi blushed, "I like to think even with all the bumps in the road, we did alright." her eyes widened suddenly and she turned to Gohan. "Speaking of your father, where in the world is he?" Krillin shot up in his chair and laughed nervously to himself.

"Well, uh, Chichi. Goku told me to tell you that he...well." he stumbled over his words. He looked desperately at Gohan or Calla for help.

"You see, Goku was kind enough to go and look around where the second ship crashed and look for survivors for us." Calla jumped in. Clemartis hoped she knew what she was doing. "Your so lucky to have such a kind husband."

"Yeah well, I've found that kindness can be both a good and a bad thing." Chichi sighed, "Let me guess Krillin, he didn't tell you when he would be back. Is that about right?" Krillin said nothing but slowly nodded his head, preparing himself for another yelling fit. But Chichi just looked sadly out the window. "I swear what am I going to do with that man? Try to get him to settle down and he just goes on another adventure. Guess I'll have to harvest the vegetables in the field on my own."

"Allow me ma'am" Azera said stepping forward. "I am no stranger to hard labor. In return for offering my queen sanctuary, I am more than glad to offer my services if you need them." Chichi put her hand on her chest looking a little taken aback.

"Oh, my. Are you sure? You've all been so polite and I would hate to make guests work." Chichi stammered.

"It is only fair." Clemartis said standing up from her chair. "Consider each member of my team at your disposal for the night. They are trained soldiers so they will do whatever you need without question." She looked to each member of the squad and they all stood at attention. "Listen up! For tonight you'll follow Lady Chichi's orders as if they were my own. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty!" They all said at once. Krillin smirked at the affair while Gohan had to support Chichi who looked like she was about to faint.

"My goodness. Where were you guys 11 years ago." Chichi said almost in a daze. "If only all of Goku's friends were so reliable."

"I'm right here Chichi." Krillin mumbled. The group shared a laugh.

Just then, Clemartis' chest tightened. Her body shook as she felt a familiar burning sensation coming from the gem on her chest and moved through her body. A white-hot pain shot through every vein, causing her to cry out and fall to the ground shaking.

"Your highness!" Calla cried as she knelt over her. The Iris twins and Chichi rushed to her side.

"What's happening to her?" Chichi asked in a panic.

"Is she sick?" Krillin asked

"No. It is simply a foolish mistake." Sorrel said looking over to his brother. Ophrys glared at Sorrel before kneeling down on Clemartis' opposite side and placing a hand on her gem.

"Whats going on?" Goten cried, looking down from the second floor.

"Stay upstairs Goten!" Chichi ordered.

"Hold still your highness." Ophrys said sternly. A glow came from his had as the pain in her chest began to pull away from her and into him. Clemartis' body continued to shake violently halting the process. "I need someone to support her head!"

"I got it." Krillin rushed into position.

"I'll hold down her legs." Gohan said, going around the group.

"Thank you. I'm sorry but she needs to be still if this is going to work right." Ophrys nodded placing his hand back on Clemartis' gem. The ki began to flow into him again, and the pain slowly began to ebb away. Clemartis stopped screaming and slowly opened her eyes. Her body still felt sore but the worse of the attack had passed. Ophrys sighed as he sat back. "Thank goodness I got it in time."

"Uh, mind explaining what the heck just happened?" Krillin asked, moving away to give Clemartis some air.

"Yeah, it felt like her power level just spiked all of a sudden." Gohan said with a concerned frown. Ophrys crossed his arms, thinking to himself.

"Well, its kinda hard to explain to a mammal but, you know how ki comes from a person's life force, made into physical matter after enough training and focus?" Ophrys asked.

"That's what I was taught, though I've researched its various types and uses." Gohan nodded.

"There should be even for your species though I would need to know more of your internal makeup to know for sure. As for us, we can generate our life force into ki as well. But as a plant species we can get it in different ways, absorbing nutrients, sleeping, converting sunlight, or taking it from another life form. " Ophrys tapped on the blue gemstone on his chest. "All the ki we don't immediately need is stored in these gems that we receive at birth. Kinda like a dam. We can get ki from so many different sources we have to internally lock it away to keep it from harming out bodies."

"I guess that makes sense. Its kinda like the Kaio-ken form that Goku uses." Krillin remarked.

"All life forms have a limit of how much ki they can use at one time depending on how strong they are. Certain aliens like Freiza's species found a way to use a ton at once but even he had physical limitations. We store as much as we can to extend our life span or use in emergencies. But breaking open a large amount of that stored ki at once is enough to kill us, or at the vary least shorten our life. The best I can do is absorb the excess to try and ease the pain when it slips through the cracks."

"Your own ki is what's hurting you?" Gohan asked.

"Yes." Clemartis said as Calla grabbed by the arm and hoisted her up. "Its just an old battle scar that acts up every now and then. The price I have to pay for trying to access power I wasn't ready to wield." Clemartis smirked. "Still, it was worth it."

"Your majesty, with all due respect, how can you say that when your getting closer to death with each day?" Calla narrowed her eyes. "You would be no older than Ophrys and Sorrel are right now if you hadn't been so reckless. You'll die before any of us, and you say it was worth it?"

"Death comes to everyone Calla, not just me." Clemartis stared Calla down. Her childhood friend at a loss of what to say. "Even if it wasn't the best choice, that doesn't change the fact that what happened can't be reversed. And I am willing to live with the consequences." Clemartis shook away from Calla's grip and did her best to stand on her own. Calla looked a bit taken aback and Clemartis wondered if she had been too harsh.

"Are you sure your alright?" Chichi asked.

"Just a little sore, that's all. Thank you for your concern."

"That armor can't be very comfortable after an episode like that. Let me get you a change of clothes. You look around my size, so I should have something that fits you."

"Oh no thats-"

"No arguments. You'll feel a lot better afterward trust me." Chichi grabbed Clemartis by the hand and began to lead her upstairs. "How about you miss Calla? You can help me pick out something for everyone . Can't have you sitting down to lunch wearing such bulky looking clothes."

"Oh, uh sure." Following the two up the stairs.

"Alright. Gohan, why don't you show Mr. Azera out to the field and help him with the harvest. I need those vegetables picked and washed before you put them in the kitchen."

"Okay mom." Gohan nodded while Azera did a mini salute. The two walked out the door with Gohan leading the way and Azera barely fitting through the small door.

"As for the rest of you..."Chichi thought aloud. Her eyes landing on Forcytha. "You young man, you know how to chop wood?" Forcytha raised an eyebrow.

"Uh you mean cutting up wood? For what?" he asked.

"To burn in a fire of course. I was hoping have a fire in the fireplace tonight. You look strong enough." Chichi pointed out the window at the pile of giant logs lying by the fields. "Think you can chop all that up?"

"Oh I see." Forcytha smirked and smoothed his hair back. "Primitive but potentially invigorating. Not to worry ma'am, you've hired the best." He began to strut out the door and made his way to the pile. Clem watched him from the window as he stared at the wood for a few minutes before picking one out. Picking up the ax on the stump, he lifted it up too fast making the blunt instrument fly into the air. It fell to the ground with an earthshaking thud a few feet from the house. Chichi moaned and looked down at Krillin.

"Go and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Uh, okay." Krillin said, before heading for the door.

"And let me know the minute Goku gets back!" Chichi called after him. She then turned her attention to the twins. "You two stay put for now. I'll get you some of Goten's old clothes. Just don't break anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it ma'am" Ophrys saluted. While Sorrel gave an indifferent nod. At the top of the stairs, Chichi glared at Goten who was still keeping on eye on the twins.

"Everything's alright now Goten, get back to your room."

"But mom." Goten whined.

"You'll have time to play later. Just keep working till I come to get you."

"Fine." he said dragging his feet back to his room on the far end of the hall and closed the door.

"Right this way ladies." Chichi said bowing politely. She led Clem and Calla to what looked like her sleeping quarters. She opened a pair of doors revealing a very large closet full of various clothes made for earthling women. Clemartis' jaw fell to the floor while Calla oohed at the spectacle. Back home, most materials needed to make clothing had to be traded from alien worlds, so common citizen and noble alike were designated to have only a few articles of clothing for designated occasions, formal, casual, and work clothes. Members of the guard and military of course had their armor as well. To see a single closet contain more than 13 different outfits all for one person was just unheard of, even for royalty.

Chichi eyed the two aliens and smiled at their reactions before zipping about to find clothes that would fit. Digging deep into the back of the closet she pulled out a pile of old clothes that looked like they hadn't been touched in a long while. After laying the outfits on the bed, the Yousari girls were invited to try them all on to see what fit. Taking off their armor and laying them in the corner of the room, they tried slipped into several of the outfits and looked at themselves in the mirror. Poor Calla, who was the tallest, had the hardest time fitting into most of the clothes but settled on a yellow long sleeve shirt, Chichi called it a sweat shirt, and a pair of light blue pants that only when down to her knees.

Most of the clothes fit Clemartis just fine but she couldn't help by try on each and every one. The design of the clothes were very different than she was used to but they felt very soft to the touch and looked even better. Clemartis could have spent hours trying on more, but the bored expression on Calla's face as she waited made her settle on a blue and red martial arts outfit. Chichi's face lit up when she recognized the outfit as the same one she had worn when Goku had officially proposed to her. Calla listened eagerly as Chichi regaled the entire story, giggling like a little girl at the romantic parts. Clemartis breathed a sigh of relief that her friend was still in good spirits. Calla was never depressed for long.

Opening up the adjacent closet, hung the male styled clothes belonging to Goku. Despite Clemartis' worry, Chichi explained that Goku wouldn't mind sharing. She took down a few clothes and asked the girls which ones would fit Azera and Forcytha best. Azera was the largest so only the largest outfit had a chance of fitting him. The girls giggled at the blinding array of yellow and blue in the long sleeve shirt and long blue pants. Azera was a easygoing guy and would care more about the act of being given clothes than what they looked like. Forcytha on the other hand was much more picky when it came to what he wore. Calla knew him best so it was only logical that she'd point out what outfits would fit him. Clemartis could see a glint in Calla's eye as she chose a bright orange short sleeve shirt, called a t-shirt, and a pair of grey sweat pants. From there Chichi went retrieved even more clothes from the attic, small enough to fit Ophrys and Sorrel. The three women settled on two sets of Goten's old clothes for the twins. A red T-shirt with a dinosaur on the front along with a pair of old orange training pants for Ophrys and blue and purple oriental outfit for Sorrel.

Reactions to the outfit choices were mixed. Azera, as expected, graciously thanked Chichi for the clothes and paid no attention to the appearance. Forcytha gaped in horror at his and refused to wear it, only giving in when Calla lied and said it was the only thing that would fit him. Ophrys loved his new clothes strutting around in the mirror making growling noises as he played with the dinosaur picture. Sorrel gave the outfit a through examination before announcing to everyone that it was satisfactory.

With group settling in, Chichi assigned the squad members their chores. Azera washed the harvested vegetables, while Krillin was asked to keep a close eye on Forcytha as he got a fire going in the fire-place. Clemartis could hear the two argue on method when Forcytha had insisted on using one of his ki explosives. Calla had been given the task of dusting the living room, however she would continuously get distracted by all the different gadgets, like the video monitor and Calla's personal favorite, the audio device. Earth's idea of music was loud and strangely fast paced forcing Clemartis to cover her ears. However Calla slowly began to get into the music, dancing around as she continued her work. Clemartis was given a easy job, advising Chichi on food preparation in the kitchen while the twins acted as the her assistants. Gohan checked his wrist clock and notified the group he would be back after picking up his wife before running out the door.

"That boy better be on time if he doesn't want to get another earful." Chichi mused after she had finished setting the large kitchen table. "So, what would you all want for a late-lunch?"

"Um, mixed fruits and greens would be plenty, thank you." Clemartis said taking a seat in one of the open chairs. "Is there enough to feed everyone?"

"Honey, I have to make enough food for a feast at least three times a day. I have more than enough to make a salad for six people."

"Whats a salad?" Ophrys asked as he opened up the cold storage box and looked around.

"Isn't that what you guys eat? Mixed vegetables and fruit in a bowl?" she questioned, reaching around him to grab what she needed.

"That is too wasteful" Sorrel replied. "It needs to be blended together and liquified if it is to be a proper meal." Chichi face dropped as her expectations were dashed.

"Oh, well I guess that makes my job a bit easier then." she said reaching in a lower cabinet and pulling out a tall blending machine. "You don't eat solid food?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"We can, its just that we haven't been able to in order to save resources. Even deep underground the soil isn't fertile enough to grow enough crops to feed a the entire population. Mixing and watering it down makes it easier to distribute." Clemartis explained. Chichi nodded as she began piling different items into the blender.

"Sounds rough. I can't imagine that tastes very good either."

"Of course it doesn't, food isn't supposed to taste good." Ophrys said, as a matter of fact. Chichi stared at the boy with abject horror.

"You...you've never had good food before?" she stammered.

"Taste isn't important." Sorrel objected. "It all digests the same anyway. What is important is getting enough nutrients to survive. Which is why you need to stop chatting and continue-" he stopped when he noticed Chichi's tearful expression.

"Oh you poor things!" she cried wrapping her arms around the twins who looked at each other in dismay. "You've had to live such hard lives. But don't worry. I'm going to give you a meal your never going to forget!"

"Damn it human, are you listening to me?" Sorrel yelled, but Ophrys put his hand out.

"Shh, I want to see what she does next." he said watching with fascination. Sorrel just looked irritated as he pushed his brother's hand away.

"Not to toot my own horn, but all those years cooking for Goku have made me quite the chef." Chichi said happily as she turned on the blender. A combinations of sliced apples, celery, bananas, lettuce, and a splash of orange juice whirred around mixing into a green mush. "The first batch is ready if you need it but I'm going cook you some of my best vegetarian dishes for you to try." Chichi said with a smile.

"Cook...?"

"Vegetarian?" the twins asked in sync.

"Sure, come over here and I'll show you." Chichi said happily beckoning the boys over. Ophrys bounded over dragging his brother behind him and peered over the counter. He watch Chichi with wide excited eyes as she chopped up vegetable after vegetable and put in a very large, flat, metal dish. Reaching over the heated device, she added a few unknown spices and strange sweet smelling liquid into the mixture. Clemartis could hear the dish's contents sizzle and smiled as Ophrys jumped up and down at the chemical reaction. Sorrel, while trying to look uninterested even downright disgusted, could not help but watch Chichi's concoction. When it was finished she removed the dish from the heating appliance and slid her earthling food on a plate. A strangely sweet aroma was wafting in the air and it was unlike anything Clemartis had smelled before. The smell went into the living room drawing the other members of the squad to the kitchen.

"Help yourselves guys. I've got your...smoothie here if you want it but your welcome to try some of my vegetable teryiaki."

Clemartis and her team stared at the odd dish. The vegetables alone were strange looking but the sweet smelling liquid seemed to have saturated the food making them look a bit soggy. Forcytha did his best to stifle a gag, though Calla took an long wiff of the nice smell wafting off the food. Always the trend setter, Calla helped herself first, spooning a plate full. Ophrys was next but took a smaller amount. Azera while visibly nervous, took an even smaller portion saying that it was only polite to try. Forcytha and Sorrel, of course, passed on the teriyaki vegetables and went for the blended food. Clemartis, though tempted to try the teriyaki chose against it and settled for the usual. Best not push herself.

"I'm going to make some Sukiyaki for the rest of us. Would you like some Krillin?" Chichi asked as she kept moving from the cold storage to the cooking appliances.

"Why not. Its been awhile since I've visited. Is it all right if I use the phone and give the missus a call?"

"Sure, tell her she's welcome to come over to if she's not to busy. It feels like forever since I've seen her and Marron."

"Will do." Krillin said walking around to the living room. All eyes were on Calla as she took the first bite of the teriyaki food. The instant she closed her mouth, Calla's eyes went wide and she went straight as a board. Everyone looked at her with anticipation as Calla processed the food. Her eyes closed shut as she squirmed in her chair with a look of absolute bliss. She swallowed hard and proceeded to shovel the rest into her mouth.

"You guys," she said muffled with a mouthful of food. "Need. To. Try. This." Azera gave the food a puzzled look as he took his utensil and took a bit. After a few seconds, he and Calla were on their way up for second helpings. Forcytha and Sorrel looked terrified as they quietly slurped their 'smoothies' ,as Chichi called them. Ophrys took a nervous gulp before taking a bite. He slumped in his chair and sighed with sheer ecstasy.

"To think such a taste could be possible." he breathed, his glasses sliding down his nose. "I'll never complain about coming to eat ever again." Clemartis chuckled at the boy's reaction. Normally during their downtime if Ophrys was preoccupied examining a specimen or compiling important data, he would pass on invitations to eat. It was comforting to know that she would never have to worry about getting him to eat, as long as earth style food was available. Sorrel had barely sipped his smoothie and was visibly upset as he watched his brother squirm with happiness. Forcytha moved his chair away from the younger twin inch by inch as he noticed Sorrel's subtle irritation turning into anger. It didn't take long for Sorrel's temper to boil over.

"All right we get it! What the hell is so special about this brown mush that you find so magical?" Sorrel screamed. Clemartis blood drained out of her face when she saw Chichi with her head turned toward them, glaring at Sorrel. With an ever so gentle nudge she alerted the boy to his mistake and he quickly bowed an apology before getting out of his chair and walking over to his brothers side.

"Give me that!" Sorrel demanded reaching out for his brother's utensil.

"No way! Get your own." Ophrys took the plate and held it up.

"I said, give it to me you four eyed goon!" The two struggled for a bit almost knocking the plate out of Ophrys' hands. It wasn't until Sorrel relied on his ability that he was able to trick Ophrys into thinking he still had it.

"Hey! Powers are cheating!" Ophrys yelled.

"You say that like I honestly care." Sorrel laughed as he took the plate back to his side of the table.

"Boys, that's enough shenanigans for one day." Clem scolded.

"They certainly are lively." Chichi commented. "Even more than my boys." Ophrys crossed his arms and pouted at his brother while the latter smiled at his victory. Sorrel eyed the teriyaki vegetables and examined them from all angles. He opened his mouth and closed it around the morsel, barely chewing it when he suddenly looked like he had achieved enlightenment. Even going to far as to temporarily drop the utensil. He swallowed, staring into the distance as he tried to comprehend what he had just experienced. He looked at the food again, then to Chichi, back to the food.

"Weeeeeeeeell?" Ophrys said leaning over the table. "What do you think?"

"I'm...still trying to figure that out." Sorrel said remembering himself and continued to eat. Testing each bite to see if all tasted the same.

"Pretty stellar right?" Ophrys said flexing his eyebrows. Sorrel looked up, his cheeks puffed from eating too much at once. Ophrys laughed out loud at his brother's almost guilty expression and soon the rest of the group followed suit. Sorrel swallowed hard and looked at Chichi who was still keeping an eye on her next dish. Sorrel looked down at his hand while his face turned a shade of green.

"This is...extraordinary." he said in almost a mumble. "You have, my gratitude lady Chichi."

"Your very welcome. I'm happy you like it." Chichi smiled, "Cooking is always more satisfying when people enjoy your food."

"If I may ask, how did you do it?" Sorrel asked, looking scared that he was asking something he shouldn't.

"Do what dear?" she raised her voice as the sizzling in the hot plate got louder.

"Make something like this? Such a combination of tastes shouldn't be possible."

"Oh! Of course it's possible silly." Chichi laughed as she tested the meat at the bottom of the sukiyaki. "You just have to know what to use."

"Show me." Sorrel demanded, but one look from Clemartis made him stand up and bow. "Please show me more of your ancient technique." Chichi couldn't help but laugh at the strange request.

"It'd be my pleasure. Come over here I'll show you how to finish this recipe." She beckoned him over, and he went to her side without delay. She began to discuss cooking temperature, ingredients that were vital in Sukiyaki such as cooking sake and judging when something was cooked through or not. Sorrel was wide-eyed with genuine enthusiasm that Clemartis had never seen before. He made no effort to hide his happiness either when she saw him smile as he watched the food and took a long sniff of the scent coming off it. Much like her, the other members of the team sat in shock at Sorrel's new-found passion, though Ophrys was first to break the silence with a hushed laugh. There was no way he was ever going to let Sorrel forget about this. They still enjoying the spectacle when Krillin came back to the kitchen and took a seat.

"Eighteen said she'll stop by later this evening." he said leaning back in his chair.

"Alright, I'll make sure to save some food for her?" Chichi said looking back. "Is she bringing Marron? She must have gotten so big since I saw her last."

"No, Marron's going to stay at home with Master Roshi." Krillin said nervously scratching his head. "She's a bit nervous about bringing our only daughter to a house full of strange aliens. No offense." he said getting the apology out as fast as he could.

"That's perfectly alright." Azera said sitting back in his chair, "Your wife sounds like a responsible woman."

"Bit of a strange name though," Forcytha said, leaning his chair back to touch the wall.

"Yeah I guess," Krillin laughed, his face a bit red. "How's that Sukiyaki coming Chichi?"

"Going a lot faster with an assistant." Chichi replied smiling at Sorrel as he took a turn moving the plate's contents with a flat ended implement. "It should be ready in a few more minutes."

Just then the sound of the front door opening made everyone turn around to look at the living room.

"That can't be Gohan," Chichi thought aloud. "He's fast, but he'd have to slow down if he was coming back with Videl. Especially in her condition."

Chichi's surprise changed to annoyance when she saw the visitor.

"Ahhhh, something smells awesome Chichi!" Goku said coming into the kitchen. "Oh hey, guys! Having a good time?"

"Yes, thank you." Clemartis said, though she had more pressing questions on her mind. "Where is your friend? And Trunks? Were there any problems?"

"No, we searched the entire area but we couldn't find him anywhere. The wreck was completely deserted. Either they managed to slip away or...their all dead." Goku said solemnly. Clemartis brow furrowed. Given the earthling's strength it was possible that nothing was left of the enemy. But she got a bad feeling in her gut that they were just lying low for the time being. "I took Trunks home to his mom, who is probably still scolding him right about now, but he said he'll try to stop by tomorrow. Hopefully by then he'll turn up."

"I don't like to be the pessimist when it comes to situations like this, but your positive your friend couldn't have been..."

"Not a chance. He's too strong and too stubborn. He's fine and he'll be here when we need him." Goku smiled as he took a spare seat at the table. Clemartis smirked at Goku's happy attitude. How nice it must be able to live so carefree. "So, whats for dinner you guys?"

"Suki-yaki" Sorrel stammered trying to make sure he was pronouncing the dish right.

"Great, I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed. "Hey Chichi, how much longer till its ready?" he turned to his wife but winced when he saw her shaking with anger. Clemartis, not wanting to get between the couple, scooted her chair a few inches away.

"You've got a lot of nerve mister, for just taking off before dawn, not even bothering to tell me where your going and just expecting me to have food on the table for you!" Chichi yelled. Goku laughed nervously as he tried to think of a response. However it seemed the chances of that were slim at best. "How many times have I told you Goku? If your going off on another one of your 'trips' tell me were your going and when you'll be back. And don't you even get me started on the fact that you took Goten with you without even asking me if it was okay!"

"I'm sorry Chichi, but Goten wanted to come and I didn't see the harm in letting him see a spaceship for the first time."

"NO HARM IN IT HE SAYS! Goku, is it some physical need for you to undermine my hopes and dreams for our children? Can't you just accept that they are the strongest people on the planet and leave it at that? They need more than fighting skills if they are going to have normal lives and you can't have a normal life if you're jumping out of bed at 2:30 in the morning cause aliens are landing!"

"But they needed our help. Sure, not all off them were nice but these guys are. Isn't that enough?" Goku said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Lucky for you they actually have manners." Chichi huffed walking over to the heating appliance and checking Sorrel's progress with the Sukiyaki. "Add this much of this sauce dear, and spread it evenly. Don't stir it up too much." she directed before turning back to Goku. "I told them they can stay as long as they want, but only if they help out around here. And that goes double for you Goku. If you think I'm going to do you a big favor like this for nothing than you can forget it! Your gonna have to think of a way to make it up to me."

"Uh, sure Chichi. Whatever you need." Goku said looking slightly confused on how such a thing was a punishment.

"Good, you've got till tomorrow to think of something. And it has to be something I like. That means no sparring, training or fishing trips, got it?"

"Yes dear." Goku said sadly, sounding like most of his potential ideas were just squashed.

"That's what I like to hear." Chichi said with a victorious smile. "And to answer your question, it should be ready in a few minutes. Sorrel here has been the perfect little gentlemen helping me keep an eye on it."

"Is it possible to substitute the meat with another food item?" Sorrel asked poking at the food like it was alive.

"Well, I could try making it with tofu next time." Chichi mused.

"What is...tofu?" Sorrel asked cocking his head. Chichi happily explained as the Sukiyaki finished cooking and was served up. Krillin and Chichi took what they wanted before Goku and Goten stepped up and piled huge mounds of the stuff on their plates. Clemartis watched in horror as both Goku and Goten woofed down their meals. Even when their plates were clean they were still hungry enough to raid the cold storage for even more food. Barely half a plate of the teriyaki vegetables had been enough to fill the bellies of her teammates brave enough to try it, while the earthlings were stuffing food in their faces as if their stomachs were bottomless pits. Once everyone was finished, Oprhys and Azera were drafted to assist Chichi with cleaning up. Ophrys grumbled that Sorrel had gotten off the hook but it only took a nudge from Azera for him to get back to work. Everyone else moved back into the large living room, sharing stories from past trips or missions. By the time Gohan returned with his wife, Videl, the sun had already begun to set. Given the strange circumstances, Videl was very polite to them and even offered some of the group to sleep in her home.

"After all that I've seen after becoming a part of this family, nothing surprises me anymore." the young woman said with a smile. Sorrel had to keep a tight rein on Ophrys when he started asking question after question on earthling reproduction, some questions making the human women go absolutely pale.

Needing some time to herself to think, Clemartis found herself continuously staring out the window at the beautiful red and orange colors reflecting off the clouds. It would have been nice to think that their enemy was no more and all they would have to do would be to contact the fleet and go home. Clemartis knew better. The resistance was far too tenacious to have been subdued that easily. The sooner her team set up a base camp to begin searching for the survivors and call for back up, the better chances were of Earth coming out of the conflict in one piece.

"I can feel it!" Calla exclaimed her hand on Videl's large belly. "Aww, I can't wait to meet you too little one. How much longer until the big day?"

"Shouldn't be too long now, actually. The doctor said sometime within the next three weeks." Videl said as Gohan guided her to one of the large chairs. "My dad can hardly contain himself, which can be hard to deal with sometimes. But I'm happy I got the chance for one last visit before I won't have any time to myself."

"Ohhh, I hope I can be there when it happens. Its always amazing to see new life brought into the universe, no matter the species." Calla said, positively giddy.

"I'd like to see it to, maybe even take a picture if that's alright." Ophrys said, taking out a small rectangular device from his belt. "It would be a great addition to the scientific community to see another sapient species that can breed without governmental restrictions."

"Governmental restrictions...to having kids?" Goten asked.

"Well yeah, like they do back home. Can't have the population get too big too fast right? You'd run out of resources too quickly. Lucky for your planet it seems to have more than enough to take care of a lot of people. There are only 100 out of 1000 inhabited planets that we know of that are free of that restriction. Thanks to this brilliant discovery by yours truly, we'll be able to make that 101."

"Stop the presses." Sorrel said with his usual amount of enthusiasm.

"The more I hear about your planet, the less I want to go there." Krillin commented. "Its like you'd get arrested if you so much as sneezed."

"Only if you did it in a medical facility without sterilization wipes." Calla said without missing a beat.

"I rest my case." Krillin sighed.

"Its not that bad really," Calla said with a grin. "The city market places are the best places to go it you want a good time. There's games, a whole bunch of off world goods for sale, and on festival days music and dance troupes come out to perform for the whole city. That and the trees I've seen here are only a quarter the size of the ones on are planet. They're big enough to live in."

"Wow, I've never knew tree's could get that big." Goten said with awe.

"If you ever get a chance to come visit, I could get you a room inside one." Ophrys said sitting down next to Goten on the rug.

"That sounds great!" the two smiled at each other and Goten raised his hand in some sort of affirmation gesture, but ended up having to explain how to do it properly to Ophrys.

"It may be far from perfect, but it is home." Clemartis added. "And someday we'll have enough energy to restore its surface and live freely like this."

"Can I ask you something your majesty?" Gohan asked.

"Go right ahead."

"If your planet is so uninhabitable, then why are you still living there. I can understand wanting to revive it but why don't you find another planet to live on until your ready?" Clem closed her eyes as she contemplated her answer.

"Stubbornness mostly. There are a great number of planets under our protection which have offered us refuge, but more than half of the population has opted to stay despite having to sacrifice conveniences and even a few freedoms. More now since we went to war."

"Why?" Goku inquired, trying to understand.

"Because we all share the same dream. To be able to walk upon the surface of the world that bore us. But unlike the Cold Empire, I won't sacrifice the happiness of others in order to achieve that goal. A good majority of my own people hate me for this decision but I don't intend on changing it. It was a philosophy my mother lived by."

"What happened to your mother?" Goku asked. Clemartis clenched her fists tight as the mere thought of that night that tore her apart.

"Dead. Assassinated on Frieza's orders." Clem replied. "She was killed right in front of me in order to break my spirit."

"Oh how horrible." Chichi gasped.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to-" Gohan began.

"No need. I've had all the sympathy I can stand for one life time. What matters most to me now is carrying out her wish. To restore our home to its original glory and making our empire a guiding hand for other civilizations in this vast universe." Clemartis smiled. "But I can't quite do that when there is a war to be had. So it would be best to finish this old conflict once and for all. Gohan, if you would do us the honor of leading us to the place you grew up, I would be most grateful. Then we can finally begin to build a proper peace."

"Sure. I can take you guys first thing in the morning." Gohan nodded.

"Your majesty," Forcytha approached Clemartis. "Since we are loosing daylight, I think some of us should go back to the ship and salvage the wreck before we relocate tomorrow. Wouldn't want our enemy to get the get their grubby little hands on it in the cover of night."

"Very well. You and Azera will go and bring back as much as you can carry. The rest of us will remain here just in case the enemy tracked us here. Keep your wits about you and don't do anything reckless."

"And what if we encounter the enemy your highness?" Azera asked.

"Capture one and pump them for information. We need all the advantages we can get right now."

"As you wish your majesty," Azera and Forcytha bowed, and were about to leave when a knocking sound came from the front door.

"Heh, I was wondering when she'd get here." Krillin smiled walking over and opening the door. "Hey honey, come on in." A tall, blonde haired human female walked inside. Her hands were on her hips and her cold looking blue eyes looked around the room, narrowing a bit when she saw the team. From her body language, Clem could tell the woman was a tough customer. She was physically fit and carried herself like someone who had seen battle many times before. Clemartis was a tad disturbed at the fact that Krillin's wife was not emitting any energy. Like she was drawing on her life force from something else, something inorganic. Normally Clemartis would have preferred finding the cause of such an anomaly, she decided to let the matter slide. Krillin was a kind man, and trusted this woman enough to marry and bear his child. It was worth giving her the benefit of the doubt if it meant she would become another ally.

"Hi Eighteen!" Goten said waving from the floor.

"Yeah, its great to see you again." Gohan added.

"So, these are the aliens you went chasing after this morning?" Eighteen asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Kinda. Turns out they're here to stop some of our old enemies. They didn't have anywhere else to go so, their staying here until they can call for backup." Krillin said, happy to explain. Even so, the distrust never seemed to leave Eighteen's eyes. Much like Piccolo, it was going to take a lot more than just words in order to win her trust. As long as the group watched their step around her, they wouldn't have to worry about getting on her bad side.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Clemartis started off. "Krillin has told us a lot about you."

"Oh really?" Eighteen asked raising an eyebrow. "And what kind of things has he been telling you?"

"Just that you are a woman who is strong enough to defend your family but kind to your allies. Nothing you need to be embarrassed about."

"Is that all?" Eighteen asked Krillin. He blushed a bit.

"Well, I didn't want to say too much, not when you were coming over anyway." Krillin laughed nervously. It seems he had caught on to his wife's initial hostility as well. It got even worse when Ophrys flew right up to Eighteen's face looking straight into her eyes.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen eyes that color of blue before. Where you born like this? Does it run in the family?"

"Excuse me?" Eighteen's body tensed, leaning back a bit to try and reclaim her personal space. Calla stepped forward and took Ophrys by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away.

"So sorry about that. This child has no manners to speak of. But I have to say, I wouldn't have pegged you for the mother type. You look like one of those, super models that Chichi was telling me about." Calla grinned.

"Hm, I wouldn't be caught dead with a job like that. Far too boring. And those outfits they consider high fashion are just disgusting."

Clemartis let out a sigh, as the tension started to fade. That was until she turned around to see that Azera and Focytha hadn't left yet. One look at Forcytha's dumbstruck face made Clemartis break out in a nervous sweat. Azera was doing what he could to get his attention but to no avail. Forcytha's eyes stayed focused on Eighteen as she and Calla continued their conversation.

He wouldn't...he couldn't...

"Hot damn!" he exclaimed finally, dashing over to Krillin and mussing his hair. "Krillin you lucky bastard, I underestimated you. I never would have guessed you were such a lady killer." Once he was done with Krillin, he pushed him out of the way, made a bee line for Eighteen and began to circle her. Looking up and down her entire body.

"Who'd a though a creature such as you even existed. I've done my fair share of traveling the galaxy and have seen beautiful women of all shapes and sizes. Though after seeing you, I can't think of any that could come close to your beauty. And such a unique name, Eighteen. Did you know that was my favorite number?" Eighteen just stared at him with irritated indifference while Krillin on the other hand looked plain horrified at the whole spectacle. Just as Clemartis was about to reprimand him, she glanced at Calla who was shaking with rising rage. She sat back in her chair, knowing she would not have to say anything.

"Forcytha..." Calla warned, but he continued to ignore the fact he was in grave peril.

"I must say, it is going to be a pleasure getting to know you personally during our stay. Alas, it is only for a short time, but let us make the most of it and have as much 'fun' as we can." He took Eighteen's hand and kissed it. Eighteen's expression never changed but everyone else in the room watched on, terrified by what would happen next. It was a matter of seconds before Calla reached out and grabbed Forcytha's ear and pulled it back hard.

"I've got a number for your right here you disgusting bottom feeder!" Calla yelled as she pulled him in close. She yanked him over to the back door where Azera was waiting. "You've got till I count to ten to get your ass out the door and do your job before I shove the number five down your throat!" With a hard shove, Forcytha flew out the door and skidded on the ground. Taking the hint, he made a break for the sky with Azera rushing to follow him. Calla was wiping her hands in satisfaction until she heard a loud cry from where the boys had left.

"I LOVE THIS PLANET!" Forcytha cried to the universe. Calla growled before slamming the door shut.

"Nicely handled." Eighteen said giving Calla a smile. Calla returned it with a nervous laugh.

"He's just jerk. If he ever does that again, feel free to knock him out."

"I'll keep that in mind." Eighteen said giving Krillin a hand up.

"Is he...always like that?" Krillin asked nervously.

"Every single day." The team said in unison.

* * *

**Its going to be a busy week for me but I'll try to have the next chapter ready at the usual time. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

It was late into the night by the time the Son household went quiet. After several hours of loud conversation, music and even dancing courtesy of Calla, Piccolo had welcomed the silence. Staying out of the way he was able to observe the goings on from a safe distance. Krillin and Eighteen leaving to return home, Forcytha and Azera returning with a large mound of mechanical parts which was left in the garage, and Gohan and Videl returning to their house. By the time the last house light went dark, Piccolo began debating if he should return to the Lookout.

With both Goku and Gohan here, there should have been nothing to worry about. If the Yousari had truly been hostile they would have made a move by now. However, Piccolo couldn't shake the concern that something was going to go horribly wrong. Vegeta had been very clear about making sure Goku's Saiyan ancestry remained a secret. Given all the atrocities the Saiyans had committed in Frieza's name, the last thing the Earth needed was to be made a target to aliens who had a grudge with the Saiyan race. Though the queen was the most troubling. He had sensed it when he had first laid eyes on her. Underneath the airs of nobility and kindness was a darkness that only seemed to grow larger. Whether the cause was justified or not didn't matter to Piccolo. She and her followers were still a potential threat to the planet's safety. He would play his part in finishing their little war, but only until they were off world. He only wished that he could sense what Vegeta was up to and make sure he had taken care of the planet's other unwelcome guests. No reason to stay if their enemy was already dead.

Piccolo's ears perked up when he heard movement in Goku's house. He couldn't tell who it was from the grumbling and moaning but given the power level it was one of the Yousari. The alien shuffled clumsily down the stairs before stopping in the living room.

"Having trouble sleeping?" came the voice of Sorrel. Moving into the view from the window, Piccolo could see Calla as she stared up at the night sky.

"It's always the first night on an alien planet that's the hardest." She said smiling at the stars. "I'm surprised your still up Sorrel. With all the social interaction you've had today I figured you'd be snoring away."

"Ha ha, very funny." he replied sarcastically. "Since Azera and Forcytha were too unreliable for watch duty, I volunteered. Someone has to keep an eye open in case the enemy discovers our location."

"I don't know. If they were able to find and attack us, they would have done it by now. Call it a hunch."

"The day I trust one of your hunches is the day the Asteria family surpasses House Iris in power."

"Ooh ouch. I'm not sure I can ever recover from an insult like that." Calla said putting her hand on her chest and feigning a collapse.

"Hmph. It is always the same with you. Do you really care nothing for your mother's sacred house?"

"How can I care about a family I don't belong to anymore? My uncle's the one in charge remember?"

"Doesn't change the fact you have the same blood in your veins. Though your failure to claim leadership was spectacular, your skills have improved in your service to the crown."

"My my, is that a compliment that I'm hearing? You really are breaking a lot of new ground today. We should have brought you to Earth a long time ago."

"Don't get too excited." Sorrel growled. "Thanks to your weak bloodline you are still a far cry from surpassing me.'"

"Oh well, easy come easy go." Calla sighed. "I think I'm going to be up for awhile Sorrel so I'll take over watch duty. You're still young and need your rest."

"Stop treating me like I was a sapling." the boy huffed.

"But that's exactly what you are, even though your mother hasn't given you the chance to be one."

"I don't have time for childishness when my brother is too weak for the responsibility of leadership."

"Is that what she told you?"

"Perhaps. Why do you want to know?"

"Let's just say there is more to it than that. Iris is the kind of woman who hates weakness in her own family but not too the extent that you think." Sorrel went silent for a few minutes. "Try asking Ophrys if you want to know more, but for now do yourself a favor and gets some rest. The Queen will need you to be ready tomorrow."

"Fine. If it makes you cease your pestering." he grumbled. Calla giggled as she said goodnight and walked out the front door. Taking one last look in, she saw Sorrel taking the blanket on his side of the couch and throwing it over his snoring brother's bare feet before hunkering down. Calla smiled before slowly closing the door and taking a deep breath.

She wandered the front lawn for a little bit, observing the landscape, poking at plants or fixtures that were alien to her. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed the fireflies that were abundant this time of year. Curious, she locked on to a single one and gave chase. It did its best to evade her grasp but it didn't take long before it was trapped in the palm of her hand. Calla stared at the insect for a few minutes, allowing it to crawl around her hand and poking at it on occasion. Then, without warning, she put it in her mouth. After a second or two her eye widened, her curious smile transforming into a disgusted grimace and she quickly spat out the bug. The Yousari girl moaned as she wiped at her tongue.

"Note to self, flashy earth bugs are not food. And tiny to-ouch!" She exclaimed as a mosquito bit her arm. She swatted at it and examined the remains. "I thought they couldn't get any smaller. Could you make these taste better through cooking? Maybe Chichi would know. Wait, what if these are an endangered species. Crap! I'll just say it was self-defense. It attacked me, so naturally I had to take action and-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Piccolo asked, preferring to reveal himself than be subjected to a pointless rant. Calla jumped but relaxed when she realized it was him.

"I forgot you were still out here." Calla put her hands on her hips and walked around the tree to face him. "Wouldn't that hurt your legs after awhile? It doesn't look like you've moved a muscle since this afternoon."

"No." He said keeping his answer simple. She raised her eyebrow, obviously looking for more but was going to remain unsatisfied. When it was clear that she wasn't going to take a hint, Piccolo decided to ask a question of his own. "Is there any reason your waking up the entire forest and not resting?"

"Well excuse me for being a bit anxious in a strange new land. Sleeping is something of a hobby of mine so if I could, I would. It's just, everything is so different from what I'm used to. Which is great, but a little hard to take it all in the first day. I need to be completely relaxed if I'm going to get any sleep. I figured since I was awake, why not do some safe exploration disguised as guard duty."

"Since when did exploration include eating insects?"

"I didn't know if it was edible or not. That's why I had to find out. Now I know and my curiosity is satisfied...for the moment."

"I'd hardly think something as insignificant as that could be so fascinating."

"Insignificant?Tell me smart guy, what qualifies as insignificant? Hmm? Who made you so high and mighty to decide if something has significance or not? Cause your so big and strong, is that it?"

"Calm down. It was just an observation." Piccolo said without raising his voice. Calla's went wide, as if what she had said was meant for a completely different person. She she took a few steps back before crossing her arms and looking away.

"I-I knew that." she mumbled. Piccolo noted her nervous body language, such as shifting wait in her feet and fidgeting with the cloth on her sleeve. She would try to look at him but would look away the second he tried to make eye contact. "You're a Namekian. Don't sit there and tell me you weren't the least bit curious about stuff like that when you first came here."

"I wasn't." Piccolo replied. It was true. When his purpose for being born was to destroy his father's old enemy, the earth was just the prize at the end of the road. Maturing and gaining strength to achieve that goal and world domination had been his only interest in those early years. Even after looking through the memories belonging to Kami during his time at Yunzabit had focused more on surviving long enough for family that never came. Though his original self eventually explored the planet, the only things that stood out were the horrible deeds that humanity was capable of. Piccolo was sure there was more to it than that, but Kami had more than a hundred years of memories to shift through and it was painful to try to recall so much at once. Calla looked at him with surprise, a single eyebrow raised.

"Come on! Not even a little bit?" she asked again.

"No." He replied. Calla let out a sigh, her expression changing to...pity?

"It was that bad huh?" she asked, sympathy in her voice. One minute she was angry with him and now...this? It was like someone had flipped a switch in her brain. Piccolo had seen this before with human females like Bulma and Chichi but he still couldn't figure it out. Calla walked around him and propped her back on the side of his tree. "I guess I should have realized with what Gohan told us about the people here. Your appearance wasn't a big hit with the locals?"

"Something like that."

"That's a shame. Your people are usually so kind, you don't deserve that kind of treatment." Piccolo narrowed his eyes. Perhaps this girl was more perceptive than he had originally thought. "You probably heard it when we were inside but, Gohan told me a lot about you. I hope you don't mind."

"Only if you keep it to yourself." Piccolo had heard the entire conversation as Gohan had told Calla about their time training together and the many adventures that had gotten mentor and student where they were today. Only time would tell if Calla was trustworthy enough not to go and blab it to everyone she met.

"After hearing all of that, I figured out why you were acting they way you were, so I'm...sorry. " she said. She paused, waiting for him to respond. But kept talking when he chose not to. "Though you could have asked in a nicer way instead of just throwing accusations around." Her eyes lit up as she propped herself up and raised her index finger.

"Tell you what, just so we can clear the air, ask me whatever you like. Can't trust each other if we're keeping secrets right? So go ahead! Ask away."

Piccolo looked back at her with this trademark indifference but couldn't deny the opportunity that just fell in his lap. Despite her irritation with him, she hadn't tried to leave or walk away once. Piccolo wasn't the least bit surprised, a person like this actually enjoyed sharing their thoughts and feelings to complete strangers, as foolish as it was. If she wasn't going to leave him to his meditation, this was the best chance he had to get more information about the Yousari Queen.

"Alright then, explain something to me." he said.

"Such as?" Calla smiled. Already anticipating his question.

"You said when you introduced yourself that you're the queen's servant?"

"More of her guardian but I also do her errands, make sure she's healthy, that kind of stuff. Why do you ask?"

"I just find it hard to believe the daughter of a noble is working as a mere servant."

"Bloody ears of the Kai's themselves." Calla groaned. "It's really not all that interesting. My mom died, I was too weak to take her place, Clem's mom took me in when my uncle kicked me to the curb, the end. See? Dullsville."

"I wouldn't call you weak. Not after that display in the desert."

"Why thank you. Fighting is my second favorite hobby next to sleeping. I'd like to think all the time I've spent practicing has paid off a bit."

"How long have you known Queen Clemartis?"

"Since she was born. Hell, I helped raise her when her mom wasn't around and when she...well, you heard. Its been weird watching her grow up so fast, literally and figuratively. No matter how old she looks, she's still the same kid that I grew up with." Calla chuckled. "Before she became queen she was such a crybaby. The second she got scared or scolded she would just fall to the floor, crying her little eyes out. It could get annoying but it was worth putting up with to see her happy. Other than that she was so well-behaved, I actually had to encourage her to get in trouble once or twice just to show her what it was like. There was this one time, we were visiting my uncle's mansion and the two of us managed to sneak away from our escorts. We got into the conference room and prank called every communication device in the entire estate." she said laughing out loud. "Oh I've never seen Clem laugh so hard." Calla's laugh subsided and the smile slowly disappeared from her face. "Ever since that night though, she's been so sad, understandably so, but its like she can't move on. I've done what I can to keep her spirits up through all of this but nothing I do works for very long. It's great to see her smile again after all this time, even if for a little while." she said sadly. Piccolo just sat, quietly listening to every word. "Oh sorry, I got carried away again didn't I?"

"That doesn't matter." He replied, thinking over the next few words carefully. "You say it's just sadness but that's not the only thing that's changed about her, is it?" Calla's eyes went wide, but she immediately tried to cover her first reaction with a carefree smile.

"Well of course, being a queen isn't an easy job you know and she's had less time to relax like we used to-"

"That's not what I meant." Piccolo interrupted. There was no way she could have known the queen for so long and not have noticed the growing evil in her soul.

"Now t-that I think about it, she has been a bit more of a space cadet than she used to be. She'll pay attention in meetings sure, but sometimes trying to hold a simple conversation during mealtime can be such a -"

"Would you stop that!?" Piccolo yelled, finally losing his patience.

"Stop what? What'd I do?"

"Acting as if you haven't got a clue! Your queen is a danger to everyone on this planet."

"That's not true" she retorted, starting to take offense. "Like I keep saying, you can trust us. Just give us a chance to-"

"Its got nothing to do with the rest of you, she is the one I don't trust."

"Why? She's been nothing but nice to you and your friends all day. Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I've sensed it since we first met. She may give a convincing performance playing the diplomat but there is a darkness at her core that gets bigger with each passing hour. If you've known her as long as you claim then you must have noticed by now!" he demanded. Calla avoided his gaze as she kept her mouth shut. She knew something, her nervous body language gave that much away. There was something about the queen that had changed for the worse, something Calla was aware of but had kept to herself. Perhaps...out of fear? After a few seconds of silence, her mouth curved into a smile.

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" she said calmly. "I'm just an idiot."

At first Piccolo wasn't sure how to react to such a statement but he growled when he realized she was looking for excuses to avoid telling him what he wanted to know. Frustrated he turned away from her.

"Ha ha ha! You should have seen the look on your face. Wasn't expecting for me to say something like that out loud were you mister 'I can see into your soul'? Did you honestly think I was smart enough to figure stuff like that out? Your giving me way to much credit. Something I learned a long time ago, if you're a fool people don't expect much from you. It's a lifestyle that I have grown quite comfortable with."

"Your being ridiculous." Piccolo said angrily.

"Another one of my trade mark character traits, thank you for noticing. I would have thought you would have guessed that already from how you can see through complete strangers. I forgot you guys were all about pure heart this, evil heart that."

"Would you shut up!" Piccolo yelled almost having to cover over his ears as Calla's voice grew louder.

"And he's got another one! Three down on the list of my extensive character defects. I'm a rambler, which you have no doubt discovered, stubborn, slow, lazy, loonier than a Makyan and topped off with a long list of failures such as failing to keep my promise to my dead mother and not being able to protect Clem's mother. And yet..." Calla paused, her voice beginning to tremble. "Knowing that. Both Clem and her mother trusted me and accepted me as one of their own. I may not understand all of what you were talking about just now, but I want to give Clem as much trust as she gave me. Its more than just my duty, its my purpose. Even if the best I can do is act like a fool to take attention off her or just keep her smiling." She turned to look at Piccolo. "Do you understand?"

"You've made your point. Just don't say I didn't warn you." He sighed. Getting her to admit what she had seen was going to be harder than he expected. He was going to have to try a different approach.

"Alright then. Lets throw that ball of depressing away and enjoy the night. Or is it morning? How long does it take for the sun to rise here?"

"It'll take another few hours at least."

"How can you tell?"

"The moon." he said pointing the heavenly sphere out to her. It felt strange having the moon back in the sky after all the effort Piccolo had made to destroy it. But with the threat of the Saiyans gone, Dende had seen fit to restore it with the dragon balls when he became Guardian of the Earth.

"Oh wow! It's so beautiful. Our planet has two moons but they are nowhere near that big." Calla's eyes were wide with wonder and reached up her hand as if to grab it out of the sky. She took an extended deep breath as she stared into the night. Given the condition of her home planet, seeing something as simple as the night sky must have been a rare opportunity. The two sat in awkward silence, with Calla occasionally sneaking a glace at him, look away the second he looked at her. Starting to get irritated, Piccolo was the one who broke the silence.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked

"Doing what?" Calla smiled with her eyes closed. Feigning ignorance again.

"Why do you keep looking at me? You said yourself I'm not the first Namekian you've met right? Do I look that strange in comparison?"

"Oh, no! You don't look strange at all. It's the exact opposite actually." Her smile remained, but she looked down at the ground, sorrow in her eyes. "You just look a lot like someone I knew once. I've tried to not let it bother me but...I'll try to be better. Getting to know you more is making it easier though. Oh, but that doesn't excuse me from being rude. Would you prefer it if I left?" she asked.

"Do what you like." was Piccolo's reply.

"I'll do just that." Calla said with a bright smile. Piccolo rolled his eyes, debating whether he was going to regret this or not. Oddly enough, he didn't. Calla stayed quiet for what seemed like an hour. In fact, after so long, Piccolo began to wonder if something was wrong. Curious he looked around the tree. She was still sitting with her back to the tree. He was about to sit back and return to his meditation when her body fell to the ground. Startled, Piccolo stood up and went to her side. He looked her over, but let out his held in breath when he saw she was just asleep. He growled before sitting back down and trying to get back to meditating. Why had he been worried at all? She had done that night but annoy him and add more proof that the earth was in peril the longer she and her comrades stayed. Yet, unlike her queen, her heart was pure. More interested in living in the moment and the thrill of a fight instead of contemplating battle strategies or thinking things through. Piccolo was still convinced she knew more than she let on, but he figured it was best to let the matter drop for now. Time would tell if he and the rest of the Earth's Special Forces were prepared enough for when the worst case scenario did come to pass. For her sake, he hoped it never would.

* * *

**At long last, the time to post chapter 8 has finally come. DX **

**Not gonna lie, I was mega critical of myself while writing and editing this chapter. Making it go through tons of revisions and rewrites. The first and foremost reason being that I wanted to make sure both Piccolo and Calla stayed in character (extra concern on the former since he is my favorite of the DBZ cast). I've thought out this scene a billion times and I always enjoyed how it ends but translating that from notes in a journal to a polished narrative is a lot harder than it seems sometimes. Which is odd since I love to write these characters and some days their dialogue just flows onto the page without really having to try (Calla in particular) but after reading over it a couple times, I think of new ways to edit the scene and make it even better, at least what I believe to be better. Perhaps I'm being to hard on myself but the only way I'll know for sure is to just put it out there and see what you all think.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and if you feel its necessary give me feed back. And as always an extra special thank you to those who have already reviewed. There is more fun to come next week so see you all then.**


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of creaking floor boards woke Sorrel from his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly only to shut them when the light of the risen sun blinded him. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and they adjusted. From the sound of the commotion outside, some of the others were already awake, inspecting the gear Forcytha and Azera had brought back last night. Not wanting to slack off, Sorrel hoped off the couch and brushed off his clothes. His arms were a bit stiff from the less than pleasant sleeping conditions but all it took was a few stretches to work it out. On the other side of the couch, Sorrel could see that his brother had buried himself in the blanket, as if to block out the sun. Once again, Sorrel would have to be the one to motivate his brother to do anything.

"Oi brother, get up. Its time to get to work." he called over. No response. Sorrel's eyebrow twitched. It was going to be one of those mornings. "Ophrys this is no time for sleeping in. Get your ass up before I have to use force." Still nothing. Gritting his teeth, Sorrel walked over grabbed the blanket and pulled it off.

"I told you to-" he said to a stack of pillows, his brother nowhere in sight. Sorrel growled at his brother's arrogance and threw the blanket to the ground. Here he tried to do something for his brother while Ophrys got the amusement of humiliating him? He would pay next time they met. He walked into the kitchen and saw Chichi cleaning up a stack of dishes. The rest of the team had already eaten were preparing for the move. He said good morning to the lady of the house and she gave him a warm smile.

"Your friends didn't want to wake you until they were ready. But I saved you some breakfast if you like. "

"Many thanks, my lady." he said, giving Chichi a bow.

"Its going to be sad not having you as a helper around here. Feel free to come back here anytime you want to learn more about cooking."

"I would appreciate that. My mother would certainly enjoy having something like this." He said grabbing his plate. Though, truth be told, he wasn't sure what his mother would think about his new interest. Most, if not all alien creations or cultures did not interest her in the slightest. In fact she detested most of them. Considering their race's superiority, Sorrel could understand her reasoning but surely discoveries such as this would be worth sharing. Maybe if he substituted earth ingredients with ones from home. Would it still taste the same? The sauce Chichi had used would be very hard to come by. He continued to think the process over as he quietly ate his food. Once again, the flavors of the morning meal were like nothing he had ever had before. He would have to ask Chichi for the instructions before the fleet arrived to take them home. Finished, he took his plate over to Chichi.

"Oh, let your brother know that I've got another one for him if he would like something to eat before you go." Chichi called to him before he left the kitchen. Sorrel stopped in his tracks. Ophrys hadn't eaten? This wasn't an unusual occurrence but given Ophrys' enthusiasm about Earth food, Sorrel thought it was extremely unlikely for him to join the others without at least stopping by the kitchen first.

"You...haven't seen my brother yet today?" Sorrel asked.

"No, I thought the two of you were still sleeping. Even Goten is sleeping in this morning so I'd thought you could have breakfast when you were ready." A bead of sweat rolled down Sorrel's cheek. His brother and Chichi's youngest son were both unaccounted for. Troubling given the topic of their conversation yesterday.

_Would you like to meet them?_

"_YES PLEASE!" _

"That idiot!" Sorrel yelled as it finally hit him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Chichi asked. Sorrel winced, and looked back to her. If she found out her son had left without her knowing, there was no telling how big her outburst would be. Best to keep the situation under control.

"Oh, nothing. Its just...foolish of my brother to have slept in for so long. Don't worry I will get him."

"Don't be too hard on him" Chichi said. "You both had a big day yesterday and I don't want you pushing yourselves." After she had turned back to the kitchen, Sorrel growled as he ran for the front door and went outside. Most everyone was there in front of the pile of mechanical parts and containers that had been left on the lawn. Queen Clemartis was listening intently to Azera who had begun to tinker with the remains of the communication device. Forcytha stood to the side inspecting the energy damper. Calla was relaxing under a nearby tree. Goku, Frieza's supposed killer, was poking at the various parts, turning a few on by accident.

"...its going to take at least another day to get our communicator functioning. And unfortunately, one of the tools required was destroyed in the crash."

"Then what is your recommendation?" Clemartis asked.

"Once we set up camp, I'll get to work on creating a device that can mimic the damper's effects. No better way to protect ourselves than hiding our power levels from them."

"Very well. Make it so."

"You want me to go wake up the tykes your majesty?" Forcytha asked.

"Like they'd want to see your ugly mug first thing in the morning." Calla laughed. Forcytha winced.

"Lay off the face insults babe. I haven't spent all these years perfecting my already fabulous good looks just to please the kiddies."

"Thank goodness. The universe has enough troubles without you breeding." Calla smirked.

"Well, your certainly in a chipper mood." Forcytha raised his eyebrow. "I thought you'd be grouchier than a forest wraith. Did you actually manage to fall asleep out here?"

"Not for a while but it was pretty nice once I did. The temperature was perfect and the grass was really soft. You should try it."

"I think I'll pass. Besides, something tells me that's not all that happened." Forcytha walked over to her and leaned in, examining her contented face.

"As if I would tell you." Calla said turning her head away. She knew that she had information Forcytha wanted and she loved baiting him. Forcytha's brow furrowed.

"Come on, can't you tell a childhood friend? I won't tease you I promise."

"Fat chance of that."

"What? Is it because of last night? Come on Calla I told you it was a joke!"

"Your, "joke" is getting really old, really fast. I can't see why it's any of your business anyway." Forcytha's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Damn it! You flew off to flirt with the natives didn't you?" he yelled.

"What in the galaxy made you think that? It was the dead of night!"

"I know that face of satisfaction anywhere. I've seen it on many a damsel who has been fortunate enough to be in my company. The fact it was late isn't an excuse. You know how many weirdos can come out at night?"

"A vague idea considering you seem to know so much about it. And for that matter, get over yourself-" the arguing continued as the rest of the group watched on.

"They seem to do this a lot, don't they?" Goku asked Queen Clemartis. She sighed and nodded.

"It's as annual as the scheduled seasons." She walked towards the two and using a bit of ki, made a loud enough clap to silence them. "That is more than enough you two." Forcytha and Calla regarded each other before looking away from each other. "Forcytha, go and wake up the twins. We'll need to move the moment Gohan is ready."

"No need." Sorrel interrupted. "Ophrys and Goten are already gone."

"What do you mean, already gone?" Azera asked.

"I mean, they've already left for the wasteland on their own. I would like to find them before my brother does something stupid."

"If he's with Goten, they should be fine. Gohan took him out there a lot when he was little and he's strong enough to defend himself." Goku said.

"Does your wife have the same compunctions?" Sorrel asked. Goku's face went white, answering his question.

"I'll...go check on Gohan." Goku said with a nervous smile before running over to Gohan's house and knocking repeatedly.

"Our first priority will be to look for Ophrys and Goten's ki. The second we reach the wasteland, spread out and raise your power level if you find either one of them. Knowing Ophrys, he is bound to be near wild life." Clemartis ordered. The team, saluted and accepted their orders.

"Gohan, hurry!" Goku pleaded.

"Be right there dad! I'll be back in a bit Videl." Gohan called into the house, making the smart choice of telling his wife. "Alight guys follow me!" he called out as he took to the air.

"Alright. Leave the supplies for now Azera. We'll move it once we find a suitable camp site."

"Yes your majesty." The group leapt into the air and began to fly off. But a shrill cry stop everyone in mid-flight.

"GOKU! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" Chichi shrieked from down on the ground.

"Sorry Chichi, but I have to go with them!" Goku called back.

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING NICE FOR ME TODAY. NOW GET BACK DOWN HERE!"

"Oh, that's right I did." Goku said surprised as if it had just dawned on him. "Sorry guys but I gotta do this first. I'll come and find you later!" he said as he floated back down to the ground. The group stared in awe as he happily went back down to the angry woman.

"If I were him I would have flown away as fast as possible." Forcytha remarked.

"That's my dad for you." Gohan smirked. "Come on, the wasteland is this way" He flew off with everyone else following close behind.

After crossing over a bit of what Gohan had called the ocean, they arrived at the Wasteland. The plains were expansive with little to no trees whatsoever. Mountains the size of the largest trees back home were scattered all around, some that would be the perfect refuge from the monster-like creatures Sorrel spotted lumbering around on the ground. Just before the group split up to search, Sorrel got a lead on his brother's ki and followed it to the source. Near two very tall two-legged monsters, Ophrys was floating directly in front of them and was already typing notes on his personal tablet. Goten had taken a comfortable seat on the mountain side to the left. Sorrel growled as he flew in closer.

"So tell me," Ophrys was asking the giant sharp toothed creatures as they circled him. "On average what would you say your weight is?" The beasts eyed him carefully, before the one in front of him lunged. Its glistening white fangs bearing down on him. Ophrys quickly moved out of the way, causing the monster to collide with its partner.

"Hmm" Ophrys mumbled, still typing away. "Evidence suggests species is incapable of speech. Will need to subdue and weigh personally." Attaching the tablet to his belt. He flew down to the stunned monster and looked it over. Using both hands, he raised his power level and lifted the creature into the air. Moving his arms up and down as the beast struggled to regain its senses. "I would hazard a guess around...6 tons." he sad putting it back on the ground. He walked around to the other one, paying attention to nothing but his notes. "Goten," he called, "What did you call these again?"

"Those are T-Rexes!" The spiky haired boy shouted back. Ophrys nodded and wrote it down.

"T...Rex, got it!" Ophrys smiled as he patted the beast on the nose. "They certainly are magnificent. Their size is unmatched by any of the others we've seen so far." Grabbing the creatures' top lip he lifted its mouth open and peered inside. "And look at the size of these teeth! Only carnivorous creatures have teeth like this. It must be the dominate predator of the region! Oh, I would love to see how it hunts!" It was at that very moment the beast regained it's senses and attempted to swallow his brother whole. Sorrel's chest tightened when his brother was caught by surprise and disappeared into the creatures mouth. He dove from the air, hoping to slice it in half before it swallowed but he stopped when he noticed the creature struggled to keep its mouth closed. Ophrys was alive though a bit on the slimy side. However to Sorrel's amazement, he didn't look the least bit frightened. "Fantastic! It's a lot easier to look at the teeth this way. And look Goten, I got a sample of its saliva! My colleagues are going to flip when they see actual DNA of a giant reptilian." With minimal to no effort he jumped out of the reptiles mouth and flew up to Goten's perch. Both monsters looked incredibly confused before giving up the chase and moving away.

"Ewww! You smell." Goten said pinching his nose.

"What, that? I've smelled worse, trust me. But I'd say it was worth it being able to walk away with a sample like this." Ophrys beamed holding out a small vile filled with the gooey substance. "Would you look at that? You'd be amazed how much I can learn about a life form just from one small DNA sample."

"Funny, cause it seems to me that you never learn anything." Sorrel said making a grand entrance. A bead of sweat went down Ophrys cheek.

"Oh hey, bro. I was going to leave a note but we were hoping to be back before the sun got too high. And you have to see these things, they make the giant insects at home look like household pets-ow!" Sorrel promptly decked his brother on the head.

"Geez! If you keep hitting me there I'm going to suffer brain damage."

"Good, then you can have a legitimate excuse for being useless! Now would you stop playing around and do your job for once!"

"Ugh, fine. Killjoy." Ophrys grumbled as he formed his wings and took to the air.

"You two had me worried sick!" Calla called as she flew down to Ophrys and looked him over, grimacing at the T Rex saliva.. Goten looked nervously up at his brother, who didn't look very happy with him either.

"Your not going to tell mom are you?" Goten asked innocently.

"You'll be lucky if she locks you in the house for a year." Gohan shook his head. "And honestly, I can't say I'd blame her. You know better than that Goten." The boy looked down in shame, as he should. Sorrel was intrigued to think of the kind of punishments Earthling parents gave when their children misbehaved. Considering all the trouble this excursion was, he hoped they were painful.

"We can worry about reprimanding these two later." Clemartis said. "Now that we are all here, we might as well go to the place you had in mind Gohan." Gohan nodded and took the lead, Goten directly behind him. "Ophrys, you will not leave my side and you will follow my every order to the letter until I decide what to do with you. Understood?" She said with an icy tone.

"Y-yes, your majesty." Ophrys stammered. The Forcytha snickered at his teammate's predicament while Calla and Azera just looked disappointed. Sorrel bumped his shoulder into Ophrys as the team got into formation. His brother glared at him, flying next to the Queen and the group followed the natives through the wasteland.

It wasn't long before Gohan spotted the location of their to be campsite and moved in to land. Inspecting it from the air, it seemed perfect. It was next to a rocky outcropping so three of the four sides of the clearing were surrounded by rocks, leaving only one entry point, making it easy to defend. It was elevated enough so creatures such as those giant reptiles would have a hard time reaching them. And at the very top, there was a natural spring that trickled down the face of the mountain and formed a mini waterfall. Gohan was able to point out several plants in the area that would be safe to eat but Sorrel would have preferred to just return to the Son's home to make more food that way. Clemartis inspected the raised clearing, making sure it was structurally sound and checked the water and the nearby foliage before admitting that it would do. No one wanted to argue though it was obvious that after being introduced to more comfortable living, going back to the life of a soldier wasn't going to be easy. Regardless, the group followed the queen's orders without question and began to set up the camp. It took a good part of the day just carrying everything to the spot and it was into mid-afternoon by the time the site was halfway set up. All three men of the Son family joined them and offered to help though once they did, they need more than a little instruction on how to set up things like perimeter barriers and power generators. Goku almost set himself on fire with trying to aid Forcytha with his solar generator.

"Careful with that!" Focytha yelled. "That was one of the three we were able to recover! If you break it, I'm billing you for all you own."

"Relax. I can figure this out." Goku said pushing a few buttons. Miraculously, the device worked, only for Goku to forget to move his hair out of the way of the panels, singeing his spiky locks. As Sorrel filled containers with the spring water, he listened in on the Queen and Azera's conversation.

"Alright, that should do it." Azera smirked as he placed a small metal plate on the ground. "This is the best I could do on such short notice but this little guy should hide the power levels of everyone within the camp site. Heh, I would love to see the look on their faces when they can't sense were we are any more."

"Won't they able to pinpoint our location from their last reading?" Clemartis asked.

"Not if we keep our power levels low enough to mimic the surrounding wild life. We won't even need to sacrifice flight."

"Good. Then I want you to build a communicator right away. With Gladolous at the helm, I know the fleet won't be idle. But I'm still uneasy about those other ships."

"Sad to say your majesty but that's were we have a slight problem." Azera sighed. "Even with what we managed to save from the ship, I'm still missing a key component of our communicator."

"What do you need?" Clemartis asked leaning down to inspect the mangled parts Azera had spread in front of him.

"All I need is an amplifier to boost the signal far enough to reach the fleet." Azera looked over to the Earthlings. "Do you know anyone on your planet who can make a part like this to the specifications I need?"

"Oh sure, Bulma's the best when it comes to that kind of stuff." Gohan nodded.

"She's an old friend of mine, and the smartest person on the planet." Goku smiled, "I just hope she isn't still mad about yesterday." Azera gulped loudly, probably nervous that this woman would be no different from Lady Chichi.

"You seem to make a lot of woman mad at you Goku." Forcytha smirked. "What did you do? Forget to call? I always have that problem."

"No, well, I do have that problem sometimes like when I didn't let her know I was training on her birthday, but no. She was upset that I made Trunks late for his test or something."

"Oh! You mean this Bulma is Trunk's mother?" Ophrys said looking up from his work, only to have his tent pole hit him in the face.

"Yeah, I told her what happened with your ship and she said if you needed a new one, she and her dad could give you one."

"My my, just like that?" Calla asked.

"Sure, her dad has a spare ship from when I traveled to Namek. Though it might be a bit small for all of you, but I'm sure she'll be able to make a bigger one ." Azera sat quietly contemplating the new information.

"I would need to see this ship personally to know if I need to make any of my own modifications but making use of an Earth space ship sounds ideal." he said. The queen nodded before, oddly enough, laughing. "Your majesty?"

"Forgive me, heh. I just find it funny that we are only finding this out now." Goku looked confused at first but returned the smile.

"Sorry about that. We haven't needed it in so long that I kinda of forgot about it till she brought it up."

"That is perfectly alright. If your friend Bulma doesn't mind sparing it, then it would be rude to refuse. Could you take a few of my squad to inspect it?"

"I can show you!" Goten said as he ran over. "I go there to see Trunks all the time."

"Very well. Forcytha, I want you and Calla to back up Azera as he inspects the Earth vessel. The twins and I will stay here to finish setting up camp. Return before the sun sets."

"As you wish your majesty." the three said in unison. Goten floated in the air and beckoned them to follow. They flew off to the west, fading into the horizon.

"So Goku, forgive my curiosity but," Clemartis asked, "what was the recreational activity that you decided to do for your wife?"

"Oh that? Just something we haven't done as a family in a long time. If you guys have nothing better to do, you're welcome to join us."

"You sure about that?" Sorrel cut in. "Lady Chichi may enjoy our company for now but I wouldn't want to risk over staying our welcome."

"It'll be fine. If you guys have been fighting for such a long time, you need to get as much down time as you can." The twins looked to their queen for a decision. Though she seemed hesitant at first, she smiled at the thought of seeing more of the planet.

"Sounds like a splendid idea."


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks stared intently at the clock as the seconds hand ticked away. Moving the minute hand ever closer to the top. Any second now, he would be freed from his weekly prison and be free to do whatever he wanted. Every second was torture as his social studies teacher droned in the background, talking about something to do with some ancient civilization that had little to no bearing on his immediate future. Even the other kids in his class, who didn't already know this stuff backwards and forwards like he did, looked bored out of their minds. He glanced around and saw a few were either already asleep or yawning. It wasn't long until Trunks was unconsciously letting a few slip out of his mouth. A couple other kids, were writing notes and passing them back and forth down the row of seats, giggling at whatever gossip had been written on them. One particular kid, in the row behind Trunks, had found a way to amuse himself by making spit wads of paper and shooting them at his back. Trunks could feel the disgusting little projectiles on his shirt, and clenched his fist each time he felt a new one. He was ready to kick that guy headlong out the window.

Well...It was a nice thing to imagine anyway.

The past couple of times he had tried to stand up for himself, he had broken several of his foolhardy victims' bones and had almost been expelled from the school. Trunks would have liked nothing more than to be home schooled again, but his mother had been adamant that he continue to attend public school and behave under threat of being grounded for life. He would have to think of another way to get back at his latest bully. Maybe he could convince grandpa to lend him some equipment and chemicals to make an extra potent stink bomb. Again, something that could only be done once he got home.

As if answering his prayer, the school bell rang out and all his fellow students simultaneously jumped from their seats. Trunks pushed past a pack of giggling girls but made sure to brush off the wet wads of paper before exiting the room.

"Remember to read pages 256 to 299 in your text books, and have your essays on my desk next period!" the teacher shouted, hoping to catch students before they darted out of the room. Trunks could have cared less about the homework. All he had to do now was get home, grab a few tools from grandpa for later, then give Goten a call and see what he was up to. He wondered if those weird aliens were still there. If they were, maybe he could learn more about them. Well, maybe not so much about that odd kid that had poked at him like he was a science project.

He went to his locker and put away his school shoes, overhearing a bunch of other boys chatting about the latest video game and making plans to go out and play baseball. Trunks rolled his eyes as he tied his shoes. Part of the reason his mom had insisted for him to go to public school was not so much for the education, but socialization. She had told him story after story about her school experiences and how much fun it had all been. As exciting as re-living her school experience through him was, back in her day **she** had nothing to hide. Sure, she was probably smarter than everyone in her class like he was but she wasn't part alien. Or had to go to great lengths every day to make sure her unique talents weren't discovered. What was the point of trying to know normal people anyway? Sure Gohan had lucked out with Videl, but most normal people would pee themselves the second they saw what people like him could do. Friends were supposed to be people you could share everything with, even your deepest, darkest secrets. No chance of that with someone like him. Most kids, save the wanna be tough guys, pretty much avoided him away. In all honesty, Trunks wanted to keep it that way. Goten was his real friend. He was the only kid on the planet Trunks could be honest with and even relate to. Even if he was a bit of a dope.

Trunks waited till he was down the street and out of sight before he risked flying home, which was all the way on the other side of the city. His altitude was high enough that folks on the ground would mistake him for a bird. At top speed, he was able to cut a two hour commute to three minutes. He let out an exhausted sigh as he landed on the front lawn and entered the Briefs' estate. He dumped his school bag by the front door before kicking off his shoes and dragging his feet to the kitchen. The cold air from the refrigerator felt good in the pre-fall heat wave. Grabbing a soda he cracked it open and took several gulps of the sugary sweet liquid. The fizzy bubbles tingled his throat on the way down but it quenched his thirst nonetheless. Satisfied, he went to the living room to put up his feet on the couch. He had the rest of the afternoon to call Goten and his Grandpa didn't like being disturbed before he finished work at 5 pm. That was plenty of time to chill, and catch up on his TV time.

He turned on the tube and was invested in the reality show, "Danger Zone" for about ten minutes. He rolled his eyes as the various teams on the show devolved into screaming matches, saying the other team member wasn't pulling their weight. Trunks couldn't understand why so many kids in his class talked about this show. It was so lame. He had seen stuff vastly more dangerous than anything this show could think up when he was eight years old. Hell, even his parent's arguments were more convincing than the two morons who were obviously acting. He began toss the controller back and forth between his hands.

It had been a lot quieter in the house without his dad. Goku had told Trunks and his mother not to worry, but Trunks knew better. His dad hadn't been scared per se but he had clearly been nervous. There was something about the aliens they had met that he knew about, something that worried even him.

Had he met them a long time ago? Why had he wanted Trunks and Goku not to let the aliens find out they were Saiyans? Why hadn't he come home yet?

All these questions and more had made the day difficult for Trunks to get through, especially with that lame test he was forced to retake today. Even harder when he saw his mother trying to stay upbeat when she was more worried than he was. Maybe, if he got a chance to talk to those aliens more, he could get to the bottom of this. He was about to reach for the phone to call Goten's house but saw the phone was missing from its receiver. Trunks moaned as he heard the drone of his mother coming down the stairs doing her favorite pastime, yelling.

"Look your just going to have to stall! I humored you the other day by being at the grand opening, but a line has to be drawn somewhere." She paused, "I'm sorry, what part of MATERNAL LEAVE do you not understand? No! She is too young for a babysitter! You guys are gonna be on your own for the next few months, DEAL WITH IT!" Another pause. "If it's that bad, send me the documents and I'll at least look them over. That should keep them on their toes until we are good and ready for the merger. Alright then. And by the way Matt, when I do come back to work, you and I are going to have a LONG conversation about your future career, or lack thereof if you DARE think you can pull me away from my children!" With that she practically slammed the phone back into the receiver and let out a sigh.

"Can't do a thing without you can they?" Trunks asked.

"Its like trying to herd cats." she moaned as she took a seat on the couch next to him. "But I think I made my point."

"Will I be able to yell at people like that when I take over the company?"

"Only when you've earned it. You still got a long way to go before your ready for that responsibility kiddo." She put her hand on his head and playfully mussed his hair. "But you'll get there. Then you can yell at anyone you want."

"If I still want to by then." Trunks grumbled, still not very big on the whole 'responsibility' part of this deal.

"Trunks, we've talked about this." she said in that 'why do I have to lecture you again' tone. "You've been able to grow up without wanting for anything but I won't be able to take care of you forever. It's important for you to learn how to take care of yourself in the real world."

"The real world sucks." Trunks said looking away.

"And why is that?"

"Because its boring! I'm not allowed to use my powers in public, not allowed to use the SPACESHIP we have sitting right outside on our lawn, and you keep me so busy with such lame stuff like school and preparing me for responsibility that I haven't had a chance to see Goten in ages! And when something FINALLY does happen, like I don't know, aliens showing up! You still send me to school to take some stupid test?!"

"That's because I'm not gonna to let my one and only son run straight into another big fight. Even if those aliens are friendly, I'm not letting you treat a situation like this like a game."

"I know it's not a game!" Trunks protested. "But I want to know what its like in outer space. And since dad and everyone else has been so tight-lipped about it, this is my only chance to find out."

"It's not as glamorous as it's cracked up to be, trust me on that." his mom said putting her hand on his shoulder. But Trunks shoved it away.

"That's all you ever say."

"Because this is your home Trunks. You need to know how to survive here, before you even think about exploring outer space." She paused. "Maybe, just maybe, if you're good I can talk to your dad about taking you to see the rest of our solar system." Trunks turned to his mother, daring not to hope.

"You serious?" he asked wide eye-ed.

"Pretty darn. But you have to promise me that you're gonna behave yourself and be the man of the house while your dad is away. Deal?"

"Deal!" Trunks nodded. His mother smiled before she looked away, blue eyes looking like they were about to tear up. Trunks had seen that look before. "Where do you think he went?" he asked.

"I have no idea." she said sadly. "There is plenty of things your father does that I've never been able to truly understand. But I do know this." she paused, stroking Trunk's hair. She hadn't done that since he was a baby. "No matter how far away he goes, I know he'll come back. He always does."

"Yeah." Trunks nodded. Whatever his dad was up to, he would come back stronger than ever. And kick the crap out of those aliens that had been stupid enough to land on their planet to cause trouble. Trunks clenched his fists. He may have slacked off in his training over the past few years, but he still wanted to be ready if his dad ever needed him.

A shrill cry came from upstairs as Trunk's new little sister demanded attention. Trunks was still not used to being an older brother. Sure, having to look after Goten had given him some practice, but at least he could relate to Goten, being a guy. Learning how to deal with a little sister was going to be hell if her ear-drum shattering screams were anything to go by. The few times he had gotten a chance to hold her, she had done nothing but pull his hair, something he now went through great lengths to try to avoid.

It didn't take his mother long to hear the screaming and dash out of the room, her loud footsteps echoing on the stairs. Sharing attention with the blue haired demon child wasn't too awesome either. He was happy that his dad hadn't bothered to force him to train or that his mother was nagging him less, but still it was almost like they barely had time for him anymore. Mom was practically with her 24/7, save the days were she offered to drive him to school. Dad, when he was able to get away from baby duties, went straight for the gravity room and locked himself in for the rest of the day. So any quality time would have to include getting his ass kicked, which had lost its appeal over the years.

Trunks turned the TV off before deciding to head up to his room and prepare his desk for constructing that stink bomb. He had only gone up three stairs when he heard a knock at the door. Followed closely by the door bell.

"Trunks, could you get that!" he heard his mother yell from the baby's room.

"Okay!" he called back as he went to the door. He could hear some muffled arguing on the other side of the door but he couldn't understand what they were saying. The doorbell rang again, again and again.

"Alright alright I'm coming!" he shouted, hoping the jerk on the other side of the door could hear him. He opened the door and leaned against it. "If your here to see the President, she's said she's on maternal leave so make an appointment with-" he stopped when he bothered to look at his guests.

"Hey Trunks." Goten said with smile. Standing in the shadow of three aliens he had met yesterday.

"Hello sweetie." Calla said leaning in and pinching his cheeks. "It's great to see your cute little face again." Trunks winced as he pulled away, rubbing the redness off his face. Part of him felt great that this pretty alien lady liked him but most of him was terrified that she acted a bit like his grandma.

"I hope we are not bothering you young man, but Goku informed us that your family has a personal spacecraft. Is it alright if we take look at it?" Azera said.

"Yeah, dad said that your mom would be okay in letting them use it!" Goten nodded. Trunks took a few minutes to process that the aliens he had wanted to speak to were standing right on his front lawn...in viewing range of anyone passing by.

"Goten, what were you thinking?!" he said in a panic. "Why didn't you go to the back door?"

"I wasn't sure if you were home or not. And Mom yells at me about not using the front door." Trunks sighed before stepping out of the way of the door.

"Alright fine. Come in before someone sees you!" he said in a loud whisper. The group walked inside and Trunks took one last look to make sure the streets were clear before closing the door.

"Man, this place almost looks bigger on the inside." Forcytha mused as he looked around from the landing. He and Calla looked eager to explore but Trunks put his hands up.

"Just...stay there for a minute." he said as he went up a few stairs. "Mom! We have visitors who want to see you!"

"What kind of visitors?!" She called back.

"The extraterrestrial kind!" From the sound of things his sister had quieted down a bit so his mother was free to leave her room. She came to the top of the stairs and looked over the Yousari soldiers raising and eyebrow when all three of them bowed as she came down the stairs.

"So you're the ones who made my son miss his exam the other day." She said. Her arms crossed and she didn't look at all pleased to see them. Trunks just hoped she wouldn't say something stupid.

"For that you have our most sincere apologies my lady." Forcytha said, looking up from his bow and looking her over. He gave a small smile as he stood up and took her hand, kissing it. Trunks mouth gaped open at the guy's smugness, hoping that it was just a weird alien polite gesture and not hitting on his Mom. His mom however didn't seem that concerned. She smirked but her eyes still had that holier than thou look that said, 'sorry, I'm off the market.'

"I doubt you came all this way just to apologize. What do you want?" she asked.

"They said they wanted to look at grandpa's space ship." Trunks answered.

"Yeah, my dad said since you guys weren't using it that they could take it to meet up with their friends." Goten added.

"Of course he did." His mom sighed. Looking over the aliens again. Something about this situation was clearly bugging her but she just smiled and shrugged it off. "Oh what the hell. If Goku trusts you enough to tell you that, then you can't be all bad. Follow me."

She took them out the back door to where the giant circular ship stood on its landing pad, practically collecting dust. From what his mother had dared to tell him, Dad had used this ship to travel into space several times since when Trunks was a baby. He had stopped using it when the Cell games were over and only started training again when Trunks' grandpa had constructed the gravity room as part of the house. The tech that went into this ship looked a touch dated now, Trunks wondered if it even still worked.

"Hmm, not a bad design." Azera put his hand on the metal hull and began to walk around the ship.

"Thanks. Wish I could say I had a hand in making this one but it was all my dad. The last one got totaled thanks to my husband."

"Bad landing?" Forcytha asked.

"Not exactly, but anyway, this was the one my dad made to replace it. I haven't run a systems diagnostic on it in a while but it should still work fine." The door of the space ship opened and the group made their way inside. Trunks had never stepped into this spaceship before but from the inside it looked familiar. Almost identical to the gravity room. Granted, this was a lot smaller and actually had enough room for a few beds and even a small kitchen. Trunks smirked when he realized why his mother hadn't added anything like this to the gravity room. His dad would never want to leave. Calla and Goten oohed and ahhed poking various features of the ship. Forcytha examined what looked like the gravity controls, raising his eyebrow before looking around the ships walls. Trunk's mom showed Azera to the main console and turned on the main systems. Her fingers flew on the keyboard as the monitor came to life and began to list various functions, engine status, pressurization, gravity, navigation, supplies etc.

"Looks like age isn't doing the big girl any favors." Bulma said moaned. "The engine is functioning but even if I tune it up it won't be able to take you very far."

"How far will it take us?" Azera asked leaning on of the passenger chairs.

"I'd say to the edge of our solar system at most." she sighed. "I should have given this baby a better inspection after its last trip."

"Don't worry. That will be far enough for us to meet up with the rest of our fleet." He walked over to the microphone at the side of the control panel. "Tell me, what is the range of the built-in communication device here?" Bulma leaned over to look.

"Pretty far. It was designed as a direct line of communication to earth from anywhere in the galaxy. Well, at least that's what we wanted to test but I can guarantee at least as far a distance as from here to Namek...where it used to be anyway."

"Very good. Then do I have your permission to make some modifications of my own?"

"Knock yourself out big guy." she said looking back to everyone else.

Trunks had done his best to explain the gravity training machine to Forcytha and at the same time, keep Calla and Goten from touching things they weren't supposed to.

"Sorrel's going to flip when he finds out this ship has one of those human kitchens. You think we can get enough earth food to experiment with?"

"I don't see why not. Mom always gets so much when she goes to the store. You can come with next time we go." Goten replied.

"An Earthling market huh? Is the food on display free or do you have to have a special amount of credits to buy it?" The two kept chatting as Forcytha finished his inspection of the ship, looking more than a little disappointed.

"I guess this should suffice but I have to say, did it have to be so small? Its about as cramped as a Saiyan space pod."

"Funny you should mention, that's exactly what this ship was designed from." Trunk's mother answered, much to her son's horror.

"Ch, figures. Never understood Frieza's fascination on those cramped little things. Sure they are fast but they lack maneuverability and not a single weapon to use in an emergency. In all honesty, I'd rather die than travel in a replica of one of those barbarian's ships." He said walking down the ramp.

"Hey watch your mouth! That's my-" she was about to say when Trunk's finally got her attention. Crossing his arms and shaking his head. She looked confused but decided to change the subject anyway. "-my dad put a lot of hard work into make this ship and its the most advanced spacecraft earth has ever seen. The least you can do is be polite to the person who is giving you a ride home."

"Forgive me, but if you really want to make a more efficient spacecraft you should consider our race's star ships. Sleeker design and more importantly, enough firepower to scorch half of a planet." The fact that he could say something like that so easily made Trunks more than a little nervous. What kind of stuff had this alien done before coming to earth?

"Well if your that upset about the ship Forcytha, maybe we could just leave you here." Calla joked.

"Fine by me. I've only scratched the surface of this planet's female population anyway." he said, taking he comment seriously, annoying his comrades.

"Despite Forcytha's lack of manners, this is a marvel of engineering Lady Bulma. At the very least we can make contact with our fellows and let them know where we are." Azera said as he tinkered with the ship's communications, attaching his own device to it.

"No problem, I'm just glad someone's putting this ship to good use."

"Just a need to put this wire in place and...got it." Azera beamed as the little device lit up. "Forcytha, could you give me the ID number of Gladolous' flag ship?"

"8495-398." Azera dialed the numbers and the sound of static came from the ship's speakers. The group gathered round as Azera took the microphone and took a deep breath.

"This is Azera Iverous, second in command of the ASTF. Does anyone copy?"

Static.

"Calling the Rose dreadnought under the command of General Gladolous, do you read me?"

No response.

"Maybe they all went home." Forcytha joked, getting him a jab in the side from Calla.

"This is ridiculous! I've done everything right. Why do they not respond?"

"Maybe they're out of range?" Bulma suggested.

"It is possible, this planet is a good distance from the fleet's last location. But still, we gave Gladolous our ship's trajectory when we gave chase."

"And how many planets are between where we were and where we are now? Use your head Azera!" Forcytha said crossing his arms. "You know how thorough that guy is. Knowing him, he's checking every possible planet that we could have ended up on when we lost contact. Given that the life of the Queen is on the line I'd bet the search is going to take even longer."

"He's got a point." Calla said looking down at the ground. "It may be at least another month before they're in range." Azera shook his head as he began typing in new instructions to the device.

"Then I suppose all we can do now is wait. Hopefully the coded distress signal with our ship's ID will travel far enough to get their attention. In the meantime, I will need to look over the ship's engines and make them ready for travel. The closer we close the gap, the better."

"Give me the specs you're gonna need and I'll pass them on to my dad. Repairs shouldn't take more than a day or two."

"Much appreciated. Calla, report back to her majesty as soon as you can. Forcytha, you'll stay here with me and help me get this working. I don't care if we have to contact every single ship ID in the fleet, we are going to make contact."

"Aye aye sir." Forcytha said sarcastically.

"Might as well see how the camp is coming along." Calla said putting her hands behind her head, her eyes scanning the horizon. "But it doesn't feel like everyone's at the same place." Goten came up from behind her.

"They must have moved. It feels like not too far from home." he said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get go-ouff" Calla ran right into the guy who had just walked up behind her. Trunks smiled when he recognized the man's scarred face.

"Oops, I'm sorry miss. Are you okay?" Yamacha asked helping Calla up. His face went red when a confused Calla made eye contact.

"Guess that's what I get for not looking where I'm going." Calla smiled. "Sorry about that sir."

"Oh uh...its Yamcha! I mean, you can call me Yamcha." he said stumbling over his words.

"Okay, Yamcha it is. Are you a friend of lady Bulma?"

"Uh yeah, something like that," he said with a laugh. Trunks could see his mother rolling her eyes. "Um, if you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

"Calla, from the planet Alastromeria. My friends and I kinda crashed on your planet while we were trying to end the war with the Cold Empire, but your friends have been nice enough to let us stay and even give us a ship to get home." She said in what sounded almost like a single sentence. Trunks chuckled when Yamcha's flushed face went pale when he heard the words 'planet' and 'Alastromeria', like the white and green skin hadn't tipped him off. "Forgive me, but I need to get going. Maybe I'll talk to you later. Bye!" the alien girl said without missing a beat before flying off.

"Wait up Calla!" Goten said flying after her. Trunks, not wanting to be left out began to pursue them. He increased his speed before he couldn't hear his mother calling for him. He knew she was going to punish him big time for this but, in hindsight, he didn't care. His dad had clearly recognized the alien queen that these guys served and had been missing ever since. Something about this entire situation stank big time and Trunks was going to get to the bottom of it. Even at the cost of being grounded for life.


	11. Chapter 11

"You know...when you said you were going to take me on a picnic, THIS isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Lady Chichi grumbled on the picnic blanket, her arms crossed. Ophrys didn't understand why she seemed so upset. They were in the middle of untamed wilds of Mount Paozu right next to a large lake being fed by a wall of falling water. Having left the newly completed campsite in the safety of the defense systems, Queen Clemartis had taken Goku's offer to join him on his family outing.

"Aw come on Chichi, you've always liked this picnic spot." Goku said as he took off his gii, looking eager to get to the water.

"That's not the..." Chichi put her hand to her forehead. "Oh whats the use? I give up."

"It's not so bad is it mom?" Gohan asked as he spread out his and Videl's blanket. "We've all been so busy doing our own thing that its been awhile since we've had a chance to relax like this."

"Yeah and it wouldn't be right not to invite our new friends after all they've been through." Videl added as she set down the wooden basket full of food. The poor woman grimaced as she tried to sit down. Queen Clemartis was by her side sooner than her husband could and helped lower her to the ground.

"Thank you. The baby is being a little difficult today."

"It is nothing. I just hope we can enjoy a little R&R before returning to war front. I hadn't recovered enough from the crash as much as I hoped, and with no healing chamber it will be a longer process."

"Is there anything we can do?" Goku asked.

"Hmph," the queen smiled. "No. As much as I appreciate your concern my friend, this is something I must overcome alone."

"Why? If it's a physical injury we can-" Gohan started to say.

"Oh no, it's not just physical." Ophrys interrupted, pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose. "Remember how I told you how our bodies need to store ki? Her majesty needs to take more time in restoring her reserves than the rest of us. If she doesn't, she could have another attack."

"Then take as much time as you need." Goku reassured. "If those guys were any condition to fight you, I think they would have done it by now. And as long as they're quiet, might as well relax."

"Thank you for your kindness."

Ophrys looked at Chichi when she let out a sigh. She still didn't look satisfied but was smiling, so Ophrys was relieved that she wasn't going to lose her temper.

"I guess your right." she said leaning back on the ground. "Just remember to dry off before you sit down to eat Goku." Goku beamed as he stripped down and began running for the water.

"Thanks Chichi! I'll catch something big for dinner!" he said as he took a dive.

"Make sure it's not too big! We've got enough leftovers as it is!" Chichi called after him but he was already underwater. She lay back on the blanket picking at the blades of grass. Ophrys decided to follow her lead and check the blades she picked up. Earth grass was certainly shorter than the grass back home, but he wasn't sure how that could be. From what it looked like, this area was uninhabited by humans and the grass was short enough to walk on comfortably. How was such a feat possible?

"Are you alright Lady Chichi?" Sorrel asked walking up behind her. "Are you ill?"

"No, dear, I'm fine." She said with a smile. "How's your rice ball coming?"

"I...attempted to mold it in the shape you instructed, but I wanted to double-check to see if I made any errors." Sorrel held out the lump of clear grain, held together by a piece of dry sea leaves. It was in the shape of a circle, compressed so hard that it looked like it was barely holding together its shape. The dried leaf was not helping any either. Chichi grimaced but tried to hide it when she saw Sorrel's disappointed face. "Forgive me for my incompetence. I will dispose of this one and make another right away."

"Don't be so dramatic its just a rice ball, and it was a good first try. You just need to be a little bit softer when you mold it. The rice can hold its shape just fine, you just gotta coax it to take a shape."

"But won't the flavor be more concentrated if the rice is closer together?"

"The flavor will be the same no matter what it looks like." She said taking a bite out of Sorrel's rice ball. He looked horrified as she bit down, like she would spit it out the second she chewed it. Ophrys had never seen his twin look so nervous before. It was too funny to pass up. He reached for his tool belt and removed his journal tablet that doubled as a camera. Slowly he maneuvered so his brother wouldn't spot him. A quick little snap, and the deed was done.

"Hmmm. Delicious." Chichi said with satisfaction. "You did a great job."

"Are you sure? But it wasn't to your specifications." Sorrel said nervously.

"Of course. You need to loosen up a bit Sorrel. It doesn't matter if its perfect or not. What IS important is the effort you put in it and the reason you made it."

"I-I see." Sorrel didn't seem like he knew how to process her response but did his best to return her smile. His inexperience in expressing happy emotions showed. Again, too hilarious to go undocumented. However, as second the picture was captured, Ophrys saw Sorrel looking in his direction. The strange smile shifted to confusion quickly followed by Sorrel's usual suppressed rage.

Busted.

"Hey bro, there was a cool insect flying just behind you so...I thought I would..." Ophrys said, hoping the lie about an insect would be convincing.

"You have five seconds to delete that picture before I make you relive your most embarrassing and traumatic experiences," he said coldly. Ophrys hesitated. "One...two...three..."

"Alright alright!" Ophrys cried and holding the tablet up for his brother to see as he pressed the delete button. A goldmine's worth of blackmail, gone in seconds. Well at least the one his brother caught him with anyways. "See? Gone! I had to delete a once in a life time insect documentation, all because SOMEONE is too self conscious."

"Your lies are as transparent as your illusionary skills. Now take your worthless hobby elsewhere where it can't stain our family heritage more than it already has!"

Ophrys gave his brother a good glare before walking away and sitting behind a nearby tree. Even though he tried not to care about it, it still hurt like crazy for his own twin to talk down to him like that. A twin that, up until 20 years ago, looked up to him. It used to be that Ophrys would have to lead Sorrel down the mansion's dark corridors to the lavatory since he was too scared to go alone. They would always train together, play together, learn together and even get into trouble together.

Those quiet days where they could just have fun were rare however, since mother dearest didn't waste any time putting Ophrys' nose to the grindstone to groom him for leading the Iris household and eventually the Yousarian empire when her ultimate plans would come to fruition. At first, he would just do what his mother asked without question, and would be over the moon when she praised his improvements. It was when he met Queen Clemartis that things began to change. It was during the first of the many noble house gatherings that he would be forced to attend with his mother. She informed him it was the perfect opportunity for learning more about the political competition. Ophrys was eager to make an impression on the people his mother had told him were their family's sworn enemies. Observing every detail on their habits, body language, and histories per his training. The better you know your target, the easier they will be to eliminate from the political game. He systematically went from noble to noble until he managed to find the Queen, who he had found alone in one of the Ancestral Gardens.

_There she was. The daughter of the evil Queen that had condemned Ophrys' father to death and had disgraced the Iris house by disregarding their insights. Ophrys had clenched his hands hard to restrain himself. He went over to one of the garden's many flower beds and picked one. Walking over to the Queen, who was sitting quietly by one of the trees. Ophrys knelt down and presented the flower._

"_A beautiful blossom like you, your majesty, shouldn't be hidden away from her adoring subjects." he said as suave as possible. Lines like this always buttered up the women he met, even though he was still far too young to woo any. Though it was more than enough to earn a few giggles on how cute he was. He could put up with that as long as he got what he wanted out of them in the end. However, much to his surprise, the Queen didn't giggle, smile, pinch his cheeks or tell him how cute he was. She turned looked him over with a stoic face before taking the flower from his hand. Instead of smelling it and pinning it to her gown like most women did, she carried the flower back to where he had found it and used her ki to reattach it to its stem. Ophrys tried to hide his confusion but had little success._

"_There are better ways to getting a woman's attention then ending a innocent life before it's time." she said as she turned to face him, her expression unchanged. Oprhys had to suppress his inner rage at the hypocrisy in her words._

"_Forgive me your majesty, I was unaware that such actions displeased you."_

"_There are plenty of things that displease me nowadays. Most of them unfortunately come with the crown. Deciding on new policies, negotiating with tyrants, and organizing parties that serve to do little more than give the noble houses more reasons to argue with each other." Ophrys took a shallow gulp. Had she caught on to his ulterior motives? Was he that transparent? No, that was impossible. His mother had given him the best training she could afford and he had made no mistakes. _

"_Perhaps that is because your majesty is not looking at it with the right perspective? A party is a party. And given all that you have done for our people in the past few years of your rule, it is rightly deserved." He said bowing low. He looked up when he heard her give a melodic giggle. Ophrys smiled in turn, he was beginning to make progress._

"_Maybe you're right." She said gazing out over the city. "Your are Iris' eldest correct?"_

"_Oprhys of House Iris, at your service." he said bowing low again. _

"_Next in line eh? Gladolous mentioned you would be attending. Though I was never aware that Lady Iris even had children 'til today. Odd." Ophrys froze. His mother hadn't mentioned him at all? Why? She always seemed to praise him at home. Why would she never mention his name to the queen if he was going to be involved with politics one day._

"_She...never mentioned me?" he asked in disbelief._

"_Not that I can recall. But then again my conversations with your mother always jump to the political. Important yes, but more than tedious after awhile." Oprhys looked down at the ground as he tried to put the pieces together in his head. The Queen must have noticed. "Don't take it personally. I can't imagine why your mother would keep an interesting person like you a secret. But for as long as I've known her, there is only one thing that she cares for above all else. The crown."_

"_How dare you insult my mother like that!" Oprhys yelled, unable to contain himself. Queen or not, he would not let a comment like that go unattested. "She has nothing but love for our home and the interests of the Empire and yet you slander her and disregard her contributions at every turn!"_

"_Love for your home is all well and good, but at what cost?"_

"_Any cost is acceptable." Ophrys declared._

"_Even the life of her eldest son?" the Queen asked. Oprhys' blood went cold. What did she mean by that? The Queen had no right to insinuate such a thing. His mother loved him more than anything. She wouldn't have given him so much if she didn't care about him...right?_

"_How dare you...!" he started to say but the Queen cut him off._

"_Tell me. Do you have any hobbies?" she asked abruptly. _

"_Do not change the subject!"_

"_I am your Queen and I will do what I wish. And I wish to know what you consider your hobbies."_

"_I refuse to be interrogated for something so insignificant!"_

"_It is not insignificant to me. If I must make my question an order, I will. What do you, Ophrys, do in your spare time?" Ophrys shook his head at the Queen's audacity before he began to consider his answer, he would have to inform his mother of this later. He turned his thoughts to his home life to find an answer for the queen. However, the more he thought about it, he realized that he didn't have any other interest than serving his mother's wishes. Until now that had more than satisfied him but...if he was truly nothing more than a tool to her...what did that mean for him? What had all that training really been for?_

"_It is not good manners to keep the Queen waiting." Queen Clemartis said. Oprhys growled in frustration before turning to her._

"_My hobby is studying the history of our glorious empire and mastering the abilities of my house." He said in an exasperated tone. "Does that satisfy her majesty's curiosity?" He narrowed his eyes when the Queen looked displeased. _

"_Really?" she raised her eyebrow._

"_Y-yes. If that is all you require of me your highness, I will take my leave." he said quickly hoping to get as far away from the woman as soon as possible._

"_You're not being honest with me." She said coldly, stopping Ophrys in his tracks. "Sadder yet, you're not being honest with yourself." _

"_With all due respect your highness," he said angrily. "You do not know anything about me so please don't pretend that you do."_

"_I may not know much about you personally no, but I do understand what you are going through. Being groomed for a position that you truly have no interest in is something I am VERY familiar with."_

"_If you never cared for the throne then why did you do so much to attain it? All you have to do is step down."_

"_Hmph. If only it were that simple." The queen smirked._

"_Why isn't it?" _

"_Because I know who I am and what I want. Both of which require me to rule this empire and care for its citizens. I do the former because it is my birthright and the latter because I have learned what happens to innocent lives when left unprotected from the likes of the Saiyans and Frieza. Though it may not exactly be what I truly wanted in my life, it is a duty that I must see through to the end. Too many have given their lives to get me here than for me to just quit. Can your mother say the same?" Ophrys grimaced and look down to the ground. He had heard a lot about the queen's history but never like this. His mother had told him that much like her mother, she had been out to secure the thrown in order to further her mother's goal at spreading the empire too thin and endangering the people by angering Lord Frieza. Was all of this even true or was it all an elaborate lie to make him pity her? At that point, Ophrys had no idea what to think anymore._

"_Forgive me if my words seem disrespectful to you, that is far from my intention. All I want is for you to, like you said, look at things from a different perspective. Your preparing to enter a world of responsibilities and consequences that will be difficult to leave. Make sure you understand what kind of person you are and if those responsibilities are truly what you want out of your life. Regardless of how your mother feels about you, it is your decision to make. Not hers." The queen knelt and put her hand on his shoulder looking him straight in the eye. There was no hesitation when she spoke, no fidgeting, absolutely no physical sign that she was lying to him to win him over. She was completely sincere. Not sure how to respond, Ophrys gave the Queen a simple bow and had left the garden without a word. _

Long after that party, no matter how hard he tried, he could get the Queen's words out of his head. Who was he really? What kind of things mattered to him? His brother for one, his mother was second, and the more he thought about it, he realized that there was one of his class topics that he looked forward to more than all the others, even more than training. Biology. The ins and outs of the Yousari body and even of other alien species. How they worked and evolved to survive in almost any kind of environment imaginable, as long as the planet had energy. Even the insect dissection experiments revealed so much about how life had come to be that it completely overwhelmed Ophrys. He had to know more; what kind of planets existed in the cosmos and how their life had evolved to suit their environment? The desire was so insatiable that he began to skip training in order to conduct his own experiments in his room. Experiments that even lead to the discovery of how his people's slow revitalization of their planet's energy had created a new species of insect that had never been recorded in their planet's history. It was when he went to inform his mother of his accomplishment that their relationship changed forever.

Instead of being proud for his discovery, which would dramatically change the restoration effort, his mother did something she had never done to him before.

She scolded him.

"_This is what you have been wasting your time doing? Poking at insects instead of preparing yourself for your political career? And your brother has informed me that you have been skipping your physcial training sessions as well. This is unacceptable Ophrys! I will not have you waste the valuable years of your youth on such an insignificant pastime." _

"_But mother, a discovery like this is far from insignificant. This could change all that we understand about our planet's evolutionary process in how the planet's own energy influences-"_

"_I said enough Ophrys! You are the first-born son of a noble house, not a scientist. And the time will soon be upon us where you will step into the political arena and secure House Iris' future."_

"_What do you mean? We are already the third most powerful house in the council even if the current Queen doesn't think highly of us. We still have enough influence to make improvements to society."_

"_But not enough." his mother said without hesitation. "There is only so much we can do with the power we possess. The kind of changes I feel are necessary can only be put into motion from one position of power." Ophrys eyes went wide when he realized what his mother was getting at. It made sense that she wanted her house on the Yousari throne. She had almost attained it years ago before the late Queen had beaten her to it. But with the way things were now, it was hard to say when another competition between the noble houses would be necessary. _

"_Fortunately for us, the Queen has already cut her lifespan in half so her reign will come to an end sooner than I had originally anticipated." His mother continued. "However, she seems driven to endanger our people's future by seeking revenge against Lord Frieza. Wish or no wish, angering that tyrant will only serve to destroy what little of our people remain out amongst the stars. It won't be long before you will need to fulfill your duty to your family, Ophrys."_

"_And what is my duty, mother? You've always been rather vague when discussing it." he asked looking up at his mother. She turned to regard him, paralyzing him with her calculating gaze. _

"_You are just full of questions aren't you? Well, perhaps you are old enough to understand now." she said smiling, but not the warm smile that he looked forward to. It was a chilling, intimidating smile, full of ruthless ambition; she would achieve her end no matter how great the sacrifice. "You, my son, will use your new friendship with the Queen for our family's profit and kill her when I order it." Oprhys' mind went blank. How the hell was he even supposed to respond? His mother was asking him to kill Queen Clemartis. This was outright treason, even more than that it was a betrayal of his trust in her. All this time she had not been training him in the assassination arts for military service, as required of all noble lords at some point in their careers. He was to be nothing more than a scapegoat for his mother to have another opportunity to win back her pride. No matter how much he cared about her or how he felt about the queen, that was not what he wanted. More importantly, that was not who he was._

"_I...will not." he replied. His mother paused. Looking genuinely shocked._

"_What did you say?" she asked in disbelief._

"_I refuse. I'll...**l'll do no such thing!"** he said, getting more confidence the more he said it. His mother's beautiful face twisted into an ugly grimace as her rage began to build._

"_You cannot refuse. This is an order from your mother and you will do what I say!"_

"_You may be my mother but you can't force me to do something like this. Do whatever you want to punish me, but my opinion won't change."_

"_I didn't raise you to have opinions!" his mother bellowed. "You exist to serve my will, the will of our family!"_

"_Then I guess I don't belong in this family anymore!" he said as he turned to leave. "I wish it didn't have to be this way mother. But I can't be what I am not." He said as he began to walk out of the room._

"_Don't you walk away from me young man! Where are you going?" His mother screamed. _

"_To the new palace. To inform the Queen of your plans, because it is the right thing to do."_

"_The right thing to do?" his mother cackled. "If I fall from grace, the rest of the family will join me. Including you."_

"_I don't care."_

"_But you care about your brother don't you?" She sneered. Ophrys stopped in his tracks. She was prepared to go that far? To threaten her own son if he didn't comply. No matter how much this situation disgusted him, Ophrys wasn't prepared to be disowned if it meant leaving his brother alone. _

"_You wouldn't dare." Ophrys said trying to call his mother's bluff. _

"_Oh but I would." She said as she walked over to him. Her high heeled boots clicking against the marble floor. "You may be my flesh and blood but your purpose has always been mere stepping stones to my goal, nothing more. I had hoped that you would see things my way, after what that cursed queen did to your father. No matter what it takes, I will see her and her daughter pay. Walk out of this mansion now and I promise that whatever becomes of me, I will see to it that your brother will be considered an accomplice. And I'm sure he will be more willing to defend me in court." Ophrys glared at his mother for the first time in his life. This was not the same woman who only hours ago he had cared for and was willing to do everything she wished. _

_This was a monster. _

"_For your brother's best interest, you will remain silent about what I have told you here today and you will continue to do my bidding without question. As punishment for your insolence I am revoking your right of succession; it will be given to your brother. You will support him in all of his tasks: training, political education, and of course his duty to me when the time comes." Ophrys fists shook, tears threatened to spill over his eyes but he bit them back. "Perhaps if you work hard enough to please me, I will allow you to continue these, scientific pursuits of yours. The more prestige our family has, the better our chances at winning the support of the people." His mother smiled as she stroked his leafy hair. _

And so the worst years of Ophrys' life had began. He wasn't sure what his mother had told him, but it was from then on that Sorrel began to shun him, treating him more like a servant than a brother. The pain of sudden rejection was excruciating and Ophrys wanted more than anything than to go to the Queen for help. His mother however, knew how much power she had over him and made sure to remind him when he grew too rebellious. It wasn't until after several years of obedience that his mother kept her word and gave Ophrys more freedom to pursue a career as a biologist even if he had to give most of it up when his mother ordered he and his brother to join the military. In a way, work helped him take his mind off his problems at home. He was over the moon when the Queen had proposed turning the squad into an space exploration team. Anything to keep him far away from that mansion and the cruel woman who ruled it.

Even the constant insults of his brother didn't hurt so much anymore. Being called weak, stupid, and a loser wasn't that bad once you got used to it. But it infuriated Ophrys to no end that he couldn't tell his brother the real stain on their family heritage.

"That is no way to talk to your brother!" Chichi scolded.

"It is no less than he deserves." Sorrel said simply, returning to his work making another rice ball.

"And what would that be?"

"You wouldn't understand." Sorrel turned away from her trying to regain his focus, but Lady Chichi simply stood up and moved into his line of sight.

"Try me." Lady Chichi insisted. Ophrys silently appreciated her concern but it was going to take a lot more prodding to get Sorrel to talk about anything personal.

"With all due respect, Lady Chichi. It is a private matter for my House and not for some alien woman."

"You make it my business when you say crap like that out loud ." Sorrel winced, ashamed of his mistake. Ophrys snickered. Finally his younger twin's eagerness to belittle him had finally gotten him in trouble. "Now spill."

Sorrel gritted his teeth and put down the lump of rice. It was a smart move considering how noisy this human female could be.

"If you must know. I am the one who will become the head of our family after our mother because HE was too weak to measure up to our mother's dream. Not only weak in ability but weak in resolve. And after he threw away all that she gave him, he regrets nothing. All that time bragging about how he would be one of our family's greatest leaders, nothing but big fat lies." Ophrys gripped his arms tighter at each word. All he wanted was to turn back to his brother and scream the truth. But he knew, the moment he did, both of their lives could be in jeopardy. It wouldn't be hard for mother to create new heirs, ones that would be more subservient to her will than he was. "So until he admits his folly and gives up his fantasies, I will treat him the way he deserves to be treated, family or not. As a coward and a failure."

Everyone nearby was silent, save Goku who was still swimming around in the lake. Ophrys couldn't bear to peak around the tree and look at them. With this new information they were probably looking at him with disgust or confusion, neither of which he wanted to see. Like with everyone else who had come to hate him over the years, he would just have to grit and bear it.

"Sorrel, you need to understand-" Queen Clemartis said before someone else spoke up.

"What kind of sick dream is worth treating her son like this?" Lady Chichi said in a stern voice. Both Sorrel and Ophrys looked at her with wide eyes. But Sorrel's surprise was the only one to turn into rage.

"How...how dare you speak of my mother that way." he yelled. For Ophrys, looking at his brother was like looking in a mirror, in more ways than one.

"Ostracizing her own son just because he doesn't meet her expectations? I don't care what planet your from but that just unacceptable."

"You have no right to say that! Your not one of us!" Sorrel yelled getting to his feet.

"Sorrel! Watch your mouth." The Queen shouted. "That's an order." she added for emphasis when Sorrel looked tempted to ignore her. Not wanting to stain his reputation with disobeying a direct order from the Queen herself, he fell silent.

"Maybe not, but I am a mother. You know why I pushed Gohan to be a scholar? Why I insist that Goten go to public school even though he resists me at every turn? Because I want them to have something I never did! I push them to be the best they can be so THEY can have a better life, not to fulfill an obligation to me. That is a mother's sacred duty. It sure as hell IS NOT encouraging her only sons to bicker about who is the better suck up."

For the first time in years, Sorrel was absolutely speechless. No witty comeback, no throwing words back with deadly force. Even if he had been ordered to mind his manners, that was normally not enough to keep him from getting the last word in. Here, he just looked...floored. Could he be upset by his now wounded pride? Maybe, but he made no attempt to deny her. Ophrys found it strange that Sorrel made no further attempt to defend their mother's honor. But there was a chance that maybe, just maybe, that Sorrel had gotten the same feeling that Oprhys did. That there was something that mother had said or done that had made him reconsider his dedication to her.

"Wow, Mom. Do you really mean that?" Gohan asked, looking a bit taken aback.

"Every word sweetie. You didn't honestly think I was spending so much time encouraging you to study for my health did you?" Lady Chichi said crossing her arms. Looking ashamed that Gohan would have thought anything to the contrary.

"So all those scholarships and the money he put in to fixing up the house was...?" Videl asked. Ophrys could have sworn he saw Lady Chichi sweat drop.

"...A bonus."

Both Gohan and Videl started to laugh, with Chichi following their lead. Ophrys didn't understand the cause of their humor but he had to admit he was more than a little elated as well. No one had defended him like that in years. Both the Queen and Calla, who had informed him that they had discovered his predicament after spending years spying on his mother, had been forced to stay quiet for both him and his brother's sake. Only here, light years away from home had he found not only a place that was ripe for exploration and discovery but also a place where he could be understood. He still felt a pang of guilt for his brother. No matter what he said, Ophrys knew that Sorrel still cared for him enough to help him when things got rough. For now, that was more than enough for him to forgive and forget whatever his brother said.

"Heellooooooooo down there!" Ophrys looked up to see Calla, Goten and Trunks as they dropped from the sky. Excited to get a second chance to get to know Trunks better, Ophrys ran out from his hiding spot and waved to the group. However the second the two made eye contact, Ophrys noticed Trunks wince, slowing his decent. Ophrys raised his eyebrow. Trunks looked fine physically and his power level seemed strong. Perhaps Trunks had a phobia of heights or water. He would have to inquire about that.

Goku popped out of the lake and waved as well.

"Hey there guys! Goten, there's a huge school of fish in here, wanna help me catch'em?" He called out. Goten smiled as he made a be line for the lake, taking his clothes off as he flew. Landing on more than a few people, namely Chichi and Queen Clemartis.

"Geronimo!" Goten cried as he landed in the water with a big splash.

"Goten! What have I told you about undressing in public! Geez, you'd think that he'd get more embarrassed about stuff like that when he got older." Chichi grumbled. Queen Clemartis laughed as she took the shorts off her head.

"He makes it look like a lot of fun though, you've got to give him that."

"Something he inherited from his father, that's for sure. No matter how old he gets, he's always running around like he's still ten years old."

"After fighting someone like Frieza to the death, that is quite a feat." Queen Clemartis stood up from her spot on the blanket, watching Goku and Goten rough house in the water.

"One of the many reasons I married him." Chichi smiled proudly.

"Even after everything you said yesterday, you don't regret it at all?" Clemartis asked. Chichi looked over and smiled at her husband and son.

"Never have, never will." she replied. Queen Clemartis returned the smile and Ophrys saw something he never seen in his Queen before. Childlike excitement. As big as she was, it was easy to forget that she wasn't that much older than he was. Calla walked over and stood beside the Queen as they watch Goten dive after Goku.

"So Azera and Forcytha decided to stay behind?" Clemartis asked.

"Just until they can get communications up and running. They said they'd return to the camp site before it gets dark."

"Good. That's one concern out of the way." Clemartis looked over at Calla and saw that she was practically dancing in place. Her duty was the only thing keeping her from jumping into the lake at top speed. Clemartis rolled her eyes when she got the hint. "Thank you for your report. Until further notice you are relieved of your duties."

"YES! You're the best Clem." Calla exclaimed as she gave the Queen an extra strong hug. Not even bothering to remove her clothes Calla sprinted to water and leapt a few feet in the air before crashing down into the water. Splashing everyone on the nearby shore.

"Well, that does it." Clemartis said as she began to remove some of her clothes, her eyes practically sparkling from excitement. Sorrel freaked when he saw her.

"Y-your majesty? What in the name of the ancestors are you doing?" his face becoming more pale than normal.

"Simple, I'm going to follow Goku's example and try out this swimming activity."

"But the depth is larger than at home your majesty, it could be dangerous for you. And you can't just...undress yourself like this! Think of the scandal!" Sorrel protested.

"Scandal-schmandal, it looks fun and I wish to try it. Besides, the only ones who will know about this will be all of you. And you don't plan on mentioning this to anyone back home...do you?" She looked back at Sorrel, giving him a mischievous smile. Sorrel blushed furiously as he covered his eyes as the queen exposed her underclothes.

"Of..of course not your majesty but there are...things that a queen should not do in front of her subjects."

"I agree. Don't you have a swim suit or something to put on?" Chichi asked.

"Suit? You mean my armor? It is capable of being worn in water I guess, but I think it would be a bit too bulky to be comfortable." Clemartis scratched her head. "No this should be enough." she said walking over to the water's edge. She looked down at the water's reflective surface and reached out a bare foot and submerged it. She reflexively pulled it back and shivered. "It's...more frigid than it looks." She said putting her foot back in, swishing it around to get used to the temperature.

Just then a humongous fish leaped out of the water with Goten riding on its back. Goku surfaced with Calla as they cheered him on. Ophrys gaped at the sheer size of the creature. He had only heard of aquatic life of that size living on water based planets. The nutrients in the fresh water eco system must be nothing like he had ever encountered. Grabbing a vial from his tool belt, Ophrys ran over to the lake and dipped the glass container into the blue liquid and swirled it around. Holding it up to his glasses, he could see bits of sediment collecting at the bottom. Satisfied with the sample he placed it in his element scanner and waited for the results. Goku and Calla turned back to face the shore when he heard Queen Clemartis squeal as she tried to go deeper in the cold water.

"Come on Clem! Just jump in!" Calla yelled

"You'll feel warmer after you swim for awhile!" Goku chimed in.

"It c-certainly d-does'nt-t feel-l-like it-t-t." Clemartis stammered as she moved a bit out of the water. Calla covered her mouth, like she was trying not to laugh before she swam over to the shore.

"Its easy, all you have to do is just jump up in the air and let gravity do its thing. Problem solved."

"So you say, but you didn't mention anything about the possibility of freezing to death."

"Do I look like I'm freezing to death to you? Does Goku?"

"N-no but-" The queen tried to get out but before she knew it Calla had stood out of the water and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Then just get in!" Calla grinned as she pulled Clemartis to where the water was deepest. Clemartis shrieked as the water came up to her shoulders and she started to paddle to keep her head above the water. "See? Not as bad now is it?" Calla smirked.

"Calla! Why'd you?! Ahh! I could have your head for this!" Clemartis yelled as she flailed around, using the movement to stay warm. Ophrys couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Under what charge?" Calla joked as she lead Clem over to the center of the lake where Goku was laughing his head off.

"Disobeying a direct order from your queen!" Clemartis huffed as she tried to keep up.

"But you didn't order anything. And last I checked I was relieved of duty for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Treason then." Clemartis pouted.

"Could the mighty and all-powerful queen possibly consider sparing me if I show her something cool?" Clemartis narrowed her eyes, wary not to fall for more of Calla's pranks but she could not hide that she was curious.

"Possibly."

"Alright then. Try putting your head under the water and open your eyes. You wouldn't believe whats down there." Calla took a deep breath as she went vertical and submerged. Clemartis eyed her old friend carefully before following. It was a couple minutes later she came back up, gasping for breath. Calla surfaced as well giving her queen a 'I told you so' look. "See? Not so bad now is it?"

"Its... how could it be so big?" she asked disbelieving.

"You clearly haven't been to many water-based planets then." Calla laughed as she patted her friend on the shoulder. "Hey Goku! Show her that tunnel you found by the waterfall."

"Okay, follow me!" He called out, making sure to wave to Goten who was now holding the giant fish in his grasp before throwing it to the other side of the shore. "Nice catch Goten. Keep it up and you might beat my record."

"One of these days Dad!" Goten waved back. Goku beckoned Clemartis over before dunking his head under the water's surface with Ophrys' two female companions following suit. With the action in the lake subsiding, Ophrys took the opportunity to approach Trunks, who looked a bit disappointed. Wanting to lift the boy's spirits, Ophrys walked up to the boy and extended a hand of friendship. However when Trunks noticed him approach he jumped a few inches away. The wheels in Ophrys' head turned before the theory finally came to him.

"Oh, its me your afraid of."

"Ya think?" Trunks said, his tone implying sarcasm. Ophrys was going to enjoy this more than he anticipated.

"Why? Did I do something offensive in your culture?"

"Try nearly poking me to death."

"Oh! Of course. Sorry about that. I just get so excited when I meet a new sentient species its hard for me not to wonder what makes them tick." Ophrys took a few steps closer and extended his hand once again. Trunks looked about ready to bolt but stayed put as he looked from Ophrys to his hand. "So is it okay with you if I ask you some more questions? You'd be making a great contribution to the Yousari scientific community."

"I'm really not the person you should be asking about stuff like that." Trunks turned away. "Talk to Gohan. He's a lot more into that nerdy stuff than I am."

"I already did. And it was fascinating, don't get me wrong, but there is only so much that you can learn about a race just from speaking to adults. It will be even greater to talk to a fellow adolescent and compare different perspectives."

"What? Goten doesn't count?"

"He told me a lot as well. But there were some things that he either didn't know or just didn't want to talk about. Particularly why his mother insists on him attending this "school" she kept mentioning last night. He did say you were attending one though. What is it exactly?" Trunks shot a irritated glare across the lake in Goten's direction. His eyes went wide for a brief second before the lavender hair boy turned toward Ophrys with a sly smile.

"Sure, I'll tell you what you want to know." Ophrys beamed and clasped his hands together.

"Really?"

"On one condition." Trunks held out his had raising a single finger. "I'll answer your question only if you promise to answer mine. No matter what it is. Got it?"

"Of course!" Ophrys took Trunk's hand and began to shake it enthusiastically. "There are no secrets between fellow researchers." Ophrys plopped down on the grass and got out his recording tools. He placed them at his side in an orderly manner while a confused Trunks looked on. "Might as well get comfortable." Oprhys said as he pat the spot next to him. Trunks caught on and cautiously sat down, still wary of what could happen next. "You go first."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Its only fair since I've done nothing but ask you stuff."

"Okay then." Trunks straightened his back back as his expression turned serious. Whatever he wanted to know, Ophrys got the feeling it wasn't going to be easy to answer.

"Here goes...what do you guys know about the Saiyans?"

Ophrys eyes widened as he felt his blood run cold. It had been years since anyone of his kind had said the name of that race of murderers. The ones that had killed his father, the reason behind his mother's mad quest for power, the death of the former queen and an ongoing source of grief for the current one. Ophrys clenched his fists around the blades of grass he had been picking at. Of all planets, he would have thought this one would have been too out of the way for the Saiyans to visit, or even the few remaining after planet Vegeta was destroyed. He hoped that the root to Trunks' question would reveal itself as they talked.

"That the universe is better place now that they are extinct." he said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Experience and the extensive knowledge my people have of them. And how, thanks to them, Queen Clemartis' mother was killed and my people's grandest city is now uninhabitable. Not to mention the many years we were openly at war with them. They cost us precious resources and irreplaceable soldiers."

"Oh...they were like that?"

"Kinda funny that you know of that name all the way out here. How did you hear about it?" Trunks fidgeted a bit as he contemplated his answer.

"Uh...well. Goten's dad went out in space, when he-uh-went to fight that Frieza guy. There were, Saiyans with him?"

"And he told you about them after the fact?"

"Yeah! Thats it!" Trunks said wiping a bit of sweat of his brow.

"Then I don't see why you're surprised. The Saiyans were monsters, by ever definition of the word. They killed for fun, used every dirty trick in the book to get their way and thought they had the right to bully everyone else just because they were physically stronger. While I normally against wiping out any species, even if they are potentially dangerous...the Saiyans were the exception. Wiping them out was the only good thing Frieza ever did in his life."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Trunks stood up fists clenched. Ophrys looked taken aback, not sure what he had said wrong. He had told Trunks the truth of what he wanted to know.

"Why? What does it matter to you what I say about the them?" he asked. Trunks rage subsided as he looked around, noticing several others had noticed his outburst. Embarrassed, Trunks formed a smile and waved it off before sitting back down. After clearing his throat he tried to explain himself.

"Well, I was just," Trunks cleared his throat. "I was just thinking you, maybe, shouldn't judge a book its cover." Ophrys narrowed his eyes.

"Cover? What I've told you was the Saiyan's true nature, from the cover all the way to the last page. My people have known them for years, even before I was born. We studied their species' rise to power, decade after decade, even after we went to war with them. All of which, I assure you, I researched thoroughly before joining this squad. There is no room for error. The Saiyans were an irredeemable, violent, sadistic race of savages that deserved what they got!"

"How do you know for sure? What if they hated Frieza as much as your people did? You could have teamed up and taken him down yourselves." Trunks proposed.

"You think we didn't try? We gave them an opportunity for peace; to show us that there was more to them than just the need to blow shit up, and how did they repay us? Their own royalty stabbed us in the back and killed the former queen with their own hands!" Ophrys raised his voice, baffled to why Trunks was trying to defend the Saiyans. "Oh, and to top it all off, it's thanks to them that my father died." Trunks looked down at the grass, defeated. He looked back to the lake as Calla and the Queen resurfaced, trying to hold on to the fish they now held in their hands. Ophrys crossed his arms and tried to calm down. "Do you understand now? No matter how much I wish things could have ended differently between my people and theirs, I can't forgive them. And I don't see any reason to not think of them like the monsters they were."

"Yeah." Trunks mumbled, lost in thought. "But...what if. What if they weren't like that anymore?"

"What?" Ophrys said raising an eyebrow.

"What if, hypothetically speaking, they were free of Frieza and were fighting to defend their home. Not flying out into space and doing horrible things like that?" Trunks got a bit more excited as he spoke.

"Hell would have to freeze over first." Ophrys said flatly.

"Oh come on! Just think about it. If Frieza hadn't shown up then they wouldn't have gone out into space and gone to war with you right? Maybe they could have changed into something better and have ended up being your allies?"

"After committing genocide towards every other race on their planet? I don't think so. It's a combination of pure instinct and deranged social beliefs. The chances of that changing over a few generations of evolution is extremely low."

"But it is a chance! You want to be a scientist right? You're supposed to consider every possibility, no matter how small." Ophrys closed his eyes as he considered Trunk's idea. True, the introduction to technology at such an early stage in species development had proven to make them more aggressive than those who had obtained it after millennium of research. On top of that, Frieza's influence could have amplified the Saiyans already destructive instincts to the point it had become too out of control. If that was the case, how would they have evolved if they had been left to their own devices? Would they have become bored of war, and channeled their love for combat to fair competitions? Could they have developed their own technology to serve their needs, or medications to ease their violent urges? The more he thought about it the more plausible it seemed. Sure this potential society wouldn't have been perfect, no civilization was, but it did increase the chances of Saiyans being more open and willing for peace so long as it served their people's interest.

"You've...got a point. A VERY good one actually." Ophrys forced out. He hated admitting that creatures like the Saiyans could ever be more than savages. "I don't agree with it...yet. I'd need to do some more research on how much outside forces can affect a budding species. But, it's food for thought." Ophrys wasn't sure how he was going to even try to prove this theory. Recorded information on the Saiyans in the Grand Library was extensive, but considering all the hate he and his people had for them, he was going to have a hell of time convincing others that there had been a chance for them to have evolved differently. If he was successful, it could lead to new ideas on how to handle first contact with other aggressive species. Ophrys smiled when he realized such a challenging but fun theory had escaped him all because of his personal feelings. He would have to remember to try to be more open-minded in the future. "I knew you would make a good conversational partner. Thanks." Trunks smiled back.

"No problem. So...I guess its your turn?"

"Yep." Ophrys reached for his tablet and tapped on the screen opening the notes section. Revealing the extensive list of questions that he had been jotting down since yesterday. He had already filled out some of them, thanks to Gohan and Goten. But there was at least another thirty that he had been waiting to ask Trunks. The young earthling leaned over to see the list and winced.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. Goten mentioned last night you were being forced to go to a place called a 'school'. What is a school exactly?"

"Well, its a place where parents force their kids to go in order to learn stuff I guess."

"Ahhh, an educational facility. Interesting. And you said that adults force kids to go against their will?"

"More or less. No one I know really wants to be there. Not even the teachers."

"What kind of subjects do they teach?" Ophrys asked eagerly, leaning in as his fingers flew on the tablet's keyboard.

"Lots of weird stuff: writing, foreign languages, art, math, history, science. Some of it can be interesting but most of the time it's just boring." Trunks crossed his arms in a huff as he recalled his experiences.

"Hmm, sounds similar to the educational facilities that the commoner class has to attend." Ophrys nodded.

"So you get what I'm saying?"

"Not really. I was educated at home, one of the 'perks' of being a noble's son."

"So was I, until recently. Mom said it's so I can socialize with other kids my age.""

"Really? And why does that make you upset?"

"Because its pointless!" Trunks said angrily. "I already know most of the stuff they're teaching. The rest I'm never going to need since I'm just going to be the next in line to take over my mom's company. If that wasn't enough, the other kids do nothing but tease me. And I can't do a single thing to defend myself."

"Why is that?" Ophrys raised an eyebrow.

"Because..." Trunks growled. He raised his fist and punched it into the ground. The soil underneath the grass fractured and gave under the boy's power. The ensuing rumbling startled the others but it subsided quickly as it had occurred.

"Oh, thats why." Ophrys nodded adding and addendum to his notes.

"Yeah. Not allowed to do that in the open. Otherwise Mom will have my head."

"Why all the secrecy? Can't other human children do the same?"

"No they can't."

"May I ask-?"

"They just can't okay! Maybe if they trained a lot like Krillin, Tien or Yamcha but fat chance of that happening." Trunks looked down at the ground. This looked like something that had been on his mind for a while. How long Ophrys wasn't sure but he thought it would be best to change tactics. He was more curious than ever to find out what made Trunks and Goten different from other humans. But since it looked like a sensitive subject, he was going to have to tread lightly.

"Well...everyone has their secrets. Maybe you could try to find something you have in common with your classmates?" Ophrys put his hands together when an idea struck him. "I got it! You already said that none of the others like being at school right? You could try poking fun at what you don't like in conversation."

"Only problem with that is there has to be a conversation in the first place." Trunks groaned. "I just can't walk up to a random kid and say, 'Hi, I'm Trunks. Heir to the multi-million zenni Capsule Corporation, meaning I am entitled to more money than you're ever going to earn in your life'."

"You actually said that?"

"Of course not! But I know their thinking it. I can barely make it to 'Hi' before they're running in the opposite direction." Ophrys winced while Trunks just looked annoyed. Though not very knowledgable or envious of Trunk's dilemma, Ophrys wanted to do something to help. If for nothing else but to give Trunks a chance to get his mother off his back. Another idea creeped its way into his head, one that might work. But he was going to have to rely on the finishing lessons that he had taken years ago. Ophrys just hoped that he could translate it to work for another culture.

"How do you walk?" Ophrys asked. Trunks looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"How do I what?"

"When you go up to someone to say hello, how do you do it?"

"I just...walk normal. Nothing special."

"Can I see?" Ophrys insisted. Trunks sighed and stood up. As he demonstrated, Ophrys noted several mistakes right off the bat. For one, Trunks was slouching and not carrying himself with the pride of his status. His feet were shuffling on the grass, not moving like they had a purpose and his expression was passive, with a hint of irritation. "Okay you can stop."

"So? What was the point of that?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure how your society handles first impressions, so I could be completely off the mark. But from where I come from, they tell a lot about a person. Because of that, when we go up to talk to someone else we watch our body language. Or how we approach someone we want to talk to. That lets them know right off the bat of what kind of person we are and what we want out of a conversation. Does that make sense?"

"Umm, not really." Trunks said scratching his head. Ophrys sighed.

"Alright. Let me try to explain it like this. Who is the person you respect more than anyone else in the world?"

"My dad." Trunks said without hesitation.

"Good. And what does he do when he, say, walks around at home or when your out together?" Trunks took a few minutes to think about it but he eventually got up and demonstrated.

"Sorta like this?" As he walked, most of the problems Ophrys had noticed vanished. The posture looked correct and his feet moved like they were on a mission. Very similar to how he had been taught to present himself. The only final issue was somewhat intimidating scowl that Trunks had. If his father looked like that most of the time, Ophrys wasn't too sure if he ever wanted to meet the man face to face.

"That's great, well most of it anyway. Just walking like that can say to someone that you're a person who demands respect. That you deserve to be heard. But I think you'd scare more people away if you make your face look like that." Ophrys chuckled.

"If it keeps people from bothering me, then I don't mind." Trunks said confidently.

"But, if you decide to talk to someone and want to be friendly, I would suggest smiling a bit more."

"I know how to talk to people. I'm not dumb."

"Just hear me out. Next time, don't start the conversation with a 'hi I'm-'. Just start talking about what you want to talk about. Like, 'Can you believe what the instructor did?' or maybe start by helping them with something like 'Do you need a hand with that storage relay?' I highly recommend that last one with the females. They love it when a guy comes to their rescue." Ophrys said getting into his instruction. Trunks just stared for a minute before he started to laugh. "What? What I'd do?"

"Nothing." he tried to stifle his laugh. "You're just a really weird guy."

"Good or bad weird?" Ophrys asked.

"Eh, I wasn't sure at first but...I think a good weird."

"I think I can live with that." Ophrys laughed.

"HEY TRUNKS, OPHRYS! Wanna help me clean the fish?" The two heard Goten shout from the other side of the lake.

"Be there in a sec!" Trunks shouted back. "Do you wanna...finish your list?" he asked leaning over.

"No that's okay. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to finish later. You go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." Ophrys said waving his new friend off. Trunks smiled and nodded before taking off and flying to meet up with Goten. Ophrys checked his list once more. He would have to improvise with some of the answers but it was a good starting point for further research.

Ophrys was just typing down the results of his analysis of the lake water when he noticed someone walk up to him. When he saw his brother looking down at him, with an angry expression, Ophrys rolled his eyes and continued with his task.

"You sure its okay to be this close to me? You never know, you may catch whatever disease I have." Ophrys chided.

"Oh shut up." Sorrel said as he took a seat next to him. Ophrys glanced over at his brother and noticed his hands fidgeting like they always did right before he did something he disliked. A few seconds of awkward silence passed between them as Ophrys put down his tablet and waited.

"Yes?" Ophrys eager to get the tension out of the air.

"Don't rush me." Sorrel huffed. "...I just wanted to let you know, that I may have been...a bit overzealous in my remarks earlier. And I wanted to," he tried to swallow the words down. "...apologize for my behavior." Ophrys tried to remember when his brother had apologized to him about anything. It had definitely been before his falling out with mother. Even when Sorrel had made occasional mistakes in training that had lead to an injury or two, he had never openly apologized for it. The words almost sounded like a strange foreign language coming from his brother's mouth. Yet at the same time, it made Ophrys feel wonderful. But Kais forbid that he let his brother know that.

"Eh, water under the bridge bro. No big deal." Ophrys shrugged, his expression unchanged. Sorrel nodded and continued to look down at his hands. Was there something else?

"And...if your not doing anything else, I would like your assistance with something." Sorrel barely got out. Like he was choking on the words. Ophrys eyes went wide, fingers going numb around the tablet to the point that he dropped it. Had he heard that right? His brother, his self-sufficient baby brother, his twin needed his help? "After our argument, I think I fell out of favor with Lady Chichi. And as much as I would like to patch things up with her, I have no idea how to even approach her properly. Now don't get me wrong, I don't consider you an expert in this matter, and keep in mind you are a last resort. However, you do have more experience than me in this sort of thing so if you can possibly..." Ophrys was barely paying attention to the specifics. His excitement for being needed was so great that any facade he had melted away. Sorrel actually seemed terrified of the sparkle in his twin's eyes. Before he had the chance to change his mind and run away, Ophrys leaned over and grabbed his brother by the shoulders.

"Just leave it to me little bro. You've come to the right place." Ophrys said smugly. Sorrel grimaced as he tried to fight back for his personal space.

"Don't get any ideas! And how many times to do I have to say it, we are the same age!" Ophrys stood up and dragged his brother further away from the picnic blankets.

"Come on! I'll give you socializing 101 while I get some samples from that fish." He said eagerly as he began to fly over the water. Sorrel attempted to resist at first but eventually gave up as they joined Trunks and Goten.

"Ophrys." Sorrel asked when they made it halfway over.

"Yeah?" Ophrys looked back at his brother who was looking more than a little conflicted. As he opened his mouth to say something, he turned his head and looked down at the water.

"Forget it. Its nothing." he said finally. Ophrys nodded. Slowly but surely, he could feel that his brother was finally starting to open up to him again. Deep down under all that spite that his mother had forced on him, he was still the same brother he used to look after. Maybe, once they were finished their current mission, Ophrys would finally be able to share the truth with his brother.

* * *

**Due to the fact I've had a ton of free time on my hands this weekend, I've had plenty of time to do edit these past three chapters. So I figured why not get them posted and get the last of the slow-fillerish chapters out of the way. Now I say filler only because there has been little to no action but these chapters are very important to me since I wanted to make sure I flesh out these characters before shit hits the proverbial fan. Something that always bugged me about the lackies in most DBZ films is that they have little to no personality and are only there to get their butts kicked or even killed. With this story, I wanted to make that a bit harder for our main heroes since they have had this time to bond and get to know this team. But sadly with the end of this chapter, happy fun times much come t to a close since its time for the plot to kick things into high gear. Next week, we'll get to see what Vegeta has been up to these past few days. **

**Thank you to Rubythedragon1999 and euroteres for your reviews! Keep'em coming.**


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, back in the desert, the soldiers of the Cold Empire under General Shoul's command were hard at work getting their forward base up and running. Having found a decent sized cave, the soldiers had since expanded it, carving out several tunnels to store salvaged equipment, barracks for the soldiers and a makeshift command center. Vegeta had not been pleased that it had taken them this long to organize but given his conditions of not attacking native settlements, he had to accept it. The few power generators the crew had managed to put together where sketchy at best. They were barely able to put out enough power to get the basic equipment running and were almost constantly giving out simply from the dust falling from the ceiling.

General Shoul hounded his men constantly, despite the setbacks, to use their long-range scanner to locate the rest of their fleet, per Vegeta's orders. Once they were located, Shoul had planned to contact them and get a status update on all vessels. There was no other way to know how many ships had survived the battle or how many had managed to stay hidden from the Yousari fleet that was still pursuing them. The next course of action would become clear once Vegeta had a better idea of what he was dealing with.

At first, his treatment as the new lord had felt odd.

It had been years since the Saiyan prince had men at his beck and call. Following orders without question, and refraining from eye contact like he was some kind of god. In all honesty, Vegeta reveled in it. It was like coming back to work at a job that you always loved. No one was mouthing off, telling him what he should be doing, crying for his help with some miniscule task. It felt every bit as great as he remembered. Of course, his enjoyment never made it to the surface. He made sure that all the men saw was a calm, calculating Saiyan warrior that could blast them to smithereens whenever he chose.

And even though he felt good, he never lost sight of his goal. Nothing was going to get in the way of completing it.

"This is taking too long." he said finally. Tapping his fingers against his crossed arms as the soldiers in the command center continued their work. Hearing his voice made them wince and turn to regard him. Only to turn back around the second he made eye contact. General Shoul, standing next to him, tried to give yet another excuse.

"Please my lord, be a bit more patient. Given the power limitations and location, this is as fast as my men can work. Perhaps if my lord reconsidered his conditions regarding the native populace, we would have more energy and tools at our disposal?" Shoul said snidely.

"For the last time, my conditions remain the same. If you do not follow those orders, our partnership will be null and void." Vegeta said coldly.

"As you wish. Perhaps the next shift will work fast enough to please you."

Out of the surviving crew, most of the technical minded ones had been segregated into separate shifts, working on the base's power systems and now tracking the ships of the fleet with the long range scanner. Men exhausted from the non-stop work would be replaced by the following shift and rested until their turn came again. Tracking the fleet had been a non-stop project and since they had begun last night, over 56 ships had been found. According to some of the technicians however, several of the ships' ID signatures had not responded to the signals; meaning that either the ships had fled and changed identification, or had been destroyed. Either way, they were useless to Vegeta.

"Got another one!" One technician shouted. "The Andromeda is still intact and hiding out in the Yarlsha asteroid belt."

"Damn. I don't know what's crazier. A ship hiding there and not taking any damage or the dumb-ass who thought that hiding there would be a good idea." another chuckled.

"Hey it worked didn't it? Adding the ID to the scouters now."

"See my lord? It will only be a matter of time before all these ships will be at your disposal." General Shoul said confidently. Vegeta wasn't sure how much more of the alien's excessive groveling he could take. Some of it he enjoyed sure, but other times it became downright annoying. Regardless, there were more surviving ships than he had anticipated. He clenched his fists tight.

Just a little longer.

"Keep working!" Shoul ordered when he noticed Vegeta's quiet irritation. "Your break will be double in length if you succeed in locating the rest of the fleet!"

Their morale reinvigorated, the technicians doubled their efforts calling out a few more ship names as the minutes flew by. It wasn't long after the name of the last ship was called, that they reached their total number, 42.

"That can't be! Check again! There must be more!" General Shoul shouted.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is the third time we've gone through the list. None of the other ships are showing up on the long range scanner."

"Damn those Yousari. A fleet over 200 strong just...gone. All of that effort for nothing!" Shoul growled as he punched the cave wall, causing it to shake. He turned to face Vegeta when he realized that he was being watched.

"Uh, my most sincere apologies my lord but...this is just a minor setback. We may not have enough equipment to construct new ships, but I believe we may be able to turn the war in our favor if we rely on guerrilla battle strategies. Isolate the enemies strongest ships and wear them down bit by bit."

"Do you have the exact location of each ship?" Vegeta said, ignoring Shoul's posturing much to the latter's irritation.

"Y-yes sir." the head technician stuttered, his back going straight as a board.

"Let me see."

Vegeta walked closer to the small monitor as a galaxy map appeared on the screen. Tiny red dots were highlighted across the map, while a small blue one indicated Earth. Just as expected, 42 red dots appeared all across the map. Scattered a good distance away from each other. Vegeta's brow furrowed when he saw them.

Not as close as he would have liked but in hindsight it didn't really matter.

"Very good. I want this downloaded and stored for transport." He said curtly. General Shoul looked at his new lord confused.

"What for my lord? All we need do now is contact the remaining fleet and get a rescue effort together. No need to record information that is bound to change."

"Did you ever question Frieza's orders General?"

"Well, no sir but-"

"Then you and your men will do as I say. Or suffer the consequences."

That was more than enough to put down Shoul's argument. Though he still narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What are you waiting for? An order has been given! Get to it!" Shoul shouted.

It only took a few seconds for the data to transfer to a small storage device, no bigger than his thumb. The head technician gave it to Vegeta who immediately pocketed it.

"Well done. Now then, on the next order of business." Vegeta said giving his signature smirk.

"Very well my lord. Now as I said the best course of action would be-" Shoul started to say when a powerful ki blast erupted from Vegeta's hand. Colliding with the head technician and ripping a hole in his chest. Without hesitation, Vegeta systematically did the same with each following technician and soldier that came into his line of sight. The force of explosions radiated heat in the small tunnels, turning the stone to a dull red. The already unstable cave shook violently as alien soldiers were blasted across the cave, creating new tunnels and collapsing old ones. Some of the stronger warriors attempted to put up a fight but where quickly dispatched as Vegeta's attacks tore right through them. General Shoul stared on in absolute horror as all that remained of his crew died one by one.

"My-my lord..."he stammered, looking like he was about to wet himself. "What are you doing?! We-we had a deal!"

"I don't recall ever giving you my word General. You simply offered your services to me and I made use of them. Now that I have what I want, you and your men are no use to me anymore." Vegeta said proudly surveying the piles of charred corpses scattered around the base. Shoul's tried to hide his fear with rage, clenching his teeth and fists. Vegeta smirked when he could still hear the general's teeth chattering.

"What you wanted? We were shipwrecked! Most of our valuable equipment was destroyed! What did we possibly have to offer-" Shoul shouted but stopped dead when the realization finally hit him. "The fleet-you wanted the location of all our ships?"

"Bravo! Well done. You seemed to have earned your rank after all." Vegeta held out the storage device. Waving it in front of Shoul before putting it away. Shoul narrowed his eyes and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Should have known better than entrusting our fate to a monkey. Even if you hated Lord Frieza for what he did to your people, how can you pass up an opportunity to take over his legacy?" Shoul said as he slowly took several steps back toward the command center's communication device. An act that didn't go unnoticed by the Saiyan Prince.

"Hmph, what legacy?" Vegeta said smugly. "You said it yourself, without your master the empire is crumbling to pieces. And thanks to the Yousari it's only a matter of time before the Planet Trade Organization is put out of business. A job I'm eager to help along."

"You bastard! Generations of transactions to create the ultimate empire, years of sacrifices and hard work. Your work! You'd throw it all away, and for what?"

"So that you annoying flies never bother me again." Vegeta said coldly as he began to walk toward Shoul. The alien general looked desperately for places to retreat but Vegeta had him cornered. "It was my mistake to believe that scum like you would just kill each other after Frieza's death. And I've been in need of a little excitement recently." Vegeta smiled.

"A little trip into space to visit old friends sounds like just the vacation I need."

Shoul screamed and charged at the Saiyan Prince, punching and kicking at anything that looked like an opening in his defenses. Yet no matter how hard he tried, Vegeta dodged each blow with ease. As the Prince prepared a counter attack, the general, out of reflex, blasted a ball of ki at point blank. Though it forced Vegeta a few inches away, it was far to weak to leave a single scratch. Shoul trembled violently as his options of escape vanished. In a matter of seconds, Vegeta dashed in front of him and with a mere two blows had almost completely incapacitated the last general of the Cold Empire. With his last ounce of strength Shoul crawled toward the command console. Reaching up to grab the it for support.

"Heh." Shoul smiled as he tried to stifle a bloody cough. "Its almost poetic. After all my years of loyal service to the empire, I am to share my lord's fate."

"More like pathetic. If the situation had been reversed, Frieza would have left you for dead."

"Hm! Perhaps, but at least I lived by my principles and never sacrificed them for anything. My conscience is clean. Can you truly say the same?"

"What are you blathering about now?" Vegeta asked, daring the little slime ball to say something to piss him off.

"My family has served the Cold line for 13 generations, loyalty has been branded into our very genetic code. As such, every action I've taken, no matter the outcome, has always been for my lord and his family. Even here, at the end, I have no regrets." He said as he struggled to stand. "But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you Vegeta?"

The Saiyan Prince narrowed his eyes.

"It is your nature to lie and betray. It is one of the very things that convinced Lord Frieza to destroy your people while he had the chance. The reason that your race is reviled by the entire galactic community. You may put on airs of being satisfied with this rock of planet, but when a better opportunity comes along, you'll discard it. Anything to serve your needs. So you see, I may go to hell for my actions, but I'm sure that King Yemma has a special spot reserved for someone like you. And nothing you do is ever going to change that."

Vegeta grit his teeth. He was tired of Shoul's failed attempts to threaten him. However just as he was preparing to finish him off, Shoul made his move.

"In fact, why wait when I can arrange your meeting with him in advance." The general said pressing a button on his damaged scouter. A sharp sound of a signal came on the speakers of the base as a prerecorded message echoed down the tunnels.

"Attention to all vessels of the Cold Empire! This is General Shoul speaking!" The sound of blaster fire, screaming and explosions in the background could only mean that the message had been recorded before the ship had crashed on Earth. "If this message is being relayed to you, both myself and my crew are dead. Killed by the Yousari or the one responsible for Lord Frieza's demise. However, I urge you to not lose heart. For it is with you alone that the future of this empire rests. As one of King Cold's most trusted soldiers, I and I alone am in possession of his remaining legacy. Seven hundred billion credits. Personally saved by the King himself from all of the business transactions of the Planet Trade Organization. The information of the legacy's whereabouts are kept in a indestructible black storage device which I have kept by my side. To those of you who are brave enough to come and claim it, here are the coordinates of my crew's last location. Destroy everything in your way and the legacy will be yours to do with as you please. Glory to the Cold Empire and the Planet Trade Organ-"

Several ki blasts cut off the last bit of the recording as Vegeta destroyed the speakers.

"Your wasting your time!" Shoul shouted with glee. "Has it been so long since you last used a scouter, you forget their communication capabilities? The rest of the fleet should be receiving this planet's coördinates as we speak." The reptilian alien howled with laughter as Vegeta tried to contain his anger, with little success. Shoul just sneered. "42 ships may not be enough to destroy the Yousari fleet. But it's more than enough to wipe out every living thing on this planet. Even you with all your strength, you couldn't possibly take on a whole fleet single-handed."

Vegeta lunged forward and grabbed Shoul by the collar of his armor. Shoul made no effort to resist. He knew he was going to die, but still he smiled with satisfaction of his victory. "That's right. You never saw your planet get destroyed did you Vegeta? Now you'll get to witness it first hand. I certainly hope you haven't made any serious attachments to this one!" Shoul cackled like a madman even as Vegeta shoved him into the cave wall. His ki rising to the boiling point. Shoul's scouter tried to keep up but eventually shorted out. Vegeta slowly tightened his grip on Shoul's neck.

Why bother giving scum like this a quick and painless death. He was going to pay dearly for what he had done. Vegeta felt his power reach the first tier as his muscles bulged slightly and ki surged through his body, turning his hair gold. The sight of it silenced Shoul in seconds.

"Your!...This." He stammered. "This is impossible!" he began to scream in terror.

"For a Saiyan, nothing is impossible. Your about to get your wish Shoul. Feel the same fear your master felt before he met his end. But I promise your demise will me MUCH more painful!"

An ungodly scream echoed through the cave as Vegeta kept his word.

With the deed done, Vegeta destroyed all the tunnels and the entrance to the main cave. He decided to keep his energy damper as a souvenir. As he floated above the desert canyon, he began to plan for the invasion that was surly on its way. As much as he hated to admit it, Shoul had been correct. 42 ships armed to the teeth and staffed with bloodthirsty fighters was more than he could handle on his own. With his super saiyan forms it woud have been a breeze, but he had no way of knowing if the damper could suppress that much ki at once. There was the chance that if it failed, he would alert the Yousari to his presence making an already bad situation worse. Like it or not, he was going to have to get them and possibly the others involved if they were going to have a chance at keeping the Cold Fleet contained. The fact he had to limit his power was beyond irritating, but being discovered and igniting the Yousari's wrath was an even worse scenario. One that would certainly put the planet in greater jeopardy.

He was going to have to get in touch with Kakarot and give him the news. But first thing was first.

"Your watching aren't you old man?" He said aloud.

'I have a name you know! Geez, nobody respects me any more." King Kai complained telepathically. "You do one guy a favor and suddenly your everybody's nanny."

"I don't have time to listen to your complaining! Have you been monitoring the situation or not?"

'Of course I have! It's not like I have anything better to do up here. Besides putting in another repair order for my planet, thanks a lot Goku.' The North Kai grumbled.

"Then tell me how long we have before the fleet arrives."

'Alright, give me a sec.' A few minutes passed as Vegeta waited for a reply. He had to wonder, as a Kai, why scanning an entire universe had to take so long. "Yep, I see them. Moving pretty fast by the look of it. Guess they're all looking to make a quick buck."

"How long?" Vegeta reiterated.

"If they keep up this speed, my best estimate is two weeks."

"Damn it!" Vegeta said through clinched teeth. He had hoped they would have more time to prepare but he hadn't considered how fast these ships could travel compared to the standard space pod. He was going to have to move quickly.

"I want you to keep me updated on their progress."

'You expect me to take orders from you?'

"If you want Planet Earth and your precious protegé to make it out of this alive, then yes."

'Fine.' King Kai sighed. 'I'll get back to you if they slow down or change course.'

"Good." Vegeta said as he gained altitude and flew toward the horizon.

'So what's the plan? The least you can do is fill me in.' King Kai asked.

"Once Kakarot knows whats going on, I plan to lay low. I can still move about freely with this device but I don't want to take any chances if the Yousari plan to do the same. The Lookout should suffice even if I cannot use the Hyperbolic Time chamber."

'What happens when the Yousari find out they're coming?'

"I'm counting on it. If they don't hear it from Kakarot, their own men will notify them."

'And how do you expect to take on an entire fleet, while keeping yourself hidden from old enemies who will be fighting on the same battlefield?'

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Vegeta replied. He had a plan, but it would depend on a lot of uncertain variables and he was not about to reveal that to the Kai.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you Vegeta, what will happen if Queen Clemartis discovers you're alive and well.'

"No. You don't." he said grimly as he flew in the direction of the Lookout.

* * *

**Oh boy that was a tricky chapter to write, but fun all the same. Its hard to gauge how strong the saiyans after unlocking super saiyan levels and beyond, but I'd like to think that if they couldn't use them, having to take on an entire invading fleet would be considerably difficult. At least for one individual. Granted, they still have access to their ki so the can fight on equal terms with their opponents (even better since Goku and Piccolo are confirmed to fight at Frieza's level and beyond). Though this scenario has been excuted by writers far more talented than I. Check out GothicDream's Crimson if you want a really interesting take on how Earth's warriors must deal with an invading fleet WITHOUT their ki. Its a great read and worth checking out. Going to be pretty busy for the next few days but keep an eye out for another update later this week.**


	13. Chapter 13

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Forcytha whined.

Azera was putting the finishing touches on the latest modifications to the communicator before being interrupted once again by his colleague. Even after inspecting the rest of the spacecraft and confirming that it was flight worthy, he continued to make minor tweaks in the hopes of boosting the device's signal range. Busy work like this had always been the easiest way for Azera to combat stress, much to his partner's annoyance. Forcytha was a formidable warrior but had the patience of a sapling. Not to mention his social status made him believe he had the right to interrupt both important tasks and good conversation.

"For the last time Forcytha, it will be finished when I say it is." The knight said over his shoulder before returning to a much more important discussion. "So, as you were saying, this sport has existed for how many years now?"

"No one knows for sure when it started, but its been around for a long time." Yamcha continued. "Even back then there were several different versions of the same game before they really established rules. But once they got those rules set, its expanded and grew into one of the most popular sports in the world."

"What is your job when playing this, baseball?" Azera said the name slowly to make sure he was pronouncing it right.

"Center field. I'm one of the guys who has to go after the ball and throw it to one of the three bases before the batter can get there. But the team coach only puts me out there when they really need me thanks to my martial arts training. Kinda gets boring sometimes but hey, it pays well."

"Sounds like you'd still prefer a career in martial arts though." Azera remarked, hearing the disappointment in Yamcha's voice.

"Well, yeah. Every now and again I think about participating in the World Tournament again but then I remember the kind of people I'd be up against...and how much they would kick my ass."

"Hmph, that is just an excuse. Even if you fail, it is an opportunity to learn and grow stronger."

"Maybe, but I think it's just as well that I put that life behind me. No matter how hard I try I'm never going to catch up."

"Not with that attitude." Azera pointed out. Yamcha scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Don't bother trying to change his mind Azera." Bulma said returning to the ship, her baby girl lying contently in her arms. "I've already tried talking him into participating in this year's tournament but he won't listen to me."

"What's the point? Even if I could fight my way to the championship match, I'd have to lose on purpose. Not after we all promised Hercule that we'd let him keep his title."

"And I've told you before, you don't have to worry about the money. You remember how much Eighteen was able to walk away with?"

"Who said it was about the money? I could make just as much playing baseball. Is a little recognition too much to ask for?"

"Glory can come with a price. A victory in competition or a battle may have benefits, but the eyes of the world will always be on your back. And the second you make a mistake, they won't let you forget it." Azera commented. Before the Saiyan attack, he had been a decorated war hero. The only one to have gone toe to toe with King Vegeta and come home alive. However, his failure to protect the Queen and her daughter had dragged his good name through the mud. Being called a failure, incompetent and even a traitor. It was not something he would wish on anyone.

"Which is exactly why, I've decided to avoid the whole circus." Yamcha concluded. "Playing baseball, I stay in shape, earn enough for me and my girlfriend, and if the occasional fight breaks out, can get a refresher on the old turtle techniques."

"Ahh, you mentioned those before. An earth based martial arts style?"

"Yep. Master Roshi taught me, Krillin and Goku when we started out. It wasn't easy, but the training did give us an edge at the Tournament. Back in the day at least. That was before aliens, Frieza, having to save the world..."

"So I've heard. Though just because they may not have been effective against those foes doesn't mean those styles are without merit or skill. In fact I would like to see if I can learn this, 'Wolf Fang Fist' technique you told me about."

"Uh, sure. I don't mind." Yamacha face went a little red. Azera smirked since it seemed the young man wasn't used to being asked to demonstrate. The knight also wanted to learn more about this baseball sport after he had managed to see a bit of a game on one of the media channels at the Son household. He had barely understood the rules even when Gohan attempted to explain them to him. Nonetheless, even if he didn't understand, the overall point of hitting a ball out of a grassy field, he found he couldn't look away from it. There was something about the energy of the crowd and the men playing that was contagious. It was a battle for glory and honor among commoners that didn't require bloodshed. A sort of sport Azera had wished existed back when he was a lad.

"As touching and heartwarming as this banter is Azera, could you remember for just a second that we are stranded on an alien world with a war on our heels? And work faster perhaps?" Forcytha chimed in once again. Azera rolled his eyes as he plugged in the last cable and the external light flashed on.

"Then next time, you'll be the one to reconstruct a workable device out of alien tech." Azera said mockingly as he stood up.

"And steal all your glory? Perish the thought." Forcytha smirked as he rolled over from his place on the floor.

"Well, that should do it. I've done all the modifications I can."

"Now what?" Yamcha asked leaning over to take a look.

"Now we try it, and hope this does the trick." Azera said as he began to press buttons and adjust the frequency nob for what felt like the 29th time that day. Loud static came out of the ship's speakers, forcing the occupants to cover their ears. The loud noise made the small child wail in response. Bulma walked over and used her free hand to turn down the volume.

"Sorry about that." She said. "The mic volume should have adjusted as well. So no worrying about scaring your buddies half to death." She moved away to the door and soothed her daughter.

"Alright, here we go." Azera said taking a deep breath. "This is Azera, Second in command of the ASTF to General Gladolous, come in."

A few seconds of silence passed. Seconds turned to minutes yet the static persisted.

"Again, this is the second of command of the ASTF, direct subordinates of the Queen. General Gladolous please reply."

Nothing but static.

"You didn't do it right!" Forcytha said shoving his way past Azera to look at the device. Azera crossed his arms as the young noble tried to piece together the problem. "Did you even put in the ship ID?"

"Of course I did."

"Then why the hell isn't this working?" Forcytha asked, failing to hide his anger.

"The signal may need more time to travel." Azera said returning to position.

"I thought you said that his ship was built to communicate from here all the way to Namek?" Forcytha asked Bulma.

"It is. It was just never tested with this ship." she managed to say after her daughter had quieted down.

"Why not?"

"Because the only one who used it never bothered to call." Bulma said in a huff. Forcytha took the hint and bent down to check the communicator's power supply.

"Maybe the signal needs more juice?"

"No and don't touch anything down there. Knowing your luck you'll end up doing more harm than good." Azera scolded. Just as Forcytha was about to open his mouth to protest, the static fluctuated as a muffled voice came through the speakers.

"Come in! This is General Gladolous. First lieutenant Azera respond immediately." The message cleared up as the leader of the second noble house finally came through.

"Yes, sir. We hear you loud and clear sir!" Azera replied in proper military style.

"Good to hear your voice again soldier. What is the status of the Queen and your crew?"

"All alive and well sir. We engaged the enemy on her orders but both our ship and theirs were damaged in the process. We've crashed landed on a small planet in the outer sector called Earth. Our ship is beyond repair. The Queen has ordered an immediate evac."

"Did the enemy survive the crash?"

"Several soldiers survived but we dealt with most of them. The remaining ones fled and were dealt with by the native inhabitants."

"Did they managed to contact the rest of the fleet?" Gladolous asked finally. Azera was a bit taken aback as he looked over to Forcytha who shrugged his arms.

"We, cannot confirm at this time. We believe they died before they were organized enough to do so."

"Sorry to break the bad news to you Azera, but from where I'm standing they must have."

"If I may sir, what makes you say that?" Azera felt a cold chill down his spine. He didn't like where this was going.

"Cause we're following behind their fleet now, and they are heading straight for your coördinates en mass."

Azera's hands twitched, Forcytha clenched his fists, Yamcha was ready to bolt and Bulma held her baby close. This peaceful planet was about to get hit with an invasion that it was in no way prepared for and there were only a handful of men and women to stand against it.

"How many?" Azera mangaged to say.

"We don't have an exact number at this time but their numbers had dropped considerably since we took on their main group. The troubling part is that their ships are moving like someone lit a fire under their asses. Even our fastest fighters can keep up the pace these dreadnoughts are pushing."

"How is that even possible?" Forcytha asked.

"Can't answer that and unfortunately we don't have time to figure it out." Gladolous said grimly. "First Lieutenant Azera, Lord Forcytha, your priority is keeping the queen safe. Find somewhere on the planet that is safe and stay there when the first wave hits. Keep her alive at all costs. We'll thin out their ranks and pick you up when the enemy has been eliminated. Understood?"

Forcytha and Azera looked at each other. Not sure what to say.

"Yes sir." Azera said finally.

"Good. Keep this frequency open and I'll update you when the time comes. Gladolous out." The call was terminated as the static resumed.

"So that's it? Their just gonna let leave us to die?" Bulma said outraged.

"I've seen Goku save us from all kinds of problems. But..." Yamcha stuttered trying to stomach this new information. "I'm not sure even he can take on a whole fleet by himself."

"Don't give up so easily Yamcha." Azera spoke up. "It doesn't suit a warrior like you."

"I thought I told you I'm not-"

"You said you were one of the planet's strongest fighters right?" Forcytha asked.

"Well, yeah sort of but-"

"Then its time to take up your mantle once again." Azera said sternly. Yamcha said nothing in response but he clenched his teeth when indecision hit.

"What are you guys going to do?" Bulma asked. When the two aliens said nothing, she raised her voice. "Are you just going to abandon us? This is your damn war and it's your responsibility-"

"We are soldiers, we follow our orders to the letter." Azera said crossing his arms. Bulma was about to argue the point when Azera spoke again. "I suppose it is lucky for you that any order we get from the Queen takes precedent over the general." The knight said with a smirk.

"Yeah, there is no way she is just going to run and hide." Forcytha moaned. "Its annoying habit really, but hey I can't say 'no' to a pretty face." Bulma smiled and stroked her daughter's hair. The situation looked bleak, but Azera was confident that his Queen would have a plan of attack. Azera could tell as he had kept an eye on her the past 24 hours. Queen Clemartis cared too much about this world to let it be destroyed. And this time he would protect what was precious to her, no matter the cost.

* * *

**Another of three build up chapters before we dive into the main event. All relatively short chapters so I'll get them all posted as soon as I can. **


	14. Chapter 14

The sun had just begun to set by the time the Son family had packed up from their picnic and decided to head home. The swimmers were still in the process of drying off, wrapped in different colored towels like caterpillars in their cocoons. Clemartis and her team were still talking about all that they had seen. Goku smiled at them as he forced the last couple of items into the back of the car. When he had first met Clem, she seemed all business. It made sense since she was a queen and all but she also enjoyed having a good time. Curious, innocent wonder of her surrounds but still a bit timid, one would have thought Clem was just a regular person. Well, as far as aliens go.

Chichi may not have been happy at first but Goku had seen her also loosen up considerably as the afternoon went by. With Gohan having been so busy with work on top of getting ready for the baby, he rarely had time to stop in and say hello before passing out on the couch. Chichi had never enjoyed being away from Gohan for long, so this picnic had been exactly what she needed. Maybe after the Yousari managed to get back home he would humor her and do something for just the two of them.

Goku heaved the stringer over his shoulder. Dragging several pounds of fish, from the small to the gigantic behind him. Half of today's catch was going back to the house while Sorrel and Ophrys had insisted on carrying the other half back to their camp. Though the two immediately started to argue about what it would be used for. Calla was saying her last goodbyes to Gohan and Videl, making sure to have another listen for his grandchild. Clemartis however, was standing by herself near the lake. Her eyes transfixed on the sunset. Since they still had a little while, Goku decided to keep her company.

"Everything okay?" he asked. When Clem turned to face him, Goku saw that she had been crying. She quickly wiped her eyes when she noticed him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she said, returning her gaze to the sunset. The sun had just passed on the other side of the mountains. The scattered clouds reflected the orange and red light as the rest of the sky went dark. "Ever since I began traveling across the galaxy, I've seen so many of these. But no matter how many times I see them, they never seem any less beautiful."

"Heh, I hear ya. I grew up around this area with my Grandpa. We'd watch the sunsets after evening training. I'd always look forward to that, almost as much as the big dinners afterward." Goku rubbed his belly at the mere memory of food. Clem giggled. "But there is one thing you gotta remember about sunsets."

"What?" she asked.

"Never look directly at it. Trust me, I tried when I was a kid and regretted it immediately. You'd never think your eyes could sting that much."

"He ha ha ha! I suppose that's true." Clem laughed out loud. "I'll have to remember that."

"Maybe before you go back home I can lend you some sun glasses? They'll be perfect for when your planet is restored."

"If it gets restored..."Clemartis mumbled, her eyes looking down at the light reflected off the lake. Goku couldn't imagine how much of a burden it was to be responsible for so many people. It was already a full-time job just taking care of his family and friends. Even if he had saved the world a couple of times, he never did it alone. Though it seemed that despite all the support Clem from her team, it still looked like she was trying to bear the burden all by herself. In an attempt to cheer her up, Goku got her attention and gave her a wink.

"Of course it will! And we'll all come to visit when its ready." Clemartis didn't know what to say at first, but she smiled and nodded.

"Alright. I guess its only fair after all your help. You and your friend of course."

"Huh?"

"The one you said fought the Cold Empire's men. The least I can do is thank him in person for putting himself in danger." Goku internally started to panic. Even though he hated not telling her the truth, he knew Vegeta wouldn't have avoided detection unless he had a good reason.

"I don't know. He...doesn't get along with aliens very well."

"Oh? Why is that?" Clemartis asked. Goku racked his brain for the right thing to say.

"Bad experience."

Clemartis narrowed her eyes. "Let me guess, Frieza?"

"Yeah." Goku replied, figuring it was alright to tell her some of the truth.

"Can't say I blame him. The mere threat of his power was enough to scare my people to withdraw from our outer colonies. It's also the reason I refuse to negotiate with any of his race. Why bother giving them a chance to pick up where that monster left off?" Goku winced at the sudden chill in Clem's voice. It almost didn't seem like her to say something like that.

"Isn't that a bit...harsh?" he asked.

"Not for my people. After all the bloodshed caused by their recent rulers, it is only fitting that they receive the same treatment. I'll just be glad to see this whole matter settled when I return home, and see to it that you and your friend are rewarded."

"Well, I'm not sure if he'll be up for it but I'm up for a reward if it has a big fea-"

'Kakarot!' Vegeta's loud voice echoed inside Goku's head making him wince.

"Are you alright Goku? What's wrong?" Clemartis asked.

"I'm fine, just give me a sec." He said waving her off. He then turned his attention back to Vegeta's telepathic yelling.

'What could you possibly be doing that takes this long to contact you?!'

'I could ask you the same thing. Where have you been?'

'Busy dealing with a few pests. Now pay attention Kakarot because I'm not going to repeat myself. We have a problem on our hands.' Goku listened intently as Vegeta explained the incoming invasion. Goku felt goose bumps go up his arms at the prospect of taking on that many fighters without having to use his super saiyan form. It was going to be difficult sure, but that was what made it so fun. The only issue was keeping so many ships away from any innocent people, which Goku figured he and Vegeta where about on the same page.

'Make sure the Yousari are ready as well. Better for them to take the brunt of the force themselves.'

'Alright, but your sure that this is the best way to do it? I know you want to help but what if things go wrong?'

'And let you continue to surpass me? Forget it.'

'What do you say we keep score? Whoever destroys more ships will be the strongest. Fair?'

'Its a fixed game when you're the one in the thick of battle.'

'Come on Vegeta, you know you want to.' Goku tried to egg him on, but Vegeta was still in serious mode.

'Just...do your part Kakarot and I'll do mine. As long as the Yousari are kept in the center of the formation then there should be no problems.' he paused before sending one final message 'And, tell Trunks and Bulma it will be a bit longer before I return.'

'Alright. See you in two weeks.' Goku said as Vegeta's voice went silent. Goku looked over at Clemartis who was still waiting intently for an explanation.

"So...is everything okay?" she asked.

"To be perfectly honest, no."

"I didn't think so from how serious you looked. What's wrong?"

"I just had a chat with my friend I was telling you about." Clemartis looked confused. "We're telepathic." Goku said pointing to his head.

"Oh! Will the wonders of humanity never cease?" She breathed. "What did he say?"

"The soldiers who crashed on this planet are dead, but they called for reinforcements at the last minute. They're on their way now." He went on to explain what Vegeta had told him, how many there were and how long they had. Clemartis stayed quiet and nodded. It was a lot to take in at once, but she stayed calm, piecing the scenario together on her own.

"Troubling, but not impossible to overcome." She said giving Goku a confident smile. "I'll inform my team when we return to base. I know the perfect way of luring those bastards to any spot on the planet."

"Great! I'm excited to see what you can do. Two weeks can't come soon enough." Goku said with his usual enthusiasm.

"If that's what your interested in, then you won't have to." Goku looked at her, confused. "I'll need to make sure I'm in fighting shape if we are to fight an entire fleet single-handed. If you would have me, it would be an honor to train with you." Goku practically beamed. He had two weeks to train with such a strong warrior. Even with the threat of the impending invasion, Goku couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Okay, here the low down. Since I'll be starting a new job in two weeks that will require most of my attention, I've made a choice in regarding this story. As much as I've tried to space things out, its probably better if I start making regular updates before I get crazy busy. The last thing I want is to leave you guys in the heat of the action then not post again for several weeks. So with this chapter onward, I will be updating at most every two days. One day to look over each chapter to make sure it's ready then published the following day. Best to get the story completed before I won't even have enough time to write or even edit anymore. So keep glued to the site if your just joining us on this story, cause it won't be long till we reach the climax.**


	15. Chapter 15

Once the rest of the Earth's Special Forces and ASTF were notified of the danger, training began in earnest. Clemartis encouraged her crew to train with their new comrades with the hope new techniques would give them an edge. If they were strong enough to kill Frieza himself, Earth techniques would be more than enough to defeat his remaining soldiers.

Upon their friends' agreement, each member of the squad chose or sought out their training partners. Ophrys encouraged Sorrel to train as a pair with Goten and Trunks, believing they could teach the two earthlings as much as learn from them. Clemartis thought it was a perfect match since all four boys were used to working together in combat. Improving their already steadfast teamwork would give them a extra advantage. Of course, their training was done without the knowledge of their mothers. The less they knew the better.

Azera, who had taken interest in the warrior Yamcha, insisted preparing him for the battle. Even though Yamcha was reluctant to participate, there was little he could do to dissuade the knight. Forcytha stated to his queen that he would spend some time training alone, flying off towards the sea. Only to be returned to the base by Eighteen, holding him by the back of his shirt collar.

"Did you lose this?" she asked in her deadpan tone.

No matter how much Clemartis reprimanded him for his behavior, even stripping him of his previous rank, it didn't dissuade the young noble to continue his trips over to Kame House. By the middle of the first week, the old man known as Master Roshi, and even Marron, Krillin and Eighteen's daughter, had taken a liking to him, much to Krillin's distaste. Reluctantly, they allowed Forcytha to join in some of their sparring sessions, on the condition that he refrained from using his trademark explosive attacks on the island.

Calla spent a fair amount of time training with Gohan. Though as the week passed, he would have to keep a closer eye on Videl as her due date approached. Fortunately for Calla, she had noticed that Piccolo had been keeping an eye on the two, while preparing in his own way. Though it took some coaxing, he agreed to spar with her. Calla was aware of some Namekian fighting techniques and could perform them with flawless execution thanks to her time with Torga. However, compared to the rest of his kind, Piccolo's training style was far more aggressive that Calla had expected. Though she struggled, coming back to camp with all sorts of cuts and bruises, Clemartis couldn't help but notice Calla's excitement for the next day's training. Calla loved the challenge of a good fight, but she loved to learn even more. And Piccolo seemed to be a wealth of knowledge in both technique and skill. As their training wore on Calla continued to improve, returning to base with fewer injuries, bragging on about how much closer she was to winning in her bouts with the Namekian warrior.

As for herself, Goku was true to his word and their training began almost immediately. Goku was as giddy as a child during festival time when they had their first sparring match. Though Clemartis was feeling well enough to train, she had underestimated how far Goku was willing to push her limits. Not by intention, but by his physical ability alone. Every punch made her hand sting, having to put all of her ki in a single barrier to protect from a single blast, each day pushed her to her limit.

However, each time she felt she had reached the breaking point, Goku encouraged her to keep going if only for a little longer. Slowly but surely she would respond by resuming the fight, adding more ki to her barriers and blows. And much to both of their delight, Clemartis improved. Her attacks were quicker, harder, her defensive barriers stronger, and she even noticed an increase in speed during flight. But most importantly, for the first time in a long time, Clemartis enjoyed fighting. With Goku, she was never pressured to be perfect or get the form right on the first try. He was patient and encouraging. Ready to give her a moment to prepare herself and carefully instruct her on new martial arts forms. When he fought, he almost seemed like a different person. Noble and wise, but still childlike enough to take breaks for huge meals and fishing trips. To him, fighting wasn't a means to survive or a symbol of status, it was sport. A game. A way to improve himself physically and mentally. Though Clemartis wasn't sure if she could ever look at fighting in such a way, she endeavored to learn from his example. In the hopes that it would make the difficult battles ahead more bearable.

The two weeks came and went, with each warrior briefed on the battle plan the following morning. The members of the ASTF stood in their battle armor on the tallest cliff in the Break Wasteland, surrounded by their allies. Clemartis held the distress beacon tight, praying that the enemy fleet would notice their lowered power levels and take the bait. The plan was simple enough, with the main fleet focused on their main adversaries in the center, Earth's warriors would keep an eye on the strays; the idea being to keep the fleet contained and away from populated areas. Unfortunately, the weather was not in their favor as grey clouds completely covered the sky. A strong breeze blew through the wasteland, threatening to knock the unprepared off balance. Worse, there was still the chance that the enemy force was equipped with the energy dampers. Though Azera and Bulma had constructed a device to detect and counteract the dampers' frequencies, the warriors were going to going to have to rely on sight instead of sensing their enemy.

"How does it look Azera?" Clemartis asked her second in command.

"It looks like they are in orbit just above us. So far so good." he said holding the round device in his hand.

"What the heck are they doing up there? Having tea? They should have been here hours ago!" Forcytha complained.

"They'll be here one way or another so stop whining." Piccolo scolded as he took off his cape and turban.

"He's right Forcytha." Calla concurred. "The fight's not going to start any faster if you keep shouting at the sky. And quite frankly it's getting a little annoying."

"Fine, fine." Forcytha said backing down. "Geez. So now she's friends with the Namekian and all of a sudden its team up against Forcytha day." The young noble mumbled to himself. He perked up however when he caught sight of Eighteen who was patiently waiting on the opposite end the cliff.

"Then again, the longer it takes for them to get here, the more time I get to spend with you gorgeous."

"Oh joy." Came Eighteen's sarcastic reply . Krillin smoothed back his black hair and walked away from the pair towards Goku. Clemartis eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I swear, if he hits on my wife one more time, I'm gonna cut that jerk in half."

"Come on Krillin, you wouldn't do that." Goku scolded.

"Mabye not but I'm seriously considering it." Krillin grumbled.

"He's a bit rude, but he can't be all bad." Goku said trying to reassure his friend.

"Oh yeah?" Krillin said, his hand and counting off his fingers. "He never stops flirting with Eighteen, treats me like dirt when nobody is looking, makes my daughter think he's the coolest by pretending to be her knight in shining armor, humiliates me in training in front of my own family, goes peeping with Master Roshi," He paused to let the last few statements sink in. "You want me to go on? Cause I can!"

"No, that's okay Krillin." Goku said embarrassed. "Sorry you had to deal with that."

"As am I." Clemartis said walking over to the two.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you can do to punish him?" Krillin eagerly asked. "Throw him in the brig, draw and quarter him, a couple of good lashes maybe?"

"Believe me, if there was more I could do I would have done it already." Clemartis sighed. "As far as ranks are concerned he's been demoted all the way down to Private. But, sadly, that means nothing to a noble who can just buy back his rank."

"Seriously? You don't have the authority to punish him and you're Queen?" Krillen said in disbelief.

"All steps to prevent a tyrannic dictatorship. Established long before my time. The least I can do now is promote him when we return home and saddle him with enough duties that he'll be stuck on the planet for years."

"As long as you get him your planet's equivalent of a restraining order, I'll be happy."

"I'll see what I can do." Clemartis chuckled. She looked over to the boys, who were going over the battle plan one more time.

"So all we gotta do is make sure the bad aliens don't leave the circle?" Goten asked.

"That is probably the simplest way to say it but, yes." Sorrel replied.

"We'll use our powers to throw them off-balance once they leave their ships. If any of them get past us, it'll be your job to either turn them around or knock them down for the count." Ophrys continued.

"No fair. We're technically stronger than you two, why do you have to be the ones who get all the fun?" Trunks complained.

"Because unlike you, we are not civilians." Sorrel shot back. "Besides, I don't recall a single sparring match where brother and I didn't lay you both flat."

"Only cause I was holding back!" Trunks grumbled.

"You better not choke then. 'Cause if you do, it'll be your own damn fault." Trunks was about to get to his feet and retaliate, but Ophrys beat him to it as he playfully grappled his brother.

"Little brothers, what can you do right?"

"I swear to Kami, if my sister acts like that I'm moving out." Trunks mumbled as he sat back down.

On the far side of the cliff, Azera continued to monitor the sky while a very nervous Yamcha paced behind him. Another human, a unique one with three eyes was standing off to the side. Goku had introduced him as Tienshinhan, one of his close friends and rival from his childhood years. Despite the unusual circumstances, he claimed he didn't need any explanation and was simply glad for the opportunity to help in any way he could. Azera decided to test his skill in a short skirmish and was throughly impressed with the human's calm execution of his techniques and strength. Satisfied, Azera had requested that Tien along with Yamcha would be partnered with him for the assault.

"You're gonna make a sink hole if you keep pacing like that." Tien teased as he kept an eye on his nervous friend.

"Well excuse me for being nervous. All our training did was remind me how rusty I am. I'm not ready to stop a whole army of aliens!"

"You weren't this strong back when the Saiyans came. Didn't seem to stop you then."

"That was before I died! Twice! I don't know about you but I would prefer not having to go through that ever again."

"Can't blame you there." Tien shrugged his shoulders. "That's exactly why I asked Chiaotzu to stay at the dojo."

"Oh right, you mentioned that at Bulma's birthday party. Your really gonna try and reopen the Crane School?"

"Yeah. Shen may have been a jerk, but I wouldn't be where I am today without the techniques he taught me. Chiaotzu and I agreed to pass our improved techniques on to the next generation of fighters who don't understand what the human race is really capable of."

"That's awesome man. Just remember to go easy on your first students. With Hercule Satan being the fighting world's golden boy, they're gonna be ridiculously soft." Yamcha laughed.

"Don't remind me." The three eyed warrior sighed. Goku and Krillin made their way over to their two friends for a quick word.

"I'm really glad both of you could make it." Goku said.

"Seconded. It'll be just like old times." Krillin added.

"I guess." Yamcha moaned. "But from what I remember it was around the time we were first attacked by aliens was when life started to get a lot more violent. What ever happened to the corny bad guys trying to kill us with giant robots?"

"Huh. Now that you mention it, whatever happened to those guys?" Goku mused while Tien and Krillin where chuckling at the irony of Yamcha's question.

"Robots, aliens, monsters. Doesn't matter much to me." Tien smirked. "I'll fight anyone whose stupid enough to attack this planet."

"That is a good attitude. And exactly why I'll be counting on you as my second." Azera said taking a brief look back. Tien nodded while Yamcha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't get to comfortable Yamcha. Stand at attention and do exactly what I tell you and none of your whining will mean a damn thing, understood?" Azera ordered. Clemartis smirked as Yamcha's spine went straight as a rod. Azera always knew how to command attention from the soldiers under him. He could intimidate as well as inspire even the weariest of warriors. One of the many reasons he rose in rank all the way into the palace guard in his younger years, before the biggest failure of his career. Despite his fall from grace and rank however, his attitude in encouraging those with power to take up arms had remained unchanged. A talent that had proven very useful for the task force.

Taking count of their forces one last time before the battle began, Clemartis noticed that they were still missing one warrior. Goku's mysterious friend, whom he had insisted remain unnamed, was not present. Goku had made it quite clear that despite this man's assistance with killing the enemy soldiers, he would be simply be monitoring the battle from a distance. She had a gut feeling that Goku was withholding information from her, but she decided it was best to not to pry. Better not to insult her new allies by digging up sensitive information that had nothing to do with her.

"They are beginning their descent!" Azera announced. The boys all shot to their feet and all the adults stood at the ready. Clemartis moved closer to the edge of the cliff and looked up. The cloud cover shrouded the ships from sight, but she recognized the roar of the ship's engines as they descended through the stratosphere.

"They should be within range in ten minutes."

"Alright then." Clemartis said as she stood in front of the group. "Everyone knows their jobs. It is imperative that we hold this line no matter what. The longer we stall them, the more time our reinforcements have to get here. To our comrades, I request that you don't do anything reckless. Leave the vessels to me and my team. Fight hard, and keep yourselves safe. And from this day onward, the people of Earth can count on the warriors of Alastromeria as their allies."

Everyone save Piccolo and Sorrel cheered in agreement. With that, Clemartis turned to face the cliff's edge as she made her wings materialize. She could hear the sound of the decending ships get louder and louder. Last minute anxiety creeped in, causing her to put her hand on her jewel. She had enough ki this time. This plan had to work.

"Five minutes your majesty!" Azera shouted over the noise while tossing the beacon to her.

"Everyone get to your postions!" Clemartis ordered. The group scattered across the wasteland while Clemartis flew straight up into the sky. The rain stung as it fell in her eyes, forcing her to shrug it off as she continued to climb. Passing through the clouds she was greeted by the bright light of the sun and beautiful blue sky. But as she looked even higher, she saw the dark silhouettes of the Cold fleet. TThe hull of their dreadnoughts red-hot from re-entry. The ships continued to spread out as they descended, far enough to cover half the battle field. Clemartis held on tightly to the fake distress beacon. They had taken the bait. She was a bit startled when she saw some of the ships further behind begin to open fire on the others, even blowing some of the smaller ones right out of the sky. Clemartis smirked. While she and her friends were outnumbered, they had a huge advantage against an unorganized rabble only out for personal gain. She waited for a few more seconds until she could see each ship clearly. Then she let the distress signal fall back down to earth and held up both her hands. The gem on her chest emitted a faint glow as she accessed some of her reserves. She would have to act fast before the enemy caught on to her position and changed course.

"Breach!" She cried as the ki shot of from her hands and soared up into the sky. The glowing orbs merged together just in front of the on coming ships forming a giant, rectangular barricade of bright light. Clemartis winced as the ships made contact with the window, going way too fast to avoid it. Once the final vessel was caught, Clemartis moved quickly to seperate and move the window down below the clouds. Her ki painfully pulsed in her body as she continued to contain the enemy. She looked down and saw everyone was in position, a circle formation several miles in diameter. When the strain of the technique was too much to bear, Clemartis released it, creating an exit point several hundred feet above the formation's center. The Cold fleet instantly materialized, floating still. Clemartis could only imagine they were still recovering from their unexpected trip.

As she took a minute to catch her breath, Clemartis saw her team making their charge. Calla formed her blades and began to hack away at the hull of each ship. The engines of the striker class ships screamed as they tried to evade the razor sharp projectiles. Only to be sliced in half and exploded, the remains of the hull creating a resounding clang on the canyon floor. Forcytha was close behind her, planting his explosives and blowing enormous holes in the once mighty fleet. Placing his tiny explosives on the bottom of the dreadnoughts, it took only a few seconds for the flashing balls to reach their limit and ignite. Destroying the bottom of the ship as soldiers fell to earth. Forcytha holding a hand to his ear, with pure contentment as the explosions began to go off. Goku, Piccolo and Gohan all joined as well, using their unique ki attacks to bring down their targets.

While the soldiers from the destroyed ships attempted to flee or retaliate, some of the surviving smaller vessels attempted to turn tail and run. Straight into the trap that Azera and the twins had set up. With Azera leading the charge on one side, and Eighteen on the other, the two would damage or destroy any fleeing ships, grabbing hold of the craft's wing stabilizers and ripping through the metal. Their back up, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Goten and Trunks respectively confronted the ejecting soldiers, who had barely any time to react. Ophrys and Sorrel floated above the conflict, using their joint technique to cast an illusion over the entire battlefield. Several of the oncoming enemy soldiers stopped dead in their tracks. Terrified by whatever illusions appeared before them. Screaming for their mother's or ki blasting the empty air. However, the strain of so many illusions took a heavy toll on Sorrel. Ophrys was quick to support his brother while his gemstone glowed as he brought out more of his stored ki. Unfortunately, the chaos in the enemy ranks didn't last long as, the soldiers who had managed to avoid making eye contact with Ophrys managed to bring their confused comrades back to their senses and attack the twins. Roaring in anger after being made to suffer their own personal nightmares. Goten and Trunks immediately came to their defense, blasting the squad into a cliff wall. The tower of solid rock crumbled under the force and permanently buried the soldiers. Trunks and Goten looked back to their friends and gave them a thumbs up. Which Ophrys was happy to return while his brother looked irritated.

Not all the warriors were having such an easy time. Thanks to the energy dampers, Calla was caught off guard by a grunt and had to go on the defensive. Leaping off the ground and using her maneuverability in the air to regain the advantage. Furious jabs just barely missing her face, before she charged another ki sword and thrust it forward. Going straight through armor and flesh with ease. However, for each soldier she cut down, another would take his place.

Clemartis could see around the battle field that while the advantage was still in their favor, the enemy was quickly adapting and using their little devices to pick off her team one by one. Fed up with just sitting around, Clemartis flew into the fray, assisting Goku in crippling the last remaining dreadnought.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goku cried unleashing a bright blue blast of ki that pierced a dreadnought right through the middle, immediately destroying the engine. As the ship began to plummet to earth, Clemartis flew along side it and used a technique of her own.

"Lockdown!" she yelled. A bright blue barrier encased the ship, suspending it in mid-air. She could see the enemy soldiers scurry like rats inside the ship, doing all in their power to breach the barrier. Clemartis smirked at the futility as she strengthen the barrier. Flames burst through the dreadnought's hallways, burning the crew alive as the entire ship ignited.

"And so perishes the last of the Cold legacy." Clemartis sneered as the final dreadnought of the enemy fleet cracked under the pressure.

The following explosion sent a shock wave through the wasteland, toppling cliffs and scattering debris from the other wreaked space ships. Clemartis was pleased with her victory, but was unnerved when she saw Goku staring at her in horror. Clemartis felt something in her gut twist uncomfortably as she turned away from her mentor. Not sure of what to say to him, Clemartis flew off to aid Forcytha, who had gotten boxed in by an entire legion of enemies.

"Sentries!" Clemartis called out, firing several balls of ki from her hand. The orbs flew independently from her, picking their targets and firing small bolts of energy powerful enough to blast through their armor. The sentries scattered across the battle field, killing soldiers foolish enough to let their guard down.

Forcytha looked like he was having the time of his life, throwing his bombs and laughing like a madman as he watched his enemies panic as the little, glowing, balls stuck to their armor. He kept a close eye on Eighteen, who was flying just above and killing her opponents with merciless efficiency. Breaking arms and legs as her opponents reeled from the pain giving the woman an opening to kill them with less resistence. Krillin, who was a little ways behind her was holding his own. But the sheer amount of opponents that decided to gang up on him was clearly starting to overwhelm the Earthling. One managed to get a lucky punch to the gut, causing him to recoil. Eyes closed as he tried to regain his composure. Eighteen looked back just in time to see her husband get elbowed to the ground.

"Krillin!" she cried. She flew as fast as she could to reach him only to be stopped by an enemy squadron, eager for revenge. Krillin body shook as he tried to retaliate but the soldier who had knocked him down was eager to keep him there. Putting enough weight on his foot to hold the monk in place. Krillin tried to force the soldier's foot off but was stopped when the rest of the squadron gathered around and began to kick at him. Mocking his weakness. Before they even knew what was happening, a barrage of small red glowing orbs landed on one of the soldiers backs, blinking rapidly. The enemy had little time to react before the orbs ignited, incinerating him instantly. The others paniced as they tried to counter the new threat but were soon met with same fate as their comrade. Krillin finally got to his feet as Focytha landed in front of him, toying with an active explosive in his hand.

"You still alive there little man?" Forcytha snickered.

"Of course!" Krillin said confidently wiping the cut on his mouth. "I'm not even tired yet."

"Hmph." Forcytha smiled as he gave the short man a pat on the back. "I have to say I'm impressed. To think someone like you can take a beating like that and get back up. Now your deformed appearance makes a lot more sense." Krillin growled causing his ki to spike.

"Would you lay off the insults for once!" he yelled but Forcytha wasn't paying him any attention.

"Looks like we've got a few more fools who want to have some fun." Forcytha grinned and leaped into the air. "Just try to keep up short stuff. Gotta look good in front of the ladies." Krillin, in a rage, blasted into the air flying right past Forcytha and into the enemy line, punching and blasting every enemy in sight. "That's the spirit!" Forcytha called after him. Eighteen, who had managed break free from her aggressors, shook her head before following close behind to make sure he husband didn't overdo it.

On the opposite side of the battlefield, near the wreckage of a dreadnought. Azera , Tien and Yamacha were attempting to close the gap on a group of fleeing soldiers. Much to Yamcha's delight, he was fairing much better than he had expected; so much so that he began to get cocky and jumped right into oncoming fire.

"Come on guys! Show me what you got!" He cried as he dashed ahead. "Check out the new and improved Wolf Fang Blast!"

Tien smirked as he backed up his friend, splitting into multiple copies of himself to fight more foes one on one. "So much for being too rusty."

"Just don't let him get carried away." Azera warned. "Overconfidence in the face of such numbers can be deadly." he increased the size of his armor, and slammed a fist into the ground, causing it to rumble and split knocking several soldiers over giving Yamcha and Tien the opportunity to strike. The apparition even roared as it tore up the landscape, grabbing any Cold soldier dumb enough to get near and smashing them into oblivion. Stone towers that had been unmovable for centuries, toppled with ease as the battle intensified. Sure to leave scares on the landscape for years to come.

Not too far away, Calla had regained her balance and had joined Piccolo and Gohan as they kept an eye on the few remaining striker class ships. Ki swords circled around her body, keeping any warrior that dared to come near her at bay. Though Gohan was handling his opponents with ease, he seemed the most distracted out of everyone. Staring off into the distance even as he grappled with the oncoming fighters and threw them to the ground. The strength of his grip incapacitating his foes almost instantly. His lack of vigilance eventually got the better of him as the pilot of the ship he destroyed ejected out of the wreckage and charged, knocking him to the ground. Piccolo was the first to come to his aid, firing a small but powerful ki blast killed the soldier in seconds.

"Keep focused Gohan!" Piccolo scolded. "You know better than that."

"Sorry." Gohan said as he levitated next to his teacher. "I just can't shake the feeling that its going to be soon. Videl wasn't looking too great this morning. I hated having to leave her."

"That girl is a lot stronger than you give her credit for. Besides the more you focus, the faster this will go."

"Alright. Thanks Piccolo." Gohan nodded as they both placed their hands above their heads, taking aim at a stray striker ship.

"Masenkoha!" they shouted in unison. The orange and purple ki ripped through another fighter's hull and exploded in mid-air. The reddish, smoke arced as the debris flew several miles the sound of crunching metal echoed off what remained of the canyon walls.

"Look out!" They heard Calla scream. Just behind them another striker was on collision course. Its suicidal pilot eager for a kill. Gohan and Piccolo flew out of the way as the tiny fighter continued to give chase, unrelenting as it fired on them. Piccolo made several attempts to blast their attacker out of the sky, but nothing he fired managed to hit the mark. Just as the ship was almost on top of them, Calla dashed into the sky flying as fast as she was able. The blades surrounding her extended, shooting upward and cleaving the fighter and its pilot into multiple pieces. The resulting explosion blew her back a ways but she recovered quickly and went to check on her comrades.

"That was a close one." she breathed. Wiping a bit of sweat from her brow. "They must be getting desperate."

"Animals are most dangerous when backed into a corner. But we won't be able to tell how many are left until we can destroy those dampers." Piccolo theorized. "Gohan, I want you to fly up to that cliff and scout the enemy ranks. Give us an update when you can."

"Right!" Gohan said, flying off to his post.

"You better stay with me." Piccolo ordered to Calla.

"What for?"

"You're a better asset alive than dead. Stay close to me and recover your energy."

"And let you have all the fun? Please." Calla grinned, while trying to catch her breath. As another battalion closed in, Calla and Piccolo went back to back. "So, you take that side I'll take this one?"

"Hmph. Just don't over do it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Calla said just before lunging forward and sliding under the legs of her first target, slicing his legs and dropping him to the ground.

Clemartis continued to use her barrier abilities to provide cover for her comrades from the ship's artillery and having her sentries picking off the weak. The number of strikers were beginning to dwindle, with fewer than five remaining. Gohan, who was close by, shot down a few as he called out the remaining number of soldiers in the enemy ranks. However, he noticed too late that several of the strikers were beginning to flee. Moving way too fast to be shot down.

"They're escaping! Heading directly for West City!" he called out. Clemartis saw the ships as they left their smoke trails and began to give chase.

"I'll take care of them. You make sure to finish things here!" she shouted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Goku flying after her.

"Hold on Clem! Let them go!" she could barely hear him say.

"Don't try to stop me Goku. Once those annoying flies are gone, the advantage is ours. I'm finishing this bloody war today!" she yelled back, increasing her speed.

**Meanwhile**

Vegeta stood impatiently on the mountain top separating the Wasteland and West City. He could sense the ki of the others as the battle wore on. But at this distance he wasn't able to tell how much longer it would take for them to finish. Even more frustrating was the fact that they were all in the heat of battle, while he was just standing around shooting down weakling striker vessels as they tried to escape. Laying low or not, he couldn't stand being out of the fight while Kakarot was having all the fun. He began to wonder if Kakarot was serious about keeping score. If he was, Vegeta would never be able to live down the humiliation.

It wasn't until he heard the roar of straining space engines that his usual confidence returned.

"It's about time. I was about to fall asleep." He jumped high into the air as one of the strikers was about to fly past. He reached up his arm and it collided with the wing, tearing straight through the metal. The ship spun out and collided with the rocks below. Vegeta extended his hands as he charged his ki. The rest of the fools were heading directly toward him. Getting them all in one shot was going to be way too easy.

"Gallick Gun!" he cried as the purple blast shot forward, colliding with most of the ships. The last one, barely managing to evade, locking on to the Saiyan Prince and firing. He managed to dodge and flew up to the strikers cockpit. With a single punch, he broke the canopy, reached in and pulled out the pilot, who made every effort to struggle. He put up a decent fight but it was clear that the alien was outmatched. In one last desperate charge, the pilot fired an ki blast that managed to collide with Vegeta's waist. Furious from being caught off guard, Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and retaliated, punching a hole right through the pilot's gut. While he had not sustained any physical damage, his damper had been all but destroyed.

Vegeta immediately powered down and threw the damaged device down to the ground. Cursing himself for being so careless. He focused his senses hoping that no one had caught on to his position.

His back stiffened when he noticed a familiar presence. He grimaced as all of his carefully laid plans instantly began to unravel. Slowly, he looked behind him. His fists clenched as he prepared himself for whatever would come next. Just above him, hovering over the tower of smoke coming from the crashed striker, was the Yousari Queen.

* * *

**Oh boy, it finally happened. I'm sure its no secret to how this is going to end up but it's definitely not going to be good. Now I wanted to mention that while this is the continuation of the main plot, I had considered adding at least another chapter before this one. But since it was another down time/character building/filler esc chapter, I decided to cut it to get on to the main event. If anyone is curious to see this cut chapter, let me know in your reviews and maybe I can post it as a oneshot chapter. What is it about? Well, how about a day of Forcytha and Roshi's crash course on picking up girls with Ophrys, Sorrel, Goten and Trunks as their unwilling students. Let me know what you think but for now, I say its time to move on from the humor and on to the drama!**


	16. Chapter 16

Clemartis was looking down at him, her eyes wide as she tried to comprehend what she saw. Now that she had seen him, he was going to have to make his next move count, for her stunned silence wouldn't last long. Vegeta could sense that Goku was already en route to their position, with the rest of the group and the Queen's followers beginning to follow. Vegeta resolved himself to have things finished up by the time they arrived.

As he rose up in the air to meet her eye level, he saw her disbelief turning to anger. Her fists tightened and her teeth clenched. The blue gem on her chest gave off a slight glow as her power level began to rise even higher. Vegeta simply waited, his expression unchanging.

"You!" Clemartis cried. In an instant she was flying towards him, her fists pulled back for the first punch. Vegeta prepared himself as he intercepted the blow. The sheer force of it making his hands sting. Blocking blow after blow, he stayed focused on her power level as it continued to increase and forced his level to match her's. It had been awhile since their last fight, and she had definitely improved the ferocity of her attacks. But there was no changing the fact that she was a Yousarian. She had limits and the second she hit them, Vegeta would put her in her place.

Queen Clemartis' attacks were relentless as she and Vegeta traded punches and kicks, flying through the sky and dodging ki blasts from her sentries in and out of the canyon walls. Every time he would attempt to evade in one direction, she would create a barrier that would force him to change course. Or use that damn warping technique to cut him off. He was strong enough to shrug off the few blows that she was lucky enough to land, but he knew that if the fight continued this way, the odds would shift back in her favor when he started to tire. Fortunately for him, there was a simple solution.

Just as he was about to counter attack, Clemartis managed to warp directly in front of him.

"Singularity Seal!"

Almost instantly, blue matter like her barriers encased his entire body, holding him in place. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't break free. Clemartis' sentries arrived and encircled him. Thinking the battle had been won, Clemartis gave the Prince a dark smile.

"At long last, here we are." she sneered. Her voice dripping with venom. "I have to say I'm more surprised that you managed to keep yourself hidden for so long Vegeta. With your master dead, I would have expected you to jump at the chance to replace him." She paused. "I'm almost disappointed. Wasn't it the creed of the Saiyans to fight their enemies head-on instead of hiding in the shadows like cowards?"

Vegeta stayed silent.

"Not that it makes any difference to me. One way or another, I'll finally have my revenge. By the time I'm finished with you, you're gonna wish you had died on that exploding planet."

Clemartis clenched her fists as she prepared to absorb his ki. However, Vegeta couldn't contain himself any longer.

He started to laugh.

"What the hell is so damn funny?!" Clemartis hissed.

"I was just thinking how pitiful it is that even after all this time, you're still such a spoiled brat." Vegeta said returning the sneer. Clemartis anger peaked to the point he could see her veins pulsing. "And that your still so ignorant to think that you can kill me."

"Pea-brained monkey. Perhaps you don't fully understand the situation you're in. That seal on your body in completely impenetrable. I've spent years perfecting it and every other technique I have to take your life. Studying Saiyan strengths and weaknesses. Knowing my enemy inside and out. You have no chance!"

"Sounds to me like you need a different hobby." Vegeta chided.

He continued to grin which only served to tick Queen off even more. She flew right next to him and reached out her hand. "I'm gonna enjoy this." she said.

"As am I." Vegeta said as he tapped into the golden ki of his Super Saiyan form. The sheer force of it tore through the seal like tissue paper. In a matter of seconds, Vegeta blasted each sentry out of the sky and thrust his knee squarely into the stomach of a very startled Clemartis . She dropped from the sky and crashed down to the canyon floor below, gasping for air. Vegeta landed beside her and lifted her up by her wrist. Making sure she was close enough to look him in the eye.

"Now I'm only going to say this once. Never, ever cross my path again. Because if you do..." He said squeezing her wrist to the point he felt something snap. Clemartis tried to swallow back the pain but couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes. "You'll get a first hand demonstration of what a Super Saiyan is capable of."

All color drained from Clemartis' face. Vegeta smirked at her recognition. Even she was not so ignorant to not know what a Super Saiyan was or what it meant to have one against you. With any luck, she would be too scared to pursue her vendetta against him. For it was impossible for any Yousarian to sustain the power level necessary to match a Super Saiyan. He knew it, and she knew it.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried as he came in for a landing. Looking on in horror. "What have you done?"

"What needed to be done to make sure she crawls back to her dead rock of a planet and never bothers us again." Vegeta said, powering down. He released Clemartis' broken wrist and let her drop to the ground. Goku rushed to her side and struggled to get her to her feet. Just has Vegeta had hoped, the rage was gone from her eyes and replaced with pure terror.

"This isn't what you said would happen Vegeta. You went too far!" Goku said trying to contain his anger and disappointment.

"Then you have no one to blame but yourself Kakarot! You were supposed to make sure she and her little band never left the Wasteland!"

Clemartis flinched at the mention of Goku's Saiyan name. She looked up at him, wide-eyed and confused. "Ka-kakarot?" she breathed, slowly regaining her wind.

"Clemartis, let me explain." Goku attempted to say, but Vegeta could see that the young queen immediately recognized the name's origin.

"Get off of me!" She wailed as she wrested herself from Goku's grasp. He tried to hold on to her but she managed to slip away and staggered near the edge of the ravine.

"Clemartis please! I'm not going to-" Goku pleaded.

"Don't come near me!" She screamed, putting both hands out in front of her to form a barrier keeping him at bay.

"Just let me explain!" Goku said as he tried to move around the barrier but every time he found an opening she would create another wall of ki. "Please, calm down and listen to me. Yes, I am a Saiyan. And so are my children. But we are not your enemies." Goku told her calmly and slow enough for her to understand.

"The hell you're not!" Clemartis retorted. "As long as you ally yourself with that bastard, you'll always be my enemy!"

"I don't know what your history with Vegeta is but, he's not the-"

"Its his fault! It's because of that monster and his vile father that my mother is dead!" Clemartis screamed at the top of her lungs. Goku stopped dead in his tracks and looked back questioningly to Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince refused to make eye contact. Not necessarily out of shame, but out of frustration that this piece of information had been revealed at such a bad time.

"Vegeta..." Goku started to say.

"We'll talk about it later Kakarot. For now I suggest you prepare yourself, we're about to have company."

Sure enough, flying just over the ridge was the rest of the victorious battle party, Yousari and earth born alike. It didn't take long for the Yousari to dash to their Queen's aid, with Calla making a mad dive to attack Vegeta.

"Wait a minute! Stop!" Goku said putting himself in between her attack.

"Out of the way Goku! I've had it out for this bastard for years!" she said, her first attack barely missing. Forcytha and Azera were the next to land. Forcytha on the opposite side of Vegeta, a glowing explosive at the ready. Azera rushed to his Queen, putting his body between her and her aggressor. Ophrys and Sorrel were soon beside her as well, with Ophrys immediately tending to her wrist.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Piccolo advised. Calla winced when she noticed that the Namekian was right behind her and was prepared to knock her unconscious, his hand right next to the base of her neck.

"Why are you?" she asked panicked and confused.

"I'm protecting my comrades. Same as you."

"Do you have any idea who that man is?!"

"Of course."

"Then why?"

"Because there is more to this than you think. So don't assume you can judge and execute however you please."

"What the hell is going on here?" Yamcha asked looking back and forth between the two groups.

"Better if we stayed out of this one Yamcha. Let's not poke our noses where they don't belong." Tien crossed his arms, staying in mid-air. Yamcha nodded and looked on.

"Look, if everyone calms down, we can get through this." Gohan said as he attempted to approach Forcytha but stopped when he saw the burning hot rage in the young nobles eyes.

"I had a funny feeling that you earthlings couldn't be trusted. Looks like I was right. Take one more step nerd and I show you what your insides look like." Forcytha sneered.

"Not if I gut you first." Piccolo growled.

"Would you all just cut it out!" Goten spoke up. "We beat the bad guys. The war is over." The poor boy said hoping that it would defuse the situation.

"Goten, stay where you are." Eighteen said holding the boy back. She floated just above the peak with Krillin and Trunks. "Let the grown ups handle this."

"Eighteen's right. You'll be safer with us." Krillin agreed as he tried to hold back Trunks.

"Dad! Are you okay?" The boy shouted. All of the Yousari froze in place when the realized who he was talking to. Looking at the Saiyan Prince with disbelief. Ophrys was the one who recovered first, looking up at Trunks with disappointment.

"I see." He murmured. Trunks looked down, ashamed.

"To think he would survive a planet size explosion." Azera said, with Queen Clemartis clinging to his shoulder.

"More than that." Sorrel stated. "He and his filth are reproducing."

"On a planet more than capable of supporting them." Oprhys added.

"That may be true but-" Gohan attempted to say, but Goku stepped forward.

"Let me handle this Gohan." Goku said sternly. "I understand that it isn't easy for you to trust us. I would do the same thing in your position. But I ask that you hear me out." he took a moment to gather his thoughts. Vegeta stood patiently with his arms crossed. He already knew this wasn't going to do a damn thing but at the very least he owed his fellow Saiyan enough to at least give him a chance to appeal to the weeds' better nature.

"Yes. I am a Saiyan. I was sent to this planet as a baby before ours was destroyed by Frieza. I've lived my entire life by the lessons and morals that my human grandfather taught me, to treat others with kindness and respect. Lessons which I've passed on to my own children. I don't pretend to speak for Vegeta but, ever since he started to live on this planet he's changed for the better. All we want now is to live a life of peace. No different from you." Each of the Yousari tried to process this new information in their own way. Forcytha and Sorrel narrowed their eyes with disbelief. Calla and Ophrys took every word, trying comprehend what this meant. Azera looked on with a stern resolve but made no move to deny Goku's words. Clemartis lowered her head, before she started to laugh. It steadily transitioned from a quiet snicker to loud cackle. Vegeta uncrossed his arms as he turned to face his old adversary.

"Peace? A Saiyan asking for peace?" she continued to laugh. "You put on a convincing performance, Kakarot, but I am afraid you and your prince won't deceive me a second time."

"He's not lying!" Gohan said. "Its the truth."

"Do you really expect us to believe that nonsense?" Forcytha said taking a step toward him. "After everything your people have done to us?"

"To your kind, offering peace is no more than a stalling tactic to lower your enemies' guard."

"That's not-"

"Your majesty I say the next order of buisness is to wipe out these lying bastards once and for all." Forcytha said, priming an explosive. He threw one at Gohan, but it was quickly intercepted by a Super Saiyan Goku and thrown far enough away that it exploded at a safe distance. One look at his spiky golden hair made the young lord and his comrades back away in terror.

"It cannot be!" Azera said in disbelief. "It was supposed to be only a legend."

"That looks a little too real for me." Forcytha growled.

"So that's what a Super Saiyan looks like." Ophrys gasped.

"How could that kind of power even exist?" Calla stammered as she moved in front of her Queen. Despite being visibly scared out of her wits, she held her ground. Ready to attack even a super saiyan if necessary.

"I didn't want it to have to come to this, but if you force our hand..." Goku said, the golden light of his ki surrounded his body. "We will defend ourselves, with all our strength if we have to." The mere threat of a Super Saiyan made even the most aggressive of the Yousari back off. The squad looked to their leader for orders. Queen Clemartis gazed at the Saiyans and their allies, eyes burning with rage and frustration. Vegeta knew that look all too well. He had seen it every time he looked at his reflection back in the years when he wanted nothing else but to put Goku under his heel.

This was worse than even he had anticipated.

He transformed into his Super Saiyan form and was about to make a move before he sensed the boys do the same. Gohan, Trunks and Goten all transformed, giving the Yousari a better idea of what they were up against. To say they were petrified was a gross understatement. Even the stone faced Azera looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Your majesty...what are your orders?" he whispered over his shoulder. Clemartis didn't even turn to look at him. She was scheming something.

"What else can I order, but a full retreat." She sighed, righting herself to look Goku in the eye. "Inciting any conflict now is suicidal, not to mention idiotic. We return to the ship, and rendezvous with the fleet. And you,"addressing Goku, "will not follow us. Unless you want to start a war?"

"No. And I can't imagine you want to either." Goku said, staying on guard.

"Circumstances have changed. Though you can rest assured that me and my associates will not reveal your whereabouts. So long as that ship you promised us is still available."

"Yes." Goku nodded. Vegeta turned to his comrade with panicked eyes. A ship? Since when did they have a ship?

"Kakarot, have you lost your mind? We can't let them leave now! They won't stop until they hunt the last of us down!" Vegeta yelled, raising his hand and prepared to fire. "There is only one solution to this and you know it!"

"That's enough Vegeta!" Goku yelled back, grabbing Vegeta's hand and putting it down. Vegeta tried to struggle out of Goku's iron grip but he couldn't do it fast enough. "Go on." Goku said to the Yousari. "We won't try to stop you."

"Very well." Clemartis said with a sly smile. "Until we meet again, Kakarot." Clemartis' wings formed as she took to the sky, ordering her team to follow. Calla and Ophrys were the only ones to look back.

"My name is GOKU!" The frustrated shout fell on deaf ears as Calla and Ophrys rejoined the others.

By the time Vegeta had gotten free of Goku, the Yousari had disappeared over the horizon.

"You damned fool! Do you have any idea what you've done!?" Vegeta screamed as he prepared to fly after them, but Goku was in front of him in seconds.

"Of course. I've given them a chance to live their lives in peace. Now that their war is over they have no more reason to be here." Goku argued.

"Oh really? Is that your ingenious plan? To just let a powerful enemy that wants us dead, just waltz right back into space to get reinforcements?!" Vegeta retorted shoving Goku in the shoulder as he walked away. "You'll have a lot to answer for when they return and turn this entire planet into an inferno Kakarot."

"Not nearly as much as you Vegeta." Goku said coldly. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. Eyes wide with anger as he looked back to his Saiyan comrade.

"What the hell...did you just say to me Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, his voice seething.

"You heard me." Goku replied, turning to face him.

"Dad-" Gohan was about to intercede before Piccolo stopped him.

"I suggest we move a good distance away from here. Gohan, stay with your brother, Krillin and Eighteen, keep an eye on Trunks."

"No way! I'm not-" Trunks was about to protest before Eighteen covered his mouth.

"Thats enough out of you. Now come on." she said as she dragged the boy away.

"Gohan, are Dad and Vegeta gonna fight?" Goten asked hesitantly.

"Looks that way." Gohan replied solemnly.

"Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know its none of our business. Let's head home and check on Mom and Videl." Gohan put his hand on his brother's shoulder, but not before taking one last look at his father.

"Tien, Yamcha, keep your power levels low and track the Yousari. Make sure they leave peacefully."

"Alright. We'll send a signal if things get dicey." Tien agreed, flying after the aliens with Yamcha not far behind him.

"What are you gonna do Piccolo?" Krillin asked before following Eighteen.

"I'm going to make sure these two idiots don't blow up the planet."

"Good plan. Give us a heads up when its safe." Krillin nodded as he flew off to join his wife.

The group dispersed, with Piccolo watching a good distance away. With the area cleared, Vegeta and Goku squared off. Vegeta had waited for this day for so long. Yet, for some reason, he wasn't satisfied.

"If you've got something to say to me Kakarot, by all means, say it." he growled.

"Why didn't you tell me the Saiyans were involved in with her mother's murder?" Goku asked, sounding both angry and hurt.

"Because you didn't need to know as long as they didn't know you were a Saiyan. But thanks to your carelessness, we and our kin are the targets of a race of powerful warriors. And the hunt is just beginning."

"I would have been more careful if you had trusted me enough to tell me the truth Vegeta!"

"I trusted you enough to keep an eye on them, and look how that turned out! I was a fool for believing you could do that much. Once a clown, always a clown!" Vegeta argued. Staring Goku right in the eye. Neither willing to give the other ground. "And now if you'll excuse me, I have to clean up your mess before it gets out of hand." He attempted to leave but Goku once again grabbed his arm firmly.

"I can't let you do that." Goku said with the same firm tone he always had before a serious fight. Vegeta's arm shook as he tried to contain his anger.

"And just how far are you willing to go to stop me?"

"As much as it takes to make you see reason."

Vegeta chuckled. "This time, its you who needs to see reason-Kakarot!"

Vegeta turned right around and used his free hand to hit Goku square in the face. Forcing him to let go and recover his balance. Vegeta smirked as Goku transformed to the second level of super saiyan and went on the attack. Vegeta advanced his transformation and charged forward, meeting Goku's challenge head on.

It had been four years since their last duel, after which both warriors had been content to live in peace. Yet even after all the time that had passed, it was as if they had never stopped. The already stormy conditions intensified, feeding off the ki of the two advanced super saiyans. Lighting struck the peaks, scorching the rocks that were left standing.

All those hours upon hours of training where paying off. Much like before, the fight was evenly matched. Vegeta landed as many blows to Goku as his rival managed to hit him with. Even so, Vegeta knew Goku was still holding back. If the fight continued like this they would simply wear each other out. If Goku really wanted to win, he would use his trump card. Super Saiyan 3. With that monster of a transformation still lurking in the shadows, Vegeta couldn't allow himself to become complacent. Especially now that Goku was much more willing to use it against him that if it came down to it.

Goku's attacks, even his trademark Kamehameha wave, were much more aggressive than before. Making it harder for Vegeta to go on the offensive. It was clear that the clown's past fights with Majin Buu and Lord Bills had helped to refine both this defensive and offensive power exponentially. An advantage that Vegeta was barely able to work around. But despite the beating he was taking, Vegeta never gave in. He wasn't going to let Goku get the better of him this time. There was more than his pride at stake.

Vegeta crashed to the ground after Goku punched him in the gut. The Saiyan Prince barely recovered as he hid behind the cavern wall, waiting for the lower class saiyan to come in after him. Sure enough, Goku flew inside, trying to feel out Vegeta's ki. Vegeta kept in the shadows as he snuck around hoping to surprise his opponent.

"I know your still in here Vegeta!" Goku called out. "I understand you're worried, I am to. But I need to give Clemartis the benefit of the doubt. She cares about this planet too much to let it get caught up in another war."

"That woman cares less for this planet than she does for her own kind. Her only desire is to make sure that you, me and even our children are wiped from existence. No matter the cost." Vegeta replied, using the echo in the cavern to keep Goku from locating him.

"That's not true, she isn't like that." Goku protested.

"And how the hell do you know what she is or isn't like?"

"I've talked to her. Spent time with her. Even trained her. She's a good person. And I'm proud to call her my friend."

"You've only known her for a few weeks Kakarot! I however, have fought with her for years. I know much more of what she is capable of than you ever will!"

"How?!"

"BECAUSE I MADE HER!"

Vegeta had enough. He leaped out from hiding and unleashed a powerful barrage of ki blasts. Goku evaded them only to come face to face with Vegeta's Gallick Gun blast.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Earth's hero screamed as the light blue ki soared to meet its darker counterpart. The two energies clashed, reflecting the will of their masters, neither one giving an inch. The very ground crumbled underneath their feet, and the cavern collapsed around them. Vegeta could feel that Goku was accessing more of his power. The bottomless pit that would make him transform to Super Saiyan 3. The second that happened, there would be no stopping Goku's attack. Now, while he was preparing to transform, was his time to strike. Will all of his might, Vegeta put every last ounce of ki into his Gallick gun. The sudden surge of power pushed the blue stream further and further back. Goku fought back as hard as he could but caught between transformations, he wasn't able to keep the wave strong enough to block Vegeta's assault. Blown back by the explosion, Goku crashed back through the cavern wall and was flung several feet through solid rock. Eventually skidding to a halt on the canyon floor.

The low class Saiyan tried to catch his breath, his arms and legs sprawled on either side. His gi ripped at his knees and sleeves. The front burned black from the blast. His face was full of cuts and bruises, but nothing he couldn't recover from. Vegeta, who staggered toward his old rival, was in the same condition. However, at long last, he was the one still standing. No tricks, no power boost from an evil spell, no immortality. He had managed to beat Goku fair and square. The Prince of Saiyans was finally back on top of the pyramid as the universe's most powerful warrior. His dream for years had finally become a reality. He should have felt elated. And yet, he didn't. This wasn't the rematch he had hoped for.

"Vegeta..." Goku gasped as he tried to get up. Vegeta looked down at his rival, before turning away to look at the sky. The storm had cleared away, revealing a setting sun.

"Don't misunderstand me Kakarot. I do not regret my actions. And I certainly won't apologize for them.. However, it is only now that I understand Frieza's true aim when he ordered me and my father to do what we did that night." Goku sat up, and listened.

"My father and I believed if the girl was too weak, that her will would crumble from fear and her society along with her. But that was never Frieza's aim. It was to break the girl's gentle nature and corrupt her from the inside out. For the Yousari empire's entire moral code to be destroyed, making it no different from his own." Vegeta looked back to Goku, who was looking more disturbed as Vegeta continued.

"Do you understand now Kakarot? That girl you just let go was intended to become no different from Frieza himself." Goku grit his teeth and pounded his fist into the ground.

"I can't believe that. She is nothing like him! She would never hurt the innocent." Goku protested.

"So you believe. But I've seen her destroy planets to merely prevent Frieza from conquering them. Whether they were uninhabited or not."

"That can't be..."

"Thanks to my father, she is nothing more than a mad queen. Who, if left unchecked, will conquer the galaxy one planet at a time once she has a taste of true power. Now tell me, are you still willing to let her leave knowing that the Earth will be her first target?" Vegeta asked. Goku looked down at the ground. At a loss of what to say. Vegeta growled at his rival's indecision and began to stalk off.

"You may be content to just sit by, but I'm not! I'm going to track her down and do what I should have done years ago! With or without your help!"

"Wait Vegeta." Goku said as he stood up, turning to look his friend in the eye.

"Are you sure this is the only way? If I can just try to talk to her again maybe I can convince her."

"As I just told you, it's pointless. It would be no different from trying to negotiate with Cell or Frieza."

"All I want is a chance Vegeta. Give me one more chance to talk to her." Goku hesitated.

"And if she refuses to listen?" Vegeta asked.

"Then..." Goku hesitated. "We do it your way. Deal?" The two Saiyans regarded each other silently for a minute.

"Hmph, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay."

It didn't take long before Piccolo appeared beside them.

"Are you two done?"

"Yeah. You saw the whole thing?" Goku said rubbing the rocks out of his hair.

"I'd be surprised if half the planet didn't see it. I almost intervened during that last attack. Fortunately for Vegeta he has enough control over his ki to keep it from going to the planet's core." Piccolo mocked.

"Ha! as if you would have the strength to repel one of my attacks Namekian." Vegeta insulted. But Piccolo ignored it.

"What's your plan now?" he asked.

"I guess we find the Yousari again and try to work things out. Meet somewhere where they won't get nervous." Goku replied.

"Meet on neutral ground you mean? Fair enough. The Lookout would be the safest place to negotiate."

"That's great! I'll go ask Dende if its okay." Goku said with enthusiasm, putting his index finger to his forehead. But just as he did, the three warriors felt the distant ki of their alien guests vanish.

"What the hell just happened?" Vegeta asked, even though deep down he knew the answer.

"Damn it! They probably equipped the energy dampers." Piccolo cursed.

"What? I thought they only had one!" Goku said in disbelief.

"They managed to scavenge several off those soldiers during the battle. Now we'll have no way of locating them if Tien and Yamcha lose them."

"Then those idiots better do their job or else I'm gonna-" Vegeta began before he heard a voice calling out telepathically.

'Sorry to interrupt but this is an emergency.' came the voice of Tien.

"Tien? Whats wrong?" Piccolo asked.

'We trailed the Yousari back to West City to their ship. It looked like they were just going to leave until Forcytha and Azera blasted their way into Capsule Corp."

Vegeta's blood went cold. Breath caught in his throat. She couldn't be...

Panicked, the Saiyan Prince used his senses to locate his wife. Her life force was still there.

"Tien, is Bulma okay?" Goku asked sounding just as concerned.

'A few bumps and bruises but she's okay. Yamcha's with her right now but she's still pretty hysterical.'

"Okay, stand by. We'll be right there." Piccolo said, giving Goku a knowing look.

"Grab on to me and hold on!" Goku ordered. Piccolo and Vegeta did as they were told and in a matter of seconds, they were on the lawn of the Brief's mansion.

The group looked on his horror to see that half of the main compound had collapsed. A pillar of smoke towered above a roaring fire that had been Bulma's lab and half of their living quarters. The sound of a fire truck could be heard in the distance as it came closer to the scene. Even the gravity room was in shambles. Vegeta didn't care about that though. All of those things could be replaced. There was only one thing on his mind that cared about the most. And she was crying uncontrollably just a few feet away. With Yamcha doing his best to console her. Her mother and father standing of to the side, Mr. Briefs keeping a firm hold on his wife, who was also crying. Vegeta was by Bulma's side in seconds, pushing Yamcha away. Goku was right behind him while Tien and Piccolo stood off to the side.

"Let me guess, they got away?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes. Yamcha and I did what we could to stop them but they over powered us." Tien said, shame in his voice.

"You morons had one job!" Vegeta screamed, "And you still screwed up!"

"Lay off Vegeta! We did what we could!" Yamcha yelled back. "Besides, blaming us is not going to help us find those damn aliens any faster."

"You've got a lot of balls to talk to me like that. Care to back it up?" Vegeta hissed.

"As much as I would love to beat the crap out of you for once...now isn't the time." Yamcha said before walking toward the approaching fire truck. "You've got bigger problems to deal with."

"Bulma, are you okay?" Goku asked, getting down to his hands and knees.

"Oh, Vegeta-Goku! I couldn't-I tried but I couldn't stop them!" she sobbed.

"Damn it woman, you know better than that!" Vegeta scolded. "What in the world made you think you could-"

"I had to! You weren't there and Trunks wasn't here! I couldn't let them take my baby away!" Bulma cried.

The noise from the firefighters and sound of the roaring fire muffled to the point that it disappeared. Vegeta could barely hear the desperate sobbing of his own wife. Of all the things Clemartis could have done to get back at him, destroying his home, hurting his wife, nothing could compare to this.

"But, I couldn't stop them! She's gone! They took my baby girl away from me!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta loosened his grip around Bulma's shoulder, stood up and walked away from the scene. Goku's eyes followed him before turning back to Bulma. "You've got to save her Goku! Please." Bulma whimpered. Goku nodded, his face dead serious.

"Don't worry Bulma, we will."

Goku's oldest friend smiled weakly, knowing that when Goku made a promise. It was a guarantee.

"Good...good." she said before her parent's joined her on the lawn. Taking one last look at Vegeta before evacuating the area.

Goku joined Vegeta on the far side of the lawn, a good ways away from any civilians. It was then that Vegeta let out an angry roar, the loudest Goku had ever heard. Transforming into a super saiyan, closely followed by Super Saiyan 2. The ground shook violently, knocking over several trees. Some even loosing all their leaves from the sheer potency of the Super Saiyan's ki. Electicity danced around the Prince's body, as he tried to compose himself. All the while Goku stood silent,watching his friend from afar. By the time Vegeta had stopped screaming, the grass around his feet had become a shallow crater, several feet in length. The Saiyan Prince caught his breath but maintained his advanced state.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted without even turning around. "If you have the gall to try and stop me now-"

"No. I won't stop you Vegeta." Goku said solemnly. "You were right. I won't allow this to go unpunished. We finish this today." Goku walked next to his Saiyan comrade, his black hair straightening and changing to a golden glow. "We finish this together."


	17. Chapter 17

The lights inside the Capsule corp ship were dim. The shadows covered Clemartis' face as she sat in the head chair. Contemplating on her next move. There was little to do but keep her team hidden until Ophrys was finished his work. From the monitor, clouds stretched for as far as the eye could see. Small bits of blue ocean could be seen underneath from time to time, while the ship continued to circle the planet. No one aboard had said a word since take off. The only noise came from the creaking of the ship against the elements, and the incessant crying of the Saiyan spawn.

Though no one had spoken against her yet, Clemartis sensed dissension in the ranks of her team. Sorrel and Forcytha had been more than willing to follow orders, so at least they understood her thinking. However, Calla, Ophrys, and Azera had been giving her nervous glances. As if her past action had violated some sort of taboo. How they could feel any sympathy for the Saiyan half-breed was beyond her.

"Hey Ophrys!" Forcytha called over to Ophrys who was tending to the infant in the medical station. "Can you something to shut that brat up? I can't hear myself think."

"That would be a first wouldn't it?" Ophrys said in a scathing tone. "Just sit tight for a few more minutes and I'll be finished."

"Geez fine. No need to get all snippy." Forcytha huffed as he took his place leaning on the wall. Sorrel wandered over to his brother with purpose.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" the younger twin ask.

"Don't Sorrel. I'm in no mood for your crap right now." Ophrys said pushing past his brother. Holding a tiny needle in his hands.

"You've done nothing but give us attitude ever since we took off. Wait...don't tell me you feel sorry for this thing? Damn it brother, of all the things to grow a conscience over!"

"Back off Sorrel! And let me get this done!" Ophrys shouted shoving his brother away.

"Leave him be." Clemartis said finally. Sorrel growled as he stalked away, his eyes never leaving his brother. Azera, who stood to Clemartis' left, leaned over and whispered.

"What's your plan your majesty? You have yet to share anything with me since we set this course."

"We remain on standby until Ophrys is finished. Our next move will depend upon what he uncovers." She stated. Azera nodded but his facial features betrayed his dissatisfaction. Calla's even more so. She continued to look over her shoulder as Ophrys prepared the various DNA samples. Clemartis had ordered him to be as thorough as possible. Utilizing multiple samples to confirm Clemartis' suspicions without a shadow of a doubt.

Watching both Vegeta and Goku transform into the Legendary Super Saiyans had been shocking enough, but even more troubling was the fact that Gohan, Trunks and even Goten had transformed despite being supposedly only half Saiyan and only half their age. There was a large inconsistency between what she had seen and what she knew of the Super Saiyan legend. And the only answer was to examine the DNA of a specimen that was incapable of resisting.

"Easy little one. This will be over quickly." Ophrys said soothingly to the child as he readied the needle. Sadly, his comfort did little to quiet the crying.

"Permission to speak freely your majesty?" Calla said abruptly. Sounding distressed.

"Granted."

"How could you order something like this?" Her old friend asked bluntly. "I know the Saiyans are our enemy but...this is a sapling, an infant! Too young to have learned any of their ways. And yet it took you no time at all to give the order to take her from her mother!"

"All it takes to destroy a planet like this is a single Saiyan infant. Or have you forgotten?"

"I understand that considering her heritage, but perhaps her earthling side has weakened her Saiyan instincts." Calla proposed.

"Which is exactly why I need Ophrys to be extra thorough in his examination. We will act as soon as he is done, and not a moment before." Clemartis stated. Not moving from her chair.

"And what may I ask **are** we doing? I certainly hope it involves returning this child back to its mother." Calla said with increasing irritation.

"Going back to that place in the state we left it would be suicide Calla, you know that." Forcytha said. "Either way the examination turns out, I say we take the tyke hostage. Use it to level the playing field when we engage the Saiyan Prince and his allies. They won't outright kill us if we know her whereabouts." Clemartis sat quietly.

"Clem, you're not seriously considering this are you?" Calla looked on horrified. "This goes against everything Torga ever taught you about honor on the battlefield and defending the innocent. No matter their species!"

"Those other species aren't Saiyans Calla!" Sorrel spoke up. "I agree with Forcytha, for once. Regardless of how powerful they are, it will benefit our planet and our allies to exterminate the Saiyans before they have the chance to attack us."

"But you heard Goku. Their not interested in that! I say we just leave them in peace like they asked us to." Calla protested.

"And you honestly believed him? You've fought Saiyans before Calla, you know what they're like. They lie, they manipulate, anything to get what they want in the end. Would you really trust anything that bastard Vegeta says?!"

"I'd never trust Vegeta! But I do trust Goku. He's nothing like the Saiyans we've seen before. And neither are his offspring."

"If we are all allowed to speak freely," Azera spoke up, looking to his queen for permission. "Though it is against my better judgment, I have to support Calla's assertion. I've fought the Saiyans longer than everyone else here and I can honestly say, I've never seen one with same demeanor as him. He enjoys combat like any other Saiyan but he doesn't seem interested in seeking it out or creating excuses to cause violence."

"See? Thank you! I'm not the only one." Calla exclaimed before she kneeled beside her queen. Who had been eerily silent. "Look Clem, I know your upset about what the Saiyans did to your mother. And I would avenge her in a heart beat. But, that is a problem between you and the Saiyan Prince. Not his offspring or anyone else. So please, let's return the child to its mother and leave this planet and go home. We can regroup there and make a better plan."

Her suggestion was met with more silence.

"Sweetie, please talk to me. Say something!" Calla pleaded, tears welling in her eyes. Clemartis only turned her head to acknowledge Ophrys' presence as he slowly made his way over to her. Tablet in his hands.

"Report." Clemartis ordered. Ophrys hesitated as he adjusted his glasses. His nervous demenor didn't bod well.

"Its...just as you suspected your majesty. From the samples I've gathered from the girl shows that in terms of ki output, physical capabilities, and Saiyan growth rate are much higher than the average Saiyan."

"How is that possible? She is only a half-breed! Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Sorrel argued.

"The genes don't lie. I've gone over them several times now and I keep coming back to the same answer."

"It could be due to her parentage. Her father is from a superior bloodline." Azera theorized. But Ophrys shook his head.

"If that was the case then subjects like Gohan and Goten shouldn't be able to transform into a Super Saiyan state. No, according to these readings the amplification of their natural talents is coming from their Earthling side."

"What?" Forcytha laughed. "That's ridiculous. I've seen those Earthlings fight and they are nowhere near as impressive as that. Eighteen possibly, but I've been informed she has special circumstances."

"I believe otherwise. Physically speaking they may never reach the same potential as a Saiyan could but genetically they are far more versatile. I took a strand of hair, graciously donated by Videl, and I see the base for a species that could evolve to adapt to any kind of environment if given enough time. On top of that, their ki can be amplified by their emotions alone. It's almost mind-boggling how-"

"The point brother. Get to the point!" Sorrel directed.

"Oh sorry. The point is, on its own the common earthling has better genetic potential while the common Saiyan has better physical potential. Combine both of those gene pools and you get a cross-breed where the dominant traits, Saiyan traits, are amplified ten times beyond a pure Saiyan. Get any of them mad or upset and their powers have the potential to increase even more."

"So, what you're saying is, that mixing Saiyan and Earthling DNA is going to result in stronger Saiyans?" Calla asked trying to clarify.

"Exactly. And from my calculations it's going to get stronger with each new generation. Within the next several hundred generations, the distinction between the earthling species and the Saiyan race will be virtually nil." Ophrys finished. Taking off his glasses and wiping them.

"Damn." Foryctha said as the rest of the group went quiet. The weight of the news hitting them like a wall. Ophrys turned to his queen, who had narrowed her eyes as the view screen showed they were passing a town.

"So this was his plan all along." Clemartis said. "To lick his wounds and begin the revival of his old empire." She let out a small laugh. "He's much more devious than I gave him credit for."

"I'm not so sure your majesty." Azera corrected. "If that had been his motive he would be in a better position of influence on this planet, most likely he would have installed himself as supreme ruler long ago. He has more than enough power to secure it by force. But from what I've seen, there is no sign of Saiyan corruption in the Earthling's culture."

"Yeah, I would have expected to find him on top of a castle going 'Muwahahahaha!' if that was his plan all along." Calla speculated, doing her best to mimic a good evil laugh.

"That's impractical, not to mention idiotic." Sorrel said with irritation. "Regardless, this new information gives us all the more reason to stick around and destroy the vermin before they spread."

"Agreed." Clemartis getting up out of her chair. "We can't afford to take any chances. Not with our people's future at stake. All traces of the Saiyan race on this planet must be wiped clean." At last, Queen Clemartis had her answer. Though her team was divided, she strengthened her conviction. She was going to need an unshakable will in order to put her next plan into action. "And the only way to do that..." Clemartis reached down and touched her suit's emergency compartment, containing bandages, emergency rations and other important materials. She reached past to the very bottom, her fingers grasping something tiny. She pulled it out and held it in front of her squad. Their eyes went wide with shock.

"...is with this."

In her hand, Clemartis held the seed for the Tree of Might.

"Clem you can't be serious!" Calla cried.

"I'm very serious. The only possible way for any one of us to fight on even terms with a Super Saiyan is to rely on the tree's power."

"But if you plant that the planet will be-" Ophrys protested.

"A trivial sacrifice in order to eradicate the Saiyan's hateful legacy. A price that I am willing to pay."

"With all due respect your majesty, there are other ways we can go about this." Azera stated. "We can notify Gladolous of the situation and we can have the fleet-"

"I will not sacrifice more Yousarian blood to that monster! He is my prey! Mine alone! And this is the only way I can become as powerful as he is."

"Damn, you mean business!" Forcytha remarked. "Oh well, its such a shame to loose such a prime candidate for energy harvesting but what can you do?" he shrugged.

"That's all you have to say about this?!" Calla yelled.

"It's not my planet. I said it was a shame didn't I? But orders are orders."

"I agree. The Earthling's brought this on themselves when they chose to harbor those beasts." Sorrel added. Calla and Ophrys looked to each other. Horrified by what was going on around them. What happened next was inevitable.

"I'm sorry Clem, but...I can't follow that order. I won't be responsible for destroying so many innocent lives."

"That has never stopped you before." Clemartis pointed out. Her old friend looked at her, eye wide with fear. "How many times have I given this order before and you've followed it to the letter?"

"Its different now okay! I know the people here! And besides, back then you had the forethought to take in the planet's refugees, not doom them to wither and die with their world!"

"Forgive me my queen but, I can't do this either." Ophrys said, putting down his tablet. "Regardless of my personal feelings, this planet is a shining example of what our home could be one day. I won't let it die, not even on your orders!"

"Treason! You dare to deny direct orders from your queen? You're...you're both insane. Mad!" Sorrel shouted. He looked at his brother. "As if you couldn't shame me enough. You had to pull something like this." Ophrys hung his head, refusing to meet his brother's gaze.

"I'm sorry brother, but this is who I am." he said, full of sorrow.

"Don't be a fool Calla. You know this the only way to get revenge on that bastard!" Forcytha said grabbing Calla by the wrist. "There is still a way out of this, I can hire you as a servant in my house and lessen your sentence." He was almost pleading when Calla wrested her hand free and slapped him in the face.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" she screamed. "I was a fool...for thinking you could ever be a decent person. You're the scum of the universe! Your worse than a Saiyan!" Her last statement, sent Forcytha into a rage as he forcefully restrained her. Holding her against the wall. Sorrel soon did the same with his brother, pinning him to the ground. Azera watched helplessly as the his comrades fought amongst themselves, not sure what to do.

"What would you have us do with these traitors your majesty? We can use the lower level as a makeshift brig." Forcytha suggested.

"You will do no such thing!" Clemartis ordered. "I want you both to release them immediately!"

They looked up at her, confused.

"But...your majesty..."

"Now! That is an order!"

Intimidated by her furious tone, Calla and Ophrsy were released.

"We are too few to be fighting among ourselves! Calla and Ophrys are not traitors. They are my comrades. Demonstrating true loyalty to their queen by questioning their orders." Clemartis smiled. "I couldn't have asked for better companions." Sorrel and Forcytha looked down in embarrassment. Calla and Ophrys looked up to their her, hope in their eyes.

"Clem." Calla smiled.

"But what I require now is obedience, not loyalty." Clemartis said, her voice ice cold. "And you will obey me." Just as the two started to panic, the gem on Clemartis' chest began to glow. Almost instantly, Calla and Ophrys' gems began to glow as well. A strange energy began to course through their bodies, dominating their muscles and their minds. They tried to struggle but in just a few minutes, their limbs were limp and their eyes were blank. The other three looked on in horror as their crewmates' free will was stolen.

"What have you done?!" Sorrel shouted. He walked over to his brother and shook him.

"It's no use lad. She's used the dominance technique. They won't come out of it until the Queen has released them." Azera informed him. He turned to look at his queen, his eye wide with fear.

"Release my brother immediately!" Sorrel demanded. "I will not let you disgrace him in such a way."

"So you do care for your brother after all." Clemartis mused.

"He may be a fool, but he does not deserve this kind of humiliation! You have no right to manipulate a member of the nobility!" Sorrel yelled.

"How touching. If you care about him so much, you may join him." Clemartis said simply. Sorrel's gem began to glow. Out of desperation he tried to punch her in the face but it never reached its mark. He was just another puppet tied to her will. Clemartis turned to Azera and Forcytha, who both initially winced.

"Do as I say and your minds will stay your own." she said as she resumed her seat.

"No argument here." Forcytha said putting his hands in front of him. "I'm just...gonna go and prepare the hostage." The young noble disappeared behind the medical station. Clemartis could feel Azera's disapproving gaze on her. He was always so self-righteous. That just because he was a war hero meant he got special treatment.

"This is unprecedented your majesty. House Iris will see you impeached and executed for this." Azera hesitantly advised.

"Let me worry about that. You focus on your duty and set up contact with the fleet. They should have reached the planet by now." Clemartis said.

"But your majesty I-" Azera began to protest.

"That is an order, Azera." Clemartis hissed. "I wouldn't want you to fail me a second time. I don't think your illustrious reputation could handle it."

Azera lowered his head, ashamed. But slowly made his way to the communication device.

"This is the ASTF, escort of her majesty Queen Clemartis. Do you read?"

"We read you, go ahead Azera." came the voice of Gladolous. Azera looked over his shoulder to see Clemartis standing behind him. She could see him shiver as he turn to face the microphone.

"Stand by for direct orders from the Queen." he stated, moving out of her way.

"Attention to all soldiers of the Yousari fleet. The Cold Empire has been defeated. The war against the agents of Frieza is over!" Over the other end of the line, she could hear her soldiers cheering and celebrating. "However, there is still work that needs to be done. And I will need your help to do it. First, I need the fleet moved just inside the planet's atmosphere. Azera will transmit our current coördinates. Rendezvous there and you will receive your next order."

"Understood your majesty. We'll notify you when we are in position." Gladolous replied, though there was a hint of suspicion in his voice. Clemartis couldn't have him as a loose end. But the strain of controlling three individuals were already starting to take a toll on her.

But she had a plan to rectify that.

Looking down at the planet she saw the perfect spot to plant the Tree of Might. She walked to the door and opened the hatch, the gush of wind blowing back her cape.

'You come with me.' She ordered. Sorrel responded and followed her out the hatch. Flying down to the surface of the planet, she created a fissure in the ground, deep enough for the tree's roots to sink deep into the planet.

"A few days ago, you stopped Ophrys from saying something regarding a rogue tree. What did you not want him to share with me?" she asked.

"That it was our mother who stole the tree and passed it on to one of her spies within the ranks of the Planet Trade Federation. An alien criminal by the name of Amond. Mother promised him power and wealth in exchange for information and using the Tree of Might to eliminate Frieza." he responded, completely emotionless.

"Hmm, I suspected as much. To think your dear mother would go through so much trouble simply to defy me." Clemartis mused. She held her hand out over the fissure, and released the seed. Watching it plummet down the bottomless pit. "I will have to deal with her once my business is concluded here."

She and Sorrel flew up into the air, just as the seed began to germinate. In no time at all, the tree's gigantic roots shot out from the ground, destroying everything in their path. Tearing through stone, smaller trees, spreading all the way from the wilderness to the nearest Earthling city. The trunk rose higher and higher, its canopy blocking the remaining light as the sun sank below the horizon. When it had reached it full height Clemartis flew through the tree's branches, each parting at her command. She reached a clearing at the base of the canopy, its thick branches acting as a wall. Small traces of light shot through the branches as the moon began to rise. The stars barely visible. The Queen put her hand to bark, using her ki to coax it to grow another shoot. Manipulating it, the shoot grew larger and bended unnaturally, forming what looked like a throne. Tentatively, Clemartis took a seat. Slowly but unmistakably, she could feel the Tree of Might already absorbing the planet's energy.

"Tell Forcytha and Azera my orders." she told Sorrel. "Then you and the others will take up your positions. We will have company soon, and you will buy me the time I need to prepare." Sorrel bowed and flew back to the ship. With her team out of the way, Clemartis focused her senses on the arriving fleet. Releasing more of her ki, her senses improved to the point she could sense ever single soldier as they waited aboard their ships. Effortlessly, she reached out her power to each and every one, dominating them. Their wills bending to her's. Through her power, she sent them all a message.

'You will scour this planet and weed out the Saiyan conspirators. Scan their DNA. If any show a trace of Saiyan ancestry, kill them on sight. Otherwise, capture them and bring them back to the fleet for their impending judgement. Do this, and our people will be free from terror, free from war, free of the Saiyan's curse!'

Clemartis smiled as she could sense her soldiers, even Gladolous following her command. Better yet, her condition continued to improve. Though she could feel the planet starting to die as more of her ki was released. She tightly gripped the armrests of her throne and closed her eyes. Repeating he mother's mantra.

"Commit to it, own it, be strong. Good or bad, be strong. Be strong."

She had made her move. Her pawns where all in place. Now all she could do was wait for her opponent to make their move.

* * *

**That escalated rather quickly. But yeah, we finally have our movie villain established. My one of my main drives for writing this story was to create a good female villian since DBZ seems to be severly lacking in those. I'd like to think I did a decent job setting up Clemartis' character for this kind of role though her actions have all but secured her demise. Which is another thing I'd like to add to, like most DBZ films NO OC IS SAFE. Our heroes may be more reluctant to kill some of these characters more than others, I can't promise who will make it out alive other than cannon characters. So brace yourself for the next chapter as Clemartis' little chess game is put into motion.**

**On a side note, since these are the chapters I was most looking forward to writing, I'll add a tid bit of info to enhance the experience. Such as music that helped inspire me to keep writing this story. For this chapter, particularly the end where we see Clemartis' decent into revenge driven madness, matched up with a piece of music from League of Legends. Diana's theme, "Daylights End," fit this scene better than ever would have expected. From the description of the setting sun to the night showing her change in perspective on it and the planet after convincing herself it is all Saiyan fabrication. Well, I may just be reading into it too much but either way, its a great song that needs to be heard. Check it out if you haven't already.**


	18. Chapter 18

The energetic nightlife of West City was completely consumed by destruction and terror. Buildings on the outskirts toppled by the force of the giant roots that had appeared all of sudden. People ran for cover from the falling debris before making their way to their cars in trying to escape the madness. Anyone unlucky enough to touch the wooden abomination collapsed immediately, drained of their life force. In electronic store windows, a myriad of television sets broadcast the news from a tv station from South City. A crowd had formed around each one, eager to find out what was going on. Yamcha, Bulma and her parents were among them.

"The cause of this strange phenomenon is still unknown, but most eye witnesses believe that it is connected to a similar event that occurred over a decade ago. The results of which eventually subsided but only after the monstrosity had caused extensive loss of life and billions of zenni in damages. While the creature continues to expand its rampage, the most heavily affected areas remain as follows: North City, Central City, West City and Ginger town. If you live in any of these areas, remain calm and evacuate as soon as possible. Take only the essentials. South, East and Satan Cities are expanding their shelters to take in refugees. Mr. Satan himself, will make a televised appearance along with King Furry of North City to offer his condolences to the families effected by this terrible crisis. Stay tuned and stay safe."

"Ugh, like deja-vu...all over again..." Bulma sighed.

"What the hell does Hercule think he's doing? This is not the time for his showboating." Yamcha grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure he means well dear." Bunny Briefs said, providing her usual optimism.

"Sure, sometimes people just need listen to words of encouragement to keep the faith. Better that than having the whole planet devolve into chaos." Doctor Briefs added. His tiny cat clinging to his shoulder, shivering.

"Yeah but you know he's gonna take credit for everything we do to set things right." Yamcha argued.

"Who cares who takes the credit Yamcha as long as it gets done." Bulma retorted, shutting up her ex. She had finally regained some of her spunk, but Yamcha could tell she was still desperately worried about her family. "I just hope Goku can find those damned aliens with all this mess going on."

"I'm not usually a betting man, but I would say that those extraterrestrial chaps and this event are connected. Didn't that one fellow say their technology was based on organic material?"

"He did. But the more I look at this stuff, I just get flashbacks of that Tree of Might those space mercs brought with them all those years ago." Yamcha said. Thinking back to that horrible battle that Goku had won just by the skin of his teeth.

"If it is, that just means we'll just have to incinerate it all over again." Bulma said pumping her fist.

"You say that like it was easy Bulma! It wasn't!" Yamcha yelled.

"Maybe it wasn't easy back then but you guys weren't as strong as you are now." Bulma shot back. "And don't forget we outnumber them."

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this." Yamcha said as he looked up to the sky. Any light from the stars or moon was completely blotted out, making the few active street lamps and television sets were the only light source. The darkness made Yamcha extra uneasy as he walked away from the crowd and used his senses. He could barely sense it but, he could feel something coming their way.

"Hey guys, I think we should get out of here."

"And go where? The road back to our compound has been cut off." Bulma asked.

"I don't know, anywhere that's not here." he said grabbing her by the hand and pulling her along.

"Hey Yamcha!" Bulma screamed. But just as he was about to lift her up and take her by force, he looked up just in time to see a horde of glowing insect-like wings, just like the Yousari had, darting through the sky. Only this time, there were a lot more of them. Several swooped down to the street, while the rest continued to fly past. The ones that landed began to blast the street with their ki, corralling the already terrified crowd. Once encircled, a single Yousari soldier stepped forward, holding a strange device in his hands. He held it in front of each member of the crowd, a small, wide, laser-like beam tracing out each individual. Yamcha felt a knot in the pit of his stomach when he looked at these Yousari. Their eyes were glazed over, like they weren't paying attention or caring about what they were doing.

"No Saiyan DNA dectected." he said in an emotionless tone.

Yamcha broke out in a cold sweat. They were looking for Goku and Vegeta.

"Prepare them for transport." A second soldier ordered. Yamcha saw one of them placing a small glowing device on the street. It grew into a tall rod, a small green light blinking on the top. Soon, he heard the roar of an engine as a large ship came out of the sky and landed in front of the group. It opened up a back gate, revealing a large cargo area.

"Move!" A soldier shouted, firing an ki blast at the crowds feet. Fearing the potential consequences of disobeying, the crowd slowly moved toward the ship. Not wanting to get caught in the middle, Yamcha held on to Bulma's hand as he tried to force his way through. Bulma understood immediately and encouraged her parents to do the same. They were almost home free, when a Yousari spotted them and fired at their feet.

"Get back in line." he ordered. But Yamcha responded with a strong punch, knocking the alien flat on his back.

"Run for it!" Yamcha cried to Bulma. He lept in the air and fired ki blasts at every Yousari soldier in his sight. In the pandemonium, the crowd of people broke through the line of soldiers and made a break for the nearest intact building. Yamcha held his own for as long as he could but he was soon overwhelmed by the Yousari's numbers and was tied down with some kind of energy lasso. Things were looking bleak until, in a sudden flash of orange, Goku suddenly appeared via Instant Transmission and fought off each Yousari warrior, knocking them unconscious almost simultaneously.

"Nice timing man." Yamcha smiled, rubbing his wrists free.

"Are you okay Yamcha?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, those guys just got lucky. Where's everyone else?"

"At the Lookout. I'm taking everyone to the lookout before we go on the offensive." Goku said.

"Its them isn't it? Those lying bastards are behind this aren't they?"

"Yes." Goku said sadly. "But we'll have time to talk about that at the Lookout. Where's Bulma?"

"Over here Goku!" Bulma said running over. Her parents not far behind her. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Searching the planet for the Yousari. He said he'd meet us back at the Lookout if he found anything."

"I hope he's alright." she mumbled. "Is Trunks-"

"Already at the Lookout. Now we better go before more of those guys show up. Hang on to me." Goku smiled. The three did as they were told, and before they knew it the wrecked city vanished and was replaced with the calming scenery of the Guardian's Lookout.

The whole gang was there. Gohan stayed close to Videl, who looked like she was in pain. Chichi was keeping an eye on Goten and Trunks as the two where having a small sparring match. Chiaotsu and Eighteen sat near the gardens, the latter holding Marron tightly in her arms. Mr. Satan was nervously pacing back and forth near the time chamber, with Majin Buu happily eating a mound of sweets nearby. Tien, Krillin, Master Roshi and Piccolo stood in a circle off to the side, discussing the recent turn of events, while Dende finished healing their wounds from their recent battle. Hercule was the first to see them.

"Oh your back! Good! I almost missed you. So, with this uh, alien invasion thing, you guys are gonna take care of it right? Three eyes there said y'all took care of the last one so..."

"Yes, Hercule, we have a plan."

"Thank goodness. Buu and I were just about to head back down to the surface for that speech. What do ya want me to tell 'em?" the champ asked eagerly.

"To stay safe and off the streets. And if you can, try to keep the military from attacking the tree. Other than that...just say what you think needs to be said." Piccolo suggested.

"Alright! I got this. Come on Buu! You can eat the rest of those later." Hercule called out to his pudgy pink friend.

"But Buu hungry!"

"When this is all over, I'll get you an extra big cake. How's that sound?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm. Okay." Buu shrugged as he took one last bite of a danish and let Hercule climb on his back.

"Daddy be careful!" Videl called out.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be back in a little bit. Just...take it easy going down, will you Buu." He barely had the time to get the words out before the magical being shot into the air, diving down toward the planet. With Hercule screaming all the way.

The second Bulma saw her son, she raced toward him. "Trunks!"

"Mom!" Trunks said just before ducking from one of Goten's kick. "Time out Goten!" With their bout on hold, Trunks ran to his mother and gave her a big hug.

"Are you okay? Those jerks didn't hurt you did they?"

Her son's smile vanished as he looked down to the ground. "No mom I'm fine. But...is it true? Baby sis is..." Bulma nodded sadly.

"Yes sweetie. But don't you worry, Goku and your dad are going to get her back." She tried to embrace him again but Trunks brushed her away before walking away. He stopped and gave the ground a good punch, leaving a dent in the white tiled stone.

"How could they do that!?" he screamed. "After everything we've been through!"

"Calm down Trunks. Save your anger for the fight ahead." Piccolo advised.

"Fight? Oh no, my baby is staying right here." Bulma shouted. "I'm not going to lose another child today.

"Thats right, same goes for my Goten!" Chichi agreed. "I swear, what is with you and forcing these poor little boys into fights that don't concern them."

"But mom, it does concern us! Ophrys and Sorrel are our friends. We can't just stay here." Goten shouted, pushing his mother away. Chichi gazed down at the ground, looking just as conflicted.

"They are not our friends anymore Goten! You heard them. Just because we're part Saiyan they think we're scum. They were never really our friends!" Trunks shouted.

"That's not true!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Boys that's enough!" Goku scolded. The two Saiyan youngsters quieted down immediately and sat down in a huff. With one problem settled, Goku joined the other adults while everyone else got comfortable.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"Bad. I'd say worse than the first time we had to deal with this damn tree." Tien replied, his arms crossed.

"The more energy it consumes, the farther it spreads. Not to mention the entire army of Yousarians that's scouring the entire planet and taking everyone they can get their hands on." Krillin added.

"We were lucky it hasn't spread over the entire planet yet. But its only a matter of time before that tree drains us dry." Master Roshi said grimly.

"Then there is only one thing we can do." Goku said. "Go to the tree itself and destroy it."

"I doubt the Yousari are just going to sit by and let that happen. Who knows what kind of damage they'll do once they eat that thing's fruit." Yamcha thought aloud. "Though, it was weird. The soldiers didn't seem...normal. Like they were in a trance."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Piccolo said, using his senses to observe the world below. "Especially if Queen Clemartis is pulling the strings."

"But how? Some kind of mind control? If she was capable of something like that then why not use it sooner, or on the entire planet?" Tien asked.

'Because it's a Yousarian technique that only works on their own species.' came the voice of King Kai.

"What do you know about it King Kai?" Goku asked.

'It is called the Dominance technique. An ancient power that the Yousari royalty used to unite their people, making them of one mind to avoid calamity. It became forbidden on their planet after a previous king used it to enslave his own subjects. Normally, it takes an enormous strain on the user to control only a few. But with the Tree of Might, Clemartis is using it to expand her influence and control the entire army. Without suffering any ill effects.'

"With all of them acting in one mind, they are a more efficient fighting force. Without any emotions clouding their judgment." Piccolo concluded.

"But why is she abducting innocent people? What does she gain from this?" Krillin asked.

"The reason doesn't matter." Goku said abruptly. "What matters is that we put a stop to it before she destroys the planet in the process."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." said Vegeta, landing just a few feet away.

"How'd it go down there? Did you find anything?" Goku asked.

"Not a blasted thing. Every time I tried to get closer to that cursed tree, I run straight into a barrier. I know she's in there. Taunting us." Vegeta said, trying to stay composed but couldn't hide the anger in his voice. Goku grimaced.

"If only I could sense their energy...I'd be able to use the Instant transmission. But looks like we are gonna have to do this the old fashion way."

"Then I say we take the fight to them and take our chances." Tien proposed.

"Agreed. The longer we wait, the more powerful they'll get." Piccolo nodded. "We'll need every able body we can for when they try to out number us. Preferably those of us who have seen how the Yousari fight."

"Yes! Time for payback!" Trunks shouted jumping up and down. Goten didn't look nearly as enthused but stepped forward. Bulma and Chichi were ready to protest but Eighteen stopped them.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on yours if you take care of mine." she said.

"You sure dear?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, I've been itching to crush that asshole for weeks." Eighteen replied, punching her hands for emphasis. Krillin smiled proudly at his wife.

"But mommy!" Marron cried latching on to her mother's leg.

"It'll be alright. Stay here and be a good girl." Eighteen stroked her daughter's hair before giving her a hug.

"You coming Gohan?" Goku asked. Gohan looked up to his father but every time he heard Videl's strained moans, he held her hand even tighter.

"I'm sorry guys. I want to, believe me. But..." he said nervously.

"I understand." Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You do what you have to son."

"Wait? No, Gohan you should be going with them!" Videl argued.

"I can't leave you like this Videl. Not when you might-" Gohan said before Videl put her finger on his lips.

"I don't want to hear another word. I'm fine. Stop worrying and go kick some butt." Videl gave Gohan a confident smile. "I won't forgive you if you turn back."

Gohan let out a sigh, not wanting to argue. He squeezed her hands as he stood up.

"Alright. Just hold on until I get back."

"Heh, no problem." she smiled.

"Don't worry Gohan." Dende said as he finished healing Goku and Vegeta's wounds. "I'll take care of her."

"You're the best Dende." Gohan gave a thumb up to his old friend.

"Keep an eye on things up here Chiaotsu. I'm counting on you." Tien encouraged his childhood friend.

"You got it Tien!" the boy nodded.

"How about you Yamcha? You coming, or are you gonna sit this one out?" Goku asked. Yamcha had wondered when someone was going to ask him that. In all honesty, he thought it would have been better to just stay out of the way. But after coming this far and being one of the few fighters who remembered the last time they went up against a Tree of Might, he couldn't bear the thought of backing out now.

"Heh, goes without saying. Count me in."

"Great. Lets get going!" Goku Called out as Earth's Special Forces leapt into action.


	19. Chapter 19

Time passed unbearably slowly as the band of warriors traveled across the globe toward the Tree of Might. On the way, they spotted several of the Yousari's ships hovering over the towns and cities. While the younger members of the group wanted to take a detour to help the innocents that were no doubt getting kidnapped, Piccolo advised against it.

"If this was an official order, the Queen wouldn't have any need to control her soldiers like this. We can worry about recovering them when we eliminate the immediate problem."

It wasn't after an hour of flying that the warriors saw the tree on the horizon. It was as large as Yamcha remembered it. Looking down below, he could see what had once been lush forest had all but wasted away. Large, healthy trees had shriveled up and toppled over. Riverbeds and creeks were dry, the fish in them still flopping desperately in search of water.

He was so busy paying attention to his surroundings that Yamcha barely noticed the others stop and he slammed face first into an invisible wall. He shook his head as he put his hand on the barrier.

"A little warning would have been nice." Yamcha grumbled.

"Is there no way around it?" Goku asked, inadvertently ignoring him.

"If there was, you think I would have bothered returning to the Lookout?" Vegeta growled.

"Alright, I was just asking." Goku said putting his hands together to prepare a Kamehameha.

"Don't bother Kakarot, I already tried that!" Vegeta said in annoyance.

"Well, how else are we going to get through?" Yamcha asked.

"You aren't." Came a voice from below. The group looked down to the ground to see Azera standing on top of one of the Tree of Might's giant roots. "Not while I still breathe."

"Then we're just going to have to fix that aren't we?!" Vegeta yelled as he dove toward the old soldier. Azera barely dodged the blow as Vegeta's fist came down and went right through the root., tearing it in two. It was only a matter of seconds before new ones grew in its place. Vegeta continued his attack, forcing Azera to activate his beast-like ki armor. He grabbed Vegeta and smashed him against the barrier. The wall of ki fluctuated but gave the Prince of Saiyan's enough of a charge that it almost knocked him unconscious. Azera let him drop to the ground just in time to intercept a combined attack from Yamcha and Goku, with Trunks immediately flying to his father's side.

"As much as it would please me to kill you Vegeta, my queen has given me strict orders to leave you and the one called Kakarot alive."

"Why?" Goku asked halting his attack.

"I can only assume she simply wants the honor of avenging the late queen. But until she is ready, it is my duty to keep you at bay."

"Say what? Come on Azera!" Yamcha yelled. "Are you seriously okay with this?"

"It does not matter!" Azera shot back. "As a knight, my personal feelings does not change my duty to my sovereign. A duty I will give my life to fulfill!"

"Man, that's just wrong." Yamcha said clenching his fist.

"Then I guess we'll just have to knock some sense into you." Tien said assuming a fighting stance.

"Indeed. I look forward to seeing your full power, warriors of Earth." Azera replied.

"Dad!" Yamcha heard Gohan call out. "I think I know a way to get past this barrier!"

"How?" Goku looked up to his eldest son.

"We need combine our ki attacks at a single point. It'll take at least three of us, but it should make an opening big enough to get through."

"All right Gohan!" Krillin cheered. His excitement didn't last for long. Azera had over heard them and immediately flew up to stop them. Yamcha flew after him, and in a burst of speed, managed to overtake and block Azera's attack.

"You guys worry about getting through, I'll keep this moron off your back!" Yamcha struggled to say as he grappled with the knight. His muscles popped under the strain, much more than they had back in training. Azera was not being controlled as far as he could tell, but something had changed. His attacks were much more powerful than they used to be.

"But Yamcha-"Goku was about to say.

"Listen to him Goku." Tien shouted from the ground. "We're the ones who trained together. We have a better chance against him than any of the others. Just get to the tree and destroy it!"

"Let them handle this Goku." Piccolo agreed. "We can't afford to waste any more time."

"Okay. Good luck you guys!" Goku shouted back to his friends. Azera tried to push past Yamcha's defense, but the scarred warrior managed to keep him back. Giving Tien enough time to reach them. Behind them, he could hear Goku, Krillin and Gohan firing a Kamehameha blast that slammed into the barrier, successfully breaching it. The charged ki crackled as the group of warriors quickly slipped through.

"No! You won't get away!" Azera shouted as he shoved Yamcha aside and gave chase. But Tien was ready for him.

"Solar Flare!" he shouted as the attack's blinding light illuminated the sky. Catching the Yousari knight off guard and blinding him. Yamcha kept his eyes closed, using his senses to guide him to his target. He wrapped his arms around the armor's leg and began to spin Azera in a circle. Using the momentum, Yamcha threw the knight straight down to the ground. Azera hit the dray river bed at an angle. Causing him to bounce. Yamcha could hear the crunching of dried wood as Azera skidded across the ground. Knocking over everything in his wake. By the time his body came to a halt, Azera immediately got to his feet and stared down the two martial artists. With not even a single scratch on his armor.

'Got any ideas on how to keep this guy down?' Yamcha thought, knowing Tien could hear him.

'None that we haven't already tried. With that armor on, anything less than a ki blast is just going to annoy him.'

'So what do you think will work?'

'My Tri-Beam should be powerful enough to whittle away his armor's strength. I just need time to get it ready. Think you can distract him long enough?"

'I'll try. Let me know when to hit the deck.'

Yamcha took in a deep breath as he floated to ground level. He and Azera stared each other down. The latter's gem glowed a bright green as his ki armored body thickened, growing sharp spikes around its fists and legs.

"You fight well for someone who was so eager to leave the warrior life behind." Azera smirked.

"What can I say, you pulled me out of retirement in more ways than one." Yamcha shot back.

"But a true warrior needs a reason to fight, a purpose to endure the hardship of battle. Tell me Yamcha, what is your reason for fighting?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Yamcha said, turning serious.

"I already told you. It is my duty to the Queen."

"Don't give me that crap! That's not the only reason!" Yamcha said getting in to a fighting stance. "You're the one who pushed me back into this life! The least you can do is tell me the truth!"

"And give you the time necessary to defeat me?" Azera asked. Yamcha grit his teeth when he saw the Azera glance up at Tien. "No thanks. I've made enough mistakes for one lifetime. Surrender now and I promise to spare your lives. I'd hate to have to kill such skilled warriors."

"Just try it you bastard!" Yamcha cried as he went on the attack. Sending ki to his fists as he dashed toward the armored titan. Azera pulled back his fist for a counter attack, but Yamcha evaded using the a ki blast to catapult himself over. His legs got nicked by Azera's spiked arms as they reached up to grab him. Leaving deep gashes. They weren't bad enough that he would have to worry about blood loss but they were big enough to slow him down. Yamcha looked up at Tien who was half-way done charging his Tri-Beam. Successful or not, this attack was going to take a lot out of him. Yamcha made a mental note to pace himself in case Tien's assault didn't get the job done. Yamcha looked back at his opponent just in time to see the behemoth charging at him at full speed. Arm spikes rotating like a chainsaw. Yamcha was forced to go on the defensive. Dodging as many blows as he could. His size made him difficult to hit. However one move in the wrong direction would leave him trapped in a barrage of crushing punches. The sharp spikes leaving bloody scratches all over his body that were definitely going to scar.

"Well done. I see all those hours of training weren't wasted on you." Azera said proudly. "Not even my pupils back home have been able to stay standing for this long."

Yamcha screamed as he charged toward Azera, his fists primed for a Neo Wolf Fang Fist. But with a simple grab, Azera blocked. And slowly, he began to crush Yamcha's hand.

"But as impressive as you are, I'm afraid that our match must come to a close. I can't afford to waste any more energy on you when I still have one more fighter waiting in the wings."

'I'm ready Yamcha! Get out of the way!'

"Who the hell said he was waiting?" Yamcha smirked, looking up at his comrade. His trademark ki attack good and ready.

"What?!" Azera looked up. Yamcha used the distraction as a chance to escape the titan's grip. He jumped back in the air just as Tien released the first blast. Azera attempted to escape the blast radius but his armored form was too slow. Too big to escape, he braced himself as the ki slammed against his armor.

'Great job! You nailed him!' Yamcha thought to the telepath.

'Don't celebrate yet! I'm not finished!' Tien thought back angrily as he continued to fire.

'This asshole is just like Cell, I can't let up or he's going to escape!'

'But Tien, if you keep going like that your going to have nothing left!'

'As long as he uses up all his ki, that's good enough for me.'

'Oh no buddy, I'm not going to let you have all the glory.' Yamcha teased. He cupped his hands together and pulled them back. Creating the Turtle school's trademark attack. He kept his eyes trained on Azera, who was putting as much ki into his armor as possible. Slowly turning he was turning hsi back on Yamcha in order to face Tien. Getting ready to counterattack. Through the bright light of the Tri-Beam, Yamcha could see Azera's armor slowly beginning to crack.

'When I give the signal, stop firing. I'll nail him from behind and shatter his armor!' Yamcha ordered

'Right'

'Ready...steady...now!' Yamcha ordered. The second the last Tri-Beam was released, Yamcha had his Kamehameha wave ready to fire. The blue ki surged forward and slammed into Azera's back before the knight was able to react. After so many hits, the beast-like armor was no longer able to handle the strain. It shattered like glass and the Kamehameha kept going, colliding with Azera's body. Hurling the knight several feet in the air before he came crashing down back down. Drained of most of his energy, Tien floated down to the ground, falling his knees. Yamcha, still bleeding from his wounds, limped over to his comrade.

"Good call Yamcha. That went better than I thought." Tien smiled.

"What? You doubted me?"

"Only when you rely more on luck than skill."

"Hey, I'll have you know that was all skill right there."

"And luck had nothing to do with it?"

"Well...maybe some. But not as much as you're thinking."

Tien laughed before he fell on his back, gasping for breath.

"Dude, you okay?" Yamcha asked. Leaning down to support his friend.

"Yeah. Give me a few minutes. Didn't have use all my ki like last time but..."

"I hear ya. Chill out here while I go check on the old man." Yamcha nodded. He made his way over to Azera, who had not moved. Yamcha hoped he was unconscious. With Tien depleted of ki and with him not doing much better, they wouldn't be able to put up much more of a fight.

He was about halfway over when he saw the Yousarian knight slowly get to his feet. Though his back was scorched from the blast, to the point his metal armor had melted, he still managed to stand. With no sign of any serious injuries. Yamcha could sense that he didn't have enough ki to create his armor again, but that only meant that the knight was going to be a lot faster.

And much, much angrier.

"The last time I was pushed to this point, I was facing down the Saiyan King himself." Azera said as he dusted himself off. "That monster stole everything from me. My arm, my queen, my reputation. All of which I have regained after years of toil and hardship." Azera turned to face his adversaries. Tranquil fury in his eyes.

"I will not lose them again! Not to you, not to anyone!"

"I can't believe you!" Yamcha yelled back. "You'd sacrifice a whole planet, my home, for your reputation?! I thought knights were supposed to be noble, protecting the innocents and all that crap!"

"War changes every man, no matter his background. I am no different. I have seen countless worlds, including my own fall to ruin. As cruel as it may be, my first priority must always be to my home and its people. And in order to safe guard it from the return of the Saiyans, those who you have named your allies, and your planet must be allowed to die."

"That life will mean nothing if you regret the actions that got you there." Tien said. "Trust me, that's not a life I'd wish on anyone."

"Regret? There are plenty of things in life I regret." Azera closed his eyes.

"A few more won't hurt."

He opened his eyes as he ran forward. His fists burning with ki. Yamcha was caught off guard as the first blow landed squarely in his stomach. He could feel the wind was punched right out of him. The searing pain of burned flesh with each second of contact. Yamcha was blown backward, his back slamming into a dried up tree. Barely missing its sharp branches. As he tried to get his breath back, he saw Tien leaping into action. He and Azera were vastly depleted of ki but still had just enough physical strength to keep up with each other. However, as the fight wore on Yamcha noticed Tien starting to falter. His punches and kicks were becoming more sloppy. Azera's took advantage of his weakness. His burning punches leaving bad burns on Tien's body.

Still gasping for air, Yamcha fought to get up. He had to get back into the fight. His friends needed him. He had let them down so many times the past several years. Not being able to keep up, not being able to make a difference. But even worse was when he had stopped trying. Tien had never stopped. He had even gone face to face with Majin Buu during the worst of his rampage. Yamcha had done nothing but cower and hide. Not this time. This time, he was going to do his part. Even if it wasn't much, he was going to fight with everything he had.

Yamcha pulled every last scrap of bit of ki he had in his body. Forming it into a single ball in his hand. The single ball became several, as they expanded and grew. Each the size of a soccer ball. He had never controlled so many Spirit balls before, but he was never going to know his limits unless he tried. With a loud cry, he launched the spirit balls into the air. They darted through the sky. Moving exactly as he commanded them to. Every time he saw an opening in Azera's defenses, he would send a single spirit ball to attack. With the strength equal to a punch, Azera was knocked off-balance. Giving Tien the chance to retaliate. Even though he was exhausted, he unleashed a improved version of his Machine gun punch. Azera staggered as he tried to dodge, leaving him wide open for more of Yamcha's Spirit balls. With their opponent on the ropes, both warriors prepared their final attacks. Yamcha readied the last five spirit balls, and Tien back-flipped to get some distance. He pointed his finger, a small glow of orange light shining from the tip. Desperate to protect himself, Azera tried to reform his ki armor. However, each time he tried the blue light would flicker and fade. Leaving him completely exposed.

"Yah!" Yamcha commanded as the Spirit Balls converged on their target.

"Dodon Ray!" Tien shouted as the surgical beam shot from his fingers and pierced Azera's leg. The old knight screamed in agony. Grasping at his injury. The spirit balls collided with his chest and back. Forcing him to the ground. Hit with explosion after explsion, the old knight's body stopped moving.

By the time the smoke cleared, Azera was lying face first in the dry earth. His leg bleeding out, his armor broken and dented beyond repair. Yamcha felt his knees buckle as he fell to the ground. Sweat and blood dripping off his arms and forehead. Tien fell face first to the ground, unable to move another step. They didn't have to hear each other's thoughts to know what the other was thinking.

This had to be the end. They couldn't fight anymore or else their lives would be at risk. Fortunately, Azera still wasn't moving. Yamcha could see his back rising and falling, but the Yousarian made no attempt to stand up.

"Damn it all. To think I, a knight of the crown, would be bested in such a manner." he could hear Azera say. "Forgive me my Queen, but I have failed you once again." He looked over to Yamcha and Tien. "Why could this world possibly need the Saiyans...when the Earth already has its own champions?"

"You still don't get it do you?" Yamcha narrowed his eyes. "Neither of us would be who are today if we hadn't met Goku. If I hadn't, I would be still a cocky-ass punk who couldn't even look a girl in the eye. Even though I'm not nearly as strong as he is...I'd still help him because I know he would do the same for me." Tien smiled at his old friend and nodded in agreement.

Azera chuckled. "Hard to believe a single saiyan warrior can inspire such loyalty, but your victory in battle is all the proof I need of the truth." Slowly, Azera rolled over on his side, grunting as his muscles popped. Sitting up on his knees as he looked down at his hands. "And my failure is proof enough of my own hesitation." He looked down at his open hands. Clenching them as hard as he could.

"Being a knight meant everything to me. It brought me up from streets and into a life equal to the nobles. But I always swore that I would never allow money or glory to corrupt me. To always fight for what I believed was right." He paused as he winced from the pain of his wounds. "But, I will not lie to myself anymore. I cannot believe in what my Queen is doing. Even if it means that monster race will continue to thrive. I will not condemn a race that you have proven to be our equal, in both power and honor." He looked up at the two warriors, who were at a loss for words. "And for my disloyaltly..." Azera's fists began to glow with what little ki remained.

"...there is only penance."

Yamcha's eyes shot wide open. Azera's charged hand seem to move in slow motion as it moved ever closer to his own chest.

"No, stop!" he shouted. With all the strength he could muster, Yamcha dashed foreward. Grabbing Azera's hand just in time. Azera looked up at him confused.

"What are you doing?! Unhand me!"

"No way, your not getting off that easy old timer!"

"You would humiliate me still?! My life as I've known it is over! The queen will exile me from my home and family for this. Dying on the field of battle is the only way for them to respect me!"

"Are you seriously that full of yourself?! So what if your not the big hero anymore! So what if people don't look up to you like they used to! That doesn't make you any less of a person!" Yamcha shouted. "Your the one taught me that, so follow your own damn advice!"

"This is different-"

"Like hell it is! If a guy like me was able to move on and do something else with his life then so can you." Azera continued to struggle, trying to drain what remained of Yamcha's power to break his grip. Tired of Azera's stubbornness, Yamcha punched the old knight in the stomach as hard as he could. Azera gagged and coughed as his consciousness faded. Limply falling forward. Yamcha caught him and laid him down to the side.

"You'll thank me for this someday."

Exhausted, Yamcha let his muscles relax as he sat down on the dusty ground.

"You alright man?" Tien asked.

"Yeah..." he said dabbing the sweat off his brow. "Nothing a senzu bean can't fix." He looked over at their foe, lying peacefully at his side.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Yamcha asked.

"Heh, well it's not like we can do much ourselves." Tien smirked. "At least not until we regroup with the others."

"Yeah, but even if we could. I don't think killing him would be right." Yamcha breathed. Tien nodded as they tried to recover their strength. "Your lucky old man. The jury's out until that thing is destroyed." he said motioning toward the Tree of Might.

"Go get em' Goku. Once I get my strength back, I'll be right here if you need me."

* * *

**Fight one-end. Considering how Yamcha was such a prominent character in Dragonball, I was really sad that he had less and less to do as Dragonball Z went on. So I decided I would give him a bit of an arc in this story and I really liked how it turned out. I was also really surprised how well Azera's arc turned out with this fight. He may have not been my favorite of the OC characters at the start of this story, but as I kept writing he really grew on me and I love how his mentor/student dynamic with Yamcha worked out. **

**Next fight however won't be nearly as friendly, its Eighteen and Krillen vs Forcytha. Hold on to your butts! XP**

**The song that got stuck in my head for this fight is "Knights of Cydonia" by Muse. This song's sound and lyrics, I thought, fit very well with Azera's perspective. How even though he was considered a hero, it didn't keep him from making mistakes and how over time he's had to pay for them. Advising Yamcha not to make those same mistakes even though they are on opposing sides. **

**If anyone has a better song or piece of music that you think fits better, please let me know in your review. ^_^ I'd be happy to hear your opinions.**


	20. Chapter 20

Forcytha whistled to himself as he waited for the approaching enemy. Not everything had gone his way in the past few hours, but in hindsight, things were starting to look up. With no planet, the Saiyans would finally die out. Leaving no competition for the empire to expand its borders. But the best part was taking the earthling population back to Alastromeria. Sure it was going to put a strain on resources but it would finally give him a chance with the females. The young lord wondered how many of them he could invite to stay at his mansion, or even his home city if there were too many to live under one roof. He could just imagine it, an entire planet's worth of beautiful women at his beck and call. His skin tingled just at the thought of getting a much-needed massage after this whole ordeal.

_You're the scum of the universe! You're worse than a Saiyan!_

Forcytha rubbed his temple when the irritating memory forced its way back into his head. How could Calla, the girl he had known since they were saplings, insult him like that?

She was a fool, that's why. Let herself get way too lovey-dovey with the Saiyans and their allies. Nothing like him. His time on earth had merely been spent admiring the scenery. Training with Eighteen and the midget she called a husband had been a means to an end. He had made no effort to learn anything about them or their lives. To Forcytha, this had just been a vacation. A short and sweet getaway from the regular routine at home. And now, it was all coming to a close. Soon he would be home and put the experience behind him. The earthlings should be grateful that the queen was generous enough to offer them refuge.

_You're worse than a Saiyan!_

Frustrated, he sat up and shook his head. Thoughts like that were only going to distract him in battle. Better to force it to the back of his mind and worry about it later. Maybe after he went home he could talk to Calla-

…

Forcytha grabbed a nearby stone and held it in his hand. Remembering the hurt and terror on her face fade away as that dark power had subdued her. The beautiful fire of her eyes dimming and ultimately extinguished. Would she ever be the same again? Would the Queen ever return her free will after such a betrayal?

Before he had realized it, the stone in his hand had been crushed. He had no idea what would happen and the uncertainty...frightened him. He considered bargaining with the Queen but soon remembered how Calla had reacted to his earlier attempt.

No, she wasn't worth it. Beautiful yes, but way too much trouble. Fortunately for him, he was going to have a lot more options to choose from very soon.

Forcytha could sense seven warriors heading his way. A sly smile came to his face as he hid his ki and ducked out of sight underneath the rocky outcropping he had sat on.

His countermeasure, along with the next barrier were certain to succeed.

"So how the heck are we going to destroy it?" Forcytha heard Krillin say as the group flew by. "Ki attacks didn't even scratch it last time."

"A spirit bomb should be strong enough, but I'll need some time to tap into the tree's energy. Not that Clemartis is going to let me do that without a fight." came the voice of Goku. "I don't even know if I can absorb the Tree's energy like last time."

"Then we should take at least one of the Yousari alive and interrogate them." said the Namekian. Forcytha's ki fluctuated with his rising anger. It was because of him that Calla had disobeyed orders and turned against him. He would not let that go unpunished. With a flick of his finger, he activated his booby trap. Over a hundred ki explosives shot up from the ground and into the air, creating a mine field between the planet's saviors and the next barrier.

"What the-?!" one of the boy's cried.

"Move!" Vegeta ordered as the rag-tag heroes took evasive maneuvers. Forcytha watched from a distance as the Saiyans blasted and ran from his toys. He snapped his fingers when one of his beauties nailed one of the Saiyan half-breeds. Only for Goku to come to his aid. Barely missing the second explosion. Forcytha'as eyes widened when he spotted Eighteen. Who had grabbed Goten just as he was about to fly into an explosive. How could he not have sensed her? As beautiful as she was, there had been something about Eighteen that had seemed off. It was as if she wasn't really there. She was alive, there was no mistaking that, but she never gave off any ki like most living creatures did. It was almost like she wasn't alive at all but an...

Forcytha had to choke down a laugh for not realizing it sooner. So that was what the little man had meant when he said, 'special circumstances.'

This was going to make the fight a lot more interesting.

"How nice of you all to come and visit." Forcytha called out, announcing his presence. His wings formed, lifting him off the ground and into the sky. In plain sight of the Earth's warriors. "You got here faster than I expected. Azera must have not been much of an opening act."

"Out of our way fool!" Vegeta yelled.

"So rude. And here I was about to offer to be your next round of entertainment. Ahh, well. There is just no pleasing some people. But I guess it won't be too terrible that the Queen has you two all to herself."

"Shut up and tell us where my sister is!" Trunks shouted. Primed and ready to blast him at a moment's notice.

"Sorry kiddo, but that's not how the game works. You've got to make it to the end to win your prize." Forcytha pointed back to the tree.

"Prize?! You think this is a game you sicko?!" Gohan said angrily clenching his fists.

"Hey, if you've got a job, might as well enjoy it right?" Forcytha shrugged. "Now, besides the Saiyans, which of the rest of you freaks would like to play first? You're all gonna end up dead, so it really doesn't matter to me."

"Not if we can help it!" Goku was about to charge forward when Krillin held him back.

"Goku, you and the others keep going. I'll take him." Just one look at the anger in Krillin's eyes killed whatever argument Goku had.

"Sure. We'll see you at the tree." Goku replied. "Come on guys, let's get past this barrier." All of them except for Eighteen slowly moved around him, raising their ki to blast the barrier. Even though he had orders to stop them, Forcytha didn't bother. He knew what was waiting for them on the other side.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He said, deciding that he should give them fair warning. "Go any closer to that tree and you may not live long enough to regret it."

"We'll take our chances." Goku said coldly after shattering the barrier. He and the rest of his little crew continued their flight toward the tree.

"Can't say I didn't warn them." Focytha shrugged as he turned to look at his two opponents. "Now doesn't this bring back memories. To think we would be fighting each other again so soon. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Wouldn't want you to miss the end of the world."

"You ready Eighteen?" Krillin asked.

"I've been ready since the first time he looked down my shirt." Eighteen replied, her icy eyes locked on to Forcytha.

"Ladies first." Forcytha teased.

They were words Forcytha instantly regretted when the fight got off to a bad start. Eighteen's punches were fast, faster than anyone he had ever fought before. They were almost impossible to block. Every time he would try to attack her with his bombs she would easily evade. Whenever he tried to grab her to absorb her ki, he found there was nothing to take. He began to panic. Focusing on protecting his body more than fighting back.

Krillin was protecting Eighteen from a distance while she fought in close quarters. Losing his ground with Eighteen, Forcytha used his bombs to create a smokey cover. Allowing him to sneak behind the tiny earth man. Latching on to his arms, Forcytha began to replenish his ki. When Eighteen realized her husband was in trouble, she charged through the smoke. Locating Forcytha in the smog and punching him square in the jaw. Forcytha's face scrunched in agony as he was forced to let Krillin go and retreat. Eighteen put herself between him and her husband. The latter shaking off his ki loss by charging it back up. Forcytha's eyes darted between the two as he considered his options. Strategically speaking, his victory depended on putting the blonde female out of commission.

And he had the perfect plan to do it.

Forcytha released wave of explosives. The explosions put enough distance between him and the couple. He charged his ki and in a burst of speed, caught the rattled Eighteen off guard. Once he was behind her, he thrust his open palm into her back, sending a small ball of ki into her. it condensed and latched on to her body.

Just as he'd hoped it would.

"Eighteen!" Krillin cried. Eighteen gasped from the sudden impact but was quick to lash out. Hitting Forcytha squarely in the face. She was about to blast him when Forcytha began to close his hand. Making his ki inside her react. Eighteen doubled over from the pain as the ball of ki began to pulse.

"Eighteen what's wrong?" Krillin flew to her side at once. Supporting her as she tried to stay in the air.

"I'm not...not really sure." she winced, gripping her stomach. "My gut feels like it's on fire."

"What did you do to her?!" Krillin screamed in Forcytha's direction.

"I just gave her a little parting gift." Forcytha sneered. "Your blushing bride now has a high-grade explosive inside her. If she so much as lifts a finger against me, it will explode."

"You bastard!" the short earth man said with outrage. "I'm going to make you pay for this!"

"Hahaha." Forcytha laughed, "You really should be thanking me. Now we can fight this out the old-fashioned way. Mano y mano. That is...if you have the balls for it?"

"Krillin don't." Eighteen gripped Krillin's shoulder. "He knows you're no match for him. Let me help and we can-"

"Stay out of this Eighteen!" Krillin said angrily. Eighteen's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." Krillin apologized. "Just...let me protect you. I won't lose. Not this time." His eyes burned with determination that Forcytha had never seen before. Eighteen looked at her husband before she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you won't. I trust you." she said softly.

Forcytha felt his skin crawl at the heartwarming scene in front of him. Her? Trust him? How could she possibly be so strong and yet so stupid to trust her life to such a weakling? It was laughable. He had nothing! Nothing compared to him. He was just a midget, martial artist against a all-powerful noble lord. A general who had destroyed everything and everyone in his path. Yet, somehow, Krillin had his woman's love and trust whereas he had been betrayed by the only female he had ever thought to trust.

Jealousy began to course through Forcytha just as easily as his own blood. Hardening his resolve. He was going to humiliate this earthling. Make his woman watch every second of his torture before killing them both.

Then he was going to pretend that they and this pathetic little planet had never existed.

"Well come on!" He called out, not able to contain his agitation. "I'm waiting!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah!" Krillin stayed airborne. Powering up his ki. Forcytha responded in kind. Ready for whatever meager attack he was going to use. As he kept his gaze on Krillin, he began to see double. Then triple. Like he was creating copies of himself. This made Forcytha uneasy but he attacked away. Flying straight ahead and tried to kick all three of the copies at once. The Krillins blocked, countered, and sent the young lord flying high into the sky.

"Ka-me-ha-me HA!" he heard them say in unison. Forcytha looked down in time to see the blasts coming straight for him.

'RAGH!" Forcytha cried as he used a bright yellow stream of ki up to meet it, blocking and overpowering the attack. The Krillins released it. Dodging just in time.

They fired back. This time with smaller ki blasts that were easier to manipulate. Forcytha returned the favor. Dashing around the clones. Releasing more ki from his gemstone to increase his speed. By the time Krillin realized it, it was too late. Forcytha had become fast enough to dodge his every move. Despite being outnumbered, the clones attacks didn't have the same punch as Krillin had on his own. His power cut in half. A weakness Forcytha was eager to exploit.

Forcytha created a small ki barrier around his body. Allowing his gemstone to pump out more ki into his muscles. With a single shout, Forcytha released his explosive ki at once. His body creating a shockwave that sent Krillin plummeting down to the ground. His multiple forms disappearing back into his body.

"Krillin!" Eighteen cried. Forcytha could see tears in her eyes when the dust cleared and saw he husband. Limping out from under a pile of rocks His left arm was limp, hanging loosely to his side. His gi was in tatters. Burned to the point he had to tear off the remains of his shirt. His chest was badly burned. Hair too, as it began to fall of. He continued to rub dirt in it to put out the fire. Yet he still managed to stand. Despite his injuries. Breathing heavily, and looking like he was going to collapse at any second, but standing.

"How sad." Forcytha sneered. "After all that boasting, this all you could manage. I'm extremely disappointed."

"Hehehe," Krillin laughed. Forcing Forcytha to take notice. "Oh I'm far from finished. You'll see."

"Is that so? Well, hurry up and show me your full power. Don't keep me in suspense." Forcytha goaded. Per his request Krillin raised his only working hand. A small disk of ki appeared and grew larger. Forcytha recognized energy like this. Ki focused to the point it became sharper than any physical blade. It was identical to what Calla's ki did naturally. Forcytha smiled. If that's all it was, the wouldn't even need to dodge.

"Destructo Disc!" Krillin shouted as he released the disc. It soared away from the ground. Heading directly toward him. Eighteen looked on. Waiting for the attack to connect.

But it never did. Forcytha managed to catch it easily between his fingers. Holding the glowing disk of ki as it continued to spin.

"This is your ultimate attack? Please." Forcytha scoffed. "I've had to defend myself from attacks like this every single day."

"You haven't faced anything like this before." Krillin said smugly. "Trust me."

"You're delusional." Forcytha called down. Not following the earthling's logic. "That happens to most people who fight me. Get caught in too many explosions and eventually something gets knocked loose."

"You should take your own advice then." Krillin shot back, still smiling.

"What?" Forcytha asked just as he noticed Krillin's hand was still raised above his head.

Counting down with his fingers.

"3...2...1." he said smugly.

Forcytha looked again at the disk. At it's core...it was flashing.

Forcytha's eyes widened just as the ki in his hands exploded with a violent force. Searing his flesh and forcing him to crash into the ground. His back colliding with solid rock. All of the air was blown out of his lungs, making him gasp like a fish. The explosion's shockwave continued to push down on him. Forcing the rock underneath to crack and collapse. Forcytha shut his eyes as smoke and dust blew into them. His ears still ringing. As the explosion subsided, he regained his senses enough to move around. Dust had gotten in his nose and mouth. Forcing him to cough it up. Mixed with his own blood.

His armor down to his torso had been blown clean off. Leaving large burns and gashes all over his exposed body. But that wasn't even the worst of it. His face felt like it was on fire. Hard and flaky. Forcytha felt his heart pounding like a drum against his chest. He rolled over, screaming in agony as he picked up a handful of dirt to rub in his hair.

Only to feel nothing but dry, cracked skin.

His stopped moving. Panic rising hin his chest. He felt the cold sting of water touch his feet as he stumbled over himself. Slowly he moved toward it. Allowing the ripples to settle.

In that pool of stagnant water, he could see his face. His hair was completely gone. His smooth skin was now a rough blackish brown, like wood that had been scorched in a fire. His once beautiful face that had made his admirers swoon had been replaced by a hideous monster. Forcytha let out an ear piercing shriek. His pride and joy, gone in an instant. He looked over his shoulder to see Krillin, barely standing after using up the last of his ki.

Forcytha's eyes became wild with fury. His body temperature was so high he still felt like he was on fire. Using what little ki he could spare to heal his worse injuries. The young lord hobbled towards the Earthling. Who was now to weak to escape.

"You little...! Look at what you've done to me!" Forcytha screamed. "Do you have any idea how long this will take to heal!?" He reached down and picked Krillin up by the throat. The little man still had the gall to laugh at him.

"Hehe, that's a good look for you." Krillin chuckled weakly.

"Laugh it up while you can vermin! Cause once I'm through with you, you won't have any lungs left to laugh with." Forcytha fumed. He began to absorb Krillin's remaining ki. It wasn't enough to heal all his injuries. But it was enough that he would be able to escape to the ship. Forcytha smiled as Krillin's body went limp in his hands, his eyes becoming less focused.

"That does it! I'm coming Krillin!" Eighteen shouted from behind him.

"No...Eighteen. Stay back..."Krillin tried to say. It was then, that Forcytha knew how to get his revenge. Something far more painful than death. Holding the man tightly in one hand. He extended the other towards Eighteen, making sure Krillin could see it.

"No...don't!" he tried to scream. His voice scratchy.

"You take something precious from me, I take something precious from you." he grinned evilly. He closed his hand. Eighteen had halfway to them when Forcytha heard her scream. Closely followed by a symphonic bang. Krillin's eyes were wide with horror as the smoke hung in the air.

"A fair trade...wouldn't you agree?" Forcytha asked.

"You...monster!"Krillin breathed. The fire of determination returning to his eyes.

"Now now, let's not resort to name calling. We're not saplings here. And men have to take responsibility for their decisions. And it was you, who decided that destroying my face was a good thing. Now, you have to live with the consequences, and the fact that it was your fault that you're now a widower." Forcytha said gripping harder around Krillin's throat. "Not that you'll get to live with it for very long. I'm doing the universe favor by wiping your hideous DNA from the gene pool."

"Funny." said a female voice behind him. "That's just what I was about to say."

Before he could react, Eighteen delivered a roundhouse kick to his neck. He gasped as his bones cracked. Thanks to his emergency healing, the vital areas remained intact. Too weak to move, Forcytha lay on the ground. Utterly defeated. He began to see in tunnel vision as his consciousness began to fade. Trying desperately to stay awake, he looked over to Eighteen who was helping Krillin to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Sure...I've walked away from worse." he grimaced. But he looked up at he with anger. "What were you thinking? You almost...you could have!" he tried to say but found he was more confused about how she had managed to survive. "I'd thought...how come your?" he stammered.

"Turns out the doc didn't want anyone else destroying me before he could." Eighteen stated. She put her hand on her gut. "It took a little while, but the overload counter measure forced the bomb out of me before it blew."

"Oh. That's...well..." he tried to think of how to respond. "That's no excuse!" he tried to argue. Eighteen just smiled.

"I know. I won't do it again. I promise. Now get some rest." she tore off the sleeves off her shirt as she cleaned Krillin's wounds. But not before kissing him. "I'm so proud of you."

Krillin smiled up at he before he relaxed and closed his eyes. Forcytha couldn't stay awake any longer. With all the fight burnt out of him, he fell into unconsciousness. But not before whispering a single name.

"Calla..."

* * *

**When your writing a story like this, trying to keep all the facts presented in the original media straight, you still find opprotunities to add your own twist on things that wasn't really explained 100% in the original media. That was exactly what I had to do in regards with Eighteen. Everyone who saw the Cell saga to its conclusion knows that each of the androids had super powerful bombs inside them that were removed by Krillin's wish right? Well, the existence of said bomb got me thinking. If Gero had wanted to make sure Seventeen and Eighteen alive in order for cell to absorb them, what possible countermeasures could he have installed in order to protect them (Or hell, why even put bombs in them in the first place)? Since there really wasn't any existing explanation, I took a few liberties in assuming that Gero just planned for every possibility, which doesn't seem to be too far out of character. **

**Even if it is a bit of a cop out I wanted to have it in order as an excuse to give Krillin and Eighteen a moment. Which I feel was worth it.**

**I'll keep the chapters coming with another update tomorrow, next up is Trunks and Goten vs the Iris twins.**


	21. Chapter 21

The closer he got to the Tree of Might, the more uneasy Trunks became. How could any tree, alien or not, be **that** big. The canopy seemed to go on for miles, blocking out the light of the moon. Like a giant fortress that would be impossible to bring down. To think that his baby sister was somewhere in there, scared and alone. He clenched his fists as his resolve became stronger. No matter who else tried to get in their way, Trunks wasn't going to hesitate in taking them down.

"Stay on your toes guys." Goku called back to the remaining fighters. "There should be three more waiting for us."

"It's just the two brats and that pink haired bimbo between us and the Queen." Vegeta said. "They are too weak to pose a threat."

"Don't be so sure." Piccolo cautioned. "If they their position is this far back, then Clemartis is more confident in their ability to keep us occupied."

"I see what you mean. Kinda like knights in a game of chess." Gohan thought aloud.

"What the heck does chess have to do with anything?" Goten asked.

"He means strategy Goten. If you want to protect something you leave someone strong nearby right?"

"Oh, I get it. So the closer we get to the tree the..stronger.. they get." Goten trailed off as the realization of what that meant finally sunk in.

"But what if they don't want to fight?"

"Don't be stupid Goten, of course they want to fight! Why else would they go through all this trouble?" Trunks moaned.

"I'm not talking about those other guys Trunks, I mean Ophrys and Sorrel! What if they don't want to fight us at all?"

"They wouldn't have much of a choice Goten." Gohan tried to console his little brother. "When someone like a queen gives an order, there are bad consequences for refusing."

"Bad how?" Goten asked innocently enough. Gohan's hesitation was enough of an answer. Trunks knew that even if the other Yousari had refused to go through with this plan, at worst they would be dead. At this point Trunks wasn't sure how much he cared. It was thanks to these jerks that his little sister was gone and his mom got hurt. There was no way they were getting away with any of it. Yet, when he thought about how much fun he had talking and training with the twins, he became more and more uncertain. Was it their fault that this was happening, or was it his for being part Saiyan?

"Heads up guys!" Goku shouted, "We've got company."

Dead ahead, standing on the top of a tall, dead tree, was one of the Yousari twins. Trunks had to squint to get a closer look but they were still to far away to tell which of them it was.

"What do we do guys? Do we fight him?" Gohan asked.

"Naturally." Vegeta responded. "But whoever fights him is going to have to stay behind, while we continue to the Tree. I'm not letting that woman get the upper hand."

"And there's no sign of the second one." Piccolo mention, sounding concerned.

"That's weird. Ophrys and Sorrel always fight together." Goten remarked.

"Careful Goten, they could be setting up a trap." Gohan said grabbing his brother's arm to slow him down.

"Trap or not, that brat is between us and the next barrier. I'm taking him out." Vegeta said charging an ki blast.

"Hold up Vegeta, something's wrong." Goku said. Trunks looked closer at the Yousari boy and saw what Goku was talking about. He still couldn't tell if it was Ophrys or Sorrel since the boy wasn't wearing glasses. But when he did look at his eyes, he saw they were practically blank. Dead to everything around him.

"What's wrong with him." Goten asked.

"The Dominance technique." Piccolo thought aloud. "Clemartis is controlling him directly."

"How can she control him and all of those soldiers at the same time?" Gohan asked.

"It doesn't matter! Stand aside boy or I'll blast you!" Vegeta shouted, stretching out his hand and prepared to fire.

"No! You can't do that! If he's being controlled it's not his fault! Leave him alone!" Goten yelled trying to stop Vegeta.

"Hold up Goten! Vegeta, don't you think that's a bit heavy-handed? Maybe we can just go around him." Gohan suggested. Trunks looked at the twin, who had barely reacted since they flew up close. Something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, like this had happened before. But Trunks couldn't place it.

Piccolo was the first to realize something was wrong.

"Get back! Don't make eye contact with him!"

By then it was too late. Trunks felt woozy as his surroundings began to change. Like watching a reflection rippling on water. By the time the image had cleared, he was no longer in the sky over a dead forest...but in his school. He could have sworn he had been floating in mid-air, but now he was standing on solid ground. Trunks jumped up and down to make sure he wasn't just day dreaming, and sure enough he recognized the same firmness of solid ground. He could smell the mac and cheese coming from the cafeteria, hear the pounding and squeaking of sneakers running to class on the second floor. The warm light of the afternoon sun, filtered through the windows. All of the senses he had come to know about this damn place. It was all the same.

So why was he suddenly here? Where was his Dad? Goten? Gohan and Piccolo? Where they somewhere in the building? Just as he was about to take a step forward, he heard Piccolo's angry voice echo from down the hall.

"Nobody move an inch!" He growled. Trunks immediately stood at attention, an after effect of Piccolo's tutelage.

"Hello? Piccolo is that you?" Trunks called out, his voice carrying down the empty hall.

"I don't know what you are seeing but none of it is real! We're trapped in the Yousari's illusion."

"No shit its an illusion!" Trunks heard his father ill-tempered voice. "When I get my hands on that little brat, I'm going to wring his neck for showing me these images!"

"Dad! Where are you?" Trunks yelled again. His father sounded like his usual angry self, but he also sounded a little, disturbed. What was he seeing?

"Everyone calm down!" Goku reinforced. "Try to focus your senses on the present. Try to feel out the Yousari's ki. That should dispel the illusion."

"R-right dad." Gohan agreed, though he sounded just as concerned. "You hear that Goten? Nothing you can see is going to hurt you."

"Are-are you sure?" Goten wimpered. "Cause, that Majin Buu looks way too real for me."

"Its okay son, I know you can do it." Goku encouraged. "We beat him before and we can beat him again."

"That goes for you as well Trunks. Don't let yourself be deceived." Trunks heard his father say. It was the closest he was going to get to encouragement so he simply nodded and closed his eyes. Not believing in any of the outside stimuli but using his ki to find what he knew was Ophry's power.

"Did you hear about that Brief's kid?" Trunks heard a kid whisper from one of the class rooms.

"Trunks? What about him?" asked another.

"Turns out his whole family is a bunch of freaks from outer space."

"Really? I thought that was just a rumor."

"Its true! I heard my dad say that his dad's a murderer. Killed tons of innocent people just for fun."

"Oh man, you think...you think Trunks is like that too?"

"You know what they say, the apple doesn't fall from the tree."

Trunks felt his blood freeze in his veins. How could they? How could they possibly know these things? What was going to happen to his family now that the truth was out? Would they have to leave the planet forever? But this was his home just as much as theirs!

"It's not real, it's not real." Trunks mumbled to himself. Trying to block the voices out. But the more he tried, the louder their voices became until it was the same volume as the usual hallway chatter between periods.

"It's only a matter of time before the military locks them all away!"

"I can't believe I talked to that kid. You don't think I got alien germs from him do you?"

"Shut up...shut up." Trunks murmured. Raising his voice over the noise.

"_Why even bother coming to school. He's just going to grow up a monster...just like his old man."_

"SHUT UP!" Trunks screamed. "That's not true!"

"Trunks! Stay focused son." Trunks could barely hear his father over the noise of the other kids. "Block it all out and feel out their ki. Just like I taught you."

"O-Okay." Trunks closed his eyes and tried again. Though the noise made his head hurt, he kept trying to feel out Ophry's ki. After a few minutes of searching, he could feel something move. Just out of his reach, behind the walls. Someone was on the move. The ki was so faint he could have missed it, but it was definitely Ophrys...and Sorrel.

"Any sign of them?" Gohan asked.

"Not yet. Keep looking." Goku replied.

"They're nearby, I can hear them." Piccolo affirmed. Was Trunks the only one who had noticed them? Maybe whatever illusions they were trying to block out were keeping them from feeling it. Even though Piccolo had said not to move, Trunks didn't want to take any chances. Keeping his eyes closed, he flew straight ahead at Ophrys' ki as fast as he could. He collided with the small body, grabbed what felt like an armored collar and pinned the boy to the wall.

Trunks opened his eyes to see Ophrys' blank face staring back at him, pinned against the tall tree. The school melted away, revealing the others and Sorrel, who was floating right behind Goten. Gohan, who had just recovered from his illusion, saw Sorrel and immediately knocked him away. Sorrel did a back-flip in mid-air and rubbed his face.

"Nice job Trunks!" Goku complimented.

"No problem." Trunks replied smugly. He wasn't going to fall for that trick again. He took a glance back to his father. He didn't say anything but Trunks saw his father smile. Full of pride. Trunks smirked back, glad to have impressed him.

Ophrys took his lack of concentration as a opprotunity to force himself free, pushing Trunks back and flying over to his brother. Both extending short ki blades from their hands.

"Fighting these two as a group is going to get complicated. There's no telling when they'll manage to trap us in that illusion technique again." Piccolo said.

"Then we keep going as before, with some of us staying behind to keep them occupied." Gohan suggested.

"How about you Piccolo? You seemed to know how to counter this better than the rest of us." Goku asked.

"Sure. Even if they trap me, I can still hear their movements-" Piccolo began, but Trunks never let him finish.

"No! I want to do it." He argued. "Goten and I trained with them, we know how they fight better than you guys."

"Yeah!" Goten chimed in.

"That's out of the question." Piccolo retorted. "You barely managed to get out of that illusion on your own. We won't be here to help you if you get caught again."

"Then we won't get caught! Come on Piccolo! You trusted us to fight Majin Buu on our own but not them?"

"This is different! This isn't an enemy that you can beat with strength alone."

"I know but, still...They were our friends. It's our job to stop them." Trunks concluded. He looked over to his father and Goku, hoping they would understand. Goku smiled and put his hand on Goten's head. Vegeta smirked, signifying his consent.

"Its okay, Piccolo. Let them handle this. We can't finish their fights for them." Goku decided. Piccolo looked like he still disagreed but knew better than to argue with Goku. "You two keep each other safe."

"We will dad." Goten nodded. Both boys turned around to face the twins. Being careful not to look either of them in the eye.

"This is no different from when you fought Majin Buu, Trunks." Vegeta advised. "They will show no mercy, so do not give any in return."

"I understand." Trunks replied.

"But most importantly, keep yourself alive. Meet us at the tree when you are finished here." Trunks nodded but didn't bother to turn around. He could hear the rest of the group continue toward the tree, blasting down the barrier as they went.

Responding to the shattered barrier, the twins immediately tried to chase after the others. Goten and Trunks moved in front of them. Blocking their path.

"Your gonna have to go through us first!" Trunks cried, charging his ki.. Realizing what was about to happen Goten put a hand on Trunks' shoulder to stop him.

"You sure about this Trunks?" Goten asked. The twin's gemstones began to glow dark and light blue. As their stored ki released.

"More than anything else in my entire life."

"Should we try the fusion dance? We'll beat them faster that way."

"No." Trunks stated flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to fight them as myself. Besides, we won't need to go Super Saiyan 3 to kick their butts."

"You say that but, we never beat them in training. Not when they were together."

"Yeah, but we weren't allowed to fight them as Super Saiyans remember?"

"Oh right! I'd forgotten about that." Trunks had to roll his eyes at his friend's poor memory. He looked back at the twins with narrowed eyes. With a surge of ki, both Saiyan boys transformed into Super Saiyans.

"You ready Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Ready!" Goten replied, just as determined.

"Just hold on a bit longer you guys. We'll make this quick." Trunks said just before he and Goten charged. The twins dodged out of the way. Their movements completely in sync. Slashing at the Saiyan boys with their blades. Making several attempt to force their enemies to making eye contact.

"Don't look Ophrys in the eye Goten!" Trunks warned. "He's the one that makes the illusion appear."

"Okay, but, which one is Ophrys?" Trunks tried to look and correct him, but realized that even he couldn't tell anymore. Not only did Ophrys not have his trademark glasses to tell them apart but their ki's were indistinguishable. They moved back and forth. Switching positions every so often to throw him off.

"Just...don't look either of them in the eye." Trunks said as he ducked back from the ki blade. Barely cutting off a strand of his hair. "I won't be able to bail you out."

As super saiyans, the twin's physical blows didn't hurt as much as they used to. But the blades were still dangerously sharp. The twins were moving too fast to pin down in the air. Using the space to their advantage by flying up, down and down. Trunks could feel himself getting tired with every missed punch. But while he and Goten where tiring, the twins were getting faster. Trunks growled when he realized that his opponents were doing more than blocking and dodging. They were absorbing his and Goten's ki. Restoring their own and making them strong enough withstand even a Super Saiyan.

"We aren't getting anywhere like this!" Trunks said to Goten as the two were forced back to back. The twins circling around them.

"Maybe...we should separate them? I'll fight one you fight one." Goten panted. His ki wasn't doing so well either.

"How? Its like these guys have eyes on the back of their heads. They move before we can hit them." Trunks asked.

"Then we got to stop them! Use a big enough ki blast that they can't dodge. It'll be easier if we can get them down to the ground." Trunks had to pause and look at his friend in disbelief.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just a lot better at this than I gave you credit for. I'm going to be in trouble at the next martial arts tournament."

"Hehe, you bet." Goten smiled before turning back to his chosen opponent. "Okay, on three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

"Double Buster!"

"Super Strike!" the two boys cried out as they unleashed their attacks. Each one singling out the twins. Forcing them to block the attack. As they fought to keep the ki at bay, the Saiyan boys directed their attacks down. Pushing the Yousari boys to the ground. Having a foothold, the twins managed to redirect both blasts. Causing the nearby trees to explode. Goten and Trunks were on their respective targets in a flash. Punching and kicking too fast for the Yousari to keep up with. No matter how brutal the hit, neither one of the twins reacted to the pain. They would simply take a hit, then immediately try to counter attack. Trunks managed to pin his foe to the ground. Doing all he could to keep his opponent down. Punched him in the face. Chopped at the base of his neck. Even kicked him where the sun didn't shine. But no matter what, he just kept getting back up. Grappling with Trunks and pushing back just as hard. Healing his minor injuries with the ki he was stealing.

"Just. Stay. Down!" Trunks yelled as he evaded a slash of the blade. Disappearing and reappearing behind his foe. With one swift movement, he pulled the boy's leg out from under him and brought his elbow down on it. Feeling something that felt like bone snap like a twig. Guilt swelled in Trunk's gut as he watched the twin fall to his knees. Trying to pick himself off the ground.

"I'm really sorry about that. But, I can't keep fighting you. Not when my sister needs me. Now just hold still." Trunks said, putting enough power into his fist to knock his opponent out cold. As the boy struggling to crawl away, Trunks charged forward.

But just before his fist hit its mark, he saw a figure dash in between them. The second twin, looked him in the eye. Gripping Trunks' fist tight enough to keep him from escaping.

"Trunks!" he heard Goten shout behind him. "Look out!"

Trunk's eyes widened when he saw the first twin stagger to his feet. Turning to face Trunks head on, ki blade in mid thrust. And his brother didn't move an inch.

He couldn't be...

How could he?!

Trunks tried to react as fast as he could. Reaching forward to grab the second twin's back and pull him forward and away from the blade. But to his horror, the very person he was trying to save was sucking away the power he needed to save them both.

The blade went straight through the twin's chest. Impaling him. Terrified, Trunks jumped away. Just missing the blade's end. He backed away. Watching beside Goten as the one twin's body twitched until his arms limply fell to his sides. The other pulled the blade back. Throwing his brother's body to the side.

"No... Why did he...?" Goten said. Biting back angry tears. Trunks couldn't even try to stomach what he had just saw. He almost threw up when he looked down at the dead Yousari.

And saw a pair of glasses lying next to him.

Trunk's ki began to climb to new heights, his anger acting as the fuel. His teeth and fists clenched, he charged toward Sorrel and managed to deliver a powerful punch to his gut. Pushing the boy back several feet. His heels digging into the dirt to slow himself down.

"Goten!" Trunks ordered. "Go and check on Ophrys! Give him as much of your ki as you can. Now!"

"Alright, but what about you?" Goten asked.

"I can handle this on my own."

"Don't kill him Trunks." Goten pleaded. "Sorrel said all those bad thing but he would never...Ophrys was his brother!"

"I know. There's only one monster to blame." Trunks agreed. And that monster was sitting up in that tree with his sister. She was going to pay. Not just for taking his sister, but for killing his friend.

Sorrel got back into the fight with new-found ferocity. The gem on his chest glowing even brighter. To the point the skin around it looked like it was on fire. His power climbed as it tried to match Trunks. The younger twin flew directly at the young Saiyan. Throwing a punch after punch. The force of which made Trunks' hands sting. But in the end, that's all it did. His new power gave Trunks a burst of speed. He ran around Sorrel. Confusing him and catching him off guard with a devastating upper cut. With Ophrys down, Trunks no longer had to worry about being trapped in another illusion. But it didn't stop Sorrel from using his tricks to blend in with his surroundings, disappearing into the rocky debris. Seemingly melting into it. Trunks could still feel his ki, as his foe tried to sneak up behind him. With timed precision, Trunks grabbed Sorrels thrusting arm and held on to it. Preventing the boy from running away. Trunks kneed him in the gut repeatedly, his own gut twisting as he heard Sorrel gag and cough. In one last attempt to knock him unconscious, Trunks grabbed Sorrel by his armor. Using all his might, Trunks gave a crushing head butt. Hitting Sorrel's head with a painful crack. The younger twin gripped his head as green blood trickled between his eyes. His legs shaking as he tried to stay on his feet. But finally, his body gave out and collapsed to the ground. Trunks let out a deep breath before running back to Goten.

"How is he Goten?" Trunks asked, trying to keep himself from panicking.

At first, Goten said nothing, but tried to keep himself from sobbing.

"I tried Trunks. I really did...but...I can't feel his ki anymore."

Trunks breath got caught in his throat. He looked down at the gaping hole in Ophrys' chest, green blood seeping into the dried soil. Small roots coming from his wound and digging into the ground.

No...it wasn't true. It wasn't going end like this.

"You're just doing it wrong Goten, he's going to be fine!" Trunks said pushing Goten out of the way. "You gotta do it like this see? Then his body will absorb it and..." he stopped when he noticed his ki wasn't being absorbed at all. There was nothing left to take it.

"No...come on man. This isn't funny. Don't you have more questions to ask me? Gotta fill out that list of yours right? Get up and ask away! I won't tease you, I promise." Trunks cried, not able to keep the tears from falling. "Just...get up. Please. It's not fair!"

Both boys looked up when they heard the sound of moaning, coming from where Sorrel lay. Goten was on his feet instantly, ready for another attack. But he relaxed when Sorrel looked up. His eyes back to normal.

"Where...what's going on?" he asked. His eyes widened suddenly, like he remembered something. "My brother! Where is my brother?!" he shouted. It was then Sorrel saw Goten and Trunks, crying over Ophrys' body. Sorrel's face became even paler, eyes wide with shock. Slowly, impeded by his broken leg, he crawled over to his brother. Mumbling his name, hoping he would respond. When he heard nothing, he started to cry. Gripping his brother's hand, Trunks and Goten saw Sorrel sob for the first time.

Trunks moved away, giving the two some space. Though he didn't say anything, he knew Goten was thinking the same thing. The two Saiyan boys glared daggers at the Tree of Might.

**Meanwhile...**

Clemartis collapsed out of her chair, doing all she could to regain her composure. Knelt over on the ground, she put he hand on her chest. The same spot Ophrys had been stabbed. She had felt every second of it. As his life had bled away under her control. Just like how she could still feel the life of this beautiful planet die with every minute that past. Tears dripped from her eyes, as she sobbed through the gasping breaths. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ophrys." She cried. "Forgive me...please forgive me."

* * *

**And thus we have our first casualty of war and believe me I did not make this choice lightly. As much as I enjoyed writing Ophrys and Sorrel's banter, I knew from the get go, one of them wasn't going to make it out of this alive. Since Sorrel never got much of a chance to develop as much as Ophrys did, the choice was obvious. Clemartis is going to have a lot to awnser for with Lady Iris now that one of her son's is dead. Even if she didn't truly care about him, she's the kind of schemer who is willing to use this death as an excuse to remove Clemartis from power. That is IF Clemartis can survive the wrath of not one, not two, but four Super Saiyans that all gunning for her. **

**Next time, the drama keeps rolling with Piccolo vs Calla.**

**(Also I realized belatedly that I didn't give my usual music suggestion for the last chapter, so I'll just get that out of the way now. Since I'm big into soundtracks, certain pieces of music found their way into my writing playlist and almost consistently played while writing these chapters. For Chapter 20 it was "Awkward Justice" from Tales of the Abyss. And for this chapter, there is not one but two. For the first part of the fight ["Double Prayer" from .Hack/GU] and after Ophrys' death ["Bond of Snow Tears" from Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3]. I don't own these songs since they belong to their respective properties but like I said before, they just came on while I was writing so many times that I can no longer not imagine these scenes without hearing them.**


	22. Chapter 22

Even from such a great distance away, Piccolo could sense that a life had been lost. The first of many if things continued to spiral out of hand. All things considered their approach to the tree was going better than he'd originally hoped. No losses on their side, three of the enemy fighters incapacitated, and one dead. Still, Piccolo had lived long enough to learn that there was going to be no good outcome for either side of this conflict. Their team members were still alive yes, but most of them had used up most of their ki. If they had to fight again, they wouldn't be able to last very long, not counting potential injuries. With the next batch of sensu beans still a few days away from being ready, any wounds would have to be treated on site until Dende could see to them.

That would have to wait until the planet was out of danger.

"We're almost there." Gohan thought aloud. "It's even bigger than I remembered."

Having arrived at the base of the tree, all there was left to go was up. High in the canopy, Piccolo could barely sense Clemartis' ki. Either she had exhausted most of it from the Dominance technique, or she had something to hide. The Tree of Might had to have put out fruit by now. If her ace in the hole was ready, why hadn't she used it yet?

"Then lets not waste anytime." Goku said flying upwards, before carelessly colliding into another barrier.

"You okay dad?" Gohan asked steadying his father as he fell back down.

"Yeah, that one just came out of nowhere."

"Damn these things." Vegeta cursed. "Stand aside!"

Piccolo joined in the attack, closely followed by Gohan as they blasted the barrier. However this time, even their combined force wasn't enough to break it.

"Why isn't it breaking?!" Vegeta asked furiously.

"I'm-I'm not sure. It's worked on all the others." Gohan flew up to the wall of energy. Putting his hand on it to get a better understanding of its strength. "Its highly concentrated. The Queen may be feeding this barrier's power personally."

"Trying to stall for more time?" Goku asked.

"I'm not so sure." Piccolo said. "But if she's confident enough to fight Goku and Vegeta at once, she must be counting on the fruit to increase her powers. Possibly on par with a Super Saiyan."

"You can't be serious!" Vegeta fumed. "It is impossible for any Yousarian to use that much ki at once! Their anatomy can't handle it."

"And Super Saiyans were once believed to be a Saiyan's peak power level, but we've all seen how much that argument holds up, haven't we?" Piccolo retorted. He wasn't going to let Vegeta's arrogance cause more problems than it already had. "Whatever she's been preparing for, I can only assume she's more than ready."

"Then what's the point of this damn barrier?!"

"He's got a point, if she's ready to face us, why stall for more time?" Goku asked.

"Cause she's always been like that." came a voice from below. The others could barely make it out, but Piccolo heard it loud and clear.

Hiding, just out of sight in a knot hole in the tree, was Calla.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes as she flew into sight. He shouldn't have been surprised. They had encountered every other member of their team, so she was bound to show up sooner or later. What puzzled him was that she showed no sign of being controlled. He had assumed that being closer to the tree would give the Queen an advantage and improved her soldier's fighting ability. But here she was. Still displaying free will. For how much longer, Piccolo couldn't say.

"She always gets scared easily, so Clem's always been super careful about everything. Always following instructions, taking things slow. Heh, I think it got even worse after she became Queen. But it was that caution that made even Frieza himself keep guessing on what we would do next."

Calla was rambling again, but her voice was strained. Gone was her usual cheery demeanor that Piccolo had grown accustomed to. Her voice shook with anxiety, her eyes darting back and forth from them to the ground below. She couldn't keep her hands still. She was in constant motion, either gripping her arms, playing with her hair or placing them on her gemstone. With each word, she looked more and more pitiable.

"Calla." Gohan murmured. Piccolo couldn't blame him for being hesitant. Especially considering what her appearance meant.

"Enough of your ramblings you fool! If you know whats good for you, you'll stand aside and let us pass!" Vegeta shouted. Calla's nervous smile faded. Her shivering fits becoming more frequent.

"I really have been a fool haven't I?" She mumbled. "Maybe if I had done something sooner, said something, scolded her, been more strict...maybe this wouldn't have happened." She took a deep breath.

"You were right. About everything. I...barely recognize her anymore. Ever since she became queen, she hasn't been the same. It kept getting worse the longer the war went on. I just thought it was from the responsibility but...I was wrong." She was speaking too quietly for the others to hear, but Piccolo got the feeling she was doing that on purpose. Knowing that he was the only one who could hear her.

"Calla," Goku said, putting his hand out to restrain another one of Vegeta's outbursts. "I know this isn't an easy thing to ask of you now. But we need to stop Clemartis. Our home, family and friends depend on it. Will you let us pass?"

Calla looked back at the tree's canopy, keeping her hand on her gemstone. Tears welling up in her eyes. "I...I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"Please Calla! We understand why you hate the Saiyans, but this isn't justice." Gohan said.

"No. Even someone like me can understand that. But...what will you do if I do let you go? What will you do to her?" she asked. Her eyes pleading for an honest answer. Gohan looked his father, not sure of what to say. Goku said nothing. But from his serious expression, he wasn't optimistic about the situation.

"That's what I thought. Killing a planet like this, abducting its people...killing Ophrys." she paused. "Forgiveness isn't an option anymore."

"Calla-" Piccolo was about to say, but was cut off when Calla turned her back on them. She put her hand on the barrier, the force of it pushing back her hand. Piccolo could sense her power level rising, as ki gathered in her hand.

"Clem may not be controlling me now, I guess something broke her concentration. But I get the feeling that she would be ordering me to kill some of you right about now."

"Calla, don't!" Gohan pleaded.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Goku added.

"Yes...it does." she replied. Her blade extended as she brought it down in a vertical cut.

Slicing the barrier in two. Gohan, Goku and even Vegeta looked surprised.

"Go. Before I change my mind." she said simply, not bothering to turn around. "I can't promise what will happen when she takes control again. But this is the only thing I can do."

Vegeta didn't bother to question this good fortune and continued his way up. But not before looking Calla in the eye.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you did Vegeta. I will never forgive you."

"Then why?" he simply asked.

"Because I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for that daughter you let get caught up in your mess. Now go!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Thank you Calla." Goku said as he passed her. "I can't make any promises but I will stop her."

Calla nodded. Refusing to make eye contact with him. He looked at her sadly and continued up the tree with Vegeta following closely behind. Gohan seemed like he desperately wanted to say something to console her. But realized he didn't have anything that could hope to relieve her burden. He was about to follow Goku and Vegeta when he realized that Piccolo hadn't moved and inch.

"Piccolo?"

"Go on ahead Gohan." Piccolo replied. "I'm going to stay." Calla turned to look at him. Eyes wide with surprise.

"Are you sure?" his former pupil asked.

"Yes." he said. He knew he didn't have to explain to Gohan. Calla would become a problem if left unchecked. For whatever reason she was free of the dominance technique, but it wouldn't last forever. Someone had to stay behind to keep her from chasing after the others. Gohan looked like he understood but refused to leave.

"Then I'll stay as well." he said.

"That's not necessary. Goku and Vegeta may need your help."

"But-"

"Don't argue Gohan!" Piccolo scolded. He had hoped he wouldn't have to. But the years of peace had made Gohan soft. He was too kind to handle the grim possibilities that this fight could come to. "Now go."

Gohan was hesitant but he eventually gave in and followed the others. Leaving Piccolo and Calla alone at the base of the Tree of Might.

"You don't have to do this you know." she said quietly.

"And let you use your last few minutes of free will to take your own life? Not a chance." Piccolo began taking off his weighted cloak and turban. Calla looked down, a sad smile on her face.

"Why not? It'd save you a lot of trouble." she asked.

"Maybe. But I would never be able to forgive myself."

"How come?"

"Several years ago, I made a choice that cost the lives of billions. All for the good of the planet. But that was just an excuse for my weakness. One that I swore I would never repeat."

Calla smirked. "A nice sentiment. But I'm not so sure you'll have a choice this time."

Piccolo clenched his fists. The idea of killing Calla to stop her had crossed his mind more than once. But the more he thought about it, the more it repulsed him.

"It won't come to that. I'll make sure of it." he said finally. Calla looked at him wide-eyed, before looking back up the tree.

"Some bodyguard I turned out to be. Couldn't save Clem, or her mother. I can't even bring myself to follow a single order. All for a bunch of people I've barely got the chance to know." she smiled at Piccolo, tears streaming down her face. "I really am an idiot."

Just then, her gemstone began to glow. Calla gasped and clutched it. Trying to do all she could to resist its effects.

"No! Stop!" she screamed. "Not again! Don't make me change again."

"Fight it Calla! Don't let her manipulate you!" Piccolo shouted.

"I...can't." Calla winced, the light of the gem's ki spreading through her body.

"Calla!" he tried to encourage her but he could tell she was already losing the battle. When she realized that she couldn't hold on any longer, she reached out to him.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo. Please...make it quick." They were her last words before her eyes went blank, her smile disappearing.

"Damn it!" he cursed. Calla immediately looked up the trunk of the tree. Her wings beating faster as she began to follow Gohan and the others.

"No you don't!" Piccolo allowed his arm to stretch as far as it could go. Grabbing Calla by the leg and pulling her back down. It only took a second for her to retaliate as she formed a ki blade. Raising it to cut his arm off. He let her go and flew up to attack. Moving fast enough to grab her wrists and pin her to the Tree of Might.

"Come on Calla, don't you dare give up that easy. Fight back damn it!" he ordered. Even though she probably couldn't hear him anymore. That didn't stop him from trying to reach any shred of consciousness she had left. Her gem glowed brighter, giving her the strength to kick him away. She flew after him, a slim ki blade in hand. Thrusting its sharp tip at his stomach. Using her free hand to block his punches. The blade was long enough to create a large distance between them, making it difficult for him to retaliate. In response, Piccolo shot beams from his eyes. Causing her to break off her assault to dodge.

Calla created several blades that circled her body like a shield. She reached out and took one of the circling blades in her free hand. Crossing the dual blades in front of her face.

The Namekian warrior began to consider his options. In training, Calla always favored weapon combat over martial arts. If he managed to get close enough to throw her off-balance, he would have the advantage. However, unlike before, Calla was fighting with ruthless efficiency. Thanks to the dominance technique she wasn't making her usual mistakes; like forgetting to guard her blind spots or wasting ki by moving around too much.

Calla charged once again. Swiping her dual blades vertically and horizontally. Their length forced him to maintain his distance. He let a few grunts loose from his throat as a few lucky swipes scratched his skin. Calla's blades were sharper, aiming for vital points or anything that could cripple him. The more time passed,the more he noticed her gemstone was glowing brighter, giving her more ki to use. If Piccolo didn't stop her soon, she would become too powerful for him to take on alone.

There was a way to catch her off guard and force her to relinquish her preferred technique. Something that even the Dominance technique shouldn't be able to cover up. He hoped at least.

He had first noticed it when Calla had sought him out for a sparring match. In the beginning, before she had the opportunity to adapt to his fighting style, he had managed to emerge victorious from all of their bouts. However, there were several times where he had been caught off guard. On the brink of defeat, Calla actually became more aggressive in combat. Smiling and laughing. Not letting up until her body gave out. Though her attacks were more powerful, she would lose the focus required to form her blades. When he had asked her about it afterwords, she had apologized.

"_Sorry about that. It's a...defense mechanism that I was born with." she had said. "If the fight is hard enough to be even remotely life threatening, I just...go off. Doc said it has something to do with adrenaline up here" she pointed to her head. _

_"__I get too much at once and even the smallest thing sets me off. It was even worse when I was a kid. Thanks to Torga it barely happens anymore but I can't make any promises that it won't happen when I'm fighting."_

"_Is that why your family abandoned you?" He had asked._

"_Yeah. Can't have an combat-crazy heir to a family renowned for healing."_

Piccolo dodged the barrage of blades as he tried to get in close. For now, this was the only option he had to trip her up. It meant making her even stronger than she was already. But as long as it gave him a chance to end the fight, he had to take it.

"Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo fired off multiple spheres of ki in Calla's direction., several missing her completely. She dodged the rest, moving in closer for another lunge, falling into Piccolo's trap. He used his ki to control the spheres, all of them converging on his unsuspecting opponent. The following explosion threw Calla back, forcing her to retreat. Piccolo used this opportunity to charge her, catching her off guard and delivering a powerful punch to her face. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Piccolo tried to catch his breath while Calla stayed motionless. Her face bruised from where he had hit her. Carefully, he moved a short distance away. Not sure how she was going to react.

He quickly put up his guard when he saw a tiny smile form on Calla's face. Her eyes were still devoid of their usual light, but her body began to trembled uncontrollably. Her smile widening as she turned to face him again.

It had worked. The dominance technique was powerful enough to suppress a Yousarian's conscious will but not their subconscious. Calla screamed as she powered up even further. The force of her released ki pushed Piccolo further back. He watched as the skin around her gem began to catch fire. The fire continued to spread all the way down to her arms and legs. The blades in her hand and around her body couldn't keep their shape, shattering around her. Piccolo braced himself when Calla made the charge, sending a flurry of punches and kicks his way. He managed to keep her at bay but even the blows he blocked began to burn him.

He used his mouth blast to force her back, giving him enough space to use his after image technique. In this state, Calla relied less on sensing an opponent's ki and more on visuals. That was his opening. Just below her and out of sight. She was a sitting target for him. The only attack strong enough to pierce her reinforced armor was the Special Beam Cannon. With no other choice available to him, Piccolo began to charge ki into his fingers. Once she discovered him, she would be relentless in trying to kill him. He had to respond in kind.

_You were right. About everything. _

That's what she had said. Everything he had predicted had come true. From the Yousari turning on them, the Queen's true nature, even having to kill Calla in order to save the planet. It had all happened just as he feared.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo clenched his teeth as he fired.

Never before had he wanted to be proved wrong. To be forced to take an innocent life like this was too cruel. Long ago, this wouldn't have bothered him in the least. But thanks to the influence of Gohan, Goku, Nail, and even Kami, killing wasn't as easy to rationalize. He kept trying to tell himself over and over, that it was for the greater good. That what he was about to do was the right thing. But no matter what, he kept coming back to the idea that Calla must have thought the same thing when she made her decision to help them. The sheer strength of will to sacrifice her own life and happiness, for a group of complete strangers. The same qualities demonstrated by his closest friends. Qualities that had given him a second chance.

The wave shot up into the sky, barely missing Calla's abdomen. Piccolo cursed himself for his weakness. He had been too worried about Gohan not being strong enough for this fight. When in reality he was the one who had become soft.

Piccolo had barely enough time to prepare another attack when Calla located him.

"Scatter shot!"

The blast was not enough to put her down, but slowed her charge. He was able to meet her attack head on, devolving the battle into a straight up punch-out. Piccolo managed to hold his own, getting as many hits as she did. It wasn't until Calla got him in a hold that he began to feel his energy drain out of him. Piccolo struggled to get free, but Calla's grip only became tighter, her fiery hands burning into his skin. Desperate, he threw his head against hers, causing her to relax her grip and release him. He moved away, trying to catch his breath before she would continue attacking. Calla had more ki left than he did at the moment but she was also showing signs of wear and tear. Her berserker rage was subsiding. Her eyes were drooping. Her teeth gritting as if she was working through intense pain. Piccolo looked at her wrists and legs. The fire was now burning away, leaving her skin charred and black. Like the bark of a tree.

He thought back to what Vegeta had said. How Yousari could only use a certain amount of ki at a time at the risk of damaging their bodies. Was this what he had been talking about?

Calla's gemstone glowed as more ki was forced out of her body, causing the fire on her limbs to reignite. Her power level increasing even further. Before Piccolo knew it, Calla was behind him. Hitting him in the back. Grabbing his shoulder, turning him around and laying into him. Any attempt he made to block was crushed by the force of her punches. With one blast, he was sent plummeting to the ground.

He looked up to see her making another charge. but he also saw something coming from behind her. He stared wide-eyed at Gohan, flying as fast as he could. He passed Calla, grabbing her outstretched arm. Using her momentum, he threw her in the opposite direction, making her crash face first into the tree.

"Man, I'm glad I turned around." Gohan said as he rushed to his mentor's side. "I've never seen her fight like that before." Gohan reached out his hand. Piccolo smirked as he took it and stood up. He should have been furious that Gohan had disobeyed him. But one look at his former student reminded him that Gohan wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a man with friends and family whom he was more than strong enough to defend.

"Don't worry. With you here we can even the odds."

"So...you're not mad?"

"Only that your timing is just as bad as your father's."

The two looked up as Calla pulled herself from the tree, looking down at her new adversary.

"So whats the plan?" Gohan asked.

"We need to throw her off guard. Then find a way to knock her out. Keep her incapacitated long enough before Goku and Vegeta finish upstairs."

"Got it. Let me keep her distracted. You focus on recovering for now. Once I make an opening, you can blind side her."

"Alright. She should still be a bit shaken up, but look out for her blades. Super Saiyan or not they'll cut right through you."

"Thanks for the tip." Gohan smiled before turning to look at Calla with a serious face Piccolo hadn't seen since his fight with Majin Buu. Gohan flew up into the air. His eyes meeting with Calla's.

"Don't worry Calla. This will all be over soon." Gohan called out to her. Piccolo could feel Gohan's ki surge as he prepared to transform. "I will save you. Even if I have to use all my power to do it!" Golden ki surrounded Gohan's body, his eyes changing to light blue. He cried out, forcing his power to rise even further, reaching the second level of Super Saiyan. Piccolo watched in awe as he tried to grasp the scope of Gohan's ability. Eve since his training with the Kais, Gohan had been able to achieve incredible feats on his own, without having to transform. With the extra boost from not one but two Super Saiyan transformations. The amount of power Gohan had at his disposal was mind-boggling. Gohan was the type of person to prefer peace to conflict, but Piccolo wouldn't have guessed that looking at him now, boasting the same calm demeanor his father. Even in the wake of such a daunting foe, Calla had regained her composure. Her power rose as she focused her excess ki into and entire armament of blades both small and large. The two squared off, an eerie wind whistling through the tree branches.

"Whenever your ready." Gohan said. Calla took his invitation and put out her hands, willing her blades to fly forward, converging on Gohan's position. With a single cry, Gohan's explosive ki spread out in all directions. Shattering the blades like glass. Calla created more and continued her distanced assault. Gohan flew toward her, using his superior speed to dodge the swords effortlessly. In no time at all he was directly in front of her, sending a decisive punch into her gut. Calla gagged and clutched her stomach. Gohan floated next to her, waiting for her response. She attempted to use her injury as a ruse, forming a hidden blade to stab the super saiyan. The sneak attack fell flat as Gohan easily side-stepped her swift thrust. Immediately, he retaliated by elbowing her in the back and punching her back into the tree. The Tree of Might creaked as it slightly swayed from the impact.

Piccolo gaped. Gohan had managed to carry out what he had been trying to do in a just a few seconds. Though it bruised his ego, it paled in comparison to his pride in his former pupil. His time working to become a scholar had not affected his abilities at all. Piccolo was even willing to assume that at this level, Gohan had easily surpassed both Goku and Vegeta in Super Saiyan 2. The potential Piccolo had sensed in the boy all those years ago had been tapped and refined to create the perfect warrior. Not just strong enough to win, but strong enough to spare a life.

"Just try to relax. We're almost done." Gohan tried to console Calla as he got her in a headlock. Her eyes were wide with desperation. Thrashing about in any way her body could move. But Gohan held firm. "It's now or never Piccolo!" Gohan called down.

"On my way. Keep her still!" Piccolo shouted back. He leaped off the ground, building momentum as he climbed higher. He pulled back his arm, ready to strike as soon as he got close. As he got closer, he noticed something floating above Gohan. It was a ki blade. Positioned to swing straight down on Gohan and Calla.

"Gohan! Above you!" Piccolo cried. Gohan looked up to see the blade come down. Gohan did what he could to move both himself and Calla to safety but Calla used his surprise as an opprotunity to break his grip. Moving directly under the oncoming attack.

The blade slashed through Calla's shoulder. Cutting her right arm clean off. The intense pain snapped her back to her senses as she let out an ungodly scream. Her arm fell to the ground.. What was left of her shoulder gushed with green blood.

"Calla!" Gohan screamed as he caught her in mid fall. Keeping her steady as he floated to the ground. Placing Calla on her back as she continued to scream. Gohan looked at her in a panic, too deep in shock to think about what had to be done next.

"Oh Kami! Calla! I didn't mean to-I'm so sorry!" He gasped. Trying to regain his composure. "We need-we need to stop the bleeding." he thought aloud. Piccolo was already way ahead of him. He flew over to the two immediately and knelt beside Calla.

"Gohan, tear off your sleeve, roll it up and put it in her mouth." he ordered. Gohan didn't bother to question and did as he was told.

"Calla, if you can hear me, bite down." Piccolo couldn't help but feel slightly relieved when Calla responded immediately. Biting down on the cloth as hard as she could.

"This is going to hurt, but it needs to be done. Get ready." he said as he lined his eye sight with Calla's cut shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he fired his eye beams at her injury. The heat quickly sealed her wound closed. Even with the muffling of the cloth in her mouth Calla kicked and screamed. Gohan held her down. Keeping her legs from coming up and kneeing Piccolo in the face. By the time he was done, the bleeding had stopped.

"We need to keep it from getting infected." Gohan advised. Without hesitating, he took off the rest of his non-weighted gi and tore it. Wrapping it around Calla's shoulder as she tried to steady her breathing. Gohan looked to Piccolo. Uncertain. "This is really bad Piccolo. We need to get her to Dende."

"It's too far. Maybe with instant transmission-" he theorized but a sudden shock wave from the tree's canopy forced him to reconsider. Goku was in no position to help them now.

"They've already started." Gohan covered his eyes from the blinding light. No doubt feeling the crazy amount of power Piccolo was.

"Better move before this place goes to hell." Piccolo said.

"Sure. You want me to take her?" Gohan asked.

"No, I've got her. You keep going and go check on the boys." Piccolo said as he picked Calla up. Gohan nodded and flew to where he was needed. Piccolo followed suit, holding Calla in his arms. Keeping his eyes on the fight above. Calla's body was tense, still shaking from the trauma. He looked down at her face. Still scrunched up in agony. Cloth clenched between her teeth. But ever so slightly, she tried to smile. His grip on her tightened. No matter how this turned out. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again.

* * *

**Ugh, if only you guys knew how many times I had to rewrite this chapter. I don't know why but when it comes to these two characters in particular I was never satisfied with what I wrote. I like how it eventually turned out to be but I more than a little frustrated that it took half a month's worth of revisions to get it there.**

**To awnser euroteres reveiw from yesterday, yes Clem is making a quite a few mistakes with this power of hers that is making the situation go from bad to worse. This just goes to show that A) She is still getting used to the technique (This is only her second time using it in general, first time using it in battle) and B) She's too cookoo for Cocopuffs to even consider the consequences of her actions since she isn't really present in the fight. That and maybe she's just too over eager for a win, like a spoiled child angry at loosing to their sibling in a video game so they restort to any underhanded tactic they can to get even. **

**But tomorrow we reach the climax. Goku and Vegeta vs Clemartis. **


	23. Chapter 23

With the last of the obstructions eliminated, there was nothing keeping Vegeta and Goku from the Tree of Might's canopy. Eager to get his daughter back, Vegeta flew ahead with Goku doing his best to keep up. Even with Calla's unexpected help, Vegeta wasn't going to let her actions keep him or Goku from doing what needed to be done. Clemartis was going to pay for what she had done. Only her death would satisfy him. No power increase she got from this tree's fruit or anywhere else was going to change the fact that she was a pathetic warrior who had already lost to him on multiple occasions.

As the Saiyan warriors reached the top of the canopy, the surrounding branches moved out of their way. Withered, brown leaves fell off in heaps, creating a path to the center. The two Saiyans looked to each other before deciding to enter. The shadow cast by the gigantic tree made it difficult to see clearly, but neither of them relied on their eyes. All they had to do was follow the flow of energy that was collecting straight ahead of them.

"That has to be going to the fruit." Goku theorized.

The branches cleared, revealing the base of the canopy, the wood dipping and forming a circular platform with a throne at its center. Tiny balls of concentrated ki floated around the makeshift room, providing the only light. The throne was empty, but Vegeta could still sense her presence.

"Come out you coward! Return my daughter unharmed and I promise to make your death a painless one."

"We know you're here Clemartis! Show yourself!" Goku added. For a few minutes there was no response. The only sound came from the rustling leaves above as a arid wind blew.

"Welcome. I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it on time." Came the voice of Clemartis. She stepped out from behind the throne her left hand holding her right shoulder. As if she had been injured Her eyes were red from crying. However what really unnerved the Saiyan warriors was that there was no sign of aggression or hate in her voice but a sort of eerie contentment. She was even smiling at them. Her head cocked slightly to the side. Her creepy disposition and lack of balance put Vegeta and Goku on edge. There was no telling what kind of person they were going up against now.

"Saiyans." she said in a dream like tone. "Predictable to the very last. I knew you wouldn't disappoint. Can you feel it? The planet's very life is dripping away. Soon it will be no more than a wasteland of rotting corpses."

"Spare me your insanity woman! Where is my daughter?!" Vegeta shouted.

"Don't worry about your little one. She is right here." Clemartis lifted her hand, palm facing downwards. The wood around the throne's armrest twisted revealing a hidden compartment. Two branches reached in and pulled out a wooden basket covered by a barrier. With little Bra inside.

"As you can see she is perfectly safe. In fact, I was already planning on letting her go free. Though there is no telling how long she will survive without a father and mother." Clemartis tapped against the barrier to show it was secure before another pair of branches reached down from the canopy and pulled it up. Bra's shrill cries barely audible due to the barrier.

"How long would you bet Vegeta? Hours? Minutes? Judging from your tenacity I'd give her a day at least."

Losing all manner of restraint Vegeta charged forward, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta wait!" Goku called after him. His caution fell on deaf ears. Putting all of his anger into his fists Vegeta was determined to punch the smugness out of her arrogant face. However, much to his surprise, his attack came to a halt when she grabbed his fist. He tried to wrench his hand from her's until he noticed the creeping sensation of ki encasing his body. However this time, her barrier held fast. His Super Saiyan form wasn't enough to break free.

"Patience Vegeta. No need to rush to your own execution. This is the final play of the game and I want to enjoy myself for as long as possible."

"Clem, this doesn't have to get any uglier." Goku said sternly. "I'm going to ask you one last time. Return what you've stolen and leave. We'll never bother you or your people again."

"Ha ha ha ha!" Clemartis cackled. "Ah, that ruse was cute the first time but it is starting to get old, Kakarot!"

"My name is Goku! And I'll defend my home from anyone who tries to destroy it. Even you!"

"Bold words. Care to back them up?" Calla sneered. Goku charged, using his super saiyan speed to throw her off guard. Yet, not matter what he tried, she would effortlessly side step him. Clemartis reached out her hand and trapped Goku in her barrier as well. Her insane power increase meant only one thing. That she had already eaten the fruit of the Tree of Might.

"Defending your home, hmm? A noble aspiration, if there wasn't an insidious plot behind it."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked, still seething that he had allowed himself to get caught.

"Don't play dumb Vegeta, it's not very becoming of you. "

"All I hear are the ravings of a lunatic! One that is going to breathe her last before the sun rises!"

"Hehe." Clem giggled as she stepped towards her captives. Walking up to Vegeta and put her hand on his cheek. "There it is. That's the face I remember from all those years ago. The one I've waited years to see writhing in agony and despair. Luck must be on my side. How else could I have found you before your plan came to fruition?"

"What plan?" Goku asked.

"The one where your Saiyan army returns to the stars to conquer the galaxy all over again. But this time with those Super Saiyan forms at your disposal. As such, it is my duty to squash out the infestation before it begins."

"Are you blind as well as demented!? There is no army! Kakarot and I are the only Saiyans left! Your business is with us. Leave the planet out of this."

"Genetics don't lie Vegeta. Thanks to a...generous donation from your daughter, I know the truth. How the Earthling DNA is strengthening your offspring, making them more powerful than any pure blood. And how it will continue to spread with each passing generation."

Vegeta's ki burned at the mention of his daughter. Whatever this woman had done to her, she was going to pay dearly for it. As for this new information, Vegeta didn't know what to make of it. Could it really be true? If it was, Gohan, Goten and Trunk's incredible abilities at such a young age made sense. Vegeta shook his head to try and get the thoughts out of his head. There was no way it could be true. Clemartis could have easily fabricated the whole thing in order to justify her own lunacy. What precious little time he spent debating could be spent working on a way to free himself and Goku.

"That's not possible...is it?" Goku asked, who looked to Vegeta for answers.

"Ha! And you call us liars. Your skill at misdirection is as pitiful as your fighting skills."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? But I think its time that the infamy of your race faded into obscurity. Once I have demonstrated the potential of my race by destroying you, all the universe will know what my people are truly capable of. How we managed to destroy the very warriors that made even Freiza tremble in fear! No one will dispute our power again, or else suffer the consequences." Clemartis turned away looking down on the warriors with a smug smile. "Then, we can restore our home to its old glory."

"What happened to peaceful coexistence?" Goku asked. "What about all those ideals you preached just a few weeks ago? Your mother's ideals! Are you just going to throw them all away? She wanted the Saiyans and your people to be allies!" Clemartis stopped dead in her tracks. Her back turned to the two. For a minute she didn't say anything.

"My mother...was an incredible woman. Kind, gentle, doing whatever she could to maintain peace." she said finally. Clemartis looked back over her shoulder, her purple eyes burning with anger.

"But she was a fool. All of her ideals of peace and coexistence, have done nothing but bring misery to me and my people. We wait for hundreds of years, slowly collecting energy from planets when it could gain so much more by simply draining them dry. That energy shortage has led citizens to lose freedom after freedom, all for the sake of a project that should have been completed hundreds of years ago! Noble lords, questioning my every decision, a military too weak to face our enemies directly, and the citizens' suffering for a damn principle!" Clemartis was practically screaming. "I've had it! There is only one solution to this dilemma. And if it makes the rest of the universe my enemy, so be it! For by the time they realize it, I will be too powerful to oppose."

"Then you'll be no different from Frieza." Goku replied coldly.

"Wrong." Clemartis said curtly. "Unlike him, I will be thorough in eradicating my enemies. Starting with you two. "

"Then stop yammering and get it over with!" Vegeta yelled, trying to force himself forward. But the barrier kept him in place. Clemartis narrowed her eyes at the Saiyan Prince, all humor disappearing from her face.

"And let you die defiant, no less remorseful for your crimes than the day you committed them. Oh no. I'm not just going to kill you Vegeta. I'm going to break you. And the only way to break a Saiyan, is to crush their pride with indomitable force." Clemartis took several steps back, her gem beginning to glow.

"And what force is more indomitable, than the power of an entire planet?"

"As if eating a stupid fruit is going to save you. You could eat the entire harvest and still not be strong enough to beat me."

"Fruit? I don't see any fruit, do you?" Clemartis snickered. Goku and Vegeta looked up at the canopy. Just as she said, the tree was completely bare. Vegeta had been kidding when he had said she had to eat everything. The tree began to shake as more dried leaves fell en masse. Several fell lighlty past Clemartis only to burst into flame as her ki began to glow.

"Kakarot...you have five seconds to explain."

"I don't know! The fruit was the only way to get power from the tree unless you-"Goku's eyes widened. "No...it can't be-"

"Can't be what?!" Vegeta asked, tired of being left in the dark.

"She's going to use the planet's energy, everything that the Tree of Might absorbed... and become a living Spirit Bomb."

"What?! That can't be possible!"

"On the contrary, it is an ability that my people have been capable of since ancient times. Long before yours crawled out of their caves." Clemartis said confidently as her body began to glow even brighter, her blue gem turning a multitude of different colors. "The Saiyan fool who stole my tree for its fruit was ignorant of the it's true purpose. To absorb a world's life energy directly, and grant the user power equal to that of an entire planet."

Goku growled as he tried to force himself free.

"Thanks to my loyal subjects, I have all that I need. The Tree of Might will soon die, and you along with it."

"Damn it Clem! Don't do this!" Goku screamed.

Her power was nearing its peak. Gusts kicked up from the shock waves, wood underneath her feet burst, and a fire began to form around her gem.

"There is no going back now...not after what you've done." She pointed and accusatory finger at Vegeta. "For every conflict you have caused, for the thousands of lives you have taken, the time has come to face your judgment. Feel their pain, their despair...and BURN!"

Clemartis cried out as the fire surrounding her gem ignited and covered her entire body. Her ki skyrocketed. The massive force of the energy shattered the barriers and pushed both Vegeta and Goku back several feet. The two Saiyans grit their teeth as they both transformed to Super Saiyan two level. Their increased power gave them some protection from the intense heat. But they still had to put their arms up to block the worst of it. Vegeta struggled to keep his eyes open as the heat and bright bright light made it difficult to see. He looked up to check on Bra and was relieved to see she was out of harm's way. For the time being.

Turning his attention back to his adversary, he gasped when he saw the area Clemartis had been standing was now a raging inferno. A pillar of flame that stretched to the top of the canopy.

Vegeta had never seen anything like it. Unlike a Super Saiyan transformation, where ki burned but in a controlled and non-harmful state. This was exact opposite. The amount of ki she was using was so great, it had set her entire body on fire, continuing to burn for as long as she had ki to fuel it. Given Goku's warning, she had a lot more than they had expected. How she wasn't burning to death was mind-boggling.

Little by little, the fire shrank. Becoming more controlled as Clemartis settled in her new transformation. Her body was covered in a vibrant flame. Burning a variety of colors from, red, yellow, blue, white, and even purple. Her hair was burning away bit by bit, pieces of it falling to the floor. Her eyes, just like her gem, glowed red as she floated just off the floor. Her screaming ceased as she looked down at them. As calm as a hunter before the kill.

Without any warning, Clemartis disappeared. Moving so fast that Vegeta almost lost track of her. Before he knew it, she was in front of him. Hand extended. With no time to dodge he braced himself. The heat of her blast sent him flying back through the dead branches of the tree. Back outside, Vegeta recovered in time to see Goku flung out the same way he had. The Saiyans regrouped as Clemartis watched them carefully.

"This is madness! There is no way a Yousarian can use this much power." Vegeta said in disbelief.

"Looks like she found a way." Goku replied. Vegeta clenched his teeth. This was the second time he allowed her to get the better of him. A mistake he was eager to rectify.

"I don't care if she has the power of a hundred planets, it won't save her from me!" he yelled as he moved in to attack. Blasting her while she was near the canopy was out of the question. Not while Bra was still inside. He had to force her into the open before he could even think about using his strongest attacks. Clemartis saw him coming and raised her arms. Forming what looked like another wall-like barrier.

"Is that the best you can do?" Vegeta taunted. Putting more than enough ki into his fist to shatter it. Increasing his speed as he punched he punched at the barrier.

Only to feel his body go right through it and reappear right in front of Clemartis. With no time to react, Clemartis grabbed his arm while using her free arm to puch him in the jaw. His skin burned, like being poked by thousands of heated needles. Goku attempted to intervene but the warping wall blocked his path, moving to intercept him and send him even further from his goal. Clemartis held Vegeta by the throat as she kept Goku at bay. Vegeta used the opportunity to try and land a free hit. It connected but Clemartis didn't even flinch. With all her strength, Clemartis flung Vegeta off the tree, once again colliding with the warping wall. Almost instantly he was sent flying into Goku. Who caught him just in time.

"You okay?" Goku asked, examining Vegeta's burns.

"Fine. Nothing I can't fight through." The two Saiyans looked down at Clemartis. Who was still eying them carefully. She leapt away from the tree, forming wings just in time to take flight. However, instead of her regular wings, these were much larger. Almost twice the size of her body, closely resembling the wings of a moth. Burning brightly, they illuminated the shadows surrounding the decaying tree. Vegeta and Goku prepared themselves as she flew toward them. Creating her sentries that got into formation around her, she began to fire at the Saiyans with rapid ki blasts. Her sentries sailed past her towards their targets.

Vegeta managed to count 27 heading his way with another 25 chasing after Goku. While dodging attacks, both warriors took pot shots at their pursuers, destroying them one by one. Clemartis, who was closest to Goku, honed in on him. Goku flew towards her as well. The sentries were less likely to fire when their mistress was nearby. Despite his visible pain from the burns, Goku met Clemartis head on. The two exchanging punches and kicks. Whatever Clemartis gave him, he gave back harder, forcing her to use more ki to hit back. As much as Vegeta wanted to be in on the action, he worked on leveling the playing field by destroying Clemartis' pets. Besides, Goku almost had Clemartis far enough away from the tree that he could unleash his ultimate attack.

By the time there were less than 14 sentries left on the field, Goku had successfully got Clemartis in a headlock. In response she flew backwards into the nearest cliff side, slamming Earth's mightiest hero into a wall of solid rock. With her hands still free, she could still create the warping walls, flying inside and coming out just before hitting another rock wall. Realizing his strategy wasn't working, Goku released her, retreating far enough away that he could try to catch his breath. It was a breather Clemartis wasn't going to give him.

"Singularity Seal!"

She flew towards him and fired a ball of ki. It seemed weak enough to block, but Goku did all that he could to dodge it, weaving through the tree's roots and cayon walls to shake its pursuit. His frustration grew as it followed his every move. Just as he turned around to blast it out of the sky, it charged forward and hit the low class Saiyan in the chest. It was then, Vegeta saw what Goku had been concerned about.

His body went rigid while floating in mid air. Even at Super Saiyan 2, he didn't have the strength to break free. Without warning, several of the remaining sentries broke off from their pursuit of Vegeta and flew into Goku. The sheer power behind their ki attacks gave him a painful shock as each blow connected. Clemartis hovered just above him. What seemed like hundreds sentries formed around her. They glowed brighter as they charged their attacks. Preparing to fire at once, with Goku still struggling to free himself from the seal.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted, flying to his comrade's aid.

"Stay back Vegeta!" Goku cried.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Vegeta knew that even a Super Saiyan 2 couldn't survive that many blasts at once.

"I've got this! Just give me a few more seconds!"

"You don't have a few more seconds you moron!" Vegeta looked up to see Clemartis holding her hands above her head, forming her own ki blast.

"No one escapes, Judgement Day." she said calmly.

Following Clemartis' lead, every single sentry fired a bright blast of white light. Firing again and again at Goku's position. Vegeta could hear him scream as his body vanished in ball of smoke and fire. Stray blasts created giant chasms in the ground below, turning the remnants of the forest into hell on earth.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed as he was blown back by the shockwave. The sentries stopped firing long enough for the dust to settle.

There was no sign of Goku. Vegeta couldn't sense him either. He stared in disbelief.

There was no way. Not after everything they had been through. That clown couldn't have died in such a pathetic manner.

"One down." he heard Clemartis say as she turned her attention to him. Vegeta growled as he got ready to attack. But then he noticed a familiar golden figure behind her, The sentries' ki camouflaging his his own immense power.

"Show off." Vegeta smirked. Clemartis looked at Vegeta with puzzlement. However, her back went straight as a board when she heard Goku's voice.

"That was an impressive attack. Now I can see why you never wanted to use it in training."

"How...how can you still be...?" Clemartis stammered. Not daring to turn around.

"I've been fighting all my life. Facing all kinds of opponents, and getting stronger along the way. You on the other hand only fight as means to an end. Taking power that's not your own and lashing out with it like a child throwing a tantrum. Someone like you, could never kill someone like me." Goku said coldly. Vegeta could see Clemartis' rage build, turning around and attempting to punch Goku when she reached a boiling point.

"You...how dare you!? She screamed as Goku caught her punch effortlessly. Revealing his Super Saiyan 3 form. She gaped at his as the full scope of his power hit her senses, dwarfing her's by a large margin.

"I don't blame you for hating me for what I am or wanting revenge. But stop trying to be something your not...before its too late."

"Something I'm not?" Clemartis quietly cackled. "Something I'm not?! You know nothing about me or what I'm capable of! I am the Yousari ideal made real! The lineage of all our most powerful rulers combined can't compare to me! I am a child blessed by the Eternal Dragon Porunga himself! And you think you are better than me!?"

"Without a doubt." he said simply. Clemartis' eyes were wild with anger and she tried desperately to hit Goku at least once. To no avail. All it took was a single punch for her to be sent plummeting to Earth. crashing straight through wood and rock alike. The flame around her body becoming weaker.

Goku returned to Vegeta's side as they monitored Clemartis. His long blonde hair returning to his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Was that really necessary Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"I only needed the boost in speed to evade that attack. Otherwise it would have killed me."

"In that case, why not just stay in that form?"

"It would waste too much energy. I'm not going to go all out until I know for certain she is as well."

"So you're saying this is just the tip of the iceberg?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yeah. She's limiting the amount of ki she uses at once to keep her body in good condition. However, the more she uses, the more her body seems to wear itself out.

"I see. If we keep this fight going, she'll use more and more ki to the point she can't handle it."

"Yeah. We've got to outlast her if we are going to win this."

"Sounds easy enough." Vegeta said smugly. "I must admit Kakarot, you're devious when you put your mind to it."

"You think? I never really thought of it like that." Goku paused. "Wait...Vegeta did you just..."

"Don't get too excited Kakarot. She's getting back up." Vegeta warned as he saw Clemartis shaking her self free of the rubble.

"Damn them." she growled. "Every time I think I've done it. That I've finally become strong enough, they reach levels of power that shouldn't even exist." She grasped a handful of dried earth. "So be it. No more holding back. Whatever consequences it brings, I will endure. Just as long as I see those monkeys are dead, nothing else matters." She let out a scream as the fire intensified and her power along with it. Vegeta could see her pain as her body strained from the power up. She shot up into the sky, creating a crater as she pushed off the ground. Her fiery form sped directly toward them, the mass of sentries following her lead.

"Here she comes!" Goku shouted

"Ready Kakarot?!" Vegeta knew the best way to wear her down. Since she was finally out in the open, it was now or never.

"Yeah!" Goku nodded "Ka-me-ha-me-"

Vegeta powered up as well, putting his hands side by side in font of him. It was only going to be a matter of seconds before Clemartis would be in range to use her tricks. Vegeta wasn't going to give her the chance. Not after humiliating him.

The sentries glowed as they prepared to fire with Clemartis leading the charge.

"Ha!"

"Final Flash!"

Their attacks so close to each other they almost merged. Clemartis stopped dead as she braced herself. Her eyes wide with panic. Sher ordered the sentries to fire. Nothing, the streams of ki slowed only slightly. She began throwing up barrier after barrier. Still nothing, the attack's speed slowed another fraction of a second. Out of options, she used her own ki blast. Her sentries flew behind her and continued firing as well. Her new found power was put to the test as it began to force both Vegeta and Goku's attacks back at them. Goku began to waver but only for a few seconds. Tapping into his reserves, Vegeta increased the power of his Final Flash until it began to closed the gap. Clemartis' flame shrank as both ki blasts converged and hit her straight on. Her high pitched scream echoed as she seemed to vanished into thin air. The flash of remainig ki collided with the ground and creating a enormous explosion in its wake that shook the tree's very foundation.

Both winded, Vegeta and Goku looked down at their handy work, a giant crater at the foot of the decaying Tree of Might.

"I can't sense her...can you?"

"No...but I'm not taking any chances." Vegeta replied as he and Goku flew down to inspect the crater. They looked for any sign of life in the barren wasteland. Movement, the sound of breathing, ki, anything.

Not a spec of Clemartis remained.

"Finally. Now we just have to send the rest of those weeds back where they came from. Then perhaps we can use the Dragon balls to help the Earth recover-" Vegeta stood triumphant. He looked over to Goku, expecting to see the latter's usual enthusiasm over a successful fight. He was surprised however to see the exact opposite. Goku stood over the edge of the chasm, looking down solemnly at the only reminder her he had left of his former friend.

"Kakarot?"

"I know it had to be done. It was either her or us, but...this..." Goku clenched his fists. "...this wasn't the fight I wanted."

Vegeta wasn't sure he entirely understood what Goku was thinking but he chose to respect his feelings. Despite having fought countless times to save his friends and planet from evil, Goku had never wanted to take the lives of those he fought unless he had to. And perhaps during his time with her, Goku could have seen a remnant of the kind of person the young queen once was. A gentle soul, who prefered making friends to making enemies. Much like himself.

Vegeta would have been lying if he stated that this reflection was lost on him. He did everything to convince himself that killing her had been an act of mercy. That she was better off dead then being allowed to live and let her madness fester. Still, it didn't change the fact that all of this hardship could have been avoided, if he had been merciful enough to kill her as a child. Even though he did it on someone else's orders, it had been his cruelty that was the source of Clemartis' obsession. An obsession not unlike his own when Goku had bested him.

"What's done is done Kakarot." Vegeta said finally. "Besides, the fight's not over yet. Or did you forget there is still an entire army left to deal with."

"No."

"Good, then get a move on. They should be no trouble now that we've destroyed their chain of command."

Just as Goku turned around to face him, Vegeta felt a surge of ki. Moving at insanely high-speed underground.

There was no way. Not after taking both of their most powerful attacks head on.

"You feel that?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure where it's coming from."

"Oh, that's easy." came a female voice from behind Goku. Before Goku could even take another breath, a blackened hand pierced the right side of his abdomen. Goku cried out in agony, coughing up blood .

"Kakarot!"

"...I'm right here."


	24. Chapter 24

Vegeta looked on in horror as Clemartis withdrew her arm and tossed Goku aside. His comrade bleeding out as he grit his teeth, fighting to get up. Though it didn't seem like she had hit any vital organs, Goku was still bleeding enough to be in danger. Clemartis ignored his suffering and kept her gaze on Vegeta. Who looked back at her with anger. Her appearance finally reflected her black heart. The fire radiating from her skin had all but died, with only small embers sizzling and falling from her body. Her hair was completely gone. Her skin looked like a combination of dried tree bark and charcoal. Even the slightest movement seemed to make her hiss from the pain. Bits of her skin cracked off and falling to the ground. Embers slowly festered and glowed as her body kept trying to heal itself. Despite the pain, her gaze never left Vegeta.

"Looks like we are down to our last pieces, Vegeta. Winner take all. What do you say? One last bout for old times sake?" she proposed, grimacing as she took a few staggered steps forward.

"Damn you! Why can't you just be a good little girl and die?!" Vegeta growled.

"I won't die, as long as your still alive. Besides, that lovely energy boost you gave me was too good to pass up."

Vegeta was ready to blast her but he stopped short when he saw Goku stand up, barely keeping his balance. Clemartis narrowed her eyes at the low class warrior and prepared to attack him once again.

"Hold it!" Vegeta demanded, "This fight is between you and me! Kakarot is not your concern."

"Are you...worried?" Clemartis asked. Her eyes dancing with amusement. "Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, is preoccupied with the well-being of another?" She laughed just before she swept Goku's leg, knocking him back down the ground. "You disappoint me Vegeta. I did all of this in order to face you, and yet you seem content to ignore me for the sake of a commoner. Odd, considering it was you who said that you didn't need companions in the first place."

"I won't need their help to end you." Vegeta said. Clemartis faced him and chuckled.

"Then let us end it."

Goku tried to push himself back up, his hand covering his wound. He was using his ki to try and stop the bleeding.

"Stay down Kakarot." Vegeta said. "I won't forgive you if you die from such a meager injury."

"Heh, yeah. No problem. Please...be careful Vegeta." Goku smiled. Using his free hand to give his friend a thumbs up.

Vegeta and Clemartis squared off, the wind wiping through the wastes. Heat lightning flashed in the sky above and a sharp crackling noise sprung from the two combatants' conflicting ki. Even though his Final Flash had worn him out, Vegeta was still strong enough to maintain his ascended transformation. From what he could sense, Clemartis still seemed to be his match. But given her body's condition, he had no way of knowing if she would be able to keep up with him for very long.

"Let's get started!" Clemartis cried out, leaping high in the air as she brought down her arm at Vegeta's head. He caught it but his hand began to bleed from the sharp edge of her charred form. Somehow, she had managed to harden her hands, turning her arms into blades. To keep her from absorbing more of his ki, Vegeta attempted to throw her against the ground. Unfortunately, she managed to wriggle free of his grip. Her body twisting as she used his momentum to jump away, staggering a bit on the landing.

Vegeta used this weakness as his ticket to get the upper hand. He moved in quickly for an aggressive assault. Clemartis blocked his punches but her injured body slowed her down. Whittling her strength down bit by bit, Vegeta grabbed her by the collar and began to knee her stomach repeatedly, her body lurching with each hit.

Clemartis gasped as he let her fall to the ground,pinning her down with his foot. Holding out a single hand and ready to blast her head clean off her shoulders. He failed to notice Clemartis creating two, unstable, sentries which appeared behind him and collided with back, shocking him into releasing her before dissipating.

Clemartis attempted to jab at his gut with her sword arms, but he recovered in time to dodge and strike with a back hand. Her blackened form met the ground, skidding over the cracked earth. She was only down for a few seconds before she was flying towards him again, ashes streaming off her body. Vegeta fired several rapid fire blasts with this finger, all of them missing. He charged to meet he, punching her face while dodging her slicing arms. He could hear her gasping for breath and feel the heat radiating from her shattering body. Her strength became more unstable as it fluctuated back and forth. The more she tried to keep up with him, the more pain it caused her. Even with all that power, she was steadily loosing control over it. It was only a matter of time before she wouldn't even be able to stand, let alone fight.

And yet, the pain was not enough to deter her aggressive attacks. Even if they were sloppy.

"What's the matter your Highness? Bite off more than you can chew?" he taunted.

"Shut up! I'm going to destroy you...even if it kills me!" she screamed as she tried to chop off his head. He sidestepped her, chopping the back of her neck and sending her once again to the ground. She rolled out of the way just as he brought his fist down, cracking the ground. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he followed her movements.

"Are you truly that much of a fool that you'd die for revenge?! You, who managed to out-wit Frieza for years and bring his remaining empire to it's knees? Your more pathetic than I thought." he said standing over her as she writhed in agony. "What else would you sacrifice for this 'noble' cause? Your dignity? Your planet? Your comrades? Your pride? Is this truly the extent of your ambition?"

"Don't...you DARE talk to me about ambition!" she yelled back. Swiping her arm at his leg and forcing him to jump back.

"No one's ambition...was more noble than mine. No matter my methods, I have always sought after one goal. To see my home restored to its former glory that I've seen countless times. And for my people to thrive in the light of the sun. I have fought wars and suffered all manner of trials to make that dream a reality. And not once, has my dedication been rewarded..." she paused, before turning to look at him, pure contempt filling her eyes. "But you...after all you've done. That a person like you, who has done nothing but murder, is allowed to live on a planet like this...without paying for your crimes...is an affront to everything I stand for. A monster like you deserves to die alone in the gutter! You don't deserve it! Any of it! I'll see you dead before I accept it!" Clemartis screeched. Her statement devolving into a rant.

Vegeta just looked at her. Not bothering with a response. There was no need. She was only humiliating herself now, revealing how much of a child still remained in that deformed body. Yet, the more she spoke, the more familiar her words became.

"_Spend your life ruled by another! Watch your race dwindle to a handful! Then, tell me what has more meaning than your own strength!"_

"_I have in me the blood of a Saiyan Prince, he is nothing but a joke. But I've had to watch him surpass me. My destiny thrown to the wayside!...He has stolen my honor, and his debts must be paid!"_

Vegeta closed his eyes and let out a deep exhale as he let the reality of what he was facing sink in. Easing the rising disgust in his gut. He would never admit it to anyone but himself, but it was almost like looking in a damn mirror. Stubbornly driven to insane lengths by a single obsession. Attempting to forsake all good in life on the assumption that the universe owed him for his suffering. Their paths had been different, but the result had been the same.

At least, it would have been, if Goku had not intervened.

Vegeta opened his eyes took a step forward, his anger dissolving. Clemartis tried to form a barrier to defend herself. But like her sentries, she was unable to maintain it for very long. Frustrated she took a defensive stance, her body shaking as her body continued to fall to pieces.

"S-stay back! Don't come any closer!" she ordered. Vegeta ignored her and stopped just in front of her. Clemartis tried to slash at his face. Only to be stopped dead by his vice like grip. Even though the blade stung, Vegeta simply shrugged it off.

"Unhand me!" Clemartis shrieked.

"Make me." Vegeta replied. She tried to strike him with her free hand but he caught that one as well. She cried out as his grip on her hands became tighter. His gloved hands began to bleed. The blades, now much more fragile, were crushed under his might. Clemartis screamed as she tried to break free. But Vegeta held her in place.

"I'm going to give you a chance, only one chance, to prove your convictions. Attack me with everything you have. I won't do anything to stop you. If you are successful in killing me, you will get the revenge you always dreamed of. If you fail..." he paused. "Then you will see just how powerful I really am."

Clemartis looked at him with utter confusion, but soon delighted in the opportunity to attack and unprepared opponent. Her gemstone glowed brightly as her hands healed enough to be reformed. Vegeta surmised it was thanks to that ability that she had managed to survive fighting in that form. Clemartis laughed aloud as she prepared to strike.

"Who is the fool now VEGETA!? Die!" she screamed as she charged forward. Her power flowing into her striking hand as it came ever closer. She leapt towards him, her arm poised high before she brought it down to his neck in one swift stroke.

Vegeta closed his eyes.

…

He felt nothing.

When he opened them he saw Clemartis looking panicked at her arm which still rested by his neck. Its blade was dull. Too dull to even pierce his skin. Leaving no mark on the Saiyan Prince whatsoever. Clemartis staggered back, looking at her hands. Trying to understand what had gone wrong. It didn't take her long to realize she had a bigger problem on her hands. She looked up at Vegeta, her eyes wide with terror as he appeared next to her. His open palm right in her face.

"My turn." he said. Charged with as much ki as he could muster, he fired. Clemartis created a split second barrier in fear for her life. But it didn't stop the blast from sending her all the way up to the Tree of Might, forcing her to crash through the canopy and slam into the floor of the room where their fight had begun. Vegeta followed after her to survey his results. She was alive, but barely so. Lying on the floor in a crumpled heap. Her breaths hoarse and strained. That was the second time her ability to absorb ki had saved her life. Vegeta grew frustrated that he hadn't taken that into account before firing. But no matter what she did now, it was clear she was no longer able to even touch him.

Their fight was over. Whether she accepted it or not.

Twitching and shaking, Clemartis rolled on to her stomach. Her breathing becoming more shallow as she forced herself to her knees. She looked up at him. Her eyes shaking, unable to focus.

"Why? Why is this happening? It's not supposed to be like this!" she cried, tears poring down her face, creating steam on her charred skin. "Why?! Why?! WHY?!" she shrieked, pounding the dead tree with what remained of her hands.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes widening as her gem continued to glow even brighter. Red hot ki surging through her veins. Her shaking got worse.

"NO! Not now!" she said in a frightened voice. She attempted to crawl back onto her throne, but by the time she reached it, whatever was happening to her finally set in.

Then came the most blood curtling scream Vegeta had ever heard in his life.

He watched on as Clemartis writhed in utter agony. Screaming like she was experiencing pure torture. Her gem was pulsing as the flood gates were opened and she finally had more ki than she could have ever desired. Unfortunately for her, it was much more than she could handle all at once.

Even as she struggled to use the throne's arm rest to stand, she would simply fall over and repeat the process all over again. However, by the time she was successful the pain had taken its toll on her.

"Whats..."she barely managed to say, "What's going on? Where? Where am I? Why can't I see anything?" she cried out.

"Ophrys...Calla...Torga...Mama...help me! It hurts. Make it stop! Please, make it stop" she babbled.

Vegeta couldn't bear to watch any longer. Perhaps, a long time ago he would have enjoyed it, watching one of his hated adversaries get what they deserved for challenging him. But that man was gone. Put to rest the day that he chose to let go of his foolish hatred and allowed himself to change for the people that meant the most to him.

Slowly, he began to walk toward her.

"Who's there?" she asked weakly, the pain muddling with her brain. "I beg of you...just make it stop." she pleaded.

Vegeta clenched his fist, putting all his remaining power into it. And in one final charge...he punched her through the stomach.

Clemartis attempted to breathe but coughed out blood instead. All strength left in her body faded rapidly. Her legs collapsed from underneath her, forcing her to lean forward. Her head rested on his shoulder. The worst was her pathetic whimpering, hearing her react as her body began to shut down. Even from the slightest motion, she cried as the pain from her wound became the only thing on her mind. He could feel her hands grasping at his arms. Squeezing them, trying to find some comfort from the pain. Vegeta gritted his teeth, trying to keep his cool as he felt her die in his arms. Putting his free hand behind her head, he held her there until her whimpering stopped, and her body went limp.

He felt something fall on his leg before clinking to the floor. As he lay Clemartis to rest on the floor, he saw her gemstone had fallen off, flickering on the ground. Vegeta took a deep breath as he stood up. Letting all of his emotions run their course. Taking off his bloodied gloves before flying up to his daughter rescuing her from her tiny prison. He was about to leave this horrible mess behind him when Goku arrived on the scene, his wound seared closed.

"It's done." Vegeta said simply as he walked away from the corpse behind him.

"Vegeta..." Goku was about to say.

"Don't say it Kakarot. Don't say anything."

* * *

**I originally had this and the previous chapter as just one big chapter so I apologize if this was way too short for waiting a whole day for but I felt it was appropriate to split the fight into two segments. Mainly due to the fact I had to write this last bit seperate from the main story. Writing it got me a lot more emotional than I expected. Not due to the fact I was killing an OC that I've been working/developing for over a year now, but because this is the first time I've written a death scene like this. And while I'm happy with the way it turned out, it was still one of those things that you just have to get up and walk away for a bit to clear your head. **

**I didn't even really know if this was the way I wanted Clemartis to die when I first started writing (like I said before, I went into this knowing that she was going to be offed like most DBZ baddies) but I wanted to death to be true to her character, not just a big "NOO!" After wracking my brain for almost an entire month of how I was gonna pull it off, I decided to take a break from writing and play a video game to de-stress. I'd been hearing a lot of good things about "The Last of Us," so I decided to play the first 30 minutes. It was within that same 30 minutes that I finally found the inspiration I was looking for. **

**While Clem could act mature at times, despite her physical changes and even recent life experiece, she was still a child (at least by her races' standards), so I had to make even her death reflect that. Maybe a bit too heavy for even Dragonball Z standards but I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Next time, we follow up with the aftermath. Are the Z fighters problems truly over now that their enemy is gone?**


	25. Chapter 25

The two Saiyans stood in silence, the fight leaving a bad taste in their mouths. With everything that had happened that day, even Goku knew this had been the inevitable outcome. However, that didn't make the experience any less unpleasant.

Even the Prince of Saiyans found he was struggling to come to terms with Clemartis' pitiful end. Though he did not express it outwardly.

"How's Bra?" Goku asked finally.

"Fine. Exhausted from crying, but fine."

"That's a relief." Goku breathed, coming over to the infant and stroked her hair. "Looks like the others are on their way. But we should get her to Bulma before we plan our next step."

"Let me know how that works out for you." Vegeta said as he passed Bra to Goku and began to walk away in the opposite direction.

"Vegeta, where are you going?"

"To find the nearest space ship and commandere it."

"What? Why?!" Goku asked.

"You know damn well why!" Vegeta raised his voice. "I just killed their queen Kakarot! Mad or not, her people will still demand retribution. The longer I stay here, the more I put this planet and my family at risk!"

Bra murmured, upset by the noise. Goku looked Vegeta dead in his eye. He didn't need to say anything to communicate his disagreement.

"Don't run away from this again Vegeta. She's going to need you more than ever."

Vegeta was about to argue the point, but stopped when Bra began to cry again.

"It's going to work out." said as he comforted Bra.

"How the hell do you know?"

"Because we are going to face this problem together. Just like we did with Majin Buu. It worked then and it will work now!"

"You don't know that for sure, admit it!" Vegeta asked. "Why even bother when all I seem to do is cause more problems than I fix?!"

"Becasue, you're my friend."

Vegeta took a moment to let those words sink in. Even after everything he had put Goku through, the challenges, the secrets and arguments, he didn't think any less of him.

Vegeta smirked.

That was just like him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta noticed a bright light coming from the floor. Clemartis' gem, that had dislodged itself from her body after death, was glowing brighter than it ever had before putting out just as it had during the fight. The two Saiyans stared at it, trying to understand what this meant. Vegeta even tried to pick the jewel up, only to find that it was permenatnly stuck to the tree, and only a few seconds of contact sent a painful shock up his arm.

"Now what?!"

"Don't look at me. I didn't touch it." Goku said holding Bra close. Watching the gem, they could feel the ki inside it flowing into the dead tree. Visible red lines spread through the tree, like hot embers on firewood. Suddenly, the tree began to shake. All of its remaining leaves fell, leaving the branches completely bare. As the red energy ran its course, flowing all the way up to the very top of the tree, the shaking became more erratic. The tree's many tall branches began to move on their own. Twisting, growing...changing.

"Kakarot, I think its time we left."

"But what about-?" he protested as he saw the tree beginning to absorb both Clemartis' body and her gem.

"Leave her! We have a bigger problem on our hands."

With all the speed they could muster, they flew out of the canopy, chopping away any branches that tried to get in their path. Once they were a safe distance away they looked back in awe as the Tree of Might began to transform.

Branches became long necks. Streaks of glowing embers covered the creature like veins. With serpent like heads, mouths lined with dagger like teeth and glowing red eyes reflecting the inferno at its core. Though the beast seemed unable to move thanks to the Tree's deep roots, that didn't stop the roots themselves from forming smaller heads and shooting up from the ground, causing the landscape to crumble. With the formation of its ninth head, the beast let out a terrible roar. Sounding like a reptile, a giant insect and a screaming woman all in one.

Vegeta had never seen such an abomination in his life. But he didn't need to know what it was to see that it meant trouble.

"Kakarot! Get Bra out of here now!" He ordered.

"Right. I'll be right back!" Goku said putting his index finger to his forehead. As soon as he vanished, Vegeta looked back down to assess the creature's possible weaknesses. Almost immediately, each of its heads began to fire powerful red blasts at their surroundings, carving out enormous chasms, and exploding far away moutains. It didn't to seem to care what it was attacking just so long as everything in its line of sight was reduced to ash.

Not willing to stand idle while his planet was destroyed, Vegeta decided to test the creature's resilience.

Up close and personal.

"Hey! Over here you overgrown freak!" he shouted, getting the attention of three of its heads. "You want a real challenge? Try me!"

The creature immediately took him up on his offer as it began to fire at him. The blasts were large but Vegeta was fast enough to evade them and get closer. He fired a volley of ki blasts at one of the heads, hearing the creature's shrill cry as they exploded on contact. However, when the smoke cleared, the head seemed undamaged. Now having the attention of all nine heads, Vegeta had his work cut out for him. The closest two extended their necks to reach him and attempted to swallow him whole.

Realizing that distance wasn't going to protect him, Vegeta flew in closer. Flying between the heads, blasting them and trying to tangle them up with each other. Not only did the beast not take the bait, but it instead forced him into a corner and almost would have had him if he had not used one of his more powerful attacks to blast the approaching heads away. The burning wood let out a purple like smoke, which Vegeta had no choice but to fly through if he was going to escape. The second he breathed it in however, he began to cough uncontrollably. He could feel his lungs contracting as he tried to breathe, slowing his escape. Just before one of the heads managed to catch him off guard, Goku reappeared. Using Instant Transmission to get them both to safety.

Appearing at a far away cliff side, both Saiyan warriors collapsed on the ground as they tried to get rid of the poisonous smoke.

"Well that could have gone better." Goku said with a goofy smile.

"Shut up!" Vegeta barely managed to say before another coughing fit.

"Man, I don't think I could stand to breathe in that stuff, even as a Super Saiyan 3." he breathed, "If we are going to destroy it, we'll have to do it from a distance."

"Father!" came the voice of Gohan. Goku and Vegeta looked back to see the whole gang, all in one piece. With them were what remained of Clemartis' team, Azera, Forcytha, Sorrel and Calla.

"Are you guys okay?" Yamcha called out as the group landed.

"Yeah, just a little winded." Goku said brushing the dirt off his knees.

"Dad!" Trunks called out as he ran over to Vegeta, helping him get to his feet. He then turned his attention to the beast. "What is that thing?"

"A creature from our planet's history." Calla spoke up, still leaning on Piccolo for support. "The very thing that made our planet's surface uninhabitable to this day. A Hidrana"

"Hold up, I thought you guys said the Tree of Might was what ruined your world." Krillin said stepping up to the aliens.

"It was a Tree of Might...to begin with." Forcytha replied, the tatters of his cape covering his face. "But in the hands of a lunatic, it became that disgusting thing."

"According to our historical records," Azera added. "Its creator attempted to fuse with the tree, to harness the power it absorbed. But what he didn't expect was the tree to take as much ki from him as he did it. The more he used it, the more he fused with the Tree. Becoming the first Hidrana. Because of its poison, the surface of our dying planet became uninhabitable."

"Not to mention it destroyed all that remained of our civilization on the surface." Calla finished.

"Then how did you kill it?" Piccolo asked.

"Hmmm." Calla narrowed her eyes, attempting to remember. "If the stories are true...the gemstone that created it. If we destroy it, the power it relies on to survive will be released. But it's heavily guarded, we are going to have to work together in order to expose it."

"You expect me to believe that?" Vegeta yelled, pushing Trunks aside and moving to confront the one-armed girl. "Just work together and forget that this is all your fault in the first place?! You and your demented queen! Why in the hell should we help you at all? Clean up your own damn mess!"

Before he could do anything, Piccolo forced himself between the two.

"This isn't the time for this Vegeta!"

"Says who? Them? You're going to trust their word after everything they've done?! Look around you! It's because of these damned weeds that our planet is being destroyed from the inside out!"

"Then let us make up for it!" Calla shouted, trying to stand strong but still holding her bandaged shoulder. "You're right. Not matter what our feelings about you or your people, this is still our fault. So don't you dare think for a second that I can't comprehend that! I have a plan, so please, trust me for a little while longer and I promise that your planet will be able to recover."

"Really?! Cause that seemed to work out so well for yours!"

"The longer we argue, the more likely that will happen. So unless you want your home looking like a giant desert, I suggest you follow our lead. This is as much our fight as it is yours, whether you believe me or not!"

"Well said." Azera said stepping forwrad. "Allow us to regain our honor by fighting this battle with you. We will destroy it, even if it means giving our lives in the process."

"You don't have to do that." Gohan said.

"Yes we do." Forcytha said joining his comrades. "After letting our Queen die, we won't have much else to lose. Besides, the idea of growing old and taking root never sat well with me."

"Despite your presence, this world is worth protecting. If he had the chance...I know my brother would do anything to defend it. So I will do it in his place."

"Now, do we have a deal?" Calla asked. Locking her eyes with Vegeta's. The Saiyan Prince scowled but the genuine determination in her eyes was not lost on him. She was telling the truth. Meaning that he was going to have to abide by her instructions.

And he hated it.

"What is this half-baked plan of yours anyway?" he growled. Calla smiled before looking out toward the Hidrana, which was still searching for more prey.

"If we are going to find the gemstone, some of us are going to have to get close enough to spot it from the air. Once we do, we'll need the strongest fighters here to attack it with enough power to shatter the barrier that should be protecting it. Isn't that how the tale goes Azera?"

"Yes, but whoever goes in for the kill will need an ample supply of ki. Enough to match the beast. I suggest those with enough energy to burn should search or the gem. The rest of us who are too weak to fight up close will stay behind and keep the beast's heads away from the main group."

"Alright. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, you guys stay back here with Azera and Sorrel. Keep us safe." Goku turned to address his friends.

"No problem. We'll keep the nasties off your back." Yamcha stepped up. Punching into his hand.

"Once it gets a taste of my tricks, that monster won't know what hit it." Sorrel said full with confidence.

"Calla, this is your plan so we'll need you to come with us. But keep your distance okay?" Piccolo advised.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises."

"Calla!"

"You're gonna need me up close and personal if this is going to work! Besides, losing a planet is a lot worse than a losing arm, don't you think?" Piccolo tried to come up with a retort, but couldn't find one in time.

"Just...don't do anything stupid."

"Sure." Calla smiled.

"You ready for this boys?" Gohan asked Goten and Trunks.

"More than ready!" Trunks said, transforming into his Super Saiyan form.

"Yeah, we'll show that monster who's boss!" Goten responded in kind.

"Don't get too carried away." Forcytha said, his voice muffled. "We've only got one shot at this."

"What do you care? I thought you hated us?" Trunks raised an eyebrow at Forcytha's sudden eagerness to help.

"I'm not doing this for you." Forcytha shot back. His eyes following Calla as she got into position.

"Be careful honey." Krillin said to Eighteen as the latter leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't worry. I've already scared you enough for one day. I won't overdo it." Leaving his embrace, Eighteen took her spot next to Piccolo and Calla on the edge of the cliff. Vegeta, without saying a word, walked next to Goku and steeled himself for battle.

"Good luck to you all." Azera said, to the assembled warriors.

Flying into the fray, the main team split apart. Getting as close as they could to the Hidrana to locate the creature's life source. The heads saw them coming and immediately went on the attack. Either firing ki blasts or reaching up high enough to swallow them whole. The secondary group however, did what they could to take the pressure off, distracting the heads long enough for the main group to evade detection. Krillin, having recovered enough ki for a Destructo disc, lauched it at two of the heads going after Eighteen. Slicing them clean off.

"Alright! Great shot Krillin!" Gohan called back.

"Don't let your guard down. It won't last long." Forcytha looked back. His gem glowing bright as it began to burn his skin.

"Won't last long? What are you talking-" Was all Gohan had time to say before the stumped necks began to move, growing larger until they sprouted two more viciuous looking heads. "Oh. Thats not good."

"No kidding." Forcytha rolled his eyes. Just before he realized they were both flying into an ambush set by another head.

"Incoming!" He said giving just enough time for both he and Gohan to dive out of the way of the oncoming blast. The two retaliated instantly, making short work of the head.

"I don't see anything, do you?" Forcytha asked.

"Not must be closer to the base of the tree." Gohan said as he laid down suppression fire on the reforming head, slowing its progress. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Goten and Trunks flying dangerously close to the poisonous smoke, a Hidrana head on their tail.

"Goten, Trunks get out of there!" he ordered.

"No, we saw it! Its down here!" Trunks cried back, taking a pot shot at the pursuing head.

"We found the gem Gohan! Go tell dad and miss Calla!"

"Okay. I'll be right back." he said flying up in the air, stopping and made eye contact with Forcytha. "Keep an eye on them. If anything happens to them..."

"You'll kill me right?" Forycytha interrupted. "I know the drill kid. Now get going."

Gohan flew high into the air, just evading a pair of heads before they were assaulted by Yamcha's barrage.

"Come on uglies! Right over here!" he shouted, dodging just in time to avoid being reduced to ash by the head's retaliation. Gohan looked for his dad and found him when he spotted the long golden locks of his Super Saiyan 3 form. A Hidrana head whizzed high over him as Goku rippped it from its base and tossed it aside.

"Dad! Calla! Trunks and Goten have found the gemstone! It's over here!"

"On my way!" Goku replied flying over to his son in a matter of seconds.

"Try to conserve your power in that form." Calla suggested as she came up behind them. "We're gonna need it if we are going to do this right."

"That's easier said than done." Goku replied. "This form drains more energy than any of the others. I can't use it for too much longer."

"Then we better make this count. What's the next step Calla?" Piccolo shouted back to her as he kept an eye on the head's movements.

"Okay, maintain that form and form your ki into a ball."

Goku did as he was asked. Calla put her hands around the soccer sized ball and began to concentrate.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"I'm trying to give it the same density as my blades. It should be a thousand times stronger than the ones I normally make with triple super saiyan power behind it." As she worked the ball changed, becoming sharper and longer. Until it was the form of a long sword. "Just make sure it maintains that shape and density and it should break the barrier surrounding the gem."

"Right. Where is it Gohan?"

"Just down there." the Saiyan's eldest son pointed out. Down below, while the heads were being occupied by Vegeta, Eighteen and Forcytha, Goten and Trunks blasted away parts of the overgrown tree, revealing a bright, red, pulsing light.

"Boys! Get out of there now!" Goku ordered. Not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, the boys did as they were told. Goku screamed as he powered up the sword, making it shine brighter with each second that passed. Sensing the powerful ki, the Hidrana's now 30 heads looked up at the Saiyan warrior.

"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta screamed as he began to fire. The rest of the warriors followed suit, shrouding the heads in their own poisonous smoke.

"Get ready you monster!" Goku shouted as he grabbed the sword by its non-existent hilt and held it forward.

Unleashing all of his power in one go, the sword was fired toward the gemstone. Colliding with a bright red barrier. Goku increased the intensity of the attack but it still wasn't enough to breach the barrier. The blade barely pierced the surface, the intense light fading as its energy began to dwindle. Exhausted, the rest of the group ceased their assault.

"What's wrong Goku?" Piccolo asked. Goku grit his teeth as he fought to get the words out.

"It's not working!"

"What do you mean it's not working?" Calla questioned. "It has to!"

"I can't..."Goku said, struggling to keep up the beam supporting the sword. "I'm almost out of power."

"Take ours then!" Gohan suggested. As the group prepared to send their power to their hero, the Hidrana heads shot out of the smoke, this time 56 in number. They surged forward, knocking the warriors off guard forcing them to retreat. Even Goku, was forced to abandon the attack to get a safe distance away.

Goten and Trunks, who had been the closest to the Hidrana were in the worst danger. Over ten of the heads converged on their position, trapping them.

"Move it Goten!" Trunks shouted as he sent a super charged blast at one of the necks. Goten assisted and they scorched a whole through the beast. However, just as they began to fly to safety, a stray head grabbed Trunks by his pant's leg, and began to drag him back down to the poisonous cloud.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted, ready to fly back for his friend. Forcytha grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. "Let me go you big jerk! He needs help!"

"Not from you he doesn't." Forcytha replied. Watching as a flash of golden light as the Saiyan Prince dove into the dark cloud for his son.

Vegeta could barely see through the gloom. Using what remained of his ki, he formed a small barrier around his body, keeping the smoke from impeding his progress. Diving further down, he was able to make out a flickering golden light.

"Trunks!" Vegeta called out. Increasing his speed. However, he could feel the heat of the Hidrana's body as he saw their necks twisting and turning, searching for him. By the time he reached Trunks, he was violently coughing. Having burnt out most of his energy from the earlier fight, the boy could no longer keep up his Super Saiyan form. Helpless, he had collapsed to the ground and would have been crushed by the tree's thrashing roots if Vegeta did not intervene. Holding up the root with all of his strength, he blasted it in two before going to his son's side. The safety of the barrier gave the boy a chance to breathe. But he was in no condition to move. Trunks shivered as his body did its best to counteract the deadly fumes, his father watching over him.

"I'm s-sorry dad." Trunks tried to speak. "I d-didn't want to l-let you down."

Vegeta stood in silence as he kept a watchful eye above them. Sensing that the Hidrana was being drawn to his ki.

"You never have, my son." he said. Trunks smiled up at him, overjoyed to hear his father's praise. But it was around that same time that the Hidrana showed itself. As the purple fog dissipated around the barrier, all of its heads appeared through the haze, each of their burning eyes and trained on the father and son. Vegeta could hear them hiss, slithering around each other to get in a better position to kill their prey. Vegeta continued to look straight ahead as one of the heads appeared directly in front of him. Trunks didn't dare move, but hoped his father had a plan. They stared each other down, calculating, gauging each other's strengths. The Hidrana came within inches of the Saiyan, before letting out an ear piercing roar. Its eyes looking down on him with indifference, as if mocking their helpless predicament.

It was a look Vegeta knew well. Reflected in those eyes were all of his adversaries that had dared to look down on him.

Kid Buu.

Cell.

Frieza.

...and finally himself. The way he used to be. The dark prince of the Saiyans who had been willing to make any sacrifice for power. Who reveled in the misery of others, lived to crush his enemies. The very same man who had been ruthless enough to spark Clemartis' hatred and brought this abomination to life.

"_You knew that it would end like this the second you chose this path._" the old Vegeta said. "_You could have been the greatest warrior in the galaxy! You could have had everything you ever wanted if you had been strong enough to cast aside everything that made you weak! But now look at you. The mighty Saiyan Prince Vegeta, killed by a beast." _his reflection continued to mock him. But Vegeta just stood stone faced, closing his eyes and letting all of the humiliating thoughts wash over him.

"Don't underestimate me." He said finally. "If I am going to die, it won't be like this."

"_You fool! Look around you! Your fate has been sealed. Unless, of course you dump the extra baggage."_ Old Vegeta said smugly, looking over at Trunks. Vegeta's tempered flared but he kept his voice calm.

"That's my son your talking about."

"_He is a worthless half-breed! A mistake! You thought as much when he was born. Don't even bother trying to deny it. He is too soft-hearted to ever be a true Saiyan. Leave him. Leave this planet behind to its fate and start over. Reclaim your destiny. No longer the Prince of all Saiyans. But the ruler of the entire universe!"_

Vegeta stood in silence for a moment. Remembering each and every word his double had said. His thoughts over the past several years since he began to live on earth.

"Perhaps I did think like you once." he replied. "But not anymore."

"_I am you, you pathetic excuse for a Saiyan! You and I are the only reminder of what made the Saiyan Empire a name to be feared. You can never be rid of it. It will always be a part of you. Just as I always will."_

"Who said I was getting rid of you?" Vegeta replied. Smirking at his double's confusion. "Don't act so surprised. If you truly knew me as well as you think you did, you should already know what I'm going to say."

The old Vegeta gave him a vicious glare but stayed silent.

"I'm not going to be so ignorant as to deny your existence. You'd never cease pestering me. So I'm going to do the one thing, I know for a fact, you can't stand." Vegeta said powering up his super saiyan form. While his old self looked on in awe.

"I'm going to surpass you."

At those words, the old Vegeta clenched his teeth and growled in frustration. Just before he could try to fight back, the shockwave from Vegeta's ki threw him back.

"Just as I was able to transcend a legendary Super Saiyan, I will transcend everything our race was. And make a new one without the weaknesses of the old. A weakness that crippled you for years. The arrogance that blood lines alone is what makes a true warrior!"

"_Damn you!" _

"Now shadow! Witness the power of true Saiyan, no longer chained by the past!"

Digging deep into his reserved ki, Vegeta began to unleash it all at once, forcing his old self to dissipate. The Hidrana heads hissed as they pulled away from their target. A few of them burst into flame from the heat of his power, crying in agony as they burned and reformed. Trunks covered his eyes as a large mass of dust and rubble began to fly around him. Vegeta continued to scream as he reached deeper into his reserves, not wanting to hold anything back.

It was then that he felt it.

A warm golden glow coming from his very core. The instant he felt it, a wave of ki like he had never experienced before began to wash over him, increasing his power exponentially. His hair began to grow longer, his eyebrows vanished making their ridges more pronounced. The very ground beneath his feet began to shake violently. Tornadoes of the poisonous fog were formed and pushed away clearing the air.

Trunks looked up at his father in awe, beaming with pride at his father's long sought after achievement.

"Go for it Dad!" Trunks shouted.

Halfway through the transformation, Vegeta could hear the others as they took notice.

"Come on! You can do it Vegeta!" came Gohan's voice.

"He's finally doing it." said Piccolo. "Couldn't have happened at a better time."

"You got this! Keep going!" cheered Goten.

"All the way, come on!" shouted Krillin.

And finally the clearest voice of all.

"I know you can do it! Show them what your made of Vegeta!" came Goku's voice.

With that, the final hurtle had been overcome. The transformation was completed as Vegeta stood proudly in his new form. A state he had almost given up on ever reaching. His surprise at having reached Super Saiyan 3 at long last, made him temporarily forget his surroundings. A Hidrana head took his daze as a oppronunity to attack. But he could feel it coming, like it was moving in slow motion. Effortlessly he extended his hand and shot a tiny blast at its nose. The ensuing explosion blasted the head clean off and set an inextinguishable flame down the neck as it attempted to reform.

"We can't stay here. Come on!" Vegeta said to his son.

"Right!" Trunks nodded eagerly. The two flew straight out of the Hidrana's trap. Any heads dumb enough to attack were met by Vegeta's new found power and disintegrated completely. In the safety of the sky, they rejoined the main group. Goku and Vegeta staring each other down.

"Welcome to the club." Goku smiled.

"Shove it Kakarot!" Vegeta growled. "I don't know how much longer I can maintain this form."

After several years, Vegeta finally understood Goku's hesitance to use the Super Saiyan 3 form. Even seconds after reaching it, he could already feel it slipping away. They were going to have to act quickly if they were going to put it to good use.

"Calla, come over here." Goku ordered. "Make that sword again. I have a feeling this time its going to work."

"Okay. Both of you hold out your hands." Calla stammered, not sure how to take this new turn of events. Thankfully it did not keep her from her job. She did as she was told and soon both Goku and Vegeta had their weapons at the ready.

"We've only got one more shot at this. Let's make it count." Goku said as he ready to fire.

The remaining Hidrana heads roared as they opened their gaping mouths for their own attack. Leaving their weakspot exposed.

"Get clear!" Vegeta screamed back to the rest of the group. The others didn't wait around and flew a safe distance away.

"You've lived for far too long!" He shouted at the Hidrana, its power reaching its peak. "Ready Kakarot?!"

"Ready! Let's do it!"

The swords of light shot down at the Hidrana, piercing through their oncoming blast, and cleaving the energy stream in two. Undettered, they reached the gemstone's barrier but against the joint onslaught of two Super Saiyan 3's, it crumbled in a matter of seconds. The gemstone shattered to pieces, the light of the energy stored within fading into nothing. The Hidrana gave one last final roar of agony as the power it needed to survive dwindled. Its heads combusted completely and fell limply to the side of the tree as it began to burn to the ground.

With the fight won, the victors made no attempt to maintain their transformations, reverting back to normal. Goku still barely had enough energy to stay in the air. Vegeta however, had used up everything. At the edge of unconsciousness, he started to fall out of the sky. But Goku managed to reach out and grab his friend in time, supporting his arm around his shoulder.

"Not bad for your first time." Goku smiled as he slowly lowered him to the ground. The bright light of the rising sun backdropping their decent. "Just don't go overboard with using it. I'm not so sure the planet can handle too many Super Saiyan 3s."

"Heh. This planet has survived worse. We'll just have to pick a more isolated location for our rematch." Vegeta smirked.

"Rematch? But you already beat me."

"That didn't count."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that. That's gotta break some kind of record." Goku chuckled.

"Just don't let it go to your head clown. I won't be so lenient next time."

As they watched the tree burn, they both saw Calla suddenly fly into the inferno.

"Calla! What are you doing?!" Piccolo shouted after her.

"Clem! I see her!" she shouted.

Though it was hard to make out from the ground, both Vegeta and Goku saw her as well. The former Queen's body, semi fused with the Tree of Might. The fire had almost engulfed the fallen queen when Calla reached her. Using her remaining arm to form a blade and cut away the wood holding her. With Piccolo's reluctant assistance, Calla was able to carry her old friend away from the disaster area to a safe clearing just a few feet away. After a few minutes of examination, Calla's eyes widened.

"She's alive! I can't believe it!" she shouted. The entire group went on edge. Vegeta cursed himself for not being thorough enough. Sorrel's face contorted with rage as both he and Trunks began to get closer to the group but Azera came forward and held them back.

"No boys. Now is not the time." he said.

"Not the time?! It's because of her my brother is gone!" Sorrel shouted through his tears.

"After all she's done, you're gonna to let her get away with it?" Trunks questioned.

"She may be alive..." he paused. "...but she will not be for much longer."

Both boys anger was belayed by their shock.

"When our gemstones are destroyed, the energy that keeps us alive dissipates. With the extent of her injuries, no manner of healing can save her. I understand your frustration but please, let her have peace in her final moments. For Calla's sake." Azera said sternly. The boys begrudgingly understood as they looked on. Sorrel gripping Ophrys' broken glasses in his hand.

Calla held Clemartis' head in her lap, unable to keep herself from crying as she tried to stroke her young charge's hand. Clemartis fingers on her right hand slowly grew longer, sinking into the ground.

"Oh, oh my poor baby." Calla mumbled, trying not to sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! You needed and me and I didn't..."

Calla flinched as Clemartis began to stir. Her eyes opening but glazed over.

"Calla?" she asked weakly.

"Yes! Yes sweetie, I'm here. I know it hurts, but your going to be fine." Calla stammered as she continued to fight off the tears. Resting Clemartis's head on the ground she moved beside her charge and summoned what little ki she had left into her hand. Placing it on where Clemartis' gem used to be.

"Come on!" Calla growled in frustration. "All I ask is one time. One time to just work for me!"

"Calla." Piccolo started to say.

"Shhhh! I can't do this if I can't concentrate." Calla hissed. Not letting anyone getting in between her and Clemartis. However, no matter how hard she tried, the healing ki never left her hands. "You know I'm no good at this kind of stuff Clem but I'm getting close. I'm gonna get it to work this time and you'll be good as new." she stammered, her voice growing more desperate as she spoke.

Clemartis smiled and shook her head.

"No...my body is rooting into the ground. I can feel it."

"Don't talk like that! You're gonna be fine. Just a little patching up and-"

"Shh, Calla. Its alright. I already know.." Clemartis said. Calla began to break down as she sobbed. Touching her forehead to her friend's. "Thank you for all you've done...my sister." Clemartis smiled. Slowly she turned her head towards the rest of the group as they gathered around. "I had a feeling...it might turn out this way. It's no less than I deserve. Even though I know you can... never forgive... me Sorrel...I want you to know that I am truly sorry."

Sorrel looked like he wanted more than anything to yell and scream at the dying woman. But surprisingly he held his tongue. Azera smiled proudly down at his young partner before he turned to address his queen.

"What has been done is in the past, and we will live with their consequences. But I'm sure you understood that when you made your decision to end your own life as penance for what you did here. Isn't that right your majesty?" he asked. The rest of the group looked at the old soldier with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"The Yousarian super form requires the release of more ki than our biology is capable of handling for long periods of time. Burning the living body until nothing remains." Azera explained before turning back to Clemartis. "You went through with that transformation knowing full well that you would die in the process. If you can, tell me. What made you come to such a decision?"

Clemartis gave a sad smile as she looked up to the sky. The pale light blue of dawn highlighting the shattering clouds.

"To be perfectly honest, I am tired. Tired of struggling. Tired of fighting. And tired of being something I'm not." she paused , taking in a deep breath. "Even though I tried so hard to be strong...strong enough to make her proud...its not who I am. I could never be strong like she was."

"That's not true." Goku finally spoke up. His voice drawing Clemartis' attention. "No one who could put up a fight like that can call themselves weak. And out of everyone I've ever met, I have never seen a person with such a strong sense of justice. I just wished things could have ended differently."

The silence hung in the air as Clemartis considered his words.

"As long as you were a Saiyan...this is the only way this could end, Goku." she said finally. "As much as I regret my personal losses, I have a feeling that if given the choice, I would do this all over again. Saiyans have done nothing but create chaos and destruction in their wake. I honestly believe that the galaxy would be a much safer place if you didn't exist."

Piccolo had to do his best to keep the two youngest Saiyan warriors from voicing their opinion.

"But what does it matter, now that you are the ones still standing. While I...am not."

"Clem." Goku said as he knelt beside her.

"Hard to believe, that after all these years...I would have the chance to meet the Saiyan that my mother always hoped to." Clemartis smiled. "Whether your kindness is the truth or a deception, I have no choice but to believe in it now. But I must ask you to swear to me...that if you truly wish to live in peace...leave my people alone. They have suffered enough. Do not hold these events against them. It was my will alone that made this happen. Please, promise me that you will leave them be, so they can finally flourish." Clemartis said as tears rolled down her dried cheeks.

She flinched when she felt someone take her unrooted hand, holding it firmly. Her eyes widened when she recognized the firmness of the grip. Even though she could no longer see, she knew exactly who held her hand as she shook it.

"Its...a promise." She smiled through her tears as her hand went limp. And Vegeta allowed it to fall to the ground.

* * *

***Phew* that was a doozie of a chapter. I originally had this as two chapters instead of one but considering I dropped the ball on posting yesterday, I thought "what the hell." I'm always happy when a fic I'm enjoying posts a really big chapter to read and I hope you all do to.**

**Yay! Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta! XD I know most super saiyan transformations are triggered by hightened rage but I don't know if thats truly the same case for SSJ3 to be honest. By the time we first see it, Goku had already transformed once before, and as for Gotenks...well...I could never figure how that kid does what he does. But considering how spectacular Goku's SSJ3 transformation was in the Buu saga, I like to think that it takes some kind of enlightened state of mind in order to reach it (To quote X-Men First Class: A place between rage and serenity). As such, I wanted Vegeta's transformation to be parallel with his development. That resolving his personal doubts and accepting his flaws was the key to the strength that he was always striving for. The kind of conclusion I've always wanted for him. ^_^**

**Next time we close out the story with the epilogue.**


	26. Chapter 26 (Epilogue)

Several days had passed since the battle with the Hidrana, and the Yousari fleet was preparing to depart for their home planet. No longer under the Queen's influcence, Gladolous had surrendered Earth's captives almost immediately and had been filled in of the night's events hours after the Queen's passing. With his assistence, the Earth was restored by collecting the fragmented gemstones and returning the planet's energy that was still trapped within them. He even managed to capture and round up the last of the Cold Empire soldiers who had survived the battle, removing any trace of their presence.

With their departure, life was going to return to normal for the people of Earth.

Goku and several others decided to give the aliens a final farewell at the foot of the destroyed Tree of Might. Its charred trunk had toppled over and new plant life was beginning to grow over its remains. Animals of all shapes and sizes could be seen running in and out of the once mighty hollow. Thanks to the restoration effort, the once barren area was covered in green grass and dotted with saplings that would eventually grow into a healthy forest. Hovering high above the ruins, was the Yousari flagship, waiting for its last passengers to be transported via shuttlecraft before beginning the long trip home. The shuttle rested next to the fallen tree, where Earth's Special Forces were discussing the Yousari's future plans.

"The void of leadership won't be easy to fill. And I can't promise that the people won't demand retribution for the Queen's death." the general told them. "But I can promise that myself and everyone here will not divulge the where and who in regards to happened."

"Thank you." Goku said and reached out to shake Gladolous hand. The Yousarian general looked at Goku's hand with disdain, forcing the kind-hearted man to retract it.

"As much as it was our right to fix the damage we caused. I am inclined to agree with my former Queen. If I or any of my men should come across any of you out in space, we will not hesitate to open fire." he said coldly. "But that will only be your concern if I become the next ruler. That has yet to be decided."

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"When news of the Queen's demise become's public knowledge, the struggle between the noble houses will begin again. A tournament will be held to decide which of the blood lines is strong enough to maintain leadership. And until that fight is settled, all external affairs will have to be put on hold."

"Now that would be something to see." Goku said with excitement. Gladolous raised his eyebrow.

"Dad, remember what he said." Gohan whispered. Goku scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Remember your promise, and I swear to you that the earth will be left in peace. Farewell." Gladolous said finally before turning away. Passing by what remained of the Anti-Saiyan Task Force, he gave them his orders. "We are departing in fifteen minutes people. Say your goodbyes and be on that shuttle or you're going to be left behind!"

"Yes sir!" they shouted in unison. Each member of the team, save Forcytha walked over to their friends in the Earth's special forces.

"Take care lad, and do not forget your strength." Azera said taking Yamcha's hand in his.

"You to man. If you ever get a chance to visit, I'll take you to see a baseball game. My treat."

"A great honor. I accept." Azera smiled as Yamcha shook his hand, standing a lot taller than when they had first met.

"Please tell your mother that, I am grateful for all she has taught me." Sorrel said to Goten. "And I will continue to practice the art of cooking."

"Sure thing. Actually, she wanted me to give this to you before you left." Goten said reaching into a backpack and producing a large book. He handed to Sorrel who looked it over with wide-eyed curiosity. "Its a cook book. So you can practice at home."

Sorrel looked like he was about to cry. "Y-your mother is too kind. I will treasure it."

"I'm going to miss you Sorrel." Goten said as he began to cry. Running up to the tiny alien and hugging him. Sorrel stiffened, not sure what to do but eventually he tried to smile and pat Goten akwardly on the back.

"As I will miss your...enthusiasm." he said, trying to find the right way to complement his new companion.

"What are you gonna do about your mom?" Trunks asked. "Wasn't she gonna try to take over or something?"

"Yes...but she will have to find a new pawn to do her bidding. I will renounce my rights as her heir the moment we return home."

"What? But it meant so much to you!" Goten exclaimed.

"No,it didn't. I never really knew what mattered to me...until now." he said smiling at the cook book. "No matter what hardship it brings, I'm going to explore this new world that has been opened up to me. Just like my brother."

At the mention of Ophrys, Trunks looked down at the ground. Still carrying the weight of the loss. Sorrel took notice and walked up to the young Saiyan. He held out his hand, revealing Ophrys' glasses.

"Keep them...as a memento." Sorrel said.

"No, I couldn't-" Trunks began to say but Sorrel insisted.

"Yes you can. Ophrys was willing to sacrifice everything he ever worked for to protect you and your home. So I won't let you forget about him." Sorrel said firmly. Trunks looked at the glasses nervously, but took them firmly as he struggled to fight back his own tears.

"I'll never forget." he said finally. Sorrel smiled and put his hand on Trunk's shoulder.

"Neither will I."

A few feet away Calla was speaking to Piccolo, Gohan and Goku.

"How's your arm?" Gohan asked.

"What?" she asked, as if she completely forgot. "Oh right. Yeah, well, this is not as bad as you would think. One of the nice things about going into military custody is that they want to make sure their prisoners are taken care of. I'll get home, put in the requisition order for a prosthetic arm, get it attached and I'll be as good as new."

"That's a relief." Gohan sighed.

"So stop blaming yourself. It was an accident, pure and simple. Oh! And make sure to tell Videl I said goodbye, and good luck with the little one."

"Heh, I will." Gohan nodded with an embarrassed smile. Calla looked over to see both Piccolo and Goku looking at the young man with pride.

"So...I'm guessing his highness is too uppity to say goodbye?" she asked Goku after looking around.

"I don't think that's the reason." Goku said looking over his shoulder. Vegeta was nearby, he could feel it, but it didn't look like he was going to make an appearance. "I guess he doesn't want his presence to aggravate anyone, like your general, into another conflict."

"Huh...well how about that?" Calla said looking genuinely surprised.

"He can be considerate...you just have to pick your timing." Gohan shrugged.

"So I'm learning." Calla nodded. Staring into the distance and smiling wistfully. "It's amazing how much people can change, if given time."

"How long are you going to be detained?" Piccolo asked.

"Probably a few decades if I'm lucky. Once Clem's crimes are made public...the noble houses and even the regular citizens are going to want a scapegoat to take the blame. No one was closer to Clem than me so..."

"What?!" Goku asked, outraged. "That's not fair! You didn't do anything!"

"Whatever I did or didn't do won't matter to them Goku." Calla sighed. "Iris lost one of her sons because of what Clem did. She won't rest until some one pays for the disgrace, and with Clem dead that doesn't leave a lot of options."

"Can't someone protect you? Defend your rights?" Gohan asked.

"Only if I was a member of a noble house...which I'm not anymore. Both Azera and I don't have the political standing to have someone speak out for us. But unlike me, Azera should have the support of the citizens thanks to his war heroics. If the people are going to need someone to take the heat...might as well be me." she said trying to smile.

"That's not your burden to bear." Piccolo said.

"Maybe. But if I don't, who will? I'm not going to put a bullseye on Azera's back. The guy has been through enough as it is."

"But!" Goku was about to protest, but Calla raised her hand to stop him.

"Its okay. I don't mind playing the bad guy. Who knows? Maybe I could have some fun with it? It'll give me a chance to practice my evil laugh."

"Calla." Piccolo said in a scolding tone. He had spent enough time with her to know when she was hiding what she really felt. She grinned and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry. Bad habits die-hard I guess." Looking up at her friend. "Really. I'll be fine. It won't take them long to forget about me once we have a new ruler. And when they let me go...I'm going to leave Alastromeria for good."

"Where will you go?" Gohan asked.

"Not really sure right now. I'll have a lot of time to think it over but I was thinking of looking for New Namek. Some of Torga's old friends should still be around, so I could make a living there. Or..." she started to say but shook her head. "No... don't be stupid Calla. That wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?"

"I was going to ask if I could come back here but...I have no right to ask that. Besides, it wouldn't work out anyway."

"Why not?" Goku said. "We'd love to have you stay with us."

Calla smiled. "That's very kind of you but...like I said. I have no idea when I'll be released. That could be several decades or even over a hundred years from now. I can't possibly ask you to wait for me that long." Goku and Gohan looked at each other, uncertain of how to respond.

"I can."

Six sets of eyes all looked to their Namekian companion.

"I can wait for you." He repeated to make sure Calla heard him. She stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief.

"You don't have to do that." she said finally.

"You're going to need to come here anyway if you want to find New Namek." Piccolo said sternly. "Not to mention some time to get back into shape after being in captivity for so long." He smirked. "Who knows? You may even get your chance to even the score. If you can beat me that is."

Calla blinked before her competitive nature kicked in. She gave the Namekian a wry smile as she stepped up to him.

"Challenge accepted." she said full of eagerness. "Just don't get mad at me when I kick your ass across the planet."

"Ha, we'll see about that when you return."

"Five minutes people!" shouted Gladolous who was already inside the shuttle.

"Looks like duty calls. Don't go dying on me until I get back!" she said pointing a finger at Piccolo.

"Same to you." he replied.

"Have a safe trip." Gohan waved as Calla gave one last wink before walking over to the shuttle. Dragging her feet, and looking back every few seconds. The other team members passed her and entered the shuttle, taking their seats and waving goodbye. Forcytha however stopped next to Calla before turning back.

"Yo Krillin!" he shouted. Krillin immediately tensed up.

"What?" he asked sounding a bit irritated.

"Take care of that family of yours."

It took a few minutes for Krillin to process what the young lord had said, given the fact it was out of character for him. But he narrowed his eyes as his resolve to be acknowledged hardened.

"I will."

Even though his mouth and nose were still covered, the glint in Forcytha's eyes gave away his smile. Putting his hand on Calla's shoulder as she continued to wave goodbye, he guided her to the shuttle.

"Don't worry about the military police." Forcytha said to his old friend. "I can pull a few favors and get you released once the tournament starts."

Calla raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What's the catch?"

"No catch I just...wanted you to know that, I've got your back."

"You haven't really given me a reason to consider that a good thing lately."

"I know. And I want to change that, if you'll give me a chance."

"And how am I supposed to know that isn't jerk code for 'fastest way to ge me into your chambers'?"

He took a moment to think things over before he spoke again.

"If you wanted to get off world, go to Namek or even come here...you'll have the support of me and my house. No one will come looking for you." he said solemnly. Calla stared at him, taken aback.

"You'd do that for me? No compensation?"

"If it would make you happy..." he said, trying to look her in the eye. "...that's all the compensation I need." She regarded him for a few seconds before smiling.

"There may be hope for you yet, Pyro." she smiled, calling Forcytha by his old childhood nickname just as the shuttle engines began to roar. The two Yousarians made it inside just as the shuttle doors began to close. With all of their passengers aboard, the tiny aircraft lifted into the air and took off toward the orbiting star ships, ripping through the white clouds as they climbed higher into the sky. In a few minutes they were out of sight.

Parting with everyone else, Goku went to check on Vegeta, who was standing with Bulma by a tree on the other side of the Tree of Might's remains. Thanks to Calla and Azera's donation of ki, Clemartis's tree had grown big in just a few days. No taller than seven feet, it was already covered with bright green leaves that swished in the breeze. Looking at it as it was, Goku could hardly believe it had once been a walking, talking person.

Vegeta was standing beside it. Not moving an inch. Wearing a more Earthly attire than he usually did, a brown jacket over an orange shirt and brown khaki pants. Bulma's arms were crossed as she looked from the tree to her husband. Goku recognized the angry look on her face and decided to keep his presence hidden for a bit longer.

"No. Absolutely not." He heard Bulma say.

"I'm not asking for your opinion woman." Vegeta grumbled.

"Too bad, I'm giving it to you anyway. And just to get this through that thick head of yours, I'll say it again. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let just go off on your own again!"

"I've made my decision."

"And I'm telling you its the worst decsion you've ever made!"

"Its better this way."

"For who? Is this family just a burden to you, is that it? Just another distraction from your ever so important training?"

"No thats not-!"

"Then what is it then?!"

"I can't lose you again!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma went silent, anger shifting to concern. Vegeta broke eye contact with her as he glanced over his shoulder. Spying Trunks struggling with his baby sister who was pulling at his hair, waiting for their parents.

"...any of you." He said finally. Vegeta took a deep breath to regain his composure. Bulma waiting silently for him to continue.

"There is no guarantee that the Yoursarians will keep their word. If that happens, they will come here in order to get to me. I won't put your lives at risk for a second time."

Bulma let out a sigh of her own. Running her fingers through her short hair. After a few moments, she turned back to face Clemartis' tree.

"Fine." she said. Vegeta looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What did you say?" he asked, to make sure he heard her right.

"I said fine. Its like you said, I can't really stop you or anything." she looked back to him, her eyes narrowed. "But just to give you fair warning, if you're set on going, I'm going to follow you."

"Wha-but! Damn it woman, you can't just-!"

"Can't I?" she retorted. "I made the mistake of letting you go before mister. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"So you'd just abandon this world? Your children?"

"Who said anything about that? I'll bring them with me. Trunks has wanted to take a trip into space anyway."

"But that's-!"

"Dangerous, I know." Bulma interrupted. Her voice becoming a quiet. "But I can't lose you either. Not after all we've been through." Vegeta stared at her. At a loss for words.

"I know neither of us asked for this family. But now that we've got it...I want to keep it together. I don't care if we're on earth or out in deep space. I'll do whatever it takes...do you understand?" Vegeta looked like he was trying to find the right words to say, but nothing was coming to him. Before he realized it, Bulma was reaching for his hand. Biting her lower lip to keep tears from falling. Without saying a word. He took her hand and held it firmly. Bulma smiled and embraced him. Even Goku couldn't help but smile. His concern about his friend leaving were all but gone. After a few minutes of quiet support between the two, Vegeta smirked.

"You wouldn't have lasted a week without your precious convenience stores anyway."

"Says you." Bulma retorted. "After making it through days stranded in the Namekian wilderness, I think I can take just about anything the universe can throw at me."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"Well then here is something you **can** bet on, me getting Chi-Chi to distract the kids long enough for us to have some...private time?" Vegeta's face flushed slightly as he considered his awnser. Goku leaned further around the dead root, getting more interested in the conversation. But he lost his footing and almost stumbled into view.

"I-need a bit more time here. You can go on ahead." Vegeta said finally. Bulma looked at him questioningly before she decided not to pry.

"All right. I'll be waiting." she said before stopping and turning around. "Don't be late."

"I know, I know." Vegeta replied waving her off. Bulma smiled with satisfaction as she returned to her jet and pried Trunks free from his sister's vice grip. Vegeta's smirk dropped to its usual frown as his attention turned to Goku's hiding spot.

"I don't believe your woman would approve of eavesdropping Kakarot."

"I didn't mean to! I just...didn't want to interrupt."

"Then you had better have a good reason for keeping me here." Vegeta said angrily.

"I just wanted to let you know, the Yousari just left." Goku said as he walked up to his friend. "And according to Calla it might be a long time before they can worry about anything off-world."

"Hn, good riddance." Vegeta replied.

"Aw come on, don't be like that. They aren't all bad. If it weren't for Calla the rest, we wouldn't have been able to stop the Hidrana. Not to mention getting the planet back to normal so fast."

"And if it wasn't for them there would have been no need to restore it in the first place. Now would there?"

Goku paused as he thought it over. "No...I guess not."

"And if hadn't been for my lack of forethought, their presence wouldn't have been an issue." Vegeta thought aloud, looking up at the tree's canopy.

"Vegeta?"

"Clemartis was correct. This was the only way it was going to end after what I did to her. I tried to rationalize it, that someone like her didn't deserve mercy. That she was no different from any of the adversaries we've faced. But I was just making excuses. Maybe she would have turned out the same way even if I hadn't been involved. But that doesn't change that what she did to my home and my family was a result of my own actions. And for that Kakarot...I want to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" Goku asked, partially startled at what was actually happening. Vegeta had never apologized for anything...ever.

"Damn it, don't make me repeat myself! If it wasn't for me, none of this would have ever happened. People wouldn't have been hurt and we wouldn't have had to risk out lives fighting a giant tree. So..." Vegeta stopped as if he was choking on the words as they came out of his mouth. "I'm...sorry."

"That's it?" Goku asked.

"What do you mean that's it?! What more do you want from me Kakarot?!" Vegeta yelled.

"No I mean, that's all you were sorry for? Cause I'm not." Goku smiled. Vegeta gaped for a few minutes as he tried to understand.

"Are you out of your mind? That woman almost destroyed our home, tried to kill us! And you don't regret having to do any of this?"

"It's not like I don't have any regrets, cause I do. But, I don't regret meeting her or having the chance to fight her. I've never thought that about anyone I've ever fought."

"Really? Can you say the same for Cell? Even Freiza?"

"Yes. I'm glad I met them." Goku said nonchalantly, as Vegeta did his best to pick his jaw off the ground.

"H-how could you possibly?" Vegeta stammered.

"I know they were evil, they had to be stopped, I'm not denying that. But at the same time, I'm glad I had the chance to meet them and fight them."

"Why?"

"Because if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be where I am today. If it weren't for Frieza, I would never have come to Earth and met all my friends or had a family. Fighting Cell showed me my limitations as a fighter and how I'll need to make way for the next generation. Good or evil doesn't matter. Every meeting happens for a reason and makes us who we are. At least, that's what I think."

Vegeta looked down at the ground as he thought about Goku's words. Turning his attention to the tree he walked up to it, putting his hand on the rough bark.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Get over here Kakarot. There is something I want to try."

"Uh okay." Goku shrugged as he stood beside Vegeta and placed his hand on the tree.

"Now what?"

"Close your eyes and empty your mind." Vegeta instructed. "It should happen on its own."

"What should happen on its own?"

Vegeta hesitated. "I don't know...I haven't done it before."

"If you say so."

Goku decided to do as he was told as he cleared away his thoughts. Almost instantly, he noticed he could sense the tree's life energy more clearly, wafting off it like a pleasant aroma. However the more he focused on it, the larger it got. Following the waves of light, he could see it interact with several different objects, the grass, the air, even the birds flying overhead. Focusing even harder, it was like he could sense every living being on the planet as they lived their lives. A whale, swimming all the way out at sea with a its baby. A couple, talking and laughing at the dinner table while the sun was setting. A pair of bear cubs, playing in the snow high up in the mountains. Goku had only ever gotten a taste of this sensation when he summoned ki for a spirit bomb, never having the opportunity to really appreciate how it connected him with the abundant life on the earth.

What was even more amazing, through his mind's eye, he could see energy forming into streams and circulating the planet. Like veins carrying blood, energy was transported to where it was needed. Leaving something that was no longer alive, and giving it to a new one.

"This is incredible." Goku breathed. "Vegeta, are you seeing this?"

"Yes...remarkably." Vegeta replied.

The two saiyans' senses shifted as their own world faded away as they became immersed in the stream of ki. Glowing in a variety of colors, the visible matter seemed to dance, moving back and forth as it continued to flow. As he watched with amazement, Goku saw the some of the energy began to merge together, forming into a distinct shape. Into the body of a woman he had come to know.

"Clem?" Goku asked surprised as Clemartis' corporeal form appeared before them. She opened her eyes, taking notice of both Saiyans. And gave a gentle smile.

"How is this possible?" Goku asked Vegeta. But the latter was too in shock to answer. Without any provocation, Clemartis' form dissipated as the mass of ki flew around the two Saiyans. Almost instantly, Goku felt like he was watching her entire life pass before his eyes. Pleasant memories, like her time with her mother, Calla, and her Namekian teacher. Before the rush of images finally faded away, came one last memory of her childhood.

Where she shook the hand of her first friend, a wide smile on her face. He looked apprehensive, but he took her hand anyway.

His appearance was unmistakable.

When nothing else happened, Goku took his hand off the tree. Taking in a deep breath as he still tried to absorb the entire experience. He turned to Vegeta, who was still looking up at the tree. His face pensive.

"Perhaps you are right Kakarot." Vegeta said, looking more at peace than Goku had ever seen him before. "Perhaps...you were right all along."

Goku returned the smile gazed up at the tree along with his companion. Life had taken them both to all kinds of places and on so many adventures. Even as they were beginning to grow older there was still so much for them to experience and grow even stronger. No matter what their future had in store for them, Goku was glad he had a steadfast friend to share every moment of it.

* * *

**And there you have it. A year's worth of getting through writers block after writers block. Writing at least 1,000 words a day. In all honesty I never expected this story to be as long as it ended up being, and I have a feeling it could have been a lot longer if I had done more (I have a potential sequel for this story planned out but I like to feel that this story can stand on it's own). But as it is, I'm really pleased with it. This marks my first completed chapter fic so again, something I'm extremely proud of. **

**My contribution to the plethora of DBZ fan works that I know many people have contributed to this site and beyond. With the release of Dragon ball Minus and the Battle of the Gods film, I am keeping my fingers crossed that there is more Dragon ball based stuff on the horizon.**

**Until then, I hope you've enjoyed reading this story and as always, let me know what you think and how to improve this story in your reviews.**

**Speaking of, Rubythedragon1999 and euroteres, thank you so much for your reviews throughout the story. It has meant a lot to me. ^_^ **


End file.
